


Between the Sheets - Eine Liebesgeschichte

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 65,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones ist jung - ohne Wurzeln, ohne Beruf, ohne Erwartungen. Er driftet haltlos durch den Alltag, hangelt sich von Job zu Job und von Beziehung zu Beziehung. Bis ein verboten attraktiver Mann mit unmöglichen Manieren und der scheinbaren Unfähigkeit, das Wort „Nein“ zu verstehen, in sein Leben tritt.</p>
<p>Captain Jack Harkness, Leiter der Torchwood-Niederlassung in Cardiff, ist auf der Suche. Er weiß nicht ganz genau, nach was er sucht - doch der junge Mann, der sich nicht kaufen lassen will, ist wie ein erfrischender Luftzug an einem langen, heißen Sommertag.</p>
<p>Ianto wird Jacks Vertrauter, sein „sicherer Hafen“, ein Geheimnis, das er zunächst vor seinen Kollegen hütet. Und Ianto hat an Jacks Seite seit langer Zeit wieder einen Ort gefunden, an den er gehören will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mad about the Boy

Titel: Between the Sheets – Eine Liebesgeschichte

Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2012 bis November 2013)

Fandom: Torchwood

Episode: alle (unspezifisch)

Wörter: 66.000

Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett, weitere Charaktere aus Torchwood (Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Rhiannon, etc.) möglicherweise der eine oder andere Originalcharakter in Hintergrund

Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Lisa & Ianto-Freundschaft, Lisa/OMC, canon-Pairings

Rating: AU, slash, ab16

 

 

Summe: Ianto Jones ist jung - ohne Wurzeln, ohne Beruf, ohne Erwartungen. Er driftet haltlos durch den Alltag, hangelt sich von Job zu Job und von Beziehung zu Beziehung. Bis ein verboten attraktiver Mann mit unmöglichen Manieren und der scheinbaren Unfähigkeit, das Wort „Nein“ zu verstehen, in sein Leben tritt.

 

Captain Jack Harkness, Leiter der Torchwood-Niederlassung in Cardiff, ist auf der Suche. Er weiß nicht ganz genau, nach was er sucht - doch der junge Mann, der sich nicht kaufen lassen will, ist wie ein erfrischender Luftzug an einem langen, heißen Sommertag.

 

Ianto wird Jacks Vertrauter, sein „sicherer Hafen“, ein Geheimnis, das er zunächst vor seinen Kollegen hütet. Und Ianto hat an Jacks Seite seit langer Zeit wieder einen Ort gefunden, an den er gehören will.

 

 

 

Anmerkung 1: Alternatives Universum, in dem Ianto nicht für Torchwood arbeitet und die Riftaktivität besser vorhersagbar ist, weil sie durch den Riftmonitor kontrolliert in festen Zyklen auftritt. Daher arbeiten Jack und das Team in Schichten.

 

Anmerkung 2: Dies ist ein schreibtechnisches Experiment, denn es werden zwei Storystränge – einer gegenwärtig, einer vergangen – gleichzeitig erzählt.

 

_Kursiv markierte Absätze erzählen Jacks und Iantos Kennenlernen und die Entwicklung ihrer Beziehung in der Vergangenheit._

 

 

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kapitel 1: Mad About The Boy

 

„Endlich!“ Lisa schnappte sich gierig einen der beiden Kaffeebecher von Iantos Tablett, und nötigte ihn damit fast alles fallen zu lassen.

 

„Whoa“, machte der junge Mann überrascht und wich geschickt einem in seinen Weg stehenden Stuhl aus. „Ist hier in den letzten fünf Minuten der Notstand ausgebrochen? Haben sie in den Nachrichten gesagt, dass das Trinken von Kaffee ab heute Nachmittag verboten wird?“

 

„Du warst eine Ewigkeit weg“, beschwerte sich Lisa, mit ihrer Beute bereits wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch, wo sie durch Handwedeln versuchte, den heißen Kaffee zum schnelleren Abkühlen zu zwingen. Mit der anderen Hand kramte sie ohne hinzusehen in einer Schreibtischschublade.

 

„Es waren nur fünfzehn Minuten“, korrigierte Ianto sie trocken und nahm an seinem eigenen Schreibtisch Platz, den Kaffeebecher ordentlich auf einen Untersetzer stellend. „Nicht schlecht, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich erst einen enormen Berg an Bechern, Tassen und Tellern beseitigen musste, _jemand_ hat das heute Morgen nämlich versäumt.“

 

„Schuldig“, murmelte Lisa über den Rand ihres Bechers hinweg – es war ihre Woche, sich um das verhasste Spülen zu kümmern (wobei das zum größten Teil aus dem Ein- und Ausräumen der Spülmaschine bestand) und natürlich vor allem dafür zu sorgen, dass immer genug saubere Kaffeebecher für sie beide da waren. (Tassen waren gut genug für die Anwälte und die Klienten – sie selbst bevorzugten die Becher, die die doppelte Menge fassten.)

 

Wenn Ianto an der Reihe war, bestand er darauf von Hand zu spülen - er vertrat beharrlich die Meinung, dass die Reinigungstabs und das nach Plastikzitronen riechende Spülmaschinendeo einen unangenehmen Nachgeschmack hinterließen, der das Kaffeearoma verfälschte. Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte Lisa zwar keinen Unterschied feststellen, doch das überließ sie dem Spezialisten – so lange er nur immer genug davon mit ihr teilte.

 

„Ich war heute Morgen ein bisschen spät dran.“ Sie gab die Suche nach der Keksschachtel einen Moment auf und sah zu ihm hoch, ein nicht sehr ladylikes – dafür umso aussagekräftigeres – Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Mark muss erst mittags ins Krankenhaus und wir hatten noch einiges nachzuholen – zuerst in der Dusche…“

 

Ianto schnitt eine übertrieben entsetzte Miene, presste sich die Handflächen auf die Ohren und summte laut vor sich hin.

 

„…dann in der Küche, als ich versuchte, Frühstück zu machen und schließlich musste ich natürlich noch einmal duschen“, sagte sie, die Stimme erhoben.

 

Ianto nahm die Händen von den Ohren. „Bist du fertig mit der Schilderung deiner morgendlichen perversen Ausschweifungen?“, fragte er, seine Stimme die perfekte Imitation einer entrüsteten, alten Jungfer.

 

Lisa lachte. „Warum noch einmal hatten wir eigentlich noch nie perverse, morgendliche Ausschweifungen?“, entgegnete sie. „Oh, natürlich. Ich hatte es fast vergessen. Du bist ein unverbesserlicher Morgenmuffel. Bevor du nicht mindestens einen halben Liter Kaffee intus hast, bist du zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Ich kenne niemand, der so viel davon trinkt wie du.“

 

In der Tasche seines Jacketts verborgen tickte die antike, silberne, ein wenig schäbig und verbeult aussehende Taschenuhr die Stunden bis zu ihrem nächsten Treffen herunter. Sie mit den Fingerspitzen wie einen Talisman reibend, griff Ianto mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Kaffee und nahm den ersten Schluck. Er lächelte versonnen. Oh, _er_ kannte jemand, der noch mehr Kaffee trank.

 

 

###

 

 

_Um genau zu sein, sie hatten sich auf diese Weise kennen gelernt. In einem Coffee-Shop, in dem Ianto sich gerade seine tägliche Dosis gönnte. Er hatte zu dieser Zeit mal wieder keinen Job und daher kaum Geld und das bedeutete, er trank billigen (stets ein wenig verbrannt schmeckenden) Kaffee aus dem Supermarkt, den er in einer uralten Cafetiere auf einer Herdplatte braute, während er von einer dieser chromglänzenden Kaffeemaschinen mit allen möglichen Schikanen träumte. Wenn es ganz besonders schlimm kam, mussten auch schon mal Teebeutel herhalten. Wenn sie gut genug für Prinz Charles waren… Aber einmal am Tag erlaubte er sich einen großen Becher schwarzen Kaffees aus einem der zahllosen Coffeeshops, und wenn das Geld reichte, einen Donut oder Muffin, oder was immer gerade günstig angeboten wurde, dazu. Heute war es aber nur ein Becher Kaffee und Ianto hoffte, dass er mit genug Zucker darin das Magenknurren für eine Weile besänftigen konnte. Bis zum Abendessen – was immer das auch sein mochte - dauerte es noch lange. Und in dem altersschwachen Kühlschrank in seinem kleinen Zimmer gab es nicht mehr zu finden als ein paar Scheiben altbackenen Toasts, einen halben Karton Milch (die bereits auszuflocken begann) und ein fast leeres Glas Marmite._

_In diese wenig erfreulichen Gedanken versunken, bezahlte Ianto mit seinem letzten Kleingeld und wandte sich von der Theke ab, den deckellosen Kaffeebecher wegen der Hitze nur am oberen Rand nehmend – und wurde angerempelt. Heißer Kaffee ergoss sich über ihn und sein letztes sauberes Hemd._

_Hierzu musste man erklären, dass Ianto gerade von einem Vorstellungsgespräch kam, welches vermutlich so ergebnislos wie alle anderen zuvor bleiben würde…_

_„Siebenundzwanzig Anstellungen im letzten Jahr? Und bereits zwölf in diesem?“, hatte die Personalchefin ungläubig gefragt und ihn über den Rand seines Lebenslaufs hinweg skeptisch gemustert. Sie musste nicht extra hinzusetzen, was sie davon hielt, dass er keine Ausbildung oder gar einen Universitätsabschluss hatte, den man offenbar heutzutage für alles brauchte._

_Aber auch der dunkelhaarige Mann, der ihn angerempelt hatte, blieb nicht völlig verschont. Wo jedoch Iantos Hemd und T-Shirt darunter sofort durchtränkt wurden und der heiße Kaffee auf seiner Haut brannte, schützte eine affektierte Safariweste den Brustkorb des anderen Mannes weitestgehend vor Verbrühungen._

_Als der nunmehr beinahe halb leere Becher vor seinen abgetragenen Sneakers aufschlug, sprang Ianto fluchend zurück und stolperte fast über einen – glücklicherweise gerade unbenutzten – Kinderwagen. Kräftige Finger schlossen sich um sein Handgelenk und bewahrten ihn gerade noch eben so vor einem Sturz._

_Ianto sah auf und direkt in ein Paar der blauesten Augen, denen er jemals begegnet war. Es war der Mann, der ihn angerempelt hatte – und er schien nicht im Geringsten betrübt darüber, dass er Ianto seine tägliche Koffeindosis gekostet hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Zustand, in dem sich seine Klamotten jetzt befanden. Über die Welle der Wut, die in ihm aufbrandete, spürte er kaum noch das Brennen des Kaffees auf der Haut._

_Es würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben als seine Wäsche zu packen und den Bus (zum Glück hatte er noch seine Monatskarte) nach Newport zu nehmen, um seine Schwester darum zu bitten, dass er bei ihr seine Sachen waschen durfte. Sie würde ihn füttern und vielleicht sogar ein paar Scheine von ihrem Haushaltsgeld abzwacken, um sie ihm in den Rucksack zu stecken, wenn sie dachte, er würde es nicht bemerken. Manchmal benahm sie sich wirklich, als wäre sie seine Mutter. Vielleicht ließ er sich deshalb so selten dort blicken._

_Der Besitzer der blauen Augen lächelte, als er ihn zurück in die Aufrechte zog – und dann näher zu sich. „Kommst du öfters hierher?“, sagte er und ließ unnatürlich weiße Zähne blitzen._

_Ianto registrierte nebenbei das sein Akzent nicht britisch klang… na wunderbar, auch noch ein Tourist, dachte er säuerlich. Vermutlich Amerikaner. „Was?“, fragte er ärgerlich – nun, er hatte nicht gerade eine überschwängliche Entschuldigung erwartet, aber der andere tat so, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert._

_„Wie ist der Kaffee so? Ich bin nämlich auf der Suche nach einer neuen Quelle und mir gefällt wirklich, was ich hier sehe.“ Er zwinkerte Ianto zu und musterte ihn dann eingehend von Kopf bis Fuß._

_Flirtete der etwa mit ihm? Ianto spürte eine wütende Hitze, die nichts mehr mit dem heißen Kaffee zu tun hatte, mit dem sich inzwischen auch der obere Teil seiner Jeans voll sog. Bevor er Worte für diese Unverschämtheit fand, klingelte das Handy des anderen Mannes._

_Das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht, als er das Mobiltelefon aus einer der zahlreichen Taschen seiner Weste zog und einen Blick aufs Display warf. Alles Spielerische, alles Flirtende verschwand und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich kurz grimmig zusammen. „Das hat Spaß gemacht“, sagte er, als hätten sie sich ausgezeichnet unterhalten und steckte das Handy zurück. „Aber ich muss leider schon wieder weg.“_

_Ianto wurde endlich bewusst, dass sie mitten im Coffee-Shop standen, der andere Mann noch immer seinen Arm festhielt und er abkühlenden Kaffee auf den Boden tropfte. Eine ganze Reihe von anderen Gästen vertrieb sich die Wartezeit auf ihre Bestellung damit, sie zu beobachten und miteinander zu tuscheln. Er riss seine Hand weg und ärgerte sich, dass er wie ein Idiot dastand und glotzte, nur weil ihn dieser… dieser… Angeber überrascht hatte._

_Der Amerikaner lächelte schwach. Er griff mit zwei Fingern in die rechte Brusttasche der Weste und zog einen Geldschein und eine Visitenkarte hervor. „Für die Reinigung des Hemdes“, meinte er. „Und einen neuen Kaffee.“ Als Ianto keine Anstalten machte, danach zu greifen, legte er beides auf das kleine, runde Tischchen, neben dem Ianto nach wie vor wie ein begossener Pudel stand. „Vielen Dank für das Gespräch, Mister…?“ Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen._

_„Jones“, entgegnete Ianto automatisch. Immerhin blamierte er sich nicht noch mehr, indem er ihm tatsächlich die Hand schüttelte. „Ianto Jones.“_

_„Jones, Ianto Jones“, wiederholte der Amerikaner, als wolle er sich seinen Namen genau einprägen. „Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder.“ Er drehte sich um und verschwand mit seiner albernen Safariweste – hielt er sich etwa für einen Großwildjäger, oder so was? – in Richtung Ausgang._

_Ianto starrte ihm noch immer fassungslos nach und sah, wie draußen vor dem Gebäude einer dieser riesigen, schwarzen Range Rover – aufgemotzt wie ein amerikanischer (hah, er hatte es doch gewusst) SUV – hielt und der Amerikaner die Tür öffnete. Bevor er einstieg, konnte Ianto für einen Moment eine Frau mit langen, dunklen Haaren am Steuer sehen. Der Wagen fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los und war gleich darauf verschwunden wie ein Trugbild an einem glühendheißen Tag in der Wüste._

_Ianto zupfte mit spitzen Fingern an seinem abkühlenden Hemd, das unangenehm an der Haut klebte. Ein Angestellter des Shops eilte mit säuerlicher Miene („Wieder so ein dämlicher Kunde, der ihnen zusätzliche Arbeit aufhalste, weil er zu blöd war, seinen Becher richtig fest zu halten.“) und einem Wischmopp auf ihn zu, um die Kaffeepfütze zu seinen Füßen aufzuwischen._

_Es war höchste Zeit, von dort zu verschwinden. Ianto nahm das Geld und - ohne über den Grund dafür nachzudenken - die Visitenkarte, um beides in die hintere, noch trockene Hosentasche seiner Jeans zu stopfen. Mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung in Richtung des wütend moppenden Angestellten machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause._

 

 

###

 

 

„Apropos perverse Ausschweifungen.“ Lisa beugte sich vor und schob ihm ein Friedensangebot in Form einer Packung mit Schokoladenkeksen zu, die sie endlich aus der Schublade gefischt hatte. „Was ist mit Jack? Ist er nicht wieder einmal an der Reihe, frei zu haben? Hat er dich wenigstens zwischendurch mal zum Essen ausgeführt?“ Ihr Mund formte ein perfektes ‚O‘ als ihr ein neuer Gedanke kam. „Oder hat ihr etwa gestritten? Hast du deshalb so schlechte Laune? Ihr habt euch doch nicht etwa getrennt, oder? Das ist eine furchtbare Vorstellung, obwohl es die Chancen für den Rest von uns beträchtlich erhöht, sich ihn zu schnappen.“

 

Ianto ließ die Taschenuhr los. „Ich bin niemals schlecht gelaunt“, entgegnete er indigniert. „Ich bin professionell während der Arbeitszeit.“ Er wischte sich die Hände mit einem Papiertuch ab - davon hatte er immer einen Stapel griffbereit in der Schublade - und griff über den Tisch, um sich einen der Kekse zu nehmen. Nach dem er ihn kritisch gemustert hatte, biss er ein Stück davon ab. „Wir haben nicht gestritten. Tut mir leid, dich und den Rest der Welt enttäuschen zu müssen. Jack hat nur gerade viel zu tun. Er hat… also das Team, mit dem er arbeitet... soll offenbar ein neues Mitgliede bekommen. Und Jack ist der Boss, er muss sie ausbilden und ihr alles zeigen und feststellen, ob sie für den Job überhaupt taugt – das kann er aber nur tun, wenn nichts anderes anliegt. Da bleibt ihm nicht so viel Freizeit übrig.“

 

„Du weißt, dass das nicht richtig ist, dass ihm seine Arbeit wichtiger ist, als Zeit mit dir zu verbringen?“ Lisa drehte einen Keks zwischen langen, modisch silbern lackierten Fingernägeln als wäre er ein Schmuckstück, dass sie vielleicht zu kaufen beabsichtigte. „Wirklich, Ianto, du hast etwas besseres als einen Polizisten verdient.“

 

„Jack ist kein Polizist, er…“

 

„…er arbeitet für eine strenggeheime Regierungs-Sondereinheit und beschützt uns vor illegalen Einwanderern und Drogenschmugglern und möglicherweise sogar vor Terroristen“, beendete Lisa den Satz. „Weißt du, dass das nach einer amerikanischen Fernsehserie klingt? Hier in Wales kann doch nicht so viel in der Hinsicht los sein.“ Sie lachte. „Aber Jack sich ja auch aus, als stamme er direkt aus einer amerikanischen Serie. Ich würde ihn auch nicht von der Bettkante schubsen.“

 

Ianto rollte mit den Augen und wischte ein paar Krümel von seiner Weste. „Ich frage mich, was _Mark_ dazu sagen würde, wenn er das eben gehört hätte. Du weißt schon, der Mann mit dem du zufällig gerade zusammenlebst.“

 

Sie winkte ab. „Mark weiß, wie ich das meine.“ Lisa sah ihn an. „Und Jack hat ohnehin nur Augen für dich. Er hat zwar neulich mit mir _und_ Mark _und_ mit dem Kellner geflirtet, aber ich glaube, das ist einfach sein Ding. Und wow, wie er dir nachgesehen hat, als du auf die Toilette bist. Als hätte er Sorge, du würdest nicht zurückkommen. Dachte er, du hast vor, dich aus dem Klofenster abzuseilen?“

 

Um eine Antwort verlegen, griff Ianto nach einem weiteren Keks. Jack hatte sicherlich… so seine ungewöhnlichen Methoden… sein Interesse zu zeigen.

 

 

###

 

 

_„Kein Anruf, nicht einmal eine Textnachricht, um einfach nur Hallo zu sagen. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin schwer von dir enttäuscht. Du hast doch nicht etwa meine Karte verloren?“_

_Was zum Teufel? Ianto sah auf, als plötzlich eine vage bekannte Stimme in sein Bewusstsein drang. Wer…?_

_Der Amerikaner aus dem Coffee-Shop stand vor ihm, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und einen… war das etwa ein Militärmantel aus dem letzten Jahrtausend um seine Schultern? Befand sich der Typ vielleicht auf dem Weg zu einem Kostümball oder zu einem Treffen der Militär-Enthusiasten?_

_Unaufgefordert setzte sich der Mann neben ihn auf die Bank. Es war nicht besonders viel Platz und ihre Schultern streiften aneinander, als der Amerikaner sich vorbeugte, um einen Blick auf die Zeitung zu werfen, die aufgeschlagen in Iantos Schoß lag._

_„Auf der Suche nach einem Job?“_

_„Verfolgen Sie mich etwa?“, fragte Ianto._

_Der Amerikaner grinste. „Hey, er kann also doch sprechen. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass dich meine Anwesenheit sprachlos werden lassen hat. Mmmh, und dieser sexy walisische Akzent. Die reinste Musik in meinen Ohren…“_

_In seinen Augen funkelte es schelmisch und Ianto fand, dass er ihm nicht so böse sein konnte, wie er es vermutlich sein sollte. Er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Es war schon wieder eine ganze Weile her, dass ihm ein Mann so nahe gekommen war. Zumal ein Mann, der auch noch derart attraktiv war. Ianto lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und holte unauffällig tief Luft. Gott, was für ein Aftershave benutzte der Typ? Er hatte noch nie etwas so Gutes gerochen. Ein warmer, exotischer Geruch, der ein Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend auslöste, als wäre er ein hormongeplagter Teenager._

_„Ja, ich kann sprechen“, entgegnete er trocken, seine Reaktion überspielend. „Ich bin nur wählerisch darin, mit wem mein großes Geheimnis teile. Also, pssscht, nicht weitersagen.“_

_Der Amerikaner streckte die langen Beine vor sich aus und verschränkte locker die Arme über der Brust. „So... Gibt es hier in der Nähe auch einen guten Coffee-Shop?“, fragte er, auf den Becher deutend, der neben Ianto stand._

_„Wieso?“, erwiderte Ianto, vorgebend in die Stellenanzeigen vertieft zu sein. „Haben Sie heute noch niemand mit Kaffee überschüttet?“_

_„Wenn ich so gefragt werde… Ich war immer schon ein großer Fan von Déjà Vus.“ Jack beugte sich blitzschnell vor und griff um Ianto herum, um sich den Becher zu schnappen. Er nahm einen Schluck. „Nicht schlecht“, meinte er. „Aber leider schon ganz kalt.“_

_„Ja?“, murmelte Ianto, mit einem Kugelschreiber eine Notiz an den Zeitungsrand kritzelnd. „Zu schade. Sicher finden Sie irgendwo anders etwas das mehr nach Ihrem Geschmack ist.“_

_„Oh, das habe ich schon gefunden.“_

_Ein leises Klacken, mit dem sich der Deckel – man macht das Scheunentor immer zu, wenn das Pferd erst mal weg ist – vom Becher löste, war die einzige Warnung, die Ianto erhielt. Dann kippte der Amerikaner ihm den Rest des kalten Kaffees über den Kopf._

_Der junge Waliser schnappte überrascht nach Luft. „Das… das… Was?“, stotterte er und hob ungläubig eine Hand um seine tropfenden Haare zu berühren. „Was zum Teufel soll das denn?“_

_„Ups. Wie konnte mir das jetzt nur passieren?“ Das Gesicht des Amerikaners zeigte einen übertriebenen Ausdruck von Bestürzung. „Es tut mir ja soooo leid.“ Seine Stimme troff vor falscher Betroffenheit._

_Im Gegensatz dazu sah Ianto aus, als erinnere er sich gerade an die alte Regel dass man Geisteskranke nicht reizen sollte. „Da ist Kaffee“, sagte er so langsam als habe er es mit einem begriffsstutzigen Kind zu tun. „In meinen Haaren.“_

_Der Amerikaner musterte ihn – und beugte sich dann vor, um ein paar Kaffeetropfen von seiner Wange zu lecken. Ianto fuhr zurück als hätte ihn ein Blitz gestreift, doch der andere Mann lehnte sich mit zufriedener Miene gegen die Bank und schnalzte mit den Lippen wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. „Sehr gut.“ Er drehte den leeren Becher in den Händen und warf ihn dann in den nächsten Mülleimer, der ein Stück entfernt an einem Laternenpfahl befestigt war._

_Ianto sah ihn an und schüttelte Kaffee aus den Haaren. Unangenehm kalt lief ihm etwas davon in den Nacken. „Sind Sie möglicherweise verrückt?“, fragte er bemüht ruhig und griff in seine Jeanstasche, um eine zerknüllte Papierserviette hervor zu ziehen und sich damit das Gesicht notdürftig abzutrocknen. Geisteskranke sollte man nicht unnötig reizen, wiederholte er wie ein Mantra in seinen Gedanken._

_Der Amerikaner zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manche sagen das.“ Er wandte sich Ianto zu und lächelte, zeigte wieder diese strahlend weißen Zähne. „Ich persönlich bevorzuge die Begriffe kreativ und unwiderstehlich, um mich zu beschreiben. Mein Name ist übrigens Jack. Captain Jack Harkness. Nur für den Fall, dass du meine Visitenkarte vielleicht doch verloren hast.“_

 

 

###

 

Lisas Telefon klingelte und sie stellte hastig ihren Kaffeebecher ab, um nach dem Hörer zu greifen. Ianto beobachtete, wie sie mit einem Ohrring zu spielen begann, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie telefonierte. Er spähte unter den Tisch und lächelte, als er sah, dass ihr Fuß in dem dunkelblauen, spitz zulaufenden Pump auf und ab wippte. Sie konnte einfach nicht lange stillsitzen. Diese rastlose Energie war eine Eigenschaft, die sie mit Jack teilte.

 

Ianto wischte ein paar Krümel vom Schreibtisch und ging kurz mit einem feuchten Tuch über die Tischoberfläche, bevor er seine Finger reinigte. Er hatte mehr als einmal gehört, dass er es mit seinem Reinlichkeitsfimmel übertreiben würde,  aber Ianto hatte es nun einmal gerne ordentlich und sauber. Und vor allem, wie würde das aussehen, wenn er nach einer Frühstückspause fettige Fingerabdrücke oder gar Schokoladenflecken auf irgendwelchen Unterlagen hinterließ? Das verstand er unter Professionalität.

 

Er trank den Rest seines Kaffees aus und stellte den Becher zurück aufs Tablett, dann wandte er sich seinem PC zu und rief den Büro-Kalender auf. Es waren nur zwei Termine vermerkt, aber mehrere Alarme markierten die Abgabedaten verschiedener Unterlagen. Um die durfte sich Lisa kümmern, eine kleine „Belohnung“ für ihr zu-spät-kommen heute Morgen. Für sich selbst hatte er den Nachmittag für die Erledigung der Ablage eingetragen.

 

Tick-tack, zählte die Stoppuhr seines Großvaters in seiner Tasche die Minuten.

 

 

###

 

 

_Sein aktueller Job bestand darin – für vier Pfund die Stunde – Werbeflyer hinter Autoscheibenwischer zu klemmen (Beschimpfungen und blöde Sprüche der Besitzer besagter Wagen kostenlos inklusive) und er hatte an der Bushaltestelle Halt gemacht, um für eine Weile dem Regen zu entkommen und in Ruhe seinen Kaffee zu trinken. Er fischte eine Morgenzeitung hinter der Sitzbank hervor, die ein anderer Fahrgast liegen gelassen hatte und blätterte zur Seite mit den Stellenangeboten._

_Dann tauchte der Amerikaner auf und kippte ihm Kaffee über den Kopf._

_„Und wozu bitte war das das gut? Jetzt muss ich nach Hause und mich waschen, anstatt Geld zu verdienen.“ Er deutete auf den alten Rucksack zu seinen Füßen, in dem noch gut dreihundert Flyer darauf warteten, hinter Scheibenwischer geklemmt und in Briefkästen gestopft zu werden._

_Harkness zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast so ernst und traurig ausgesehen. Neulich im Coffee-Shop warst du wenigstens wütend. Und manchmal ist es besser, wütend zu sein als traurig.“_

_Ianto sah weg. „Ich bin nicht traurig...“, entgegnete er mürrisch. Weitere Tropfen liefen kitzelnd in den Kragen seiner Jacke. „Ich bin nur beschäftigt.“ Er wusste, er sollte aufstehen und gehen. Weit weg von diesem Verrückten. Trotzdem blieb er sitzen, wo er war. Ein Wiedersehen mit dem Amerikaner war das Interessanteste das ihm heute… oder seit einer geraumen Weile, um ehrlich zu sein… passiert war._

_„Ja, du bist ein wirklich glücklicher-glücklicher Junge, Jones, Ianto.“ Der Amerikaner zog ein zerknittertes Blatt Papier aus einer Innentasche seines nicht zugeknöpften Mantels (Trug er darunter wirklich Hosenträger? Wie alt war er – Neunzig?) und faltete es auf._

_„Ianto Jones“, las er vor. „Geboren 19. August 1983, beide Eltern verstorben, eine verheiratete Schwester in Newport – mit zwei Kindern – und eine Verurteilung zu zehn gemeinnützigen Arbeitsstunden wegen eines Ladendiebstahls; eine Verurteilung zu einer Woche Jugendknast wegen Trunkenheit in der Öffentlichkeit. Oh, und hier haben wir einen Monat Jugendarrest wegen Besetzung eines Hauses und Vandalismus...“_

_Ianto spürte, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. „Woher wissen Sie das?“, unterbrach er ihn, seine Stimme heiser mit unterdrücktem Zorn._

_„Ich habe meine Quellen“, erwiderte Harkness kryptisch._

_„Ich war minderjährig, diese Akten sollten versiegelt sein.“ Ianto spürte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen, der nichts mit kaltem Kaffee zu tun hatte. „Wer **sind** Sie?“_

_„Ich bin Jack.“_

_„Und ist mich zu verfolgen ein neues Hobby für Sie, Jack?“ Er sprach seinen Namen aus als hinterließe das Wort einen üblen Geschmack in seinem Mund. „Oder verbringen Sie den ganzen Tag damit, jungen Männern nachzulaufen?“_

_Der Amerikaner hob abwehrend beide Hände, die Handflächen in seine Richtung gewandt. „Ich wollte mich nur ein bisschen unterhalten.“_

_„Über meine Jugendstrafakte?“ Der Waliser stand auf und wischte Kaffee von den Schultern seiner Jeansjacke. „Über was unterhalten wir uns als nächstes? Das Wetter? Die Erderwärmung? Englands Wirtschaftspolitik seit Thatcher?“_

_„Wir können uns weiter über Ianto Jones unterhalten.“_

_Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso? Ich bin niemand. Nur ein normaler Typ.“_

_„Das ist nicht, was ich vor mir sehe.“ Jack musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß._

_„Sie sind kein Polizist“, fuhr Ianto fort und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust._

_„Wirklich?“, entgegnete der ältere Mann amüsiert. „Wieso bist du dir so sicher?“_

_„Sie sind zu auffallend. Polizisten sehen nur im Fernsehen so gut aus und kleiden sich so exzentrisch.“_

_„Ich könnte undercover arbeiten.“_

_Ianto zog die Augenbrauen ungläubig hoch. „Undercover als was?“ Er wartete keine Antwort ab. „Und wieso sollten Sie gerade mich auswählen? Ich habe mir seit Jahren nichts mehr zuschulden kommen lassen. Das ist vorbei, seit ich aus London weg gegangen bin. Wozu würde ich mir sonst die Mühe machen, bei diesem Wetter für vier Pfund die Stunde diese dämlichen Flyer zu verteilen.“_

_„Gut, sagen wir ich bin kein Polizist.“_

_„Und auch keiner dieser Sozialarbeiter-Typen“, fuhr Ianto fort. „Abgesehen davon bin ich zu alt, als dass sich einer von denen noch um mich kümmern würde.“_

_„Sehe ich dafür auch zu gut aus?“ Jack grinste._

_Der Waliser ignorierte die Frage. „Sozialarbeiter tragen keine Waffe am Gürtel oder ein Bluetooth-Headset zum Telefonieren bei sich.“_

_„Scharfe Augen.“ Jack schien fast stolz auf seine Antwort zu sein, so als hätte Ianto eben ohne es zu wissen einen Test bestanden. „Die Organisation für die ich arbeite, sucht immer scharfsinnige Mitarbeiter.“_

_„Um was zu tun?“, fragte Ianto ungläubig._

_„Schon mal etwas von Torchwood gehört?“ Jack musterte ihn, doch der junge Waliser schüttelte den Kopf._

_„Was ist das? Eine Zweigstelle der Umweltbehörde? Kümmern Sie sich um Bäume und Feuerholz?“, kam die sarkastische Antwort._

_Jack lachte. „Das ist gut, das muss ich mir merken. Nein, keine Bäume. Aber in gewisser Weise kümmern wir uns um Touristen. Unter anderem.“_

###

Als wären seine Gedanken ein Signal gewesen (Wie würde es Jack wohl gefallen, sein eigenes Batsignal zu haben?), begann sein Handy zu vibrieren. Er warf einen Blick auf das Display und sah, dass er eine neue Textnachricht erhalten hatte.

 

Lisa beendete ihr Gespräch und legte den Hörer auf. „Willst du sie nicht lesen?“, fragte sie neugierig.

 

„Was ist das mit Weib...“ Er korrigierte sich. „...ich meine, mit Frauen und ihrer Neugier? Man könnte denken du bist selbst auf Jack scharf.“

 

„Oh, das bin ich. Lass dich nicht von meiner femininen Zurückhaltung täuschen. Aber ich verzichte großmütig, ihr beide seid nämlich ein zu niedliches Paar.“ Lisa raffte ein paar Unterlagen zusammen. „Lies. Die. SMS. Oder ich mache es.“

 

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen griff Ianto nach dem Handy und öffnete die Nachricht.

 

„Du hast ein Date“, rief Lisa, die Aufregung in ihrer Stimme eindeutig die eines Teenagers. „Ianto hat ein Date!“

 

Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ich habe ein Date. Liest du jetzt schon meine Gedanken?“

 

„Nein.“ Sie lachte und stand auf. „Aber du solltest dich mal sehen, wenn du eine Nachricht von ihm bekommst oder er dich anruft. Du fängst irgendwie an zu glühen wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen. Von innen heraus. Und ich dachte, so etwas ist die Erfindung von Kitschromanen.“

 

„Tue ich nicht.“ Ianto knüllte ein Blatt Papier zusammen und warf es nach ihr, doch Lisa ging neben einem Aktenschrank in Deckung. „Das tue ich nicht!“ Er sah sich nach weiterem Wurfmaterial um, doch ihre Bemühungen das Büro so weit wie möglich papierfrei zu halten, rächten sich jetzt. „Lisa, ich warne dich!“

 

„Tust du doch.“ Sie sah über die Schulter und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Dann verließ sie hastig den Raum.

 

Glühen? Er! Phsaw!

 

 

###

 

 

_„Ich bin sicher, das war ein unvergessliches Erlebnis für uns beide, aber ich fürchte ich muss jeder wieder an meine Arbeit zurück. Es hat aufgehört zu regnen.“_

_„Wie viel verdienst du damit an einem Tag?“ Harkness kramte in einer Manteltasche, dann in einer anderen. „Zwanzig Pfund?“ Schließlich zog er ein paar Scheine hervor und hielt sie - ohne nach zu sehen, um wie viel es sich dabei tatsächlich handelte - in Iantos Richtung. „Hier. Nimm das. Dann können wir uns weiter unterhalten.“_

_Er konnte zwischen den anderen Scheinen einen Fünfziger sehen. Er bezahlte vierzig Pfund die Woche für das Loch in dem er hauste. Es war billiger in Cardiff zu wohnen, als früher in London, aber niemand verschenkte etwas. Er könnte die Miete bezahlen und trotzdem noch den Kühlschrank auffüllen. „Ich bin kein Stricher. Man kann mich... und meine Zeit… nicht kaufen.“_

_Harkness sah ihn einen Moment verblüfft an, dann grinste er. „Eigentlich dachte ich daran, dir die ganzen Flyer abzukaufen und dich dann zum Essen einzuladen. Aber ich nehme auch jedes andere Angebot an.“_

_Ianto spürte Hitze in den Wangen. Wunderbar. Jetzt dachte der Amerikaner vermutlich auch noch, er wolle sich ihm an den Hals werfen. Immerhin hatte er damit angefangen, von Sex zu sprechen._

_Dann dachte Ianto: Wieso sollte er das Geld nicht annehmen? Er rechnete kurz nach, nahm die Scheine, die ihm Harkness immer noch hinhielt, zählte zwanzig Pfund ab und gab ihm den Rest zurück. „Ich nehme das als Entschädigung für den Kaffee, den Sie mir schon wieder über den Kopf gekippt haben und für die Flyer, die ich nicht verteilen konnte, während wir hier sitzen. Keine Geschenke.“_

_Jack lachte. „Bedeutet das, ich muss den Lunch nicht extra bezahlen?“ Es blitzte in seinen Augen auf. „Wenn ich deine Zeit nicht kaufen kann, lässt du mich dann ein paar Stunden davon mieten? Nur für ein Mittagessen?“ Er legte bittend die Hände zusammen. „Ich verspreche, ich benehme mich.“_

_Allein der Gedanke an Essen ließ seinen Magen knurren. Und er konnte nicht länger leugnen, dass er diese Unterhaltung genoss, so bizarr sie auch war. Stalker hin oder her, etwas zog ihn zu dem aufdringlichen, lauten Amerikaner hin. Und er war nicht wirklich einem Flirt abgeneigt. Ianto wusste, dass das Leben zu kurz war, um etwas auszulassen – selbst wenn es zu fantastisch schien, um wahr zu sein._

_„Ich denke, ich kann damit leben meine Zeit zu vermieten.“ Ianto stopfte die übriggebliebenen Flyer in den Mülleimer neben der Bushaltestelle. „Zumindest dieses eine Mal.“_

_„Fantastisch.“ Harkness sprang auf und zeigte mehr Zähne als eigentlich menschenmöglich sein sollte. „Kann man hier irgendwo essen?“_

_Ianto überlegte kurz, dann nickte er die Straße entlang und schlang sich seinen nun sehr leichten Rucksack über die Schulter. „Da vorne.“_

_Sie fanden eine Straße weiter eine Bude, die Fish ’n’ Chips und ein paar Beilagen verkaufte. Jack warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Tafel, die in verschmierten Kreidebuchstaben das Tagesangebot (vermutlich auch das einzige Angebot) beschrieb und bestellte zwei Portionen frisch aus der Friteuse und nahm dazu zwei der bereits abgepackten Plastikdosen mit Krautsalat, eine Flasche Wasser und eine Flasche Cola._

_Während sie warteten, rieb sich der Waliser mit ein paar Servietten die Haare trocken so gut es ging._

_Kaum fünf Minuten später lagen die fettglänzenden Pakete vor ihnen auf dem Tresen. Jack bezahlte und schob Ianto die Cola und eines der Zeitungspapierpäckchen zu. „Ich dachte eigentlich eher an einen Pub oder an ein Café“, bemerkte Jack, während sie ihr Essen zu einem der wackligen Stehtische neben der Straße balancierten, ohne sich die Finger zu sehr daran zu verbrennen. „Irgendwo, wo man sich zum Essen auch hinsetzen kann.“_

_„Viel zu teuer. Die sind hauptsächlich für Touristen. Sollten Sie das nicht eigentlich wissen, wenn Sie in der Touristenbranche arbeiten? Außerdem ist es hier besser.“ Ianto riss gierig das Zeitungspapier auf und begann sich in Backteig gehüllte Fischstücke in den Mund zu stopfen, ohne darauf zu achten, wie heiß alles noch war. Den halben Tag lang hatte er verdrängt, wie hungrig er war. Sein Frühstück hatte nämlich nur aus milchigem Tee mit den letzten Klumpen feucht gewordenen Zuckers und zwei Scheiben ungetoasteten Toasts mit einem Rest Gelee bestanden. Mit dem Geruch des frischen Essens in der Nase konnte er sich kaum mehr zurückhalten._

_Er wischte die fettigen Finger an seiner Jeans ab – schmutzig wie sie war, machte es eh keinen Unterschied mehr – und griff nach einer bereits mit Krümeln und schmierigen Fingerabdrücken verschmierten Malzessigflasche, um seine Pommes damit zu ertränken. Dann kippte er noch mehr Salz darüber. Nach der Cola greifend, schob er mit dem Arm das Schälchen mit Krautsalat unauffällig von sich weg, an den Rand des kleinen, runden Tischchens._

_Jack beobachtete ihn amüsiert. „Gemüse ist nicht so ganz dein Ding, oder?“, fragte er._

_„Kartoffeln sind Gemüse.“ Ianto leckte genüsslich Salz und Essig von den Fingern ohne zu bemerken, dass er von dem anderen Mann mit einer Art von Hunger beobachtet wurde, der nichts mit ihrem Mittagessen zu tun hatte. Er spülte alles mit großen Schlucken Cola hinunter._

_„Wo immer du auch herkommst, sie füttern dich da wohl nicht.“_

_Ianto stoppte, schluckte einen Mundvoll Pommes hinunter. „Wo immer ich auch herkomme?“, fragte er. „Sie haben vorher aus meiner Akte zitiert. Dann wissen Sie sicher auch, dass ich keine zwanzig Meilen von hier geboren und aufgewachsen bin.“_

_„Ich versuche nur Small Talk zu machen, Ianto. Und ich dachte mit dem Wetter anzufangen wäre zu abgedroschen.“ Jack griff über den Tisch und stahl eine von Iantos Fritten. Er schnitt eine Grimasse wegen des starken Salz- und Essiggeschmacks und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Damit konnte man ja Rost von Metall ätzen. Jack pickte ein Stück abgefallener Panade auf. „Außerdem habe ich die letzten vier Tage nachts gearbeitete und tagsüber Papierkram erledigt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das Wetter draußen war. Hat es geregnet?“_

_„Wann regnet es schon nicht? Das ist Wales.“ Ianto revanchierte sich damit, dass er ein paar Pommes von Jacks noch unberührter Portion nahm._

_„Da wir uns gerade so gut verstehen, warum nennst du mich nicht endlich Jack und duzt mich?“_

_„Nope. Ich bin okay mit dem, wie es ist.“ Ianto betrachtete traurig die beiden letzten Pommes, neben ein paar Krümeln das einzige, was von seiner Portion noch übrig war._

_Jack schob ihm sein kaum angerührtes Essen zu. „Hier, nimm das auch noch. Ich denke mein Appetit geht heute in eine andere Richtung.“_

_Ianto faltete das Papier wieder um die Fish ‘n‘ Chips und stopfte das Päckchen in seinen jetzt leeren Rucksack. „Mein Abendessen“, erklärte er, als Jack ihn fragend ansah. „Man kann alles in einer Mikrowelle aufwärmen.“_

_„Wenn du Geld für Essen brauchst, kann ich...“, begann Jack, aber Ianto hob die Hand._

_„Ich nehme keine Almosen. Und auch kein Geld für Sex. Nur damit das absolut klar ist.“ Der junge Waliser senkte einen Moment den Blick auf seine abgewetzten Schuhe und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als halte er etwas anderes zurück, das er fast gesagt hätte. „Danke für das Mittagessen, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich weiter. Mir einen neuen Job suchen gehen.“_

_„Aber wenn du meinetwegen die Flyer weggeworfen hast, lass mich dich dafür entschädigen, dass du auch meinetwegen deinen Job verloren hast.“ Harkness trat ihm in den Weg, als Ianto sich den Rucksack wieder auf den Rücken schwang und griff nach dem Riemen, als wolle er ihm die Tasche wieder abnehmen._

_Ianto hatte gar nicht erst vor, zurück zu gehen und zu versuchen, für das Austragen der Flyer bezahlt zu werden. Möglicherweise beschäftigten sie jemand, der kontrollierte, ob er sie auch wirklich verteilt hatte und dann bekam er nur Schwierigkeiten, sollte er da auftauchen und Bezahlung verlangen. „Es war ohnehin nur ein Job für heute. Und ich habe ihn bloß bekommen, weil einem ihrer regulären Austräger das Wetter zu schlecht war oder er war krank oder so etwas.“ Ianto strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn zurück und zog die Kapuze seines Sweatshirts über den Kopf. „Hwyl fawr, Jack Harkness.“_

_Bevor Jack einen weiteren Versuch unternahm, ihn aufzuhalten, schlängelte sich der junge Waliser zwischen zwei vorbeifahrenden Autos hindurch und war einen Moment später auf der anderen Straßenseite, wo er bald zwischen Einkäufern und anderen Passanten, Müttern mit Kinderwägen und Senioren mit Einkaufstaschen verschwunden war._

_„Bis bald, Ianto Jones.“ Jack zog das Handy aus einer Tasche und wählte eine Nummer. „Hey, Tosh“, meinte er, als am anderen Ende geantwortet wurde. „Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Okay, sag Owen ich kann ihn auch ohne Handy bis hierher schreien hören. So lange er so schreit, ist er noch nicht verhungert. Ja, ich bringe Pizza für alle mit.“ Sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch. „Und ich hoffe, du magst Krautsalat. Aber das ist nicht, warum ich anrufe. Ich benötige ein klein wenig von deiner Computermagie. Wenn ich dir ein GPS-Signal schicke, kannst es mir so einrichten, dass ich nur auf einen Button auf dem Desktop klicken muss, um zu sehen, wo sich der Sender gerade befindet?“ Er lauschte einen Moment und spielte mit seiner Wasserflasche. „Ja, genau so. Ich wusste, dass das kein Problem für dich ist. Nein. Keine Schwierigkeiten. Nur jemand, den ich im Auge behalten will. Du bist mein Liebling, das weißt du, oder? Verrate es Owen nicht, er fühlt sich immer gleich benachteiligt. Ja, in einer halben Stunde bin ich wieder da.“_

_Er schob das Handy zurück in die Tasche und presste ein paar Befehle in seinen Wriststrap. Einen Moment später hatte er das GPS-Signal an Tosh im Hub weitergeleitet. Jack glättete den Ärmel wieder über den Vortexmanipulator und schraubte den Verschluss auf Iantos leere Cola-Flasche, die er mitnahm als er ging. Owen fand bestimmt die Zeit für einen kleinen DNA-Test mit dem Speichel an der Flasche..._

 

 

###

 

 

„Was ist los? Hat er abgesagt?“

 

Ianto sah auf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Lisa schon von ihrem Ausflug zur Post zurück gekommen war. „Wieso?“

 

„Du machst wieder mal dieses Ding mit deiner Stirn? Mit den Falten.“ Sie ließ den Stapel an Aktenmappen, den sie bei sich trug, auf den Schreibtisch fallen. „Nicht sehr attraktiv.“

 

„Will ich wissen, wieso du weißt, dass Jack mir noch eine SMS geschickt hat? Obwohl du nicht da warst? Versteckst du hier irgendwo eine Kamera?“

 

Lisa lachte. „Sieh mich nicht so an. Das war nicht schwer zu raten. Du hast das Handy angestarrt, als hätte es dich – oder deinen Kaffee – beleidigt. Also, hat er abgesagt? Soll ich ihn anrufen und ihn für dich zur Schnecke machen?“

 

„Jack hat unser Date nicht abgesagt, nur um ein paar Stunden verschoben. Er kann erst später von der Arbeit weg, irgendetwas ist ihn dazwischen gekommen.“

 

„Was habe ich gesagt.“ Lisa strich sich das kurzgeschnittene Haar zurück. „Er nimmt seine Arbeit wichtiger als dich.“

 

„Mark macht 36-Stunden-Schichten im Krankenhaus, nennst du das nicht seine Arbeit ernst nehmen? Und ich bin überzeugt, es geschieht nicht mit böser Absicht.“ Ianto stand auf und strich sein Jackett glatt. „Und es hat etwas Gutes: Ich kann heute länger arbeiten, die komplette Ablage erledigen und muss mich erst nächsten Monat wieder darum kümmern.“

 

„Das klingt gut – bis du auf den Kalender siehst und dir auffällt, dass dieser Monat nur noch zwei Tage dauert.“ Der Drucker begann surrend Unterlagen auszuspucken.

 

„Ich nehme meine Illusionen, wie sie kommen.“ Ianto zog einen metallenen Aktenwagen hinter einem Schrank voll mit schweren Bänden an Nachschlagewerken hervor. „Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann siehst du ab und zu nach mir und versicherst dich, dass mich noch kein Ordner erschlagen hat“, sagte er, als er  
das Gefährt voll mit Aktenmappen und Ordnern durch die Tür schob. „Oder mich die Staubmäuse meucheln.“

 

„Oh, nur für den Fall, dass dir etwas passiert… Du hast doch hoffentlich irgendwo deine Kaffeerezepte und eine Anleitung dafür aufgeschrieben, oder? Und mach dir ja keine Sorgen um Jack, ich verspreche, dass ich mich sehr gut um ihn kümmern werde“, rief sie ihm hinterher.

 

„Ich denke langsam, ich wende dir in Zukunft besser nicht mehr den Rücken zu, du männerstehlende Hyäne!“ Die zufallende Tür schnitt Lisas Lachen ab.

 

 

###

 

 

_Er zog die Kopfhörer seines mp3-Players aus den Ohren - es war kein iPod oder etwas in der Art, nur ein billiges asiatisches Imitat, das ihm Rhi zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und auf das er in der Bibliothek der Uni (sie boten einmal die Woche kostenlose Internetnutzung auch für Nicht-Studenten an) illegale Musik lud - und wandte sich irritiert um. Das penetrante Hupen verstummte endlich._

_Harkness lehnte an einem alten – alt wie in Oldtimer - dunkelsilbergrauen Sportwagen und drückte auf die Hupe. Er trug eine Sonnenbrille – Wirklich? In Cardiff? - und wirkte noch mehr als sonst wie gerade aus einem amerikanischen Film entsprungen._

_"Lassen Sie mich raten", meinte Ianto trocken. "Ein weiterer Zufall?"_

_Der Amerikaner grinste und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab. "Glaubst du mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich in der Gegend war und Hunger bekam?" Er beugte sich erneut in den Wagen und fischte eine Papiertüte vom Beifahrersitz. „Ich dachte, nachdem wir uns das letzte Mal beim Lunch so gut verstanden hatten, könnten wir das wiederholen.“_

_Ianto warf einen Blick in Richtung Tankstelle, wo sein Boss hinter der Kasse saß und ihn vermutlich über einen der Monitore der Überwachungskameras im Auge behielt. „Ich kann frühestens in einer Stunde Mittagspause machen", meinte er, als er sich wieder Jack zuwandte. Er steckte die Ohrhörer zurück in die Ohren und holte einen Schwamm aus dem Eimer._

_Hinter Harkness' Sportwagen fuhr ein zweites Auto heran, das aus der Waschanlage kam. Dessen Fahrer hupte ungeduldig, als er unerwartet den Weg versperrt fand. Der Amerikaner ignorierte ihn. "Ist das ein Ja?", rief er._

_"Ja." Ianto winkte ihm, weiter zu fahren und rollte mit den Augen, als sich Jack in den Wagen schwang, ohne die Tür zu benutzen und endlich weg fuhr. Als er die Scheinwerfer des nachfolgenden Autos reinigte, konnte er sehen, dass Harkness auf der gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite geparkt hatte. Nun, das beantwortete eine seiner Fragen. Er plante wirklich, hier zu bleiben. Und es handelte sich garantiert um keinen Zufall, dass der Amerikaner hier aufgetaucht war, vor allem nicht, da Ianto den Job unter einem anderen Namen angetreten hatte._

_Jack hatte den Sitz zurückgeklappt und es sich sichtlich bequem gemacht. Die Arme im Nacken verschränkt sah er so aus, als würde er Sonnenbaden - hätte die Sonne geschienen, natürlich._

_Es war genau eine Stunde und drei Minuten später, als Mr. Barimi den Kassenschlüssel an Ray, seinen Neffen, übergab und nach Hause zum Mittagessen ging. Der Betrieb an der Tankstelle stoppte zwar deshalb nicht, aber die Waschanlage wurde für eine Stunde geschlossen. Ianto hängte die Absperrkette vor die Einfahrt, befestigte das „Geschlossen von 13.oo bis 14.oo Uhr“-Schild daran, nickte Ray (eigentlich hieß er Rahim) zu und überquerte die Straße._

_„Hi. Noch einmal“, sagte Jack und winkte. „Nimm Platz.“ Er nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, und deutete auf eine Papiertüte, die zwischen ihnen stand. „Ich dachte, wir versuchen es diese Mal mit Sitzen und einem Picknick.“_

_Ianto öffnete die Wagentür und stieg ein. Der Ledersitz war warm und weich an seinem Rücken und er atmete unwillkürlich auf. Er hatte seit sieben Uhr Scheinwerfer und Scheibenwischer gereinigt, Felgen geschrubbt, Dreck unter Stoßstangen herausgespült, Seitenspiegel und Windschutzscheiben poliert – all die Dinge, die nicht von der veralteten Anlage erledigt werden konnten und noch immer per Hand geschehen mussten. Mr. Barimi bezahlte weniger als den Mindeststundenlohn, aber dafür schwarz und bar auf die Kralle, er fragte auch nicht nach Referenzen oder einem Lebenslauf. Schwamm und Putzlappen zu schwingen klang vielleicht nicht sonderlich anstrengend, aber das war es. Er arbeitete erst seit drei Tagen hier und schon schmerzten seine Knie und seine Schultern wie bei einem alten Mann, wenn er abends nach Hause ging – und das Putzwasser hatte seine Hände aufquellen und rissig werden lassen. Die Erfindung von Schutzhandschuhen hatte sich noch nicht ganz bis hierher herumgesprochen (außer er war bereit, einen Teil seines sauer verdienten Lohns auszugeben und sie selbst zu kaufen) aber Ianto plante ohnehin nicht, eine Karriere als lebenslanger Autowäscher zu starten._

_„Ja, natürlich. Wie konnte ich das auch vergessen“, entgegnete der junge Waliser trocken. „Mr. Barimis Super-Spar Waschanlage gilt ja auch in ganz Cardiff als DER romantischste Ort für ein Picknick überhaupt. Ein echter Geheimtipp.“_

_„Ich wusste nicht, dass du auf Romantik bestehst“, grinste Jack._

_„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich extra erwähnen muss, wenn ich sarkastisch werde.“ Ianto zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Jetzt, das war übrigens auch sarkastisch gemeint.“_

_Jack öffnete die Papiertüte – und holte einen Apfel raus, den er Ianto hinhielt. „Ich dachte ein paar Vitamine könnten dir gelegentlich nicht schaden.“_

_Ianto rümpfte die Nase wie ein kleiner Junge, dem gerade gesagt wurde, dass er keinen Nachtisch bekam, wenn er sein Gemüse nicht vorher auf aß._

_„Oh, habe ich nicht das Richtige mitgebracht?“, neckte ihn Jack. Er legte den Apfel aufs Armaturenbrett und holte stattdessen ein in weißes Pergamentpapier eingeschlagenes Dreieck heraus. „Wie ist es damit?“_

_Der junge Waliser wickelte das Sandwich aus und roch misstrauisch dran, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf und er biss hungrig ein großes Stück ab. „Das ist gut.“ Nun ja, es war eher: „Da’sch gu.“_

_Jack nahm sich selbst ein Sandwich und holte mit der anderen Hand einen der Thermo-Becher heraus, mit denen man Kaffee oder Tee unterwegs warm hielt. Er reichte ihn zusammen mit ein paar Papierservietten an Ianto weiter. „Hier. Ich habe es umfüllen lassen, damit es kalt bleibt. Es ist aber kein Kaffee“, setzte er hinzu. „Ich wollte die Versuchungen minimieren.“_

_„Sehr verbunden“, entgegnete Ianto trocken, als er den Becher nahm. Er klickte mit dem Daumen den Verschluss auf und trank einen Schluck. Überraschung zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen. „So etwas habe ich zum letzten Mal als Kind getrunken.“_

_Zufrieden mit der Reaktion des jungen Mannes packte Jack sein eigenes Sandwich aus._

_Sie aßen ein paar Minuten lang schweigend._

_„Ein Picknick mit Tunfischsandwiches und Erdbeermilchshakes in einem Cabrio – ich fühle mich als wäre ich in einem Hollywood-Streifen aus den Fünfzigern gelandet“, bemerkte Ianto nachdem sein erster Hunger gestillt war. Er nahm ein zweites Sandwich, als Jack die Tüte auffordernd in seine Richtung schob._

_„Hmmh.“ Jack kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihn an._

_„Was?“, fragte Ianto und sah an sich hinab._

_„Ich stelle mir dich gerade in einem Petticoat und mit einer Schleife im Haar vor.“_

_Ianto verschluckte sich an ein paar Krümeln und hustete. Er sah Jack ungläubig an. „Petticoat?“, wiederholte er. „Aber das ist doch ein Rock!“_

_„Ich wette du hast die Beine dafür. Ist das im Übrigen ein Ja zur Schleife?“, neckte ihn Jack und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Keine Sorge, ich bestehe nicht darauf. Dein neuer Job erinnert mich übrigens auch an einen Film. Eine Frau wäscht ein Auto.“_

_„In einer Waschanlage?“, fragte Ianto trocken, sein drittes Sandwich aus der Verpackung wickelnd. Jacks Fantasien hatten offenbar seinen Appetit nicht beeinträchtigt. „Prickelnd.“_

_„Nein. In einer Auffahrt. Sie hat das Auto mit einem Schwamm und einem Schlauch per Hand gewaschen. Und sie wusste wirklich, wie man mit einem Schlauch umging... Dabei trug sie aber nur ein T-Shirt und darunter einen Bikini“, fuhr Jack grinsend fort. „Zumindest am Anfang. Dann wurde das T-Shirt nass. Später war sie dann so voll mit Schaum, dass sie den Bikini auch noch ausgezogen hat.“_

_„War das zufällig ein Film aus der Erwachsenen-Abteilung der Videothek? Der mit den drei großen X über der Tür?“ Ianto stopfte die benutzte Serviette und das Papier, in das das letzte Sandwich eingewickelt gewesen war zurück in die Tüte. Er lehnte sich zurück in den bequemen Sitz, atmete die alles andere als unangenehme Mischung aus warmen Leder und Jacks fantastischem Aftershave ein und schloss die Augen. So ließ sich das Leben aushalten. Sein Magen war voll, er saß wie auf Wolken und spürte Jacks Blick eine Berührung auf sich. Er fragte sich, wie es wäre, von ihm tatsächlich berührt zu werden._

_Gott, es war zu lange her, er brauchte wirklich ein Date. Einfach nur guten Sex ohne den ganzen emotionalen Wirrwarr drum herum. Er fragte sich ob es das war, was der Amerikaner von ihm wollte. Aber wozu dann das Essen? Und das Interesse an seiner Vergangenheit? Außerdem hatte er nicht vergessen, dass Harkness von einer Organisation gesprochen hatte, für die er arbeitete – Torchwood. Um was auch immer es sich dabei handeln mochte; er glaubte nicht, dass es eine Unterabteilung der Tourismusbehörde war. Und auch nicht, dass es – trotz des Namens – etwas mit Bäumen zu tun hatte. Harkness’ seltsamer Mantel war nicht das einzige an ihm, das Militär suggerierte. Und unter diesen altmodischen Klamotten steckte ein Körper, der nicht zu jemand gehörte, der die meiste Zeit hinter einem Schreibtisch verbrachte. Entweder Militär oder doch Polizei oder vielleicht irgendeine Spezialeinheit der Regierung? Jack hatte sich immerhin als Captain Harkness vorgestellt._

_Eine warme Hand landete auf seinem Oberschenkel und Ianto unterdrückte ein Schaudern – und ein peinliches Aufstöhnen._

_Oh Gott, er brauchte wirklich so dringend Sex._

_Vor einem halben Jahr hatte er das letzte Mal mit jemandem geschlafen._

_Davor hatte es Carys gegeben, mit der er sich zweimal verabredet hatte - wenn man Kebab aus der Bude an der Ecke und Bier in ihrer Küche, bevor sie im Bett landeten, eine Verabredung nennen mochte. Sie war eine passionierte Tänzerin, als Kind im Ballett und nun besuchte sie Tanzkurse mit unterschiedlichen Themen. Ihr Schlafzimmer zierten Poster von Tanzveranstaltungen aus aller Welt, die sie irgendwann einmal selbst besuchen wollte._

_Ihr Lächeln, die Art wie sie ihr Haar mit einer eleganten Bewegung in den Nacken zurückwarf, zogen ihn an wie Licht eine Motte. Er hätte ihr stundenlang dabei zuhören können, wie sie voller Leidenschaft übers Tanzen sprach. Oh, und sie war auch genau so biegsam, wie man sich eine Ballerina gemeinhin vorstellte._

_Nach dem zweiten Treffen fand er allerdings durch einen Zufall heraus dass sie verlobt war und ihr Zukünftiger sich während einer einmonatigen Schulung in London aufhielt. Er hatte sie danach nicht wiedergesehen. Das war nicht seine Art, sich in eine bestehende Beziehung zu drängen, selbst wenn Carys kein Problem damit zu haben schien._

_Und es hatte Kevin gegeben, den er bei einem seiner Aushilfsjobs getroffen hatte. Jung – noch ein wenig jünger als er - etwas scheu und mit großen, ungewöhnlich meergrünen Augen, die immer ein wenig verträumt aussahen. Außer sie zogen ihn mit Blicken aus. Er hatte sich ein kleines bisschen in diese Augen verliebt._

_Kevin setzte sich in der Pause neben ihn und sie unterhielten sich über Rugby und Filme, während sie in der Kantine fettige Pommes und angebrannte Würstchen oder Kartoffelbrei und angekohlte Fischstäbchen aßen. Sie luden den ganzen Tag Kisten und Kartons in LKWs und hatten sich nach Feierabend gegenseitig in einer dunklen Ecke des Umkleideraumes mit den Händen befriedigt. Kevin küsste ihn mit der Verzweiflung eines Verhungernden und murmelte einen fremden Namen in Iantos Haut wenn er kam. Er hätte ihn gerne wiedergesehen, aber der Aushilfsjob endete nach zwei Wochen und er driftete weiter._

_Nun, regelmäßiger Sex wurde ja angeblich überbewertet._

_Er öffnete die Lider und fand Jacks Augen auf sich – forschend, als lese er seine Gedanken oder versuche es zumindest. Er spürte wieder die Hitze in seinen Wangen, als Harkness ihn anstarrte und ärgerte sich darüber, rot zu werden. Er war kein naiver Schuljunge mehr._

_„So ungerne ich das auch sage“, meinte Jack, sich zu ihm hinüber beugend. „Aber den ungehaltenen Blicken nach, die uns der ältere, indische Gentleman auf der anderen Straßenseite zu wirft, ist deine Mittagspause vorbei.“_

_„Verdammt, das ist Mr. Barimi. Er muss heute früher zurückgekommen sein.“ Ianto stellte den Becher weg und warf einen Blick auf die billige Plastikuhr an seinem Handgelenk. „Es ist zehn vor zwei, ich muss die Waschanlage gleich wieder öffnen.“ Er setzte sich auf. „Oh, bevor ich es vergesse.“ Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und zog etwas hervor, was auf den ersten Blick wie ein abgerissener, schwarzer Druckknopf aus Plastik aussah. „Das haben Sie in meinem Rucksack vergessen. So viel zu unserem zufälligen Treffen. Ist das ein GPS-Sender? Wie man sie in Handys und Diebstahlsicherungen von Autos einbaut?“ Er ließ den Gegenstand in Jacks Handfläche fallen._

_„So etwas in der Art. Woher wusstest du was das ist?“ Jack musterte ihn neugierig._

_„Ich wusste es nicht bevor Sie es mir gesagt haben. Aber ich habe so etwas schon mal in einem Film gesehen.“ Ianto öffnete die Wagentür und stieg aus. Er umrundete den Sportwagen und zögerte einen Moment neben der Fahrertür. „Ich bin nicht so dumm.“_

_„Ich habe nur dem Zufall etwas nachgeholfen, wirklich. Ich… wollte dich einfach wiedersehen.“ Harkness schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Ich…“ Das Summen seines Handys unterbrach ihn, bevor es dazu kam. Er warf Ianto einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bedeutete ihm zu warten und zog das Telefon aus der Tasche. Nachdem er auf das Display gesehen hatte, drückte er eine Taste. „Suzie… ich bin gerade wirklich beschäftigt.“ Jack wandte sich halb ab, starrte auf etwas jenseits der Windschutzscheibe._

_Mit wem telefonierte er? Einer Ehefrau, Freundin, Geliebten, Arbeitskollegin, seiner Schwester? Einer beliebigen Kombination davon? Er trug keinen Ehering und hatte auch keine verräterische blasse Stelle am Ringfinger, doch das musste schließlich rein gar nichts bedeuten._

_Mit einigen kurzen, unverbindlichen Worten beendete der Captain das Gespräch. Er seufzte. „Sieht so aus als müsste ich auch zurück an die Arbeit.“ Er sah Ianto an. „Nachdem wir mit dem Lunch so gut zurecht gekommen sind, wie wäre es beim nächsten Mal mit einem Abendessen?“_

_„Einem Date?“, fragte Ianto zögernd – bereit es als Scherz abzutun, wenn er die Worte des anderen Mannes falsch gedeutet hatte._

_„Ja, ja – ein Date klingt gut. Wann? Heute Abend?“, entgegnete Jack sofort._

_„Samstag passt mir besser“, erwiderte Ianto._

_„Das dauert mir zu lange.“ Jack grinste. „Donnerstag?“_

_„Okay. Donnerstag“, gab der jüngere Mann nach._

_„Ich schicke dir eine SMS mit dem Ort und der Uhrzeit, okay? Soll ich dich von deiner Wohnung abholen, das ist kein Problem, ich…“_

_„Nein“, unterbrach ihn Ianto hastig. „Wir treffen uns dann dort.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Ein Teil von ihm akzeptierte bereits, dass diese SMS nie kommen würde. Nicht, nachdem er den GPS Sender entdeckt und welche Pläne auch immer der Amerikaner hatte, damit durchkreuzte. Und außerdem hatte Harkness ihn bisher nicht nach seiner Telefonnummer gefragt._

_„Hey“, rief ihm Jack nach. „Bekomme ich keinen Abschiedskuss?“_

_Ianto rollte mit den Augen – und bemerkte, wie ihn Mr. Barimi missbilligend anstarrte, er hatte wohl die letzten Worte mitgehört. Er winkte Jack halbherzig zu. Mr. Barimis Blick glitt zwischen ihnen hin und her, er sagte in Hindi etwas sehr unfreundlich Klingendes und spuckte vor ihm auf den Boden. Sah so aus als brauche er sich nicht mehr sehr viel länger um den Zustand seiner Hände Sorgen machen…_

###

Die Ablage war erledigt und Ianto hatte noch genug Zeit, in seine Wohnung zu gehen, zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, bevor er sich mit Jack traf.

 

Während er vor dem Kleiderschrank stand und überlegte, was aus seiner nicht so umfangreichen Garderobe er heute Abend tragen sollte, kam eine weitere SMS. Er seufzte, als er sie las. Jack änderte den Plan schon wieder. Anstatt sich mit ihm im Restaurant zu treffen, sollte Ianto nun direkt ins Hotel kommen. Also mal wieder Zimmerservice – je nach Jacks Laune auf der Couch oder womöglich auch gleich im Bett.

 

Ianto entschied sich für Jeans, Turnschuhe, das dunkelrote Hemd, das Jack ihm geschenkt hatte und eine warme Jacke für darüber. Wenn sie den Abend in der Suite verbrachten – wonach alles klang - reichte das völlig aus. Anzüge und Krawatten waren für die Arbeit und für besondere Anlässe, egal wie sexy er laut Jack darin aussah.

 

Im Hotel angekommen fuhr er gleich mit dem Lift nach oben bis ins Penthouse. Jack war noch nicht da, aber das war an sich auch nichts Ungewöhnliches. Der junge Waliser zog seine Jacke aus, kickte die Schuhe von den Füßen, holte sich etwas zu trinken, machte es sich in einem Sessel bequem und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

 

Einige Zeit später hörte er das Klicken des Türmechanismus und stand auf, um Jack zu begrüßen. Ein Blick auf das Gesicht des Captains und Ianto fragte angespannt: „Was ist passiert? Jack?“

 

„Suzie... Sie hat den Verstand verloren. Sie hat drei Menschen getötet, um ein Artefakt an ihnen auszuprobieren. Und dann... als wir endlich dahinter gekommen sind was sie tut... dann hat sie sich erschossen. Vor meinen Augen.“ Jack klang, als könne er selbst nicht glauben, was er da erzählte. „Sie ist tot. Suzie ist tot.“

 

Ianto strich ihm übers Gesicht, kämmte ihm durch die Haare und sog scharf die Luft ein, als sich getrocknetes Blut an seinen Fingern zeigte. „Jack! Bist du verletzt?“ Er drehte den älteren Mann herum und sah das Blut auf der Rückseite seines Mantels. Doch obwohl Jacks Haare am Hinterkopf deutlich sichtbar verklebt waren, konnte Ianto keine Verletzung entdecken.

 

„Es ist okay.“ Jack drehte sich zurück. „Ich bin nicht verletzt. Das ist nichts. Und ich habe bereits Ersatz für Suzie angeheuert.“

 

Einen Moment seine Sorge um den anderen Mann vergessend, sah ihn Ianto verblüfft an. „Du hast WAS?“

 

Jack lächelte müde. „Da war eine Polizistin, sie hat uns beobachtet. Und später ist sie uns ins Krankenhaus gefolgt, wo ein Weevil auftauchte. Sie hat ihn gesehen. Das hat sie aber nur noch neugieriger gemacht und sie hat weiter hinter Torchwood und mir her geschnüffelt. Stell dir vor, sie hat versucht sich einzuschmuggeln, indem sie vorgab, der Pizzabote zu sein. Ich habe sie zu einem Drink eingeladen und ihr etwas gegeben, dass sie das ganze vergessen lassen sollte, ein Medikament namens Retcon. Aber irgendwie ist es ihr gelungen, sich trotzdem an alles zu erinnern. Und sie hat auf eigene Faust weiter ermittelt. Sie kam Suzie auf die Spur – und Suzie drohte, sie ebenfalls umzubringen. Aber dann...“ Seine Augen verdunkelten sich. „Gwen – die Polizistin – sie hat es erstaunlich gut weggesteckt. Also habe ich ihr Suzies Job angeboten. Vielleicht ist sie, was Torchwood fehlt. Etwas mehr Menschlichkeit.“ Seine letzten Worte klangen als wären sie eher für ihn selbst als für Iantos Ohren bestimmt.

 

„Tu mir einen Gefallen“, sagte Jack, sich wieder dem jungen Waliser zuwendend. „Ruf an der Rezeption an, dass mein Mantel wieder einmal schnell gereinigt werden muss, sie sind das gewöhnt. Und ich dusche in der Zwischenzeit. Du kannst schon mal etwas für uns zu Essen bestellen.“ Er legte die Hand an die Seite von Iantos Gesicht, rieb mit der Fläche des Daumens zärtlich über sein Kinn, seine Unterlippe. „Es ist doch okay, wenn wir hier essen? Ich bin ziemlich müde und irgendwie werde ich meine Kopfschmerzen einfach nicht los.“

 

„Okay“, echote Ianto unsicher. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sehr viel mehr passiert war, als Jack ihm erzählte. Andererseits sollte er langsam daran gewöhnt sein, dass die Geschichten des älteren Mannes immer Lücken enthielten.  
Es gab so vieles an seiner Arbeit über das Jack nicht sprechen durfte. Zumindest hatte er es Ianto gegenüber bisher so dargestellt.

 

Jack nahm den Mantel ab und faltete ihn so, dass das Blut damit innen und nicht sofort ersichtlich war, dann legte er ihn über Iantos Arm. „Guter Junge“, sagte er leise und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. Er verschwand ins Bad ohne die halb erwartete Aufforderung, dass sich Ianto nach Beendigung seiner Telefonate zu ihm gesellte. Ianto zog die Liste mit den Menüs aus einer Schublade und griff zum schnurlosen Telefon der Suite.

 

Der Zimmerservice versprach in einer halben Stunde das Essen zu bringen, und die Rezeption hatte sofort jemand vorbei geschickt, der Jacks Mantel in einer großen Plastiktüte verstaute und seinerseits versprach, ihn mit dem Frühstück gereinigt zurück zu schicken. Überrascht klang der Rezeptionist über diesen Auftrag tatsächlich nicht.

 

###

_Iantos Schritte wurden langsamer, als er sich dem Restaurant näherte. Das konnte doch nicht die richtige Adresse sein? Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und warf einen Blick auf das verkratzte Display, verglich die Adresse in der SMS mit dem Straßennamen. Nein, das waren die Straße und die Hausnummer, die Jack ihm geschickt hatte._

_Wieso war er überhaupt überrascht? Die großen Scheine mit denen der Amerikaner um sich warf, der edle Wagen, natürlich musste es auch ein teures Restaurant sein._

_Es war ein Fehler gewesen, sich auf dieses Date einzulassen._

_Er stand vor einem Gebäude das die Replik einer italienischen Villa sein musste und holte tief Luft._

_Mini-Zypressen in schweren Terrakottatöpfen – ein Wunder, dass sie in diesem Klima überhaupt wuchsen - säumten den Gehweg links und rechts und führten unter einer rot-weiß gestreiften Markise ins Restaurant wie eine Allee aus Zwergbäumen. Neben der Tür stand ein kleiner kitschiger Springbrunnen, mit zwei fetten, pausbäckigen Engeln verziert, die sich gegenseitig neckisch mit Pfeilen beschossen. Sicherlich ein Imitat, aber er plätscherte munter vor sich hin. Ianto fand, er hatte noch nie so etwas Hässliches gesehen. Ein Fresko bedeckte die Außenwand, zeigte in verwaschenen Farben einen Weinberg und eine halbverfallene Kapelle. Durch die offene Tür konnte er weiße Säulen und das Profil einer Statue – ein Knabe mit einem Korb voll Weintrauben, den er auf dem Kopf balancierte wie eine afrikanische Wasserträgerin – sehen. Und einen Mann in einem Anzug der wohl mehr gekostet haben musste, als Ianto in seinem gesamten bisherigen Leben als Erwachsener verdient hatte. Der Mâitre d’ wachte über ein geschnitztes Stehpult, auf dem ein altmodisches, ledergebundenes Reservierungsbuch lag und ein sehr modernes, kabelloses Telefon neben einem Arrangement künstlicher Weinreben stand._

_Ianto musste an ihm vorbei, um ins Restaurant zu kommen, denn er empfing offensichtlich die Gäste und dirigierte sie an ihre Tische. Er sah an sich herunter – auf die staubbedeckten Sneakers, auf die eingerissene Jeans, darüber eine ausgeblichene, olivfarbene Kapuzenjacke. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, in diesem Aufzug hier herzukommen? Nichts. Er hatte an Jack Harkness gedacht, an seine intensivblauen Augen, seinen lächelnden, sexy Mund und an die warme Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel. Er hatte zwei Nächte lang daran gedacht und sich vorgestellt, dass die Finger, über die er kam, dem anderen Mann gehörten._

_Am besten verschwand er gleich wieder und schickte später dem Amerikaner eine Entschuldigungs-SMS. Vielleicht konnten sie das an einem anderen Abend wiederholen… Vorausgesetzt Jack war dann noch interessiert._

_„Hey!“ Eine unfreundliche Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Du! Häng hier nicht rum und blockier den Eingang für die richtigen Gäste.“ Und das von einem Typen, der eine Schürze trug. Ein Kellner trat auf ihm zu, ein Tablett unter den Arm geklemmt – mit der anderen Hand machte er eine wegscheuchende Geste, als wäre Ianto ein bettelnder Hund auf dem Gehweg._

_„Ich bin ein richtiger Gast“, erwiderte Ianto und versuchte um ihn herum zu gehen._

_„Hier geblieben, Freundchen.“ Der Kellner packte ihn am Arm. „Das ist ein Restaurant für zahlende Gäste. Mit Niveau und... sauberer Kleidung.“_

_„Nicht anfassen!“, zischte Ianto und befreite sich mit einem Ruck._

_„Er gehört zu mir“, erklang Jacks Stimme hinter ihnen, und sowohl Ianto als auch der Kellner, der ihm den Weg versperrte, drehten sich überrascht um. „Gibt es ein Problem, Tonio?“ Er wandte sich dem jungen Waliser zu. „Hallo, Ianto. Ich habe schon befürchtet du hast es dir anders überlegt und mich doch noch versetzt.“_

_„Ich musste länger arbeiten und habe den ersten Bus verpasst. Ich bin direkt von der Arbeit her gekommen, weil meine Wohnung zu weit weg ist. Mein Handy ist tot, ich meine, die Karte ist leer, es funktioniert schon noch, aber deshalb konnte ich nicht anrufen und Bescheid sagen.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Ich bin das letzte Stück gerannt.“_

_Der Blick des Kellners glitt verständnislos zwischen Jack und Ianto hin und her, als könne er die beiden Bilder nicht in Übereinstimmung bringen. „Captain Harkness“, setzte er an... und verstummte dann, da ihm offensichtlich nichts einfiel – und er konnte wohl kaum einen Gast fragen, ob er ernst meinte, mit diesem abgerissenen, ungehobelten Bengel verabredet zu sein. „Da gibt es offenbar ein Missverständnis?“_

_Jack lächelte, doch er sah Ianto dabei an. „Schon gut. Ich denke, meine Pläne haben sich gerade geändert. Wieso essen wir nicht woanders?“ Ihm entging nicht die Erleichterung in den Augen des jungen Walisers. „Bitte holen Sie mir meinen Mantel.“_

_„Sir, wie gesagt, es war ein Missverständnis. Natürlich kann der… junge Gentleman… wenn er als Ihr Gast hier ist...“, kam es stockend von Tonio._

_„Nein, wir gehen. Es gibt sicher jemand, eine freigewordene Reservierung zu schätzen weiß.“ Ein kühler Blick traf den verlegen drein sehenden Kellner._

_„Wie Sie wünschen, Captain.“ Mit einer kleinen Verbeugung verschwand Tonio nach drinnen._

_Ianto stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Kapuzenjacke und zog die Schultern hoch. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Schwierigkeiten mache“, sagte er und sah dem Kellner nach, der davon eilte. „Das ist sicher ein… nettes Restaurant.“_

_„Nett, ja“, entgegnete Jack leichthin. „Es ist natürlich schwer, eine Reservierung zu bekommen, wenn man kein Stammgast ist oder entsprechende Kontakte hat. Es ist sehr angesagt. Teuer. Macht immer einen guten Eindruck, ein erstes Date hierher zu bringen“, setzte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu._

_„Ja?“ Der Junge klang verunsichert._

_Jack konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich selbst als einer von vielen vorstellte, die neben Captain Harkness in das schicke Restaurant marschierten._

_Vorbei an Tonio, dem schnippischen Kellner und dem Mâitre d’ mit dem kostspieligen Anzug und dem verächtlichen Blick._

_Wieso hatte er das gesagt? „Aber um ehrlich zu sein, das Essen ist nicht so toll“, fuhr Jack fort. „Und der ganze Kitsch... Als ich finde, es wird absolut überbewertet.“_

_Ein zögerliches Lächeln zeigte sich auf Iantos Gesicht, als der Kellner eifrig mit Jacks Mantel zurückkam. Der Captain drückte ihm einen Schein in die Hand und griff dann nach Iantos Arm, um ihn vom Restaurant weg in Richtung Parkplatz zu führen._

_„Und sie bieten nicht einmal Park-Service an“, setzte er in einem übertriebenen Flüsterton hinzu. „Also, wohin gehen wir? Ich habe wirklich Hunger. Irgendwelche Empfehlungen?“_

_Ianto ließ sich in den weichen Ledersitz des Sportwagens sinken. „Ich denke, ich kenne genau den richtigen Ort. Wie gerne mögen Sie richtiges, italienisches Essen?“, fragte er mit einem Lächeln._

_\---_

_Der schwarz-weiße Linoleumfußboden war von vielen Schuhen abgelaufen und die billigen Blumen auf den Tischen aus Plastik. Die Tischdecken hatten immerhin Bügelfalten - und zeigten schattengleiche Spuren früherer Mahlzeiten wie eine bebilderte Menükarte. Doch das schien niemand zu stören. Es waren nur ein paar wenige Tische leer, überall lachten Leute, aßen und unterhielten sich lebhaft. Trotz der späten Stunde spielten ein paar Kinder zwischen den Stühlen Verstecken oder vielleicht auch Fangen. Und offenbar benötigte man hier auch keine Reservierung oder musste darauf warten, einen Platz zugewiesen zu bekommen. Ianto steuerte einfach einen freien Zweiertisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes an, weit genug weg von einem langen, vollbesetzten Tisch, an dem offenbar eine ausgelassene und unüberhörbar lautstarke Familienfeier abgehalten wurde._

_Sie hatten kaum auf den nicht zusammenpassenden Stühlen Platz genommen, als eine junge Frau, eher noch ein Mädchen (Sie sah aus, als sollte sie um diese Zeit im Bett sein, damit sie am nächsten Tag in der Schule nicht einschlief.) laminierte Menükarten vor sie legte und unaufgefordert zwei Wassergläser aus einem Krug mit Eiswasser füllte, bevor sie weiter eilte._

_„Du warst schon einmal hier, nehme ich an?“, fragte Jack amüsiert und sah zu, wie am Tisch schräg gegenüber ein etwa siebenjähriger Junge hingebungsvoll seiner kleinen Schwester Tomatensoße ins Haar schmierte._

_„Ein- oder zweimal“, meinte Ianto. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe ins Menü zu sehen. „Es ist nicht teuer, das Essen ist gut und sie geizen nicht bei den Portionen. Ich habe mal hier gejobbt - nicht im Restaurant, sondern bei der Firma, die das Nebenhaus gestrichen hat. Und Mrs. Bertoni - ihr gehört das Lokal - hat allen Handwerkern Rabatt gegeben. Daher kenne ich es.“_

_Jack sah ihn an. „So... heißt das, du kannst gut mit einem Pinsel umgehen?“, feixte er._

_Ianto rollte mit den Augen und nippte an seinem Wasserglas. „Ja, ich kann mit einem Pinsel umgehen“, entgegnete er trocken. „Genau wie mit einem Farbroller.“_

_„Uh, das klingt interessant. Ich komme bestimmt darauf zurück.“_

_„Davon bin ich überzeugt.“_

_Das Mädchen - Jack entdeckte ein Namensschild an ihrer Bluse auf dem "Klara" stand und Tomatensoßenspritzer an ihrer Schürze - kam um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen. Ianto bestellte Lasagne und eine Cola, als er ihr das Menü zurück reichte und Jack schloss sich ihm an, blieb jedoch bei Wasser._

_Jack hatte kaum Gelegenheit, Ianto nach seinem neuen Job - das Ausräumen eines alten Lagerhauses, was sein schmuddeliges Aussehen erklärte - genauer zu befragen, als Klara auch schon mit ihrem Essen ankam. Ianto hatte nicht übertrieben. Große Teller dampfender Lasagne wurden vor sie gestellt und wenn sie nur halb so gut schmeckte wie roch, war es absolut kein Verlust, das andere Restaurant verlassen zu haben._

_\---_

_Nach dem Essen fuhr Jack ihn nach Hause – und begleitete ihn trotz seines Protests die paar Schritte bis zum Eingang._

_„Nicht schlecht für ein erstes Date, oder?“, fragte Jack._

_„Du hast mir keinen Kaffee über den Kopf geschüttet -  ich konnte ihn tatsächlich trinken.“ Über die unaufgefordert und glühend heiß servierten Espressi hatte Ianto es endlich aufgegeben, den älteren Mann zu siezen._

_„Ja... vermutlich nicht meine beste Idee, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Ich musste improvisieren.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern._

_„Dann hoffe ich wirklich, du hattest nur einen schlechten Tag - ansonsten fürchte ich, Improvisation gehört nicht zu deinen Talenten.“_

_Jack beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen die von Ianto fast streiften. „Warum gehen wir nicht rein und du findest selbst heraus, wo meine wahren Talente liegen.“_

_Bedauern zeigte sich in Iantos Gesicht, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, wich ein wenig zurück. „Nein.“_

_„Ich dachte, wir verstehen uns gerade so gut.“ Jack ließ seine Finger an Iantos Arm entlang wandern, vom Handgelenk zur Ellenbeuge und zurück._

_„Nein wie in: Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. Es geht nicht bei mir. Nicht heute.“_

_„Oh… okay.“ Jack warf einen Blick auf das Gebäude. „Du hast nie erwähnt, dass du mit jemand zusammenlebst.“ Nun, es wäre auch verwunderlich gewesen, wenn jemand wie Ianto keinen Freund oder keine Freundin hätte. Schade. So verführerisch der junge Waliser auch war, Jack vermied es seit langem, in bestehende Beziehungen zu geraten. Solange alle Parteien informiert und einverstanden waren, kein Problem. Anderenfalls gab es genug Singles in Cardiff, um sein Vergnügen anderweitig zu finden._

_Ianto sah weg. „Ich denke unter dem Fußboden lebt eine Rattengroßfamilie und hinter der Wandverkleidung tummelt sich vermutlich mehr Ungeziefer als London Einwohner hat. Aber ich bin der einzige menschliche Bewohner meines Zimmers.“_

_„Worin liegt dann das Problem? Ich habe keine Angst vor Ratten.“ Jacks Finger machten sich wieder selbstständig, strichen über Iantos Schulter zum Ausschnitt seines T-Shirts, das aus der offenen Jacke hervor sah. Er konnte das stark hervortretende Schlüsselbein des Jungen durch den dünnen Stoff fühlen. Vielleicht hätte er ihm eine zweite Portion Dessert füttern sollen. Kein Wunder, dass er ständig hungrig war, da waren keine Reserven, von denen er zehren konnte._

_„Es ist ein dunkles Loch mit einer Matratze auf dem Boden, der Toilette auf dem Gang und einem Waschbecken, das auch als Dusche dient - ich bezweifle, dass es dir dort gefällt“, sagte Ianto fast ärgerlich._

_„Warum nimmst du mich nicht mit und wir sehen, ob es mir vielleicht doch gefällt? Hey, du wirst es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ich habe schon an Orten übernachtete, an denen Ratten und Ungeziefer als die Luxusvariante angesehen worden wären. Und überhaupt... was interessiert mich, wie der Raum aussieht, wenn ich dich zum Ansehen habe?“_

_Blaugraue Augen musterten ihn ernst unter der Kapuze, erstaunlich abgeklärt für jemand der noch so jung war. Jack streckte die Hand aus, rieb mit dem Daumen einen Schmutzfleck von der Wange des Jungen._

_Ianto lächelte - und packte Jack am Nacken, um ihn nach vorne zu ziehen und ohne Zögern zu küssen._

_Da war keine Schüchternheit, keine Zurückhaltung in seiner Berührung. Ianto Jones wusste offenbar was er wollte und scheute sich nicht, es sich zu nehmen. Der junge Waliser übernahm die Kontrolle über den Kuss, dominierte ihn und Jack fand, dass er absolut kein Problem damit hatte. Doch bevor die Dinge weiter gedeihen konnten, nahm Ianto den Kopf zurück. „Es bleibt trotzdem bei Nein.“_

_„Warum gehen wir dann nicht zu mir?“, schlug Jack vor, er legte beide Hände auf Iantos Schultern, spürte Muskeln, aber auch zu vielen Knochen. Er konnte deutlich unter seinen Fingern die Schulterblätter ausmachen, selbst durch mehrere Lagen Stoff. „Hey, es wird dir gefallen. Ich wohne in einem Hotel.“_

_„In einem Hotel?“, wiederholte der Jüngere skeptisch. „Warum nicht in einer Wohnung oder einem Haus?“_

_Jack beantwortete gerne ein paar Fragen, wenn er im Gegenzug so noch ein wenig Zeit mit dem jungen Waliser verbringen konnte. „Es ist praktisch. Ich muss nicht sauber machen, nicht einkaufen, es gibt 24 Stunden lang Zimmerservice falls ich Hunger habe und Kabelfernsehen, eine Reinigung...“_

_Und es ist vor allem nicht permanent, dachte Ianto. Luxuriöser als seine eigene Wohnsituation, aber im Prinzip nicht so verschieden. Abgesehen natürlich von dem eklatanten Mangel an Zimmerservice, Kabelfernsehen und Reinigungsservice in seiner Unterkunft… Man wohnte nur für eine bestimmte Zeit an einem bestimmten Ort, bevor man zum nächsten weiterzog. Ohne Bindungen. Ohne Wurzeln. „Aber ist das nicht sehr teuer?“_

_„Oh, nicht wenn man die Räume kauft“, entgegnete der Amerikaner schulterzuckend._

_„Räume...“, wiederholte Ianto langsam. „…wie in mehr als - ein - Zimmer?“_

_„Yep. Mir gehört eine Suite. Die Penthouse-Suite, die ist eigentlich wie eine gewöhnliche Wohnung. Abgesehen davon natürlich, dass sie auf dem Dach eines Hotels sitzt.“ Er sagte das, als wäre es nichts Ungewöhnliches._

_Ianto musterte ihn von der Seite, wie um sicher zu sein, dass Jack nicht scherzte. „Penthouse-Suite? Von welcher Art Hotel reden wir?“_

_„Kennst du das St. Davids? Ziemlich großer Kasten, in der Bucht, direkt am Wasser.“_

_„Ja-ah“, entgegnete Ianto gedehnt und gab sich große Mühe, nicht zu beeindruckt zu klingen. „So kann man ein Fünf-Sterne-Luxushotel auch nennen: Ziemlich großer Kasten.“_

_Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe es von da nicht weit zur Arbeit“, meinte er nur und hielt einladend die Wagentür auf._

_„Ich muss morgen wirklich sehr früh aufstehen, Jack.“ Ianto lehnte sich gegen das rostige Treppengeländer und seufzte. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag Kisten durch versiffte Lagerhallen geschleppt, ich rieche als wäre etwas unter meine Jacke gekrochen und dort gestorben und ich trage vermutlich mein halbes Körpergewicht in Staub mit mir herum. Es hat einen Grund, warum sie mich nicht in das schicke Restaurant gelassen haben.“ Er seufzte. „Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum du mich überhaupt dorthin eingeladen hast. Es ist nicht notwendig mich zu beeindrucken. Es ist dir wohl kaum entgangen, dass ich mit dir schlafen will, egal ob wir bei Bertoni's oder an einer Imbissbude essen. Nicht, weil du Geld hast. Sondern weil ich noch nie einen so attraktiven Mann getroffen habe, der sich für mich interessierte. Ich bin nicht blind und schon gar nicht aus Stein.“_

_„So war das nicht gemeint.“ Jack schloss die Tür wieder. „Okay, vielleicht wollte ich dich mit dem Restaurant beeindrucken. Aber Ianto, weißt du was - du hast mich beeindruckt, gerade weil es für dich keine Rolle spielt.“ Er trat zu dem jungen Mann, stemmte die Hände links und rechts von ihm auf das Geländer. „Und ich hoffe, es bedeutet, dass es nicht unser letztes Date war.“_

_„Nun…“ Ianto streckte die Hand aus, legte sie flach auf Jacks Brust. „Ich habe nichts gegen ein zweites Date. Und ein drittes. Obwohl ich nie ein Anhänger der drei-Dates-vor-dem-Sex-Regel war.“_

_Jack lachte. „Wieso schließen wir nicht einen Kompromiss? Wir machen für morgen Mittag ein Lunch-Date und ein Abendessen-Film-sehen-wir-was-weiter-passiert-Date für morgen Abend aus. Damit ist der Tradition Genüge getan.“_

_Der Waliser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann morgen nicht. Meine Mittagspause ist zu kurz und abends bin ich schon verabredet.“_

_„Und ich muss das ganze Wochenende arbeiten, da kann ich nicht“, erwiderte Jack enttäuscht._

_„Ich rufe dich an.“ Ianto packte Jacks Kopf mit beiden Händen, küsste ihn noch einmal hungrig. Dann schlüpfte er an ihm vorbei und verschwand ins Haus. „Nos da, Jack Harkness.“_

 

###

Die Dusche rauschte immer noch, also plünderte Ianto die obligatorische Minibar (in einem Schränkchen im Wohnzimmer versteckt), holte sich einen Schokoriegel, eine Tüte Nüsse und noch einen Softdrink, um es sich damit auf dem Bett bequem zu machen und seinen ersten Hunger zu stillen. Er hatte seine anfängliche Scheu, die kostspieligen Kleinigkeiten zu essen, überwunden. Vermutlich bekam Jack Rabatt. Und noch musste er sich keine Sorgen um sein Gewicht machen.

 

Er fand die Fernbedienung in einer Schublade und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Als er in den Schokoriegel biss, begannen gerade die lokalen Spät-Nachrichten. Die erste Meldung betraf die erfolgreiche Aufklärung von drei Morden. Sie schalteten um zu einer Pressekonferenz, bei der eine Polizistin – auf der Titelleiste darunter stand ihr Name und Rang: Detective Kathy Swanson - Fragen beantwortete. Ianto fragte sich, ob Jack sie kannte... er war sich bereits ziemlich sicher, dass dies die Morde waren, über die Jack gesprochen hatte. Die, die seine Kollegin begangen hatte.  Suzie Costello, die er ein paar Mal von Weitem gesehen hatte, als sie Jack abholte. Doch es fiel kein Wort über Torchwood. Die Polizei sprach von einem anonymen Tipp, der zur Aufklärung geführt hatte, gab aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine weiteren Details preis.

 

Er zappte weiter, als er hörte, wie die Dusche abgestellt wurde und fand eine Dokumentation über einen Nationalpark in Afrika. Elefanten zogen vor einem orangefarbenen Sonnenuntergang über die Steppe. Es war zuckersüß und kitschig genug, dass ihm der Appetit auf die Schokolade verging, aber immer noch besser als über die Morde – oder darüber, was Jack ihm wohl alles nicht erzählt hatte - nachzudenken.

 

Ein paar Minuten später kam Jack zurück ins Zimmer, nackt bis auf das Handtuch, mit dem er seine Haare trocken rubbelte.

 

Ianto konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als Jack das Handtuch einfach in Richtung eines Stuhles warf und versuchte, seine zerzausten Haare ohne die üblichen hilfreichen Mengen an Gel zu einer Frisur zu zwingen.

 

„Was?“, fragte er, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, als er Iantos Amüsement bemerkte.

 

„Nichts. Ich dachte nur eben, dass du mehr Wirbel um deine Haare machst als jede Frau, die ich je kennengelernt habe.“ Ianto schaltete den Fernseher ab, leerte seine Getränkedose, stellte sie auf den Boden neben die halbleere Tüte mit den Nüssen und rollte sich auf den Bauch, die Ellbogen aufgestützt, so dass er das Kinn in die Handflächen legen konnte.

 

„Ich will nur gut aussehen.“ Jack musterte seine Reflektion im Flachbildschirm.

 

„Du siehst immer gut aus“, beschied Ianto ruhig, mit den Beinen baumelnd. „Und du musst dich dazu bestimmt nicht anstrengen.“

 

„Mister Jones, war das etwa ein Kompliment?“ Jack glitt neben ihn aufs Bett, rollte zu ihm und drehte seinen Kopf herum, damit er ihn küssen konnte. „Schokolade, mm-hm. Hast du ohne mich mit dem Dessert angefangen?“ Er hob die Hand und wuschelte durch Iantos Haare. „So. Jetzt sehen wir beide aus, als hätten wir gerade heißen Sex hinter uns.“

 

Ianto versuchte seine Haare wieder zu plätten. „Ich bin noch angezogen.“

 

„Das ist kein Hinderungsgrund, glaub mir.“ Jack drehte sich auf den Rücken, um zu ihm hoch zu blicken. Mit den Fingerspitzen zog er eine Linie entlang der Seite von Iantos Gesicht, von der Schläfe bis zum Kinn, bevor er den Arm um seinen Nacken schlang und ihn zu sich her zog, um ihn zu küssen. Ruhig, ohne Eile, ohne Dringlichkeit.

 

Erst das Klopfen des Zimmerservice mit ihrem Abendessen unterbrach sie. Ianto griff nach der Tagesdecke und warf sie über Jack, während er ging und die Tür öffnete.

 

Amüsiert grinsend beobachtete Jack vom Bett aus durch die offene Tür, wie Ianto den Zimmerkellner kurz abfertigte und den Wagen selbst ins Schlafzimmer rollte. „Könnte es sein, dass du heute ein bisschen besitzergreifend bist?“, fragte er, als der junge Waliser unter die Warmhalteglocken spähte. „Die Zimmerkellner hier haben mich schon mehr als einmal nackt gesehen.“

 

„Das mag sein. Aber sie bekommen dich nicht nackt zu sehen, wenn ich auch hier bin“, beschied Ianto und begann Essen auf einen Teller zu häufen. „Ich teile dich schon mit deiner Arbeit und deinem Team, beim Hotelpersonal hört der Spaß einfach auf.“

 

Jack war sich sicher, dass er wie ein Idiot grinste und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Er liebte es, wenn der junge Waliser sich dominant gab. Er schloss die Augen.

 

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann müsste er denken, dass er auf dem besten Weg war, sich in Ianto Jones zu verlieben...

 

Und das war eine schlechte Idee. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Nicht so lange er keine Antworten hatte. Nicht, wenn jeden Tag der Doctor auftauchen konnte und ihn von hier weg holte, zurück in seine eigene Zeit, wohin er gehörte, weg von diesem primitiven Jahrtausend mit seinen altmodischen Vorstellungen und Vorschriften. Es wäre nicht fair Ianto gegenüber, dem jungem Waliser Hoffnungen darauf zu machen, dass ihre Beziehung irgendwohin führte, eine Zukunft hatte.

 

Ianto hatte jetzt einen Job, eine Wohnung, war nicht mehr der halbverhungerte Herumtreiber ohne jegliche Bindung. Er würde bestimmt blendend ohne ihn zurechtkommen, wenn Jack ging. Sie waren sich von Anfang an einig gewesen, dass keiner von ihnen bereit war, eine tiefe emotionale Beziehung einzugehen. Irgendwann musste er mit Ianto sprechen, ihn darauf vorbereiten, dass er eines Tages in ein leeres Penthouse kommen könnte. Ob es dem jungen Waliser gefallen würde, hier zu wohnen? Strenggenommen fiel die Suite vermutlich mit all seinen anderen Besitztümern – abgesehen der Funds für Alice und Steven - an Torchwood, wenn er den Planet verließ…

 

Wohin sollte er gehen, wenn er die Erde hinter sich lassen konnte? Wieder als Companion des Doctors mit dem Time Lord reisen? Es fiel ihm schwer, sich das vorzustellen. Was würde er tun? Nach über einhundert Jahren in Torchwoods Brot und Gnaden, war er endlich auf dem Weg, das was von Torchwood übriggeblieben war, unter seiner Leitung zu etwas zu machen, auf das der Doctor stolz sein konnte. Torchwoods Hauptziel war nicht mehr länger, den Doctor und die Tardis zu vernichten, sondern die Erde zu schützen. Aber war das wirklich alles, was er jetzt war? Er hatte sich an diesen Planeten gewöhnt, doch…

 

„Willst du nicht zum Essen aufstehen?“, kam Iantos Stimme leicht gedämpft, gefiltert durch die Decke. Sie wurde von seinem Gesicht gehoben und er blinzelte zu dem jungen Waliser hoch. Jack rollte sich auf den Bauch zurück und schob diese Gedanken weit weg. Noch war er hier. „Nope“, sagte er. „Wir können doch auch im Bett essen.“ Er klopfte auf die freie Matratze neben ihm.

 

Ianto blieb wo er war, als könne er sich nicht zwischen zwei Versuchungen entscheiden. „Ich habe Pasta als Vorspeise geordert“, sagte er, Skepsis deutlich in seiner Stimme erkennbar. „Und hinterher Steaks. Das lässt sich alles nicht so gut im Bett essen.“

 

„Was ist mit dem Nachtisch?“ Jack stützte sich auf die Ellbogen auf. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er nach den Ereignissen des Abends auf irgendetwas Appetit haben würde – auf die Bestellung beim Zimmerservice hatte er mehr Iantos wegen gedrängt – aber nun regte sich doch sein Hunger.

 

Ianto hob eine weitere der silbernen Hauben hoch. „Brownies. Um diese Uhrzeit ist die Auswahl nicht mehr so groß.“

 

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss?“ Jack verließ das Bett. „Du wirst den Rest deiner Klamotten los und wir setzen uns zum Essen an den Tisch. Den Nachtisch gibt’s aber im Bett.“ Er grinste. „Ich lasse dich auch später über die Krümel auf den Laken nörgeln – vorausgesetzt, du hast noch genug Energie dazu.“

 

„Ich nörgle nicht“, entgegnete Ianto indigniert. „Ich habe nur darauf hingewiesen, dass mich etwas piekte.“

 

„Weißt du, du hattest weniger gegen Krümel als wir uns kennen gelernt haben.“ Jack fischte eine Nudel von dem Teller, den Ianto bereits gefüllt hatte und wollte sie sich in den Mund werfen. Aber er stoppte auf halben Weg und bot sie stattdessen dem jungen Waliser an.

 

Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse, öffnete jedoch dann brav den Mund. „Als wir uns kennen lernten, wohnte ich in einer Bruchbude und trug Kleidung, die diese Bezeichnung eigentlich gar nicht verdient. Ich war immer hungrig – da gab es überhaupt keine Krümel, die mich hätten stören können.“

 

„Und jetzt?“ Jacks Augen verengten sich, als Ianto Sauce von seinen Fingerspitzen leckte.

 

„Jetzt bin ich immer noch ständig hungrig – aber nicht mehr auf Essen.“ Ianto zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf und dirigierte Jack zurück zum Bett. Wozu hatte diese Supersuite schließlich auch eine Mikrowelle…

 

###

_Die Waschmaschine rumpelte im Hintergrund, ein fast hypnotisches Geräusch. Durch das gekippte Küchenfenster waren die Stimmen spielender Kinder zu hören und im Wohnzimmer lachte David über den Cartoon, den er sich ansehen durfte, während seine kleine Schwester ihren Mittagsschlaf hielt. Wegen einer Lehrerkonferenz hatte er schulfrei._

_Rhiannon schüttelte den Kopf, als sie mit einem leeren Wäschekorb in die Küche zurück kam. „Ich schwöre, wenn ich so viel essen würde wie du, müsste ich mich seitlich durch die Tür rollen, um das Haus zu verlassen.“ Sie stellte den Korb ab und wandte sich lächelnd ihrem jüngeren Bruder zu. „Lass dich von mir nicht beirren. Willst du noch Nachschlag?“ Als Ianto zögerte, setzte sie hinzu: „Es ist okay, Johnny kommt erst heute Abend nach Hause und ich mache ihm dann sein Essen.“ Sie lachte als Ianto wortlos seinen Teller auffordernd hochhielt und füllte ihn mit mehr Kartoffelbrei und Würstchen._

_Bangers-and-Mash war ein Gericht, dass ihre Mutter immer dann servierte, wenn etwas anstand – ob es sich nun um eine erfreuliche oder unangenehme Angelegenheit handelte. Es konnte ebenso gut eine schlechte Note (ausschließlich ihre, Iantos perfekter Notenspiegel hatte regelmäßig zu Streitereien und Rivalität zwischen den Geschwistern geführt, trotz des Alters- und Klassenunterschieds) wie ein aufgeschrammtes Knie (Ianto kam oft mit Schrammen nach Hause – und sie verstand erst viele Jahre später, dass er nicht einfach ungeschickt war und oft hinfiel, sondern dass er von seinen Mitschülern schikaniert wurde) sein – oder die Ankündigung, dass Tante Ceilia zu Besuch kam. (Das war eine gute Nachricht, die Schwester ihres Vaters war unverheiratet und hatte keine eigenen Kinder, was bedeutete, sie verwöhnte ihre Nichte und ihren Neffen hemmungslos.) Als sie heute Morgen die Textnachricht las, die ihr Ianto spätnachts noch geschickt hatte, ging sie direkt zum Kühlschrank, holte die Würstchen aus dem Gefrierfach, steckte sie zum Auftauen in die Mikrowelle und setzte einen Topf für die Kartoffeln auf._

_Rhi warf einen Blick auf die Waschmaschine, die noch nicht fertig war und setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber an den Küchentisch. Der Teller mit den Gemüsesticks und dem Spinatdip – ihre Freundin Laura schwor darauf und sie waren ja beide auf dieser Low-Carb-Diät – hatte Ianto (typisch Mann) nicht angerührt, es blieb ihr also nichts anderes übrig, als es selbst zu essen._

_Sie knabberte an einem Karottenstreifen, der wie trockene Rinde schmeckte. „Soooo. Wie war denn nun dein Date?“, fragte sie schließlich, nicht nur um sich davon abzulenken wie Ianto auf beneidenswerte Weise fettige Würstchen, butterreichen Kartoffelbrei und frittierte Zwiebelringe in sich hinein stopfte, ohne sich über die Kalorien jedes einzelnen Bissens Sorgen zu machen. Andererseits tat es wirklich gut, ihn so mit Genuss essen zu sehen. Stress und Kummer brachten ihn dazu, das Essen tagelang zu vernachlässigen. Er hatte es einmal so beschrieben, dass er nicht essen konnte, weil es sich anfühlte als würden Ratten an seinem Magen knabbern. Mit dreizehn, nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, hatte eine Lehrerin ihren Vater angerufen, weil sie sich Sorgen machte, Ianto wäre vielleicht magersüchtig._

_Ianto schien plötzlich sehr daran interessiert gründlich zu kauen – so konnte er wirklich nicht antworten, schließlich war es unhöflich mit vollem Mund zu sprechen – und zog mit seiner Gabel Linien durch den Kartoffelbrei. „Es war ein Abendessen“, sagte er nach einer Weile. Das war nicht gelogen. Er und Jack hatten ja tatsächlich zu Abend gegessen. Gut, möglicherweise war das Wort… Date… irgendwann auch gefallen._

_„Bei Bertoni’s?“, fragte sie weiter._

_„Ja.“ Ianto baute einen kleinen Berg aus seinem Kartoffelbrei und begrub einen Zwiebelring unter einem Erdrutsch._

_„Uh-hm. Ein romantisches Abendessen beim Italiener.“ Rhi biss tapfer in ein Stück Sellerie. Selbst mit Dip schmeckte es noch immer wie ein Stück Styropor._

_„Es war nicht wie bei Susi und Strolch“, murrte er und spießte ein Stück Wurst auf. Mica hatte den Disneyfilm bei seinem letzten Besuch gerade von einer Freundin ausgeliehen und zwang ihn mehr oder weniger, ihn sich mit ihr anzusehen, indem sie auf seinen Schoß kletterte und sich weigerte, ihn wieder los zu lassen._

_Rhi grinste. „Wie, keine Spaghetti?“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als er ihr einen Ich-bin-nicht-amüsiert-Blick zuwarf. „Aber ihr habt an einem Tisch gesessen, oder?“_

_„Nein, wir haben auf dem Boden gesessen“, erwiderte Ianto sarkastisch und fand ein Klümpchen in seinem Kartoffelbrei, das seine volle Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. „Stühle sind out, hast du das noch nicht gehört? Bertoni’s ist das nächste große Trend-Restaurant in Cardiff und bald braucht man dort sogar Reservierungen.“_

_„Und ihr habt zusammen gegessen“, fuhr Rhi ungerührt fort, seine Antwort ignorierend._

_„Ja, zur gleichen Zeit, falls du das meinst. Ein revolutionäres Konzept, dass zwei Leute zur gleichen Zeit essen, wenn sie an einem Tisch sitzen.“ Er schluckte die letzte Gabel voll Kartoffelbrei hinunter und wischte den Teller mit einem Stück Brot sauber. „Es gab Lasagne. Brotsticks. Und hinterher diese kleinen, süßen Schokodinger, die in Vanillesauce schwimmen. Und Kaffee. Können wir das Verhör damit beenden?“_

_„Und hat ihr euch beim Essen unterhalten?“ So leicht kam er ihr nicht davon. Rhi hatte fest vor, jedes einzelnes Detail aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln und wenn sie den ganzen Tag hier verbrachten._

_Gedankenverloren steckte Ianto einen Paprikastreifen in den Mund und verzog das Gesicht. „Er hat mich keinem Verhör unterzogen. Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten, die ich kenne.“_

_„Sieh an, du bist ja plötzlich doch ein sprudelnder Quell‘ an Information“, spottete Rhi. „Dann war es also eine gute Unterhaltung?“_

_Ianto sah sie an. Das war jetzt seine Strafe dafür, dass er Jack angelogen hatte. Er hatte für heute keinen Job, erst am kommenden Montag wieder. Und die einzige Verabredung war die mit seiner Schwester, die nötig geworden war da er keine saubere Kleidung mehr hatte. Das nächste Mal sparte er sich wieder Kleingeld für den Waschsalon auf. „Eine sehr gute Unterhaltung“, gestand er ein._

_„Hat er dich nach dem Essen auch nach Hause gebracht?“ Rhi beugte sich gespannt vor._

_„Es fährt kein Bus von dort in meine Richtung.“_

_„Und hat er dir vor der Tür einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gegeben?“_

_Ianto antwortete nicht darauf, aber seine Ohren nahmen eine interessante Röte an._

_„Ist er ein guter Küsser?“_

_Iantos Wangen passten sich farbtechnisch seinen Ohren an._

_Rhiannon lachte. „So gut, also. Klingt für mich als wäre es ein Date gewesen.“ Ihr Amüsement verflog, als ihr kleiner Bruder nur düster auf seinen leeren Teller starrte und mit der Fingerspitze ein paar Krümel auftippte. „Was ist los, Ianto? Ich dachte, du magst diesen Jack?“ Sie wusste, dass ihr kleiner Bruder inzwischen ein erwachsener Mann war, der wesentlich mehr Erfahrungen mit Dating hatte, als sie selbst und kein naiver Teenager, der sich zum ersten Mal verliebt hatte. Es hinderte sie nicht daran, sich trotzdem Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Zumal es seit langer Zeit das erste Mal war, dass er in seinen Anrufen wieder erzählte, dass er jemand kennen gelernt hatte. Es musste etwas ernsteres sein. „Du klangst zumindest richtig aufgeregt, als du über ihn gesprochen hast.“_

_Eine Weile füllte nur das Rauschen der Waschmaschine und die Cartoon-Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer das Schweigen zwischen ihnen._

_„Ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, wieso ein Mann wie er – reich, sexy, mysteriös – mich interessant findet. Das klingt nach dem Plot eines seichten Liebesfilms. Oder eines Pornos.“ Ianto hob die Schultern. „Und glaub mir, er muss sich nicht so anstrengen und so viel Interesse heucheln, um an Sex zu kommen. Es reicht wenn er dich ansieht und lächelt.“_

_„Hey, das klingt ja, als hätte es dich dieses Mal so richtig erwischt.“ Rhi griff über den Tisch und drückte seine Hand. „Und mach dich nicht so runter. Du bist intelligent, du siehst gut aus… wenn du nicht mein Bruder wärst, würde ich sogar sagen…“_

_„Stopp, Rhi. Bevor es noch peinlicher für uns beide wird.“ Ianto lächelte, um seinen Worten den Stachel zu nehmen. Er zog sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und rief ein Foto auf, das er an der Waschanlage heimlich von Jack aufgenommen hatte. Dann schob er seiner Schwester das Handy zu und stand auf, um seine Sachen aus der Waschmaschine zu holen und in den Trockner zu packen._

_„Du hast definitiv nicht untertrieben, was sein Aussehen betrifft“, meinte Rhi vorsichtig. „Aber du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er so viel älter ist als du.“_

_„Ich weiß nicht, wie alt er ist.“ Ianto schloss den Trockner._

_„Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, er ist etwa so alt wie ich – oder sogar ein bisschen älter.“_

_Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Du lässt das klingen als wärst du uralt“, scherzte er; die zehn Jahre Altersunterschied zwischen den Geschwistern führten während ihrer Kindheit stets zu Spannungen. Und seit Rhi eigene Kinder hatte, behandelte sie ihn oft genug eher mütterlich, denn schwesterlich. Dass sie sich daran störte, dass er sich für einen älteren Mann interessierte, war typisch dafür._

_Rhi sah sich noch immer das Foto an. „Schicker Wagen. Aber nicht gerade neu. Welchen Beruf hat er?“_

_Er beschloss sie nicht wegen ihrer Einschätzung des Autos zu korrigieren. „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas mit der Regierung, wenn ich raten sollte. Tourismusbranche – im weiteren Sinn – ist wie er es formuliert hat.“ Ianto lehnte gegen den Trockner und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Er scheint aber Geld zu haben und es sitzt ziemlich locker.“ Als Rhiannon ihn erstaunt ansah, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Kuck nicht so, ich habe nicht damit angefangen, mich für Sex bezahlen zu lassen. Und ich habe übrigens noch nicht mit ihm geschlafen. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sparen muss, wenn er im St. Davids wohnt. In der Penthouse-Suite. Und jetzt halt dich fest: sie gehört ihm.“_

_„Hat er dir das erzählt oder weißt du das?“_

_Er wandte sich dem Trockner zu, der ein komisch ratterndes Geräusch von sich gab._

_„Verpass ihm einfach einen Tritt, dann geht es wieder“, riet ihm Rhi._

_Ianto folgte ihrem Rat und tatsächlich, der Trockner lief nach kurzem Stocken normal weiter. „Ich habe heute Morgen im Hotel angerufen, an der Rezeption, und darum gebeten, zu Captain Jack Harkness durch gestellt zu werden. Ich wusste, er würde bei der Arbeit sein und nicht ran gehen. Die Frau sagte, ich solle einen Moment warten, sie würde das Penthouse anrufen und sehen, ob er da ist. War er natürlich nicht, aber außer er bezahlt jemanden im St. Davids dafür, für ihn zu lügen, ist es zumindest die Wahrheit das er da wohnt.“_

_„Er ist ein Captain?“, wiederholte Rhi. „Captain von was? Einem Schiff? Einem Flugzeug? Oder was?“_

_Wieder hob Ianto die Achseln. „Er hat etwas Militärisches an sich, aber er hat bisher nur Andeutungen darüber gemacht.“_

_„Vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du dir nicht zu viel davon versprichst, dieses geheimnisvolle Getue, das klingt ja schon so als ob er…“, begann Rhi, wurde jedoch von David unterbrochen, der in die Küche kam._

_„Mami, ich hab Durst.“ David sah sich um. „Hallo, Onkel Ianto. Hast du mir etwas mitgebracht? Ist deine Waschmaschine kaputt oder warum wäscht du deine Sachen bei uns? Ziehst du wieder bei uns ein? Bist du pleite?“_

_„David! So etwas fragt man nicht“, tadelte seine Mutter. „Hol dir aus dem Kühlschrank was du willst und verzieh dich wieder ins Wohnzimmer so lange die Erwachsenen sich unterhalten.“_

_„Aber der Film ist schon längst zu Ende“, protestierte David, als er mit einer Limo-Dose zurückkam und sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. „Außer ich darf gehen und mit Sean spielen…“_

_„Nichts da. Du hast Hausarrest“, beschied Rhi. Sie warf Ianto einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Mica wird auch bald wach, dann mache ich euch Sandwiches.“_

_„Kann ich stattdessen nich‘ Cocopops haben?“, fragte der Junge und sah dabei zu, wie sein Onkel Kleidung aus dem Trockner nahm._

_„Nein. Die sind fürs Frühstück.“ Rhi stand auf und fuhr David über die Haare, als sie an ihm vorbei ging. „Soll ich das schnell für dich bügeln?“, fragte sie, an ihren Bruder gewandt und wies auf die Hemden, die er in der Regel nur zu Vorstellungsgesprächen trug._

_„Wenn du mir dein Bügeleisen leihst, mache ich das selbst. Du kannst dich ruhig um deine Kinder kümmern.“ Ianto musterte kritisch die Flecken auf einem T-Shirt, die das Waschmittel nicht ganz heraus bekommen hatte._

_„Du weißt, wo es ist.“ Rhi machte Anstalten, die Küche zu verlassen – vermutlich um nach ihrer Tochter zu sehen, stoppte aber und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Ianto, wenn du für eine Weile aus Cardiff weg und hier wohnen willst, ich bin sicher, wir bekommen das auf die Reihe. Du kannst wieder auf der Couch schlafen.“_

_Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, du meinst es gut, aber in Cardiff sind die Chancen, dass ich einen Job finde, größer als in Newport. Und jeden Tag mit dem Bus dorthin zu pendeln ist zu umständlich.“_

_Es war ein sachlicherer Einwand, als zu sagen, dass er auf keinen Fall wieder im Haushalt seiner Schwester leben wollte, mit zwei Kindern und einem chronisch an Geldmangel leidenden Schwager, der ihn als zusätzliche Last ansehen würde und hinter seinem Rücken Witze über die Schwuchtel riss. In Newport, wo ihn die halbe Nachbarschaft als blassen, unbeholfenen Jungen mit Strafakte kannte. Nicht, dass das hier als Makel angesehen wurde. Ein guter Teil der Jungs, mit denen er aufgewachsen war, befand sich gerade im Gefängnis oder kamen von dort, lebten von Sozialhilfe, Gelegenheitsjobs oder Gaunereien. In den meisten Fällen eine mehrere Generationen lange Familientradition. Er hatte gehofft, aus diesem Kreislauf zu entkommen, als er nach London ging, aber offensichtlich war das für ihn nicht vorgesehen._

_Rhi sah nicht so wirklich glücklich über seine Antwort aus, akzeptierte sie aber wortlos – vielleicht auch wegen David, der an jedem Wort hing, dass die Erwachsenen sprachen. Er wusste, dass sie sonst noch einige Dinge über seine Beziehung mit Jack zu sagen gewusst hätte. Sie verließ die Küche und Ianto holte Bügelbrett und Bügeleisen aus dem Schrank im Flur, um seine Hemden zu bügeln und damit war die Sache erledigt._

_Er verließ seine Schwester ein paar Stunden später - nachdem er mit David gespielt und mit Mica gemalt und noch einmal mit den Kindern gegessen hatte; mit gebügelten Hemden, genug sauberer Kleidung für zwei Wochen, einer Dose selbstgebackener Kekse und einer Telefonkarte zum Aufladen seines Handys im Rucksack. Er ging mit einem warmen Gefühl, aber auch mit einem nicht zu leugnenden Empfinden von Erleichterung._

 

###

„Jack?“, murmelte Ianto schlaftrunken und rückte näher zu ihm. „Was ist los?“

 

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Es ist nichts. Schlaf weiter.“ Jack legte den Arm um ihn, küsste ihn auf die Schulter. „Ich werde Suzie vermissen“, murmelte er.

 

„Nnnnmh. Okay“, kam es von Ianto. Es war offensichtlich, dass der junge Waliser mehr schlief als wach war.

 

Jack lächelte und rückte noch ein wenig näher an den schlafwarmen, entspannten Körper seines jungen Liebhabers. Als er Gwen Cooper nach Hause geschickt hatte, war er nahe daran gewesen, die Verabredung mit Ianto endgültig abzusagen. Suzies Selbstmord, die Schuldgefühle ihr Abrutschen in den Wahnsinn nicht bemerkt zu haben (die ihn dazu bewogen Cooper anzuheuern – sie war das absolute Gegenteil von Suzie, sie war eine neue Chance es richtig zu machen und vielleicht würde sie ihm zeigen, woran er bei Suzie gescheitert war) und der Phantomschmerz des Kopfschusses und seiner Wiederbelebung lagen wie graue Schatten auf ihn. Er würde keine gute Gesellschaft sein und er hatte ohnehin so wenig Zeit für den jungen Waliser, dass er die paar Stunden die ihnen blieben, nicht mit seiner depressiven Stimmung belasten wollte. Aber dann hatte er es doch dabei belassen und rückblickend war er froh, nicht abgesagt zu haben. Auch wenn es nicht mehr als die Besorgnis in Iantos Gesicht und seiner Stimme benötigt hatte, damit er mit der Wahrheit – oder einer beschönigten, gekürzten Version davon – heraus rückte.

 

Wenigstens hätte er sich im Hub die Haare waschen müssen, bevor er hierher kam. Sein Team wusste von seiner „speziellen Fähigkeit“ und schenkte dem Blut auf seinem Mantel kaum noch Aufmerksamkeit. Gwen schien noch unentschieden, ob sie ihm glaubte, oder ob er nur einen raffinierten Trick vorgeführt hatte und nicht wirklich von seiner Kollegin erschossen wurde. Da traute sie Torchwood wirklich einiges zu. Er hatte es fast vergessen, bis Ianto – sein cleverer, aufmerksamer Ianto – das Blut entdeckte und ihn fragte, ob er verletzt war. Der Moment auch dem jungen Waliser sein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen kam und ging ungenutzt vorüber. Es war immer zu früh und immer zu spät und nie der richtige Zeitpunkt für dieses Gespräch.

 

Eine lange Dusche, Sex und das späte Abendessen hatten für eine Weile die Kopfschmerzen vertrieben, doch nun waren sie zurück und hatten sich zu der bleiernen Müdigkeit gesellt, die sich in ihm ausbreitete. Wieso hatte er Gwen gegenüber eigentlich behauptet, nie zu schlafen? Er schlief. Vor allem hier, in diesem Bett, in dem er – nachdem er im Bad eine Handvoll Aspirin mit einem Glas Wasser geschluckt hatte – neben einem trotz der Wärme im Raum bis zum Kinn in Decken eingemummelten Waliser lag.

 

„Immer noch Kopfschmerzen?“, murmelte Ianto in seinem selbstgesponnenen Kokon und rollte sich auf die andere Seite, so dass sie nun Gesicht zu Gesicht lagen.

 

„Ja. Aber das ist nichts. Schlaf weiter.“

 

Ianto griff mit geschlossenen Augen nach ihm, bis seine Hand auf Jacks Schulter landete, von wo sie sich bis zu seinem Gesicht vortastete. Jack drehte den Kopf in seine Handfläche, presste einen Kuss gegen den Handballen. Es war entweder die Wirkung der Tabletten oder pures Placebo, doch das Hämmern in seinen Schläfen ließ nach, als Iantos Finger leicht über seine Schläfe strichen, der Rhythmus geradezu hypnotisch.

 

Ein paar Minuten später schlief Jack tief und traumlos.

 

###

_„Eine Penthouse-Suite in einem Luxushotel. Du machst wirklich keine halben Sachen, was, Jack?“ Ianto musste sich große Mühe geben, sich nicht mit vor Staunen weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund umzusehen. Er steuerte auf die Fensterfront zu als würde er magnetisch davon angezogen. „Wahnsinn. Ich kann die ganze Bucht von hier aus überblicken. Und es sah von draußen definitiv nicht so hoch aus.“ Ianto lachte, fühlte sich fast ein wenig schwindlig. „Als wären wir auf einer Insel. Auf einer Insel mit einem Leuchtturm.“_

_„Ich verbringe bei der Arbeit viel Zeit in einem fensterlosen, kalten Raum. Es ist gut, die Sonne sehen zu können.“ Er beobachtete amüsiert Ianto, seine Reaktion auf die Suite. Nach einem langen und ermüdenden Wochenende war ein wenig echter Enthusiasmus genau das, was er jetzt brauchte._

_Ianto drehte sich herum und wandte der Aussicht den Rücken zu. „Es sieht aus wie eine Wohnung, nicht wie ein Hotelzimmer.“_

_„Es ist eine Wohnung“, korrigierte Jack ihn. „Sie ist nur zufällig auf das Dach eines Hotels gebaut.“_

_Der grau und blassrot gemusterte Teppich erinnerte vage an orientalische Teppiche, ohne deren Schwere zu besitzen. Die Couch und vier dazu passende Sessel waren mit grau und matt hellblau gestreiftem Stoff bezogen, in Rahmen aus glänzendem Chrom. Und sie sahen alle sehr bequem aus. Die restlichen Möbel waren älter, aus Holz, in Honigfarben gehalten und schienen den Raum mit zusätzlicher Wärme zu füllen. Auf einem Milchglas-und-Chrom-Kaffeetisch stand eine dunkelblaue Schale. Die Lampenschirme hatten die gleiche Farbe. In einer Ecke stand als einzige Zierde eine große Vase voll exotischer Blumen, deren Name er nicht kannte. Die Glasfront mit Ausblick auf die Bay bildete die vordere Wand. Seitlich davon befanden sich Bücherregale und ein Schrank mit allen möglichen, nagelneuen, technischen Unterhaltungsgeräten und seltsamerweise einer Kiste voller altmodischer Schallplatten, überragt und dominiert von einem Flatscreen, der sogar noch größer als der Kaffeetisch war._

_Die anderen Wände waren Fenster oder leer, mit Ausnahme eines Gemäldes in den gleichen Farben wie die Möbel und der Teppich. Es konnte alles - von einer Blütenpolle in tausendfacher Vergrößerung bis hin zur Milchstraße - in seinen abstrakten Farbklecksen darstellen._

_Hinter der Couch führten zwei flache Stufen eine Ebene höher, hier fand sich eine Miniatur-Ausgabe einer Küche mit einem schmalen Esstisch für vier und einer Abtrennung zum Wohnraum in der Form einer Frühstückstheke mit zwei hohen Hockern davor._

_Eine weitere Türöffnung führte zu den anderen Räumen - Schlafzimmer und Bad, vermutete Ianto._

_„Legen sie dir trotzdem jeden Abend Schokolade aufs Kopfkissen?“, fragte er schnoddrig, versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn trotz allem dieses luxuriöse Ambiente beeindruckte._

_„Warum siehst du nicht nach?“, entgegnete Jack amüsiert. „Das Schlafzimmer ist dort.“ Er wies auf den Durchgang._

_Ianto lächelte. „Ich denke das spare ich mir fürs Ende der Besichtigungstour auf. Hast du mir nicht zuerst ein Abendessen versprochen?“_

_„Oh, ich habe jede Absicht, dieses Versprechen zu halten.“ Jack trat zu ihm und legte die Hände rechts und links von Iantos Kopf gegen das kühle Fensterglas. „Zimmerservice oder gehen wir aus?“, fragte er, sein Mund dicht an Iantos._

_„Aus“, erwiderte der junge Waliser lachend und hakte die Finger in Jacks Hosenträger. Langsam sah er den Vorteil darin, sie zu tragen. „Oder…“ Er küsste Jack. „Oder wir kommen heute nicht mehr zum Essen.“_

_„Damit kann ich leben.“ Jack versucht den Kuss fort zu setzen, doch Ianto zog den Kopf weg, legte ihm einen Finger über den Mund._

_„Aber ich nicht.“ Ianto schlüpfte aus seinem losen Griff und trat ein paar Schritte weg, Jack in der engen Jeans und der nur taillenlangen Jacke einen weitaus interessanteren Ausblick als den altvertrauten in die Bay bietend._

_„Okay“, lenkte der Captain ein. „Wie wäre es mit einem Drink vor dem Essen? Ich denke, ich kenne einen Ort, an dem es dir gefallen wird.“_

_Ianto sah über die Schulter zu ihm. „Es besteht kein Grund, mich betrunken zu machen, Jack. Ich schlafe auch nüchtern mit dir. Deshalb bin ich hier, oder? Kein Grund schüchtern zu sein und die Dinge nicht beim Namen zu nennen.“_

_„Mir gefällt wie du denkst, Jones-Ianto-Jones.“ Jack streckte die Hand aus. „Aber es besteht ja wirklich kein Grund zu Eile. Erwartung steigert bekanntlich den Genuss, wie man so schön sagt.“_

_„Mir gefällt, wie du denkst, Captain Harkness.“ Ianto trat zur Tür und hielt sie einladend auf. „Nach Ihnen, Sir.“_

_\---_

_Es war unübersehbar, dass Jack ihn in eine Bar führte die er nicht zum ersten Mal besuchte. Der Türsteher winkte sie trotz einer langen Warteschlange einfach durch und erhielt im Vorübergehen einen Schein für seine Mühe zugesteckt. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte im verdunkelten Eingang eine Frau in einem glitzernden Minikleid auf, die lachend ein paar Worte mit Jack wechselte – auf Französisch, wenn Ianto sich nicht irrte - ihn auf beide Wangen küsste und sie dann in eine abseits des Hauptraumes gelegene Nische führte. Sie hatten kaum auf einem dunkelvioletten Sofa Platz genommen, in dessen weichen Polstern man fast versank, als eine andere Frau mit Drinks kam, ohne auf eine Bestellung zu warten._

_Ianto betrachtete erstaunt das hohe Glas mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit, in der eine Orchidee und ein Strohhalm steckten, lehnte sich zurück gegen die samtene Lehne des Sofas und lachte._

_„Was?“, fragte Jack und beobachtete ihn amüsiert über den Rand seines eigenen Glases._

_„Mädchen-Drinks? Ehrlich?“, fragte Ianto neckend, als er sich beruhigt hatte. „Das ist ja überhaupt kein Klischee.“_

_Doch Jack schien nicht im Geringsten beleidigt. Er lächelte nur, lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück, so dass er den Arm über Iantos Schulter legen konnte, schlug ein Bein über das andere und nippte an seinem Drink._

_Ianto fischte die Blume aus seinem Glas und legte sie neben sich auf das Sofa, bevor er vorsichtig einen Schluck nahm. Es schmeckte besser als er befürchtet hatte, sehr gut sogar, kalt und fruchtig – und schien weniger Alkohol zu beinhalten als befürchtet. Sie hatten erst in einer Stunde eine Reservierung und Ianto hörte prompt seinen Magen knurren._

_Jack winkte der Frau zu, die ihnen die Drinks gebracht hatte. „Können wir eine Kleinigkeit zu essen bekommen, Tyler?“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich denke, er knabbert mich sonst an, bevor wir einen Tisch bekommen.“_

_Mit einem „Natürlich, Captain“ und einem Lächeln, eilte sie weiter. Oh, zweifellos war Jack hier sehr gut bekannt._

_Kurz darauf stand eine Schale mit Nachos vor ihnen._

_„Das nennst du eine Kleinigkeit?“, fragte Ianto und betrachtete den Berg aus Tortilla-Chips, die mit einer dicken, gelben Schicht Käse überbacken waren._

_„Hast du Mädchen-Essen erwartet? Und wir müssen ja nicht alle essen.“ Jack fischte einen der fettigen Chips heraus und balancierte ihn, eine Hand unterhaltend, damit nichts auf ihre Kleidung kleckerte, zu Ianto. „Aber du musst sie auf jeden Fall probieren.“_

_Ianto rollte mit den Augen, öffnete aber den Mund und ließ sich füttern. Jack wirkte zufrieden, nahm sich selbst auch etwas und signalisierte der Bedienung, eine weitere Runde zu bringen, obwohl sie ihre Drinks bisher kaum angerührt hatten._

_„Gut?“ Jack hielt ihm einen weiteren Nacho hin. Statt zu antworten, leckte Ianto Käse von seinen Fingerspitzen. Jack beugte sich vor und küsste ihn hungrig._

_„Ups. Sorry, Captain. Ich wusste nicht, dass du gerade so beschäftigt bist.“ Der Mann, der die Drinks brachte, grinste und musterte Ianto sehr ausgiebig, von Kopf bis Fuß und wieder zurück. „Sonst hätte ich früher gestört.“_

_Jack sah auf, eine Hand fast besitzergreifend auf Iantos Brust gelegt. „Hallo, Terry. Mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Ich habe ihn zuerst gefunden.“_

_Terry stellte die Drinks ab. „Vielleicht hat er später auch ein wenig Zeit für mich. Meine Bar schließt um drei, aber da geht für mich die Nacht erst so richtig los.“ Unaufgefordert setzte er sich neben Ianto. „Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen. In welcher Gegend arbeitest du sonst so?“_

_Ianto wandte sich ihm zu. Jack grinste und überließ es ihm, zu antworten. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut an Iantos Reaktion darauf, für einen Stricher gehalten zu werden. Doch der junge Waliser lächelte zu seiner Überraschung nur und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Oh, hier und dort, wohin immer es mich verschlägt, ich habe kein festes Gebiet.“ Er legte die Hand auf Jacks Oberschenkel. „Aber der Captain hier nimmt meine Zeit gerade exklusiv in Anspruch. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.“_

_„Absolut.“ Terry beugte sich vor und küsste Ianto, dann drückte er ihm eine Visitenkarte in die Hand, die er scheinbar aus dem Nichts zauberte. „Ruf mich an wenn du frei bist.“ Er leckte sich über die Lippen, stand auf und verschwand in Richtung Tresen._

_„Das war interessant.“ Jack griff nach seinem Glas. „Ich dachte, deine Zeit lässt sich nicht kaufen.“_

_Doch anstatt zu antworten, nahm der junge Waliser seinen Drink und leerte ihn. Dann faltete er Terrys Visitenkarte der Länge nach und stopfte sie ins Glas. Er schnappte sich noch ein paar Nachos und meinte: „Wo sind wir stehen geblieben?“_

_In diesem Moment erklang ein schriller Alarmton und Jack griff fluchend nach seinem Handy. „Ich muss jemand zurückrufen“, meinte er nach einem Blick aufs Display. „Nicht weg laufen, okay? Du bleibst genau hier sitzen.“ Er wies auf das Sofa und dann auf Ianto. „Ich bin sofort wieder da, also brenn mir nicht mit Terry durch.“_

_„Ich kann für nichts garantieren… aber ich gebe dir eine Schonfrist von fünf Minuten.“ Ianto griff nach seinem zweiten Drink und nahm einen großen Schluck, bevor er sich wieder den Nachos widmete._

_Ein paar Minuten später tauchte Jack wieder auf, seine Miene grimmig. Er blieb stehen, griff nach seinem Glas und leerte es halb auf einen Zug. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss weg. Es ist ein Notfall.” Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Es wird nicht die ganze Nacht dauern, versprochen, aber wir müssen das Abendessen wohl um ein paar Stunden verschieben.“_

_Ianto nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich verstehe.“_

_„Hey. Das bedeutet nicht, dass du schon nach Hause gehen musst.“ Jack griff nach ihm, legte die Hände locker auf Iantos Hüften. „Wie gesagt, es dauert höchstens ein paar Stunden. Wieso fährst du nicht zu mir, bestellst dir etwas zu Essen beim Zimmerservice und ich komme dazu so bald ich kann.“ Er zog eine Schlüsselkarte aus der Tasche und hielt sie Ianto hin. „Hier. Für den Lift und die Tür. Ich habe deinen Namen schon an der Rezeption hinterlegt, es sollte dir niemand Schwierigkeiten machen.“ Er kramte ein paar Geldscheine aus der Tasche, warf die Hälfte davon auf den Tisch neben die Gläser und drückte den Rest in Iantos Hand. „Nimm ein Taxi zurück ins Hotel. Ist das okay?“_

_„Ja, okay.“ Ianto küsste ihn auf die Wange und nahm wieder auf dem Sofa Platz. „Aber du hast sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir so lange noch einen Drink von Terry spendieren lasse, Captain?“_

_„Ich rate dringend davon ab, alles zu trinken, das blau ist. Das Zeug ist das reinste Gift, und du weißt nie, wo du hinterher am nächsten Morgen nackt aufwachst.“_

_„Danke für den Tipp.“_

_Jack winkte und verschwand zwischen den anderen Gästen. Ianto aß noch ein paar Nachos, trank sein Glas aus und bat die Frau in dem glitzernden Minikleid, ihm ein Taxi zu rufen. Sie schien nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass er ohne Jack ging._

_\---_

_Als Jack die Suite betrat, wurde es draußen bereits hell._

_Sie mochten den Rift weitestgehend unter Kontrolle halten, aber die verdammten Weevil hielten sich nicht an seine freie Zeit oder an seine Pläne. Es waren einfach zu viele gewesen, als dass der Rest des Teams ohne ihn mit ihnen fertig wurde, zumal sich das neue Betäubungsspray noch in der Testphase befand. Und dann ging noch einiges andere schief. So waren aus den paar Stunden doch eine ganze Nacht geworden._

_Owen stolperte im Dunkeln über irgendetwas und knallte auf den Boden, deshalb humpelt er jetzt mit verstauchtem Knöchel durch die Gegend und beschwerte sich, dass er sich selbst behandeln musste. Nicht, dass er wirklich Grund zur Klage hatte. Jack hatte sich selbst nämlich als Kauspielzeug für einen Weevil wiedergefunden, der sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte und ihm den Arm fast abriss. Er reinigte nach der Rückkehr die tiefen Kratzwunden und wartete, bis sie heilten. Owen schlief auf einem Feldbett in der MedBay, sein gestauchtes Fußgelenk hochgelegt und unter einem Kühlkissen versteckt, als er ging._

_Ianto schlief ebenfalls, aber auf der Couch. Seine nackten Füße sahen unter einer Decke heraus, die er bis zur Taille hoch gezogen hatte. Meringuekrümel bedeckten die Brust seines T-Shirts, die Tüte lag auf dem Tisch, neben zwei leeren Bierflaschen, einem benutzten Teller mit ein paar Reiskörnern und einer offensichtlich unangetasteten Salatbeilage._

_Jack stahl einen Kuss von ihm. Ianto schmeckte nach Alkohol und dem zuckersüßen Gebäck aus der Minibar. Er ging duschen._

_Eine Weile später stolperte Ianto schlaftrunken in den Raum, blinzelte sein eigenes Spiegelbild misstrauisch an und verfehlte die Zahnbürste beim ersten Versuch._

_Jack versuchte gar nicht erst, ihn in diesem Zustand anzusprechen. Offenbar gehörte Ianto zur Gattung Morgenmuffel. Stattdessen lehnte er sich gegen die Duschkabine und wandte den Kopf, um einen Blick zu erhaschen, als der junge Waliser – die Zahnbürste im Mund – zur Toilette trat. Alles was er sah, war jedoch Ianto garantiert nicht zu verachtende Rückansicht in engen, dunkelblauen Shorts und einem nicht mehr ganz weißen T-Shirt, das einen schmalen Streifen blasse Haut freigab._

_Er trat aus der Dusche und begann sich abzutrocknen, als Ianto fertig war und zum Waschbecken zurückkehrte. Jack setzte sich auf die geschlossene Toilette, und schüttelte Wasser aus seinem Haar, tropfte es unbekümmert auf den Boden._

_Als Ianto sich über das Waschbecken beugte, rutschte das T-Shirt noch ein Stück weiter hoch, und gab etwas Rotes an der Hüfte des jungen Walisers preis. Er konnte nicht ganz ausmachen was es war, das meiste davon bedeckten die Shorts._

_Er stand auf, um sich das näher anzusehen. „Was ist das?“ Jack legte den Kopf, während Ianto mit einem irritierten Seufzen versuchte, seine Hand weg zu schlagen. „Ein Tattoo… ist das etwa ein Drache?“ Er grinste und küsste Iantos Nacken. „Guten Morgen übrigens.“_

_„Guten Morgen.“ Der Blick des jungen Walisers – nun ein wenig wacher - fand Jacks im Spiegel. Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Es ist ein Tattoo und es ist in London passiert. Ich war betrunken, siebzehn, betrunken und halb krank vor Heimweh. Möglicherweise, unter Umständen, könnte ich auch ein paar Züge am Joint eines namentlich nicht genannten angeblichen Freundes genommen haben. Aber erwähnte ich schon, dass ich so betrunken war, dass ich kaum meinen eigenen Namen wusste? Meine beiden... Kumpel... obwohl das kaum die Bezeichnung ist, die ich ihnen im Rückblick verpassen möchte, fanden es witzig mich zu einem Tätowierer zu schleppen, der keine Skrupel hatte, einen halb besinnungslosen Minderjährigen auf ewig zu entstellen. Sie haben ihm gesagt, dass ich aus Wales komme und Heimweh hätte und irgendwie muss ich wohl zugestimmt haben, einen walisischen Drachen auf meiner Hüfte haben zu wollen. Es war meine Unterschrift auf dem Formular. Denke ich. Vermutlich sollte ich noch dankbar sein, dass es am Ende doch kein Einhorn oder ein Bündel Lauchstangen war.“_

_„Nun, das wäre definitiv etwas schwieriger zu erklären.“ Jack grinste und fing schließlich an zu lachen, als Ianto ihn böse anfunkelte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste den kleinen, roten Drachen, der sich wie ein Feuermal von der weißen Haut abhob. Das Tattoo war erstaunlich gut gelungen, vor allem unter den von Ianto geschilderten Umständen. "Gefällt mir", meinte er dann. "Passt irgendwie zu dir. So viel versteckte Leidenschaft." Dann lehnte er sich gegen Ianto und stützte das Kinn auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes. „Es tut mir leid, dass es gestern nicht mit dem Abendessen geklappt hat. Oder dem Danach. Lass es mich jetzt gleich wieder gutmachen.“ Er schob seine Hände unter Iantos T-Shirt, presste sich gegen ihn, und ließ ihn deutlich spüren, was er im Sinn hatte._

_„Können wir damit anfangen, dass du mich zum Frühstück einlädst?“_

_Jack lachte. „Ich stehe nackt vor dir und biete dir Sex an und du kannst nur an Essen denken?“_

_Ianto drehte sich um, musterte ihn demonstrativ, soweit er das konnte, von Jack immer noch gegen das Waschbecken gepresst und grinste. „Das kann warten.“ Er gab Jack einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Mein Magen nicht.“ Mit diesen Worten drückte er sich an ihm vorbei und verließ mit provokativ schwingenden Hüften das Bad. „Außerdem brauchst du vorher eine Stärkung, alter Mann.“_

_Sprachlos starrte Jack dem Jüngeren nach. Oh, ihn würde er definitiv eine Weile behalten. Jack wandte sich grinsend dem Spiegel zu und begann seine nassen Haare in Form zu bringen._

_\---_

_Offenbar war Ianto nach dem Motto „Das Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages“ erzogen worden._

_Als Jack aus dem Bad kam, war die Frühstückstheke bereits für Zwei gedeckt. Offenbar gefiel Ianto die Idee von Zimmerservice inzwischen immer besser._

_Neben einer Schale mit frischem Obst stand eine runde Porzellanform mit goldbraunem French Toast. Unter Wärmeglocken warteten Rührei mit Tomate und Schinken, extra Speck, Würstchen und Pilze. Daneben Blaubeerpancakes und frische Waffeln. In einem mit einer Serviette ausgeschlagenem Körbchen stapelten sich Toastscheiben und Hafermuffins. Zwei Krüge mit Milch und Orangensaft warteten neben Butter und drei Glasbehältern mit verschiedenen Marmeladen und Honig darauf, getrunken zu werden._

_Kaffeearoma stieg auf, aber er sah keine Kaffeekanne – stattdessen balancierte Ianto gerade zwei Tassen zur Frühstücksbar. Offenbar kam er mit der chromglänzenden Kaffeemaschine – einer kürzlichen Erwerbung - besser zurecht als er, denn als Jack an der Tasse nippte, hatte der Kaffee nichts mit der dünnen, braunen Flüssigkeit zu tun, die er bisher der widerspenstigen Maschine abtrotzte. Hoffentlich weihte Ianto ihn in das Geheimnis ihrer Benutzung ein._

_Ianto setzte sich neben ihn, lud einen Teller mit Waffeln voll und ließ golden glänzenden Sirup darüber laufen. „Kaffee okay?“, fragte er lachend, als Jack ein wohliges Stöhnen von sich gab._

_„Mehr als okay. Du solltest das Zeug verkaufen und ein Vermögen damit verdienen.“ Jack löffelte Rührei auf seinen Teller. Er hatte das Abendessen verpasst und sich mit in der Mikrowelle aufgewärmter Pizza begnügt, als er im Morgengrauen für sich und Owen Kaffee machte… den er nie wieder Kaffee nennen würde, nachdem er DAS getrunken hatte. „Was ist dein Geheimnis?“_

_„Es gibt keines.“ Ianto nahm sich mit der Hand einen Streifen Speck. „Man muss nur gute Bohnen kaufen und ab und zu die Maschine putzen. Naja, und richtig dosieren.“ Er leckte sich die fettigen Fingerspitzen ab und Jack versenkte fast die Gabel im Kaffee anstatt im Rührei, weil er den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden konnte. „Ich würde für eine Maschine wie die da töten. Und da sind superteure Bohnen im Gefrierfach.“_

_In seinem Gefrierfach waren Kaffeebohnen? Wieso? Okay, er hatte da offenbar schon längere Zeit nicht mehr rein gesehen. Wozu auch, er kaufte so gut wie nie selbst ein, und wenn dann nichts, dass länger aufbewahrt werden musste._

_Ianto hob die Tasse vor sein Gesicht und atmete tief ein. „Besser als Sex“, murmelte er._

_Jack schluckte und widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung, Ianto gleich jetzt und hier ins Bett zu zerren und ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Ach was, Bett. Die Couch war näher. Oder gleich hier an der Theke… Sofort nachdem er seinen Kaffee getrunken hatte. Besser nichts davon verschwenden. „Du kannst jederzeit herkommen und die Maschine benutzen“, erwiderte Jack, das aus seiner Tasse aufsteigende Aroma genießend. „Unter einer Bedingung.“_

_Ianto sah auf, im Begriff sich Rührei zu nehmen, nachdem er seine Waffeln bereits fast vollständig vertilgt hatte. „Und welche wäre das?“, fragte er, die Augen misstrauisch verengt._

_„Du teilst immer mit mir.“ Jack meinte das nur halb im Spaß._

_Sinnierend betrachtete Ianto ein Würstchen, dann zerschnitt er es. „Abgemacht.“_

_Ganz nebenbei hatte der junge Waliser zugestimmt, dass es nicht nur bei dem einzigen gemeinsamen Frühstück bleiben würde und ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Natur fand Jack, dass ihn das nicht im Geringsten störte._

_Jacks Teller war leer, aber er hatte keine Erinnerung mehr daran, was er genau gegessen hatte. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war von den blauen Augen und dem Lachen seines Tischgenossen eingenommen worden._

_Ianto nahm eine dritte, dick mit Puderzucker bestäubte Waffel. Er hatte Puderzucker auf seinem T-Shirt und auf der Nase. Aber Jack würde sich hüten, ihn darauf hin zu weisen. Vielleicht sollte er künftig Frühstück für Drei bestellen. Nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass Ianto unter den voluminösen Klamotten nicht nur schlank, sondern fast schon unterernährt war, wunderte er sich nicht mehr, dass der junge Waliser ständig hungrig zu sein schien. Er hatte Muskeln, die zu den Schwielen an seinen Händen passten und davon sprachen, dass er körperlicher Arbeit nicht abgeneigt war, aber trotzdem kam Jack sein Körper wie der eines Heranwachsenden vor, gerade am Ende der Pubertät. Sein Aussehen suggerierte eine gewisse Naivität und Unerfahrenheit, doch war Ianto fern von naiv und unerfahren._

 


	2. What a Boy wnts

Kapitel 2: What a Boy wants

 

Ianto sortierte Unterlagen in eine Unterschriftenmappe. Es war ein ruhiger Tag. Mister Latimer – einer der beiden Anwälte der Kanzlei – hatte sich krank gemeldet, er lag mit Grippe im Bett. Lisa hatte seine Termine abgesagt und ein paar Briefe verschickt. Mister Beecher, sein Partner, hatte nur einen einzigen Termin am Vormittag erledigt und war danach gegangen. Er startete bereits am Donnerstagmittag mit seiner Frau in ein lang geplantes, viertägiges Wochenende, an dem sie ihren fünfzehnten Hochzeitstag feiern wollten.

 

Die Kanzlei behandelte keine strafrechtlichen Fälle – es ging um Immobilien, Verträge und die eine oder andere Erbschaft, die Anwälte waren auf Treuhand- und Vermögensverwaltung spezialisiert - und stand vermutlich als Gegenteil von spannend im Wörterbuch. Also gerieten sie eigentlich nie in Hektik. Es gab Termine und Abgabefristen einzuhalten, den büroüblichen Papierkrieg eben, aber eigentlich wäre die Arbeit auch für beide Anwälte von einem Anwaltsgehilfen alleine zu schaffen.

 

Es war der beste Job, den er je hatte – und manchmal fragte er sich, ob Jack auch damit etwas zu tun hatte… Alles war zu perfekt. Vielleicht war einer der Anwälte ein Alien. Ianto lachte vor sich hin. Mister Latimer. Er verzog nie eine Miene. Vielleicht hatte er gar keine Grippe, sondern traf sich mit seinen Verwandten von Alpha Centauri.

 

Es war Jack gewesen, der ihn ermutigte, die Gelegenheitsjobs aufzugeben und stattdessen Kurse in Büromanagement, -verwaltung und -kommunikation zu belegen, die von verschiedenen Instituten für Erwachsenenbildung angeboten wurden. Ianto hätte für die Kursgebühren über ein Bildungsförderungskonzept einen zinslosen Kredit aufnehmen können, doch Jack schoss ihm das Geld vor, sagte ihm, dass es Unsinn war, sein neues Leben gleich mit Schulden zu beginnen. Zumal er sich von seinem späteren Einkommen erst einmal wichtigere Dinge leisten sollte – wie Kleidung und eine bessere Wohnung als das heruntergekommene Zimmer, in dem er damals hauste. Trotz Jacks wiederholtem Versuch, ihn dauerhaft in seine Hotelsuite zu locken, beharrte er weiterhin auf ein eigenes Heim. Er konnte nicht riskieren, plötzlich auf der Straße zu sitzen, sollte die Sache mit Jack zu einem abrupten Ende kommen.

 

Und obwohl er das nie selbst von geglaubt hatte, lagen Ianto die organisatorischen Dinge und die trockene Bürokratie. Er machte Computerkurse und lernte in Windeseile mit zehn Fingern zu tippen. Für jeden erfolgreich erhalten Abschluss – und Ianto legte die meisten davon mit Auszeichnungen ab - dachte Jack sich eine besondere Belohnung aus. Ein Ausflug an den Strand. Ein nächtliches Mondschein-Picknick auf dem Dach seiner Penthousewohnung. Zwei Karten für ein Rugby-Spiel, das sie dann natürlich zusammen besuchten. Und irgendwie schaffte der ältere Mann immer, dass Ianto sich dabei weder wie ein Wohltätigkeitsprojekt, noch wie ein Kind behandelt fühlte, oder wie ein ausgehaltener Liebhaber. Es schien, dass Jack auf seine Erfolge stolzer war, als Ianto selbst.

 

Eine Zeitarbeitsagentur vermittelte ihm zunächst einige kürzere Aushilfsjobs, bei denen er Erfahrungen über einen geregelten Arbeitstag und Büroabläufe sammeln konnte, bis er die Schwangerschaftsvertretung in der Kanzlei Latimer & Beecher übernahm – als normale Schreibkraft natürlich, nicht als Anwaltsgehilfe. Und er blieb, weil Lisas Kollegin unerwartet beschloss, ab sofort Mutter und Hausfrau zu sein und ihre Stelle kündigte. Seine Festanstellung war eigentlich logisch, er war bereits da und wusste schon, was er zu tun hatte.

 

Seine Sorge, dass er auf Dauer nicht gut genug für die Stelle war, verflog unter Lisas gründlicher Einarbeitung und bald teilten sie die Arbeit unter sich auf, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Lisas Freund Mark war Assistenzarzt und hatte unregelmäßig Dienst oder war auf Abruf im Krankenhaus. Dafür hatte er dann manchmal zwei oder drei Tage am Stück frei. Ianto ging es mit Jack ähnlich. Also arbeiteten er und Lisa einen flexiblen Plan aus, mit dem Segen ihrer beiden Chefs, der es ihnen ermöglichte, sich Tage außer der Reihe freizunehmen, wann immer ihre besseren Hälften frei bekamen.

 

Ohne die beiden Anwälte könnten sie die Kanzlei eigentlich völlig schließen. Der Anrufbeantworter konnte genauso gut mögliche Klienten auf den Montag vertrösten.

 

Ianto seufzte und schloss die Mappe, sie zur Seite legend. Zu dumm, dass Jack ausgerechnet jetzt Cardiff verlassen hatte. Irgendeine Sache, die Torchwood in den Brecon Beacons, nahe dem Naturschutzgebiet, untersuchen wollte.

 

Jack hatte gelacht als er Iantos enttäuschte Miene sah, ihn auf die Nase geküsst und versprochen, dass er ihn sofort anrufen würde, wann immer er ihn vermisste. Und gemeint, er solle froh sein, dass er nicht dabei sein musste – das Team würde im Freien campen, da es keine Hotels gab, wohin sie gingen. Ianto heuchelte übertriebenes Bedauern und erhielt dafür einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Sie rollten nackt, lachend, spielerisch übermütig miteinander rangelnd, über das Bett und vergaßen darüber fast ihre Reservierung für ein Restaurant, in das ihn Jack am Sonntagabend zur Entschädigung ausführte.

 

Mitten in diesem Gedanken begann sein privates, neues Handy zu vibrieren. Nur zwei Personen kannten die Nummer – Jack und Lisa. Selbst seiner Schwester hatte er die Nummer noch nicht gegeben. Seit er eine feste Arbeitsstelle hatte und Jack den größten Teil seiner freien Zeit beanspruchte, sah er Rhiannon eigentlich nur noch selten. Ab und zu rief er sie an, damit sie nicht begann, sich Sorgen zu machen, aber ihr Verhältnis hatte sich geändert. Dinge, die er früher ihr anvertraut hätte, besprach er jetzt mit Lisa. Also konnte Rhi es nicht sein. Und seine Freundin befand sich gerade nur einen Raum weiter, sie hatte keinen Grund, ihn auf dem Handy anzurufen.

 

„Hallo, schöner Mann“, meldete er sich, die Stimme gesenkt, damit sein Akzent stärker hervortrat. Jack wurde nicht müde, den angeblich oh-so-erotischen walisischen Einschlag in seiner Stimme zu erwähnen. Er erwartete ein Lachen, vielleicht die Frage danach, was er anhatte. Jack versuchte ihn schon zu einer Weile zu Telefonsex im Büro zu verleiten. Noch hielt er eisern stand.

 

„Ianto.“

 

„Jack?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. Es war Jacks Stimme, ja, ohne jeden Zweifel, aber er klang tonlos, seltsam zögernd. Fast unsicher. Jack klang nicht… nun, nicht wie Jack. Im Hintergrund hörte er das Geräusch eines Motors, also kam der Anruf wohl von unterwegs. „Bist du schon auf dem Weg zurück nach Cardiff?“, fragte er schließlich, als er nichts weiter hörte als das Auto und einmal das Murmeln einer Frauenstimme.

 

„Ja. Ich… wir sind auf dem Weg zurück nach Cardiff.“

 

Ianto lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und holte den Terminkalender auf seinen Bildschirm. Vielleicht rief Jack an, um sich mit ihm zu verabreden. Möglicherweise hatte sich ihre Untersuchung als unnötig herausgestellt. Was sollte da draußen in der Einöde auch schon groß passieren. „Ist es ein gutes Zeichen, dass du so schnell zurück bist? Das waren ja gerade mal zwei Tage.“

 

„Kann ich dich sehen?“, fragte Jack ohne weiter auf seine Worte einzugehen.

 

Er warf einen Blick auf den Kalender, obwohl er genau wusste, was für den Nachmittag eingetragen war. Nämlich nichts. „Ich höre heute um halb fünf auf zu arbeiten, wir könnten uns dann gleich um…“

 

„Geht es früher? Schon in einer Stunde?“, drängte der Captain, ihn unterbrechend.

 

Ianto runzelte die Stirn. Lisa zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie in diesem Moment mit einer weiteren Unterschriftenmappe im Arm zurückkam. Sie musterte ihn neugierig.

 

„Gib‘ mir eine Minute, Jack, ich muss das mit Lisa abklären“, sagte er. Ianto hob eine Schulter und deckte das Mikrophon ab. „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich meine Mittagspause ein bisschen überziehe?“, fragte er seine Kollegin.

 

„Ein Quickie statt Mittagessen?“, spottete Lisa. „Ist das eine neue Diät, die du gerade ausprobierst?“

 

„Bitte? Es ist wichtig, denke ich.“ Er dachte an den seltsamen Klang von Jacks Stimme. „Ich mache es wieder gut, okay?“

 

„Okay. Du weißt, ich kann nie Nein zu dir sagen.“ Lisa nahm an ihrem Schreibtisch Platz und warf seufzend einen Blick auf ihren eigenen Kalender. „Wann denkst du, bist du zurück? Um zwei? Spätestens um drei, oder? Es ist ja nichts los heute Nachmittag, aber ich habe um vier einen Termin beim Zahnarzt.“

 

„Ich dachte eher, dass ich heute vielleicht überhaupt nicht mehr zurückkomme“, meinte Ianto entschuldigend.

 

„Ianto Jones, willst du, dass mir die Zähne ausfallen und ich in meiner Jugend schon eine hässliche, alte Schachtel werde?“ Lisa bleckte ihre perfekten, weißen Zähne. „Okay, okay“, setzte sie hinzu und hob die Hände. „Ich sage den Termin ab – aber wenn sie mir schon wieder eine Strafgebühr aufbrummen weil ich damit so spät dran bin, bezahlst du das.“

 

„Natürlich. Du hast etwas gut bei mir.“ Ianto hielt das Handy wieder ans Ohr. „Jack? Bist du noch da? Sag mir wann und wo.“ Er lächelte Lisa abwesend an, die praktisch vor Neugier aus den Säumen platzte. „Gut. Wir sehen uns gleich.“

 

„Was ist los?“, fragte Lisa, kaum dass er die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte. „Er war doch bloß drei Tage weg, ist der Notstand schon so groß?“

 

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Ianto stand auf und strich gedankenverloren die Sitzfalten aus seiner Hose. „Er klang… komisch.“

 

„Er klang komisch“, wiederholte Lisa ungläubig und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Und deshalb lässt du alles stehen und liegen und rennst zu ihm? Ianto, er ist keine fünf Jahre alt. Er ist ein erwachsener Mann und kann sich doch wohl ein paar Stunden gedulden.“

 

„Jack ist… Ich kann dir das nicht erklären, Lisa.“ Ianto fuhr sich durch die Haare, zerstörte seine ordentlich gekämmte Frisur und zerrte an seinen Manschetten herum bis sie exakt gleich weit aus den Ärmeln seines Jacketts hervorsahen. Ein deutliches Zeichen von Anspannung. „Er klang nicht wie er selbst.“

 

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass er weiß, was er an dir hat.“ Sie griff nach ihrem Kaffeebecher. „Und du kannst gleich damit anfangen, es bei mir wieder gut zu machen, indem du mir frischen Kaffee kochst. Und vielleicht auch noch gleich die Thermoskanne auffüllst, bevor du gehst?“

 

Ianto rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und ließ dann endlich von seinem Anzug ab. „Natürlich mache ich das.“ Er nahm ihren Becher, sammelte seinen eigenen ein und ging in die Küche.

 

 

\---

 

 

„War er das?“, fragte Tosh. Sie hörte auf so zu tun als wäre sie an der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft interessiert und sah Jack an. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hände, die das Lenkrad so fest umklammert hielten, dass die Fingerknöchel hell aus der Haut hervortraten. „Dein Ianto“, setzte sie hinzu, obwohl sie das Gespräch über die Freisprechanlage mitgehört hatte und daher genau wusste, wen Jack angerufen hatte. Aber es schien wichtig, ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Ein schweigender Jack war… nicht gut.

 

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln glitt um Jacks Mund. „Mein Ianto?“, wiederholte er gedehnt. „Das würde ihm gar nicht gefallen. Ich kann dir versichern, dass er sehr unabhängig ist.“

 

Tosh stieß ihn sanft an. „Du weißt, was ich meine.“ Sie schluckte und zwang sich den Schmerz in ihrem Hals zu ignorieren. Dunkle Quetschungen lagen wie eine exotische Halskette auf ihrer blassen Haut. Sie hatte versucht die Jacke darüber zu schließen, doch selbst die leichte Berührung des Kragens war unerträglich gewesen. „Er ist nicht einfach irgendjemand für dich, oder?“

 

„Nein.“ Jack löste einen Moment den Blick von der Straße und sah sie an. „Das ist er nicht. Er ist nicht irgendjemand.“

 

„Das ist gut.“ Tosh drehte sich ihn ihrem Sitz, bis sie sich auf die Seite kuscheln konnte und Jack ansehen, ohne ihren Hals zu wenden. „Und ich denke er ist auch gut für dich. Du verbringst nicht mehr die ganze Zeit im Hub. Früher warst du ja sogar während deiner Freischicht dort.“

 

„Hast du die Berge an Papierkram gesehen, die auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen? Damit sollte ich eigentlich meine freie Zeit verbringen.“

 

Jack wirkte ein wenig entspannter als zuvor. Sein Klammergriff um das Lenkrad hatte sich gelockert. Und Tosh war froh über jede Ablenkung. Über jedes Wort. Das Schweigen hatte zu viel leeren Raum gelassen und sie wollte die Erinnerungen noch fernhalten. Zumindest so lange, bis sie sicher und alleine in ihrer Wohnung war.

 

„Zugegeben, Ianto ist unterhaltender als die ewigen Berichte“, fuhr Jack fort. „Er ist… scharfsinnig, sehr intelligent, aber er sieht sich selbst nicht so, weil er nicht den üblichen Weg gegangen ist – Schule, Ausbildung oder Studium, Job – er ist als Teenager von Zuhause weggelaufen und hat sich so durchgeschlagen. Als Kind hat er ständig gelesen, weil er nur wenige Freunde hatte und sein Gedächtnis ist einfach nur unglaublich. Er hat einen trockenen, manchmal sarkastischen Humor und er liebt Filme. Manchmal verbringen wir eine ganze Nacht im Bett, stopfen uns mit Junkfood voll, ordern einen Film nach dem anderen und er zeigt mir immer wieder etwas Neues, etwas das ich ohne ihn übersehen hätte. Er ist stolz und will sich nichts schenken lassen. Nun, nichts… von Bedeutung. Und er ist misstrauisch. Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal zum Essen einlud, hat er mir vorgeworfen, ihn kaufen zu wollen.“ Er lachte leise. „Wir sind schließlich über dieses Missverständnis hinweg gekommen. Er fordert nicht viel von mir, aber er lässt es mir auch nicht durchgehen, wenn ich mich ihm gegenüber wie ein Bastard benehme.“

 

Jack sah sie wieder an und für einen Moment war das alte Funkeln in seinen Augen zurück, vertrieb das eisige Grau daraus, dass sich dort gezeigt hatte, seit sie die gehäutete Leiche im Wald fanden. Tosh schluckte bei der Erinnerung daran gegen einen neuen Anflug von Übelkeit an.

 

„Ich denke ihr beide würdet euch gut verstehen.“ Es schien fast, als würden Jack seine eigenen Worte überraschen.

 

Tosh fragte sich, warum dann noch niemand von ihnen diesen geheimnisvollen jungen Mann gesehen hatte. Oh, sie hatte seinen Hintergrund überprüft, zuerst auf Jacks Geheiß, dann grub sie aus eigenem Antrieb weiter, um sicher zu sein, dass Jack nicht verletzt wurde. Nicht, dass es viel zu entdecken gab.

_\---- Ianto Jones, geboren im August 1983 in Newport/Wales, Eltern verstorben (die Mutter als er 13 war, nach längerem Aufenthalt in einer Nervenklinik – möglicherweise Suizid - der Vater während seines letzten Schuljahres an einem Herzinfarkt; Jones verbrachte den Rest des Schuljahres bei einer entfernten Tante und seiner Schwester und verschwand dann nach London), die Schwester lebte mit ihrer Familie (zwei Kinder) noch immer in Newport._

_Er hatte eine versiegelte Jugendstrafakte, die sie natürlich knackte, aber auch die ergab nichts Besonderes – ein paar Ladendiebstähle, einige Anzeigen wegen Schwarzfahrens, „Herumlungerns“ und „unbefugten Eindringens“ in leer stehende Gebäude (er schien sich einer Gruppe Hausbesetzer angeschlossen zu haben, die es vorzogen in heruntergekommene Häuser einzubrechen und dort zu wohnen, anstatt auf der Straße zu schlafen), Besitz eines Joints und offenbar wurde er auch ein paar Mal betrunken aufgegriffen, lange bevor er das Alter erreichte, in dem er Alkohol trinken durfte. Offensichtlich eine Phase jugendlicher Rebellion. Er war nicht gerade ein Großkrimineller, aber seine Strafakte erklärte wohl, wieso er sich so lange nur mit Gelegenheitsjobs durchschlug – und es waren eine Menge Gelegenheitsjobs. Es gelang ihr sogar eine Reihe von Jobs zu finden, für die er schwarz bezahlt wurde. Manche behielt er nur für Tage, selten mal einen über ein paar Wochen oder gar Monate. Seit er vor etwas über zwei Jahren mit einundzwanzig nach Cardiff zurückgekehrt war, schaffte er es wenigstens, jede Woche genug zusammen zu kratzen, um ein schäbiges kleines Zimmer zu mieten. Und er schien keine Schwierigkeiten mehr mit der Polizei zu haben._

_Interessanterweise hatte sich seine Situation in den letzten Monaten geändert. Kurz nach der Zeit als Jack sie bat, einen Hintergrundcheck zu machen. Er belegte Abendkurse in Büromanagement, Organisation und bildete sich am Computer weiter. Und inzwischen hatte er einen festen Job als Bürohilfe in einer Kanzlei. Eine Weile hatte er auf der Couch seiner Kollegin Lisa Hallett geschlafen (sie wusste nicht, ob das eine Umschreibung dafür war, dass die beiden auch das Bett geteilt hatten – obwohl die Frage vermutlich hinfällig war, wenn er eine Beziehung mit Jack führte) und sich jetzt eine bessere, wenn auch immer noch kleine, Wohnung zugelegt. ----_

 

 

 

Vielleicht war es nur Zufall. Vielleicht war es die verkappte Romantikerin in ihr, die glauben wollte, dass sich Iantos Leben gewaltig verbessert hatte, als er Jack über den Weg lief und das nicht nur in beruflicher und finanzieller Hinsicht.

 

Und was immer ihr Captain in dem jungen Waliser sah – und seit heute wusste sie darüber so viel mehr – sie taten einander unheimlich gut.

„Ist es wirklich okay, wenn ich dich einfach so in deiner Wohnung absetze?“ Jacks Stimme durchbrach ihre Gedanken. Tosh sah sich um und entdeckte, dass sie zurück in der Stadt waren. Die Außenbezirke Cardiffs hatten nie so… heimelig… ausgesehen wie jetzt.

 

„Ja, natürlich.“ Ihre Wohnung, das klang sehr verlockend. Das und ein heißes Schaumbad und das größte Glas Wein, das sie auftreiben konnte – sie bedauerte, nichts Härteres im Haus zu haben – um sie in den Schlaf zu lullen. „Es ist okay, Jack“, setzte sie hinzu, die Besorgnis in seinem Blick lesend. „Ich wäre jetzt wirklich gerne ein wenig alleine. Du kannst gehen und deinen Ianto treffen. Owen kümmert sich um Gwen und bleibt bei ihr im Krankenhaus, bis ihr Freund sie abholt. Und die Weevil sollen sich eine Nacht um sich selbst scheren.“

 

„Du bist in Sicherheit.“ Er legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich verspreche dir, es ist alles vorbei.“

 

Tosh fragte sich, ob er damit sie oder sich selbst beruhigen wollte. Sie zwang ein weiteres Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und drückte seine Finger. „Ich weiß. Du hast uns alle wieder nach Hause gebracht, Jack. Es ist wirklich vorbei.“

 

Es schienen die richtigen Worte zu sein. Jack wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße zu und Tosh schloss die Augen, auf das vertraute Rauschen des Verkehrs um sie herum lauschend. Wer brauchte schon diese verdammte Stille auf dem Land…

 

 

\---

 

 

Dank Lisas Entgegenkommen und einer günstigen Busverbindung war Ianto bereits vierzig Minuten später im Hotel. Er benutzte seine Schlüsselkarte, um mit dem Lift ins Penthouse zu fahren und betrat die Suite. Alles war so, wie er und Jack es am Montagmorgen verlassen hatte, als der andere Mann ihn trotz seines Protests zur Arbeit fuhr.

 

Wie Jack – nicht ganz zu Unrecht – meinte, wäre es schließlich auch seine Schuld, dass Ianto seinem Zeitplan hinterher hinkte, also könne er ihm zumindest das Warten auf den Bus ersparen. Den Führerschein zu machen, das stand noch auf seinem Plan. Ianto hatte zwar mit zwölf das Fahren gelernt – heimlich, zusammen mit einem gleichaltrigen Kumpel, im Auto des großen Bruder seines Freundes - aber nie den Führerschein gemacht. Da es nicht so aussah, als könne er sich je einen Wagen leisten, war es lange hinfällig gewesen. Außerdem nutzten viele Menschen in London ohnehin lieber die U-Bahn als sich mit dem Auto durch den morgendlichen Berufsverkehr zu quälen und hier in Cardiff hatte er die Möglichkeit, kostenlos mit den Citybussen zu fahren, wenn er weitere Strecken zurück legen oder wegen des Wetters nicht zu Fuß gehen wollte.

 

Ianto stellte seine feuchten Schuhe in eine Ecke – es hatte begonnen zu regnen, als er aus dem Bus stieg und auf das St. Davids zu eilte – und hängte seine Jacke zum Trocknen an einen dafür vorgesehenen Haken. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und packte seinen Rucksack in einen Schrank, damit der nicht im Weg herum lag.

 

Dann blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Ianto kannte Jacks Stimme wenn er betrunken, albern, traurig, schläfrig, erschöpft oder aufgekratzt war; tief und kehlig beim Sex oder seidenglatt - verführerisch, wenn er ihn zu etwas überreden wollte. Aber noch nie hatte er so unsicher geklungen, wie bei dem Anruf vor inzwischen einer knappen Stunde.

 

Er beschloss die Kaffeemaschine in Betrieb zu setzen – Kaffee war immer gut. Ianto nahm zwei Becher aus dem Schrank und stellte sie neben die Maschine. Jack war erst am Dienstagmorgen mit seinem Team aufgebrochen, aber nichts deutete daraufhin, dass er zwischen der Abfahrt am Dienstag und ihrem Aufbruch am Montagmorgen noch einmal hier gewesen war. Vermutlich hatte er die Nacht vor dem Ausflug (oder die Teambildungsmaßnahme, wie Jack es lachend genannt hatte – seltsame Bezeichnung, schließlich arbeitete er schon seit Jahren mit seinem Team zusammen) im Hub verbracht, in dem kleinen, bunkerähnlichen Raum unter seinem Büro. Er fragte sich wirklich, wie Jack dort schlafen konnte. Keine Fenster.

 

Seine Hände arbeiteten ganz automatisch.

 

Er nahm den Tank ab und kippte das abgestandene Wasser ins Spülbecken, stirnrunzelnd den feinen Kalkrand betrachtend, den es hinterlassen hatte. Darum würde er sich ein anderes Mal kümmern. Lisa zog ihn oft mit seiner Besessenheit auf, jede Woche den Wasserkocher und den Tank der Kaffeemaschine im Büro zu entkalken. In seiner Wohnung hielt er es genauso und seit er mehr Zeit hier verbrachte, ließ er auch der Kaffeemaschine in Jacks Suite die gleiche liebevolle Pflege angedeihen. Manchmal scherzte Jack, dass er in Wirklichkeit nur wegen der Maschine mit ihm zusammen wäre.

 

Als nächstes leerte er das Abfallfach für den Kaffeesatz und spülte es gründlich aus. Wenn man das nicht regelmäßig machte, konnte es sein, dass der Kaffeesatz zu schimmeln begann und der Schimmelgeruch setzte sich in den Leitungen fest. Nun, zumindest konnte Ianto es riechen. Nicht seine Schuld, dass er so eine gute Nase hatte.

 

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich an eine Nacht erinnerte, an der er genau hier in der Küchenecke auf einem Hocker saß, nur mit Shorts bekleidet, ein Tuch über Augen und Nase gebunden. Er kam sich ein wenig albern vor, aber Jack hielt ihm mit fast kindlichem Enthusiasmus die verschiedensten Dinge vors Gesicht und ließ ihn raten, was es war. Für jede richtige Antwort wanderte eine Pfundnote von Jacks Tasche in Iantos. Irgendwann gingen Jack die Geruchsproben aus, aber sie spielten im Bett noch eine Weile mit der Augenbinde weiter… 

 

Der Behälter für die Bohnen war noch fast voll. Er ließ ein paar der blaugrün schimmernden Bohnen durch die Finger gleiten und atmete das aufsteigende Aroma ein. Ianto schloss die Augen. Jamaica Blue Mountain, sogar der Name klang teuer und exotisch. Neben dem ganz normalen Alltagskaffee (wenn auch definitiv nicht bei Tesco gekauft) wurde jeden Monat ein kleiner Karton mit mehreren Portionsvakuumpackungen exotischer Kaffeebohnen mit ausführlicher Beschreibung der Sorte ins Penthouse geliefert. So eine Art „Kaffee-des-Monats“-Club. Er würde nie in der Lage sein, sich so etwas zu leisten.

 

Das Öffnen der Tür holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Ianto drehte sich um. Er stand ein wenig seitlich, nicht direkt in der Blicklinie vom Eingang aus, und so sah er Jack, bevor der ältere Mann ihn entdeckte. Ianto beobachtete ihm und das ungute Gefühl verstärkte sich. Jack wirkte… mutlos und erschöpft; er lehnte sich mit nach unten gesackten Schultern gegen die Tür, den Kopf gesenkt. Ianto wartete ab, doch Jack schien seine Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken. Also trat er einen Schritt zurück – da er auf Socken ging, völlig geräuschlos – und klapperte absichtlich mit den Kaffeebechern.

 

Einen Moment später trat Jack neben ihn. Von der Niedergeschlagenheit, die Ianto zuvor beobachtet hatte, war nichts mehr zu bemerken – allerdings wirkte er nach wie vor müde.

 

Ianto wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte. „Hey. Wie war dein Ausflug aufs Land? Habt ihr ihn wegen des schlechten Wetters verkürzt?“

 

Jack sah ihn zunächst einfach nur wortlos an, dann nahm er das Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes fest in beide Hände und küsste ihn ausgiebig. „Ich bin froh, dass du dir frei nehmen konntest“, sagte er schließlich leise.

 

„Wir schulden Lisa dafür mindestens ein Abendessen, sie hat für mich ihren Termin beim Zahnarzt abgesagt.“ Ianto rümpfte unwillkürlich die Nase. Wo hatte Jack sich herum getrieben?

 

Seine Kleidung (und sein heißgeliebter Mantel) war mit dunklen Flecken übersät – und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er so genau wissen wollte, was es war oder woher sie stammten. Und da war ein komischer Gestank, nach Moder und Fäulnis. Außerdem hing der unverwechselbare Geruch an seinen Kleidern, der verriet, dass eine Waffe abgefeuert worden war – so stark wie er war, mehrfach. Entweder hatten er und sein Team da draußen Schießübungen abgehalten oder irgendetwas Schlimmes war passiert. Er hatte diesen Geruch schon so oft an Jack wahrgenommen, dass er ihn eigentlich gar nicht mehr bewusst registrierte, aber jetzt war er einfach nicht zu ignorieren.

 

„Ja, gute Idee. Oder du besorgst ein Geschenk für sie, dir fällt bestimmt etwas für sie ein. Keine Sorge, ich übernehme natürlich die Rechnung dafür.“ Jack schien seinen Gesichtsausdruck falsch zu interpretieren. Mit dem Daumen strich er Iantos Wangenknochen nach. „Ist alles okay? Du hattest keine Pläne für meine Abwesenheit, die ich dir verdorben habe, oder?“, fragte er scherzend.

 

„Nein. Keine Pläne außer Fernsehen und so was...“ Ianto umfasste Jacks Hosenträger. „Hör mal, warum gehst du nicht zuerst unter die Dusche und ziehst dich dann um? Ehrlich gesagt, du riechst etwas streng… nein, du stinkst. Und ich glaube, du hast Blut an deiner Kleidung.“

 

Jack sah an sich herunter und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Es ist nicht mein eigenes.“ Bisher hatte er seinen eigenen Zustand kaum beachtet. „Ich kann das erklären.“

 

„Ich nehme an, es hat etwas mit deiner Arbeit zu tun?“ Ianto hob die Schultern, als Jack nickte und ließ ihn los. „Keine weitere Erklärung nötig. Mach, dass du unter die Dusche kommst. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns in der Zwischenzeit ein Mittagessen besorge? Hast du Hunger?“

 

„Das klingt perfekt.“ Jack küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Du bist perfekt. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und bestell nichts mit Fleisch. Mir steht heute der Sinn nicht nach Steaks.“

 

Ianto zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ist das wieder ein Versuch, mich dazu zu bringen, mehr Gemüse zu essen?“, entgegnete er trocken. „Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du nicht meine Mutter bist?“

 

„Ein Glück. Sonst wäre wirklich sehr, sehr falsch, was ich hier mit dir mache.“ Jack küsste ihn noch einmal, bevor er in Richtung Bad ging. „Bestell deine heißgeliebte Jubilee-Pizza wenn du willst, das Hotel wird es verkraften, wenn wir einmal außer Haus ordern.“

 

„Aye, Sir“, murmelte Ianto und sah ihm nach, bis die Badezimmertür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Er trat zu seiner Jacke und holte sein Handy heraus, um beim Pizzaservice anzurufen. Garantiert lieferte Jubliee-Pizza nicht oft an Luxushotels…

 

„Bitte zwei Mal die Peperoni-Paprika-Pizza mit extra Pilzen und extra Käse. Und einen dieser Container mit Krautsalat. Ohne Zwiebeln. Ja, genau. Mein Freund denkt ich esse nicht genug Gemüse und das ist so ziemlich das einzige, das ich genießbar finde.“ Ianto wiederholte noch einmal die Lieferadresse und gab ihnen Jacks Kreditkartennummer, bevor er das Handy auf den blankpolierten Couchtisch legte.  

 

Die Dusche rauschte nebenan immer noch. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Nichts gegen gründliche Körperpflege, aber Jack ließ sich heute wirklich Zeit. Gut, dass er den Kaffee noch nicht gemacht hatte. Außer… vielleicht wartet Jack unter der Dusche auf ihn. Er hatte nichts gesagt, aber sie wussten beide, dass es um diese Uhrzeit mindestens eine halbe Stunde dauerte, bis Jubilee lieferte, obwohl sie weniger als einen Kilometer vom St. Davids eine Filiale hatten – Ianto hatte sich dort schon häufiger auf dem Weg ins Hotel Pizza geholt.

 

Er nahm sein Jackett ab und hängte es ordentlich über die Rücklehne der Couch, um es vor Knitterfalten zu bewahren und lockerte seine Krawatte, um sie abzunehmen. Er ließ sie neben dem Jackett liegen und knöpfte sein Hemd auf, als er ins Badezimmer trat.

 

„Einsam, schöner Mann?“, fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme, gegen den Türrahmen lehnend, um seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. „Wie wäre es mit…“ Ianto brach ab, als ihm klar wurde, dass zwar die Dusche lief, er Jack aber hinter der Milchglaskabine gar nicht sehen konnte. „Jack?“ Er durchquerte den Raum und schob die Türe der Duschkabine zur Seite. Wasserdampf schlug ihm entgegen und einen Moment lang war er wie blind. Ianto blinzelte ein paar Mal und beugte sich in die großzügig geschnittene Kabine, um das heiße Wasser abzudrehen. Zum Glück war der Duschkopf in der Mitte angebracht, der Strahl kam direkt von der Decke, so bekam sein Arm nur einen kleinen Teil des kochendheißen Wassers ab.

 

Jack saß auf dem Boden der Duschwanne, die Knie angezogen, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und wo das heiße Wasser auf ihn herab prasselte, zeigte sich die Haut dunkelrot und wund.

 

Ianto trat ganz in die Dusche, eine Grimasse schneidend, als sich seine Socken sofort mit heißem Wasser vollsogen und kauerte sich neben Jack. Er berührte die Schulter des älteren Mannes. War Jack derart erschöpft, dass er unter der Dusche eingeschlafen war? Bei voll aufgedrehtem Heißwasserhahn? „Hey!“ Er schüttelte Jack leicht, dann fester, als er keine Reaktion bekam. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus, als der ältere Mann die Hand hob und sein Handgelenk umschloss.

 

Jack blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah sich um. „Hast du nicht ein wenig zu viel an, um zu duschen?“, fragte er mit einem müden Lächeln und ließ Iantos Handgelenk los, um nach seinem offenen Gürtel zu greifen.

 

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du versucht, dich zu ertränken?“, fragte er, alles andere als amüsiert. „Oder bist du einfach nur eingeschlafen?“ Er deutete auf Jacks Brust. „Du hast dich ziemlich verbrüht.“

 

„Ich schätze ich bin erschöpfter, als ich dachte.“ Jack sah an sich herab. „Ich habe nur einen Moment die Augen geschlossen.“ Er packte eine Haltestange und zog sich daran wie ein alter Mann hoch. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist.“ Er hielt Ianto die Hand hin und wartete, bis der jüngere Mann ebenfalls auf den Beinen war, bevor er aus der Duschkabine trat. „Hast du die Pizza bestellt?“

 

„Ja.“ Ianto hob einen Fuß an und puhlte eine durchgeweichte Socke ab. „Wir können in einer halben Stunde oder so essen.“ Er musterte Jack, der ihm den Rücken zuwandte und sich gerade das Haar trocken rieb. Offensichtlich wollte er so tun, als wäre nichts passiert…

 

Andererseits, was war überhaupt passiert? Ianto hatte noch nie gehört, dass jemand unter der Dusche einschlief. Manchmal schlief jemand in der Badewanne ein und ertrank fast, aber im Stehen oder Sitzen, unter fließendem Wasser?

 

„Ich rufe an der Rezeption an, dass sie das Essen sofort hochschicken. Das letzte Mal hatten sie meinen Namen falsch verstanden und an der Rezeption war jemand, der nicht wusste, dass ich bei dir wohne.“ Ianto puhlte auch die andere Socke von seinen Zehen und wand beide aus. „Ich mache dir eine Tasse extrastarken Kaffee, sobald ich wieder trocken bin.“

 

Jack drehte sich zu ihm um und grinste. „Willst du dir wirklich die Mühe machen, etwas anzuziehen?“, fragte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

 

Ianto warf die zusammengeballten Socken nach ihm und Jack wich lachend aus. Ihm war nichts mehr von der Benommenheit anzumerken, die er in der Duschkabine gezeigt hatte. Und auch die Rötung seiner Haut sah schon nicht mehr so grellrot und akut aus. Es war inzwischen eher ein pinkfarbener Schimmer. „Offenbar geht es dir besser“, murmelte er, als Jack sich dem Spiegel zuwandte und an seinen Haaren herum zupfte.

 

Er sammelte seine Socken wieder ein und stopfte sie in den Wäschekorb – er hatte seinen eigenen – und zog dann die Hose aus, da die Hosenbeine unten ebenfalls feucht geworden waren. Ianto hängte sie an den Handtuchwärmer, wo sie ziemlich knitterfrei trocknen sollte (falls nicht, gab es in der Suite auch ein Bügeleisen) und zog sein Hemd über den Kopf. Es landete ebenfalls im Wäschekorb. Sein T-Shirt war trocken geblieben und Ianto tappte barfuß an Jack vorbei aus dem Bad. Zum Glück hielt er seit einiger Zeit ständig Kleidung zum Wechseln hier bereit. Jack hatte ihm einen Schrank mit einer Kleiderstange und mehreren Schubladen überlassen und er zog eine saubere Jeans und frische Socken an. Ein verwaschenes, aber bequem weites Sweatshirt rundete sein Freizeit-Outfit ab.

 

Als er sich die Haare aus der Stirn strich, kam Jack aus dem Bad. „Willst du dich nicht anziehen?“, fragte er, als der ältere Mann direkt in die Küche ging und den Kühlschrank öffnete.

 

„Owwww. Muss ich?“, kam es von Jack – gedämpft, weil er den Kopf noch im Kühlschrank hatte, aber trotzdem wie ein Fünfjähriger klingend.

 

„Es ist deine Wohnung.“ Ianto schloss den Schrank und ging ebenfalls in die Küche, um sich um die Kaffeemaschine zu kümmern.

 

Jack tauchte auf und hielt eine Packung Milch hoch. „Wieso habe ich nichts weiter zu essen hier?“, fragte er.

 

„Du wolltest erst Montag wieder kommen, erinnerst du dich?“, entgegnete Ianto über das Mahlen der Bohnen hinweg. „Wieso sollte das Housekeeping den Kühlschrank auffüllen, wenn niemand da ist, um das Zeug zu essen?“ Er musterte Jack, sah ihm dabei zu, wie er die Milch direkt aus der Packung trank. Ein paar Tropfen glitten an seinem Kinn entlang und landeten auf seiner Brust. Ianto bemerkte, dass die Rötung fast völlig verschwunden war. Jacks Haut hatte ihre übliche, leicht gebräunte Farbe wieder. Es hatte wohl wirklich schlimmer ausgesehen als es gewesen war. „Du kannst ihnen ja Bescheid geben, wenn die Pizza kommt.“ Er nahm den ersten Becher aus der Maschine und schob ihn Jack zu. „Hier.“

 

„Eine Minute.“ Jack stellte die Milchpackung weg, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund und das Kinn ab und verschwand ins Schlafzimmer. Als er zurückkam, trug er wie Ianto Jeans und ein T-Shirt. Keine Schuhe. Keine Socken. Jack nahm den Kaffee und zog einen der Hocker von der Frühstücksbar weg, um darauf Platz zu nehmen.

 

Ianto lehnte sich neben der Maschine gegen den Küchentresen und umschloss den Kaffeebecher mit beiden Händen. Heißer Dampf stieg auf und kitzelte seine Wange. Er überlegte, ob er noch einmal nach dem Grund der verfrühten Rückkehr fragen sollte, und wieso Jack ihn unbedingt sofort sehen wollte. Andererseits wenn es mit seiner Arbeit zusammen hing, war es eh unwahrscheinlich, dass er mehr als eine stark zensierte Auskunft erhielt.

 

„Du könntest hier einziehen“, sagte Jack plötzlich.

 

Der junge Waliser blinzelte überrascht. „Damit der Kühlschrank immer gefüllt ist?“

 

Der andere Mann zuckte mit den Schultern, dann wurde sein Blick abrupt leer. „Der Kühlschrank…“, murmelte er und schluckte, das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse verzogen. Jack trank seine Tasse aus und hielt sie Ianto hin. „Machst du mir noch einen? Bitte.“

 

Ianto stellte ihm seinen eigenen Kaffeebecher hin, er hatte bisher noch nicht daraus getrunken. Jack lächelte dankbar und nahm einen großen Schluck.

 

Der Klingelton von Jacks Handy durchschnitt das Schweigen, gerade als es unbehaglich zu werden drohte und Ianto atmete erleichtert auf. Das war bestimmt die Pizza. Sie würden essen, und dann konnte Jack vielleicht schlafen. Und wenn er wach wurde, war er bestimmt wieder mehr er selbst, nicht diese light-Version. Jacks Handy steckte in seinem Mantel und der hing neben Iantos Jacke im Eingangsbereich.

 

„Ich hole es“, meinte Ianto rasch und durchquerte den Raum. Das Mobiltelefon war verstummt, als er es endlich in einer der überraschend geräumigen Taschen fand und hoch hielt. Aber noch bevor er damit wieder bei Jack war, begann es von neuem und auf dem Display tauchte der Name „Owen“ auf. Das war der Name des Arztes in Jacks Team so viel wusste er. Ianto hoffte, er rief Jack nicht zurück an die Arbeit.

 

Er reichte das Handy an ihn weiter und wollte sich diskret abwenden – und mehr Kaffee machen – doch Jack schlang den Arm um seine Taille und zog ihn an sich, als er das Gespräch annahm. Ianto fing sich gegen die Frühstücksbar ab und beobachtete Jack, der die Augen geschlossen hatte.

 

Jacks Anteil an der Unterhaltung war eher einsilbig, aber Ianto hörte die wütend klingende Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Gedankenverloren strich er mit den Fingerspitzen an Jacks Unterarm entlang. Der andere Mann öffnete die Augen und schenkte ihm ein abgelenktes Lächeln. Kurz darauf beendete Jack mit einem knappen: „Du tust was ich sage, Owen. Geh nach Hause.“ das Gespräch und ließ das Handy auf den Tisch plumpsen. Er legte beide Hände um Iantos Taille und zog ihn zu sich her, so dass der junge Waliser zwischen seinen Beinen stand. „Was denkst du, wie lange dauert es noch, bis die Pizza hier ist?“

 

„Wieso?“, neckte Ianto ihn. „So hungrig auf einmal?“

 

„Ich überlege ob wir Zeit haben, ins Bett zu gehen“, meinte Jack leichthin. „Oder ob wir gleich hier bleiben sollen…“

 

Ianto lachte – aber bevor er antworten konnte, klingelte das Handy erneut. Er griff über Jacks Hände hinweg nach dem Telefon und warf einen Blick auf das Display. „Jetzt ist es eine… Gwen. Ist das die Polizistin?“

 

„Ja. Sie wurde verletzt.“ Jack streckte ihm die Handfläche entgegen und Ianto legte das Mobiltelefon darauf. „Ich sollte mit ihr reden. Es dauert nur einen Moment, versprochen. Bleib einfach wo du bist.“

 

Trotzdem löste sich Ianto von ihm, sammelte die leeren Kaffeebecher ein und machte sich daran, Nachschub zu beschaffen. Jack telefonierte entgegen seinem Versprechen noch immer, als ein paar Minuten später der Klingelknopf außerhalb der Suite betätigt wurde und Ianto das Essen abholen konnte.

 

Er dankte dem Mann vom Zimmerservice und rollte den Servierwagen in den Raum. Die beiden Pizzakartons und der Plastikbehälter wirkten ein wenig albern darauf. Ianto warf einen Blick zu Jack, der aufgestanden war und nun im Schlafzimmer auf und ab ging, bevor er sich daran machte, den Kaffeetisch zu decken. Er beschränkte sich auf das Notwendigste: ein Messer um die Pizzen in Stücke zu schneiden, Papiertücher um die fettigen Finger abzuwischen und ein Paar Gabeln für den Salat. Zum Schluss nahm er noch eine große Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank.

 

Jack kam zurück als er gerade die erste Pizza in Stücke geschnitten hatte. Wortlos schob Ianto ihm ein Stück auf einer Papierserviette zu und beobachtete, wie Jack sie mit nur zwei großen Bissen verdrückte. Ein wenig langsamer folgte Ianto seinem Beispiel. Er war etwa halb durch sein zweites Stück, als Jack bereits die Hälfte der Pizza intus hatte. „Habt ihr vergessen, auf euren Ausflug Proviant mit zu nehmen?“, fragte er, sich mit einem Papiertuch die Mundwinkel abwischend.

 

Der Captain hielt für einen Moment in seiner Darstellung „hungriger Bär nach dem Winterschlaf“ inne und leckte geschmolzenen Käse von seinen Fingerspitzen. „Wir sind nicht wirklich zum Essen gekommen. Da war ein Imbissstand, an dem wir Halt gemacht haben, gegen Mittag am Dienstag, und ich hatte einen Burger zweifelhafter Herkunft, wie mir meine Kollegin Tosh versichert hat. Sie war überzeugt, wir würden das Mittagessen dort nicht überleben.“ Er gab ein Schnauben von sich, halb amüsiert, halb verächtlich. „Oh, sie lag ja so weit daneben.“ Jack nahm einen weiteren, großen Bissen von seiner Pizza und Ianto wartete vergeblich auf eine Fortsetzung.

 

Von der zweiten Pizza waren noch genau ein und ein halbes Stück übrig, als Jack sich mit einem Aufstöhnen gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch zurück sacken ließ. „Ich denke, ich platze gleich.“

 

Ianto lachte und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Früher hätte er den Rest der Pizza gegessen oder zur Seite geschafft, weil er nie wusste, wann er das nächste Mal etwas zu Essen bekam. Jetzt überlegte er, ob es sich überhaupt lohnte, sie in den Kühlschrank zu stellen. So reichte sie nicht mal für einen Mitternachtssnack. Sein Blick glitt weiter zu dem geöffneten Plastikcontainer mit Krautsalat, den am Ende keiner von beiden angerührt hatte. Alles wiederholte sich eben. „Ich bin auch satt.“ Er stellte sein Glas ab und begann, die gebrauchten Tücher einzusammeln.

 

Jack griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn zurück neben sich auf die Couch, den Arm um seine Taille legend. „Das kann warten.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Kann ich dich dazu überreden, dir morgen auch frei zu nehmen? Bleib hier. Heute. Morgen… das ganze Wochenende. Ich habe meinem Team auch das Wochenende frei gegeben, damit sie sich erholen können und ich habe vor, mir selbst eine Pause zu gönnen.“

 

„Ich muss Lisa fragen, ob sie einverstanden ist.“ Ianto legte den Kopf gegen Jacks Schulter. „Geht das überhaupt?“, fragte er dann. „Du sagst oft, dass du eigentlich immer arbeitest.“

 

„Es muss gehen.“ Jack legte eine Hand an seine Wange und drehte sein Gesicht herum, um ihn zu küssen.

 

 

\---

 

 

Ianto schreckte hoch, unsicher was genau ihn geweckt hatte. Jack war im Schlaf von ihm weg gerollt, und wälzte sich nun hin und her. Seine Lider zuckten hektisch und Schweiß bedeckte seine Haut, glänzte selbst im weichen Licht des späten Nachmittags.

 

Das Bett war zwar groß, aber trotzdem hatten ihn die unruhigen Bewegungen geweckt. Ianto rappelte sich hoch und überlegte, ob er Jack wecken sollte, oder doch eher warten, bis er sich von selbst wieder beruhigte.

 

Der andere Mann nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Plötzlich katapultierte sich Jack geradezu in die Senkrechte und saß schwer atmend aufrecht im Bett.

 

„Jack?“ Ianto stieß die Decke von sich und kniete sich neben ihn. Er legte die Hand auf Jacks Schulter. „Hey. Du hast nur schlecht geträumt“, sagte er besänftigend. „Du bist Zuhause. In Sicherheit.“

 

Ein Schaudern lief durch Jacks Körper, dann entspannte er sich sichtlich und ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. Ianto rieb über seinen Oberkörper, über die nun wieder makellose Haut, die keine Spuren der Verbrühungen mehr zeigte. „Das muss ein heftiger Alptraum gewesen sein“, meinte er vorsichtig. „Du hast ein paar Mal nach Gwen gerufen und nach Tosh.“

 

„Was habe ich gesagt?“, fragte Jack, die Augen geschlossen.

 

„Nur das sie vorsichtig sein sollen. Ich denke du hattest Angst ihnen würde etwas zustoßen.“ Ianto lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. „Ist alles okay? Was ist passiert?“

 

Jack fuhr sich durch die wirren Haare, atmete aus und öffnete die Augen. „Nichts, was ich nicht schon erlebt und auch überlebt hätte“, erwiderte er mit einem Anflug Bitterkeit. Dann lächelte er und legte die Hand auf Iantos Oberschenkel. „Aber es ist gut jetzt  nicht alleine aufwachen zu müssen.“

 

„Ich bleibe übers Wochenende“, entschied Ianto spontan. Ihm würde schon etwas einfallen, um sich bei Lisa dafür zu revanchieren. „Gehen wir zum Abendessen aus oder bleiben wir hier?“, wechselte er dann das Thema.

 

„Wie spät ist es?“ Jack blinzelte auf die Uhr. „Du hast doch nicht schon wieder Hunger?“, neckte er ihn dann.

 

„Ich dachte eher an dich.“ Ianto legte sich hin und rollte sich auf die Seite, um ihn anzusehen. „Und ich will gerne vorplanen. Wenn wir ausgehen, ziehe ich mich nach dem Duschen an. Wenn wir hier bleiben… lasse ich mich vielleicht dazu überreden _al naturelle_ zu essen.“

 

Jack grinste. „Du musst erst fragen was mir lieber ist?“

 

 

###

 

 

_„So...“ Jack schwenkte den letzten Rest Kaffee in seiner Tasse. „Du musst nicht gleich gehen, oder?“_

_Ianto leckte Puderzucker aus dem Mundwinkel. „Nein. Ich habe mir für heute keinen Job besorgt.“ Er stützte das Kinn in die Handfläche und sah Jack an. „Ich dachte mir, wir brauchen vielleicht den ganzen Morgen, um uns von unserem dritten Date zu erholen.“_

_Jack grinste. „Mir gefällt, wie du denkst, Jones, Ianto Jones.“ Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir unterbrochen wurden. Und ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es nicht mehr vorkommt. Wir arbeiten in Schichten, aber ich bin der Boss und mein Team ist klein. Das heißt, selbst wenn ich frei habe, bin ich ständig in Rufbereitschaft.“_

_Ianto nickte. „Ich verstehe. Das Tourismusgeschäft in Cardiff ist wohl mörderisch.“_

_„Du hast keine Vorstellung.“ Jack griff über den Tisch, begann mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers Kreise auf den Rücken von Iantos freier Hand zu doodlen. „Ich bin sehr interessiert daran, zu sehen, wohin uns das hier führt, aber... es gibt Dinge, über die ich nicht sprechen kann. Oder darf. Wie meine Arbeit. Ich arbeite tatsächlich für die Regierung.“_

_Der junge Waliser sah ihn unvermittelt an und zuckte dann mit der Schulter. Seine graublauen Augen verrieten nichts außer leichtem Amüsement. „Das ist keine Überraschung, nach der Sache mit meiner Jugendstrafakte - und dem GPS-Ding in meinem Rucksack. Ich habe allerdings eine Frage.“_

_„Okay?“ Jack wartete gespannt, während Ianto sich in der Suite umsah._

_„Wohnst du in einem Hotel, weil du irgendwo eine Frau und eine Familie oder sonst jemand hast, der nichts davon wissen soll, dass du gelegentlich junge Männer von der Straße aufliest und zum Dinner einlädst?“_

_„Nein.“ Jack hob die Augenbrauen, als Iantos Blick zu ihm zurückkehrte. „Ich habe niemanden in der Art. Beziehungen sind... schwierig für mich und ich treffe selten jemanden, der längere Zeit meine Arbeitszeiten, meine Verschwiegenheit und meine gelegentlich schlechte Laune erträgt.“ Ein schiefes Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. „Wie steht es mit dir?“_

_„Ich jobbe, wann immer ich Arbeit finde, also gibt es keine festen Arbeitszeiten; ich hasse es über meine Vergangenheit zu sprechen und ich denke, das beste Mittel gegen schlechte Laune ist Sex. Reichlich davon.“ Ianto stützte sich mit beiden Handflächen ab, um aufzustehen. „Oh, und ich bin natürlich auch solo. Obwohl das wohl kaum noch eine Überraschung für dich sein kann, so gründlich wie du dich über mich informiert hast.“ Er trat von der Frühstücksbar weg und begann seine Kleidung hinter der Couch hervor zu fischen._

_Jack drehte sich auf dem Hocker, um ihm nach zu sehen. „Ich dachte, wir könnten jetzt gleich herausfinden, ob dein Heilmittel für schlechte Laune bei mir wirkt.“_

_„Später.“ Ianto zog ein Kapuzenshirt über den Kopf. „Wenn ich das richtig sehe, hast du die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und ich habe zu viel gegessen für anstrengende Tätigkeiten.“ Er hielt nach seinen Sneakern Ausschau. „Ich dachte, ich mache einen Spaziergang und du kannst ein paar Stunden schlafen. Und wir treffen uns dann später wieder.“ Der letzte Satz war klar eine Frage, auch wenn er nicht so klang._

_„Schlaf wird überbewertet.“ Jack lachte. „Aber ich schätze du hast mit dem Frühstück Recht. Etwas dagegen, wenn ich mit dir komme? Ich denke, mir könnte jetzt ein wenig Bewegung auch nicht schaden. Und wir können feststellen, ob wir noch mehr Übereinstimmungen zwischen uns finden.“_

_Ianto musterte ihn einen Moment als versuche er abzuschätzen, ob das Angebot ernst gemeint war. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und zog die Kapuze über seinen Kopf. „Können wir nach Mermaid Quay gehen? Es ist gleich um die Ecke und ich war das letzte Mal als Kind dort.“_

_Eigentlich hätte Jack es bevorzugt, sich nicht praktisch direkt vor seiner eigenen Haustür aufzuhalten, wo er seinen Kollegen über den Weg laufen konnte, aber wenn der junge Waliser das gerne wollte... „Also erst vor ein paar Jahren“, spottet er sanft._

_„Angst, dass ich zu jung für dich bin?“, fragte Ianto, die Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Wie alt bist du? Hast du schon das reife Alter von… 35… erreicht?“_

_„Ich hatte auf 32 gehofft, aber lassen wir es im Moment dabei.“ Jack stand auf und trat zu ihm, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen. Du bist definitiv zu jung für mich, Ianto, dachte er. Aber wer ist das nicht... „Ich hole meinen Mantel.“_

 

 

###

 

 

Am Freitagmorgen… eher Freitagvormittag, dem Licht nach, dass durch die Fensterfront mit ihrem fantastischen Ausblick auf die Bucht fiel… erwachte Ianto alleine in dem großen Bett. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass das passierte, und für gewöhnlich – falls er nicht aufstehen und zur Arbeit gehen musste – drehte er sich einfach wieder auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter. Aber sie waren gestern bereits am frühen Abend ins Bett gegangen und obwohl es noch eine ganze Weile gedauert hatte, bis sie dann tatsächlich auch schliefen, war er nicht mehr müde.

 

Eine Weile blieb er liegen, warm und gemütlich unter der Decke und zwischen Kissen, die nach Jack rochen, und sah dabei zu, wie das Sonnenlicht an der Zimmerdecke über ihm ein Stückchen weiter wanderte. Er fragte sich, wie früh Jack wohl an die Arbeit gerufen worden war - hatte er überhaupt mehr als ein paar Stunden geschlafen? – und wie er es fast immer schaffte, aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen ohne ihn dabei zu wecken. Ianto hielt sich selbst nicht gerade für jemand, der ein Erdbeben verschlafen würde. Typisch, das gerade jetzt ein Alarm kommen musste, wenn Jack seinem Team freigab und niemand anderen schicken konnte. Einen Moment lang regte sich seine Neugier, was genau Jack jetzt wohl tat… aber es brachte nichts, darüber nach zu grübeln. Er hatte akzeptiert, dass es Dinge gab, die er nicht wusste und auch nicht wissen durfte.

 

Ianto streckte sich und trat ins Bad, um lange zu duschen. Als er unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl stand, fiel ihm Jacks merkwürdiges Verhalten am Vortag ein. Egal wie sehr der andere Mann es herunterspielte, er hatte irgendeine Art von stressbedingtem Zusammenbruch erlitten. Wie auch nicht? Jack war auch nur ein Mensch. Zusammen mit den Alpträumen… Er wünschte, er wüsste etwas mehr darüber, was auf diesem Ausflug aufs Land passiert war.

 

Als er schließlich das Bad verließ, fiel Iantos Blick auf sein Handy, das er seit der Bestellung der Pizzen nicht mehr beachtet hatte. Offensichtlich war er heute Morgen bereits gefragt gewesen. Zwei verpasste Anrufe und eine Voicemail von Lisa, in der sie in nicht allzu freundlichen Worten eine bessere Erklärung verlangte. Vielleicht hätte er mehr tun sollen, als ihr nur eine Textnachricht zu schicken, dass er heute nicht kam und in der er ihr ein schönes Wochenende wünschte.

 

Seufzend nahm er das Handy mit ins Schlafzimmer und zog eine Stoffhose und eines von Jacks langärmligen T-Shirts an, das über der Stuhllehne hing. Er wusste, es störte den älteren Mann nicht und er fand es überraschend angenehm, Jacks Geruch um sich zu haben, auch wenn er nicht da war. So sentimental das klang.

 

Er ging in die Küche und bereitete sich einen doppelten Espresso, bevor er die Schnellwahltaste für Lisas Nummer antippte und darauf wartete, dass sie abnahm. Er öffnete gerade den Küchenschrank auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem für ein verspätetes Frühstück, als sein Anruf weggedrückt wurde. Ianto legte mit einem Stirnrunzeln das Handy zur Seite. Offensichtlich wollte Lisa im Moment nicht mit ihm sprechen. Nun gut, er würde es einfach später noch einmal versuchen. Ianto fand einen ungeöffneten Karton mit Frühstücksflocken und einen Rest Milch, den Jack am Vortag übriggelassen hatte und der genau für eine Schale voll reichte.

 

Auf der Frühstücksbar lag ein Stapel Zeitungen von letzter Woche und Ianto verbrachte eine vergnügliche Viertelstunde damit, ein Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen, während er langsam seine Flocken löffelte. Erst als er das benutzte Geschirr in die Spülmaschine stapelte, sah er den Notizzettel, der auf dem Boden vor der Kaffeemaschine lag. Er war zerknittert – offenbar war er drauf getreten – und vermutlich hatte der Zettel ursprünglich auf der Maschine darauf gewartet, von ihm gelesen zu werden, war aber durch einen Luftzug auf den Boden gefallen. Wo er ihn natürlich zunächst übersehen hatte.

 

Auch ohne Unterschrift hätte er erkannt, dass Jack die Nachricht geschrieben hatte. Inzwischen kannte er seine Handschrift gut genug. Das war nicht der erste Zettel, den er fand.

 

Ianto lächelte unwillkürlich, als er damit ins Wohnzimmer ging, er wusste die Geste zu schätzen.

 

Jack schrieb, dass er ein paar Stunden weg müsse, und etwas zum Essen mitbringen würde, wenn er zurückkam. In der Zwischenzeit sollte Ianto in der Suite bleiben und sich amüsieren.

 

Also ging er zurück in die Küche, machte sich mehr Kaffee und schaltete dann den Fernseher ein.

 

Überrascht setzte Ianto sich auf, faltete die Beine unter sich und starrte gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

 

Gleich mehrere Sender berichteten über einen Einsatz in einem abgelegenen, kleinen Dorf im Naturschutzgebiet Brecon Beacons. Er zappte sich durch die Nachrichtensendungen.

 

Die Reporter vor Ort – ein kleiner Schwarm mit Mikros und Kameraleuten, die sich gegenseitig beinahe auf die Füße traten - klangen durchwegs frustriert, weil die Polizei das Gebiet weiträumig abgesperrt hatte und sie nicht mehr als Landschaftsaufnahmen von eintönigen Hügeln und ein paar grauen Häusern zeigen konnten.

 

Im Hintergrund waren hastig errichtete Holzbarrieren und Polizisten in fluoreszierenden Jacken und mit grimmigen Mienen zu sehen. Iantos scharfe Augen erspähten sogar Polizisten in Körperpanzerung, wie sie sonst bei aus dem Ruder gelaufenen Demonstrationen zum Massenkontrolle zum Einsatz kam und mit Gewehren in den Händen. Erwarteten sie, dass die einheimische Fauna über sie herfiel? Es gab in diesen Hügeln doch schon seit Jahrhunderten keine Bären und Wölfe mehr. Selbst Füchse zog es heute eher in die Vorstädte, wo sorglose Menschen überall Nahrung herumliegen ließen oder es die eine oder andere saftige, dumme Hauskatze zu fressen gab. Zwei Personen – ob Männer oder Frauen ließ sich nicht erkennen, sie waren von Kopf bis Fuß in weiße Overalls gehüllt – luden gerade am Rande der Aufnahme Taschen und Koffer aus einem Van mit einer auf diese Entfernung nicht lesbaren Aufschrift.

 

Tatsächliche Informationen schienen spärlich vorhanden zu sein, dafür wucherten die wildesten Gerüchte. Es war die Rede von einem Satanskult. Von einem Drogenring und von in den Tälern versteckten Hanffeldern, die angeblich von der Forstbehörde bei einem Kontrollflug aufgrund illegaler Holzfällerei entdeckt wurden. Daraufhin kam es zu einer Schießerei mit den Dorfbewohnern.

 

Andere sprachen von einer Sekte, die nicht näher genannte, altertümliche keltische Rituale praktizierte. Die Reporterin, die diese Nachricht verbreitete tat alles außer verschwörerisch in die Kamera zu blinzeln, als sie von angeblichen Blutspuren in einem Keller sprach.

 

Ein anderer wollte von einer kriminellen Familie erfahren haben, die nach alter „Highwayrobber“-Sitte durchreisende Autofahrer und Touristen im örtlichen Pub um ihr Hab und Gut erleichterten oder Übernachtungsgäste in den Feriencottages überfielen. Diese Version klang am unglaubwürdigsten. Sicherlich hätte es in dem Fall schon längst Anzeigen und Beschwerden gehagelt.

 

Für Ianto stellte sich vor allem eine Frage – was auch immer in diesem Dorf passiert war, konnte er es als Zufall abtun, dass es ausgerechnet dann geschehen war, als sich Jack mit seinem Team in dieser Gegend aufhielt?

 

Nein. Das konnte kein Zufall sein.

 

Ein Mann tauchte vor der Kamera auf und behauptete, zu wissen, dass mehrere Personen angeschossen worden waren – merkwürdigerweise alle in die Beine und Knie, so dass sie es überlebten, und dass es sich wohl um Schüsse aus einer Schrotflinte (die auf keiner Farm in der Gegend fehlte) handelte. Das löste frische Spekulationen aus - nun, dass es eine Verbindung zur Mafia geben könnte. (Es wurde nicht gesagt, welche Nationalität sie im Sinn hatten, denn Ianto bezweifelte, dass es eine walisische Mafia gab – dazu war das Land einfach zu klein und was, bitte, hätten sie da draußen wohl kontrolliert? Den Handel mit Schafen und Wolle oder etwa die stillgelegten Kohleminen?)

 

Ianto erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Gestank nach Schießpulver an Jacks Kleidung und an die Blutflecke an seinem Mantel. Ja, kein Zweifel daran, dass Torchwood irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte. Die Brecon Beacons waren nicht gerade klein, wenn er sich aus seiner Schulzeit richtig daran erinnerte, aber zwei isolierte, gewalttätige Zwischenfälle dieser Art im gleichen Zeitraum? Die Chancen mussten astronomisch gering sein.

 

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür holte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien und Ianto drückte die Stumm-Taste der Fernbedienung, bevor er sich umdrehte, erwartungsvoll über den Rücken der Couch zur Tür sehend.

 

Es war nicht Jack.

 

Eine junge Frau mit blaugesträhntem, schwarzem Haar, das sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden trug, schob gerade einen Putzwagen in den Raum. Sie stoppte, als sie Ianto entdeckte und zog rasch die Ohrstöpsel ihres mp3-Players aus den Ohren. „Oh. Es war kein „Nicht stören“-Schild draußen. Ich wusste nicht, dass jemand da ist.“ Sie hielt eine Ausweisekarte hoch, die an ihre Hoteluniform geklippt war. „Entschuldigung, ich bin vom Housekeeping. An der Rezeption haben sie mir gesagt, dass der Captain weg ist, also dachte ich, jetzt ist es günstig. Aber ich kann später wieder kommen…“

 

Ianto stand auf und trat zu ihr. „Kein Problem. Ich verspreche, nicht zu sehr im Weg zu sein.“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, die nach seiner Dusche unfrisiert getrocknet waren und sicherlich in alle Richtungen abstanden. Wenigstens hatte er sich bereits rasiert und war angezogen… „Ich bin übers Wochenende zu Gast bei Captain Harkness.“ Uh, wieso erklärte er ihr das? Was interessierte es das Zimmermädchen? Vermutlich war das Personal daran gewöhnt, dass Jack gelegentlich Besuch hatte. Bisher war er nur noch nie einem der dienstbaren Geister begegnet, die sauber machten, einkauften und frische Wäsche lieferten. Er lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin Ianto.“

 

„Vera.“ Sie schob den Wagen ganz in den Raum. „Ich fange im Badezimmer an, ist das okay?“

 

„Ja, kein Problem.“ Ianto trottete zur Couch zurück, nahm Platz und zog wieder die Füße unter sich. Er lauschte einen Moment auf die Geräusche aus dem Bad – es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, hier zu sitzen, während jemand anderes seinen Dreck weg machte – und schaltete dann den Ton am Fernseher wieder ein.

 

Die Reporterin von vorhin hatte sich mit ihrer Kamera zu einer der Barrieren vorgearbeitet und versuchte einem jungen Police Constable eine Auskunft zu entlocken. Doch der Polizist musterte sie nur stoisch, sah flüchtig in die Kamera und erklärte, dass er hier wäre um den Verkehr zu regeln. Für Auskünfte war die Pressestelle zuständig.

 

Sie blieb hartnäckig. Fragte den PC, ob er das Gerücht bestätigen könne, dass jemand in einem der Cottages als Geisel gehalten worden wäre, ein ahnungsloser Rucksacktourist, der ein Quartier für die Nacht gesucht hätte und der jetzt in Cardiff in einem Krankenhaus behandelt wurde. Und dass diese Geisel ausgesagt habe, dass mindestens ein Polizist die Vorgänge im Dorf gedeckt habe, weil seine Familie dort lebe.

 

Der junge Polizist, dessen rötlichblondes Haar struppig unter seiner Dienstmütze hervor sah, wirkte einen Moment lang ehrlich verdutzt. Entweder darüber, wie gut die Reporterin informiert war oder weil er eben zum ersten Mal von dieser Version der Geschichte hörte. Bevor er sie wieder auf die Pressestelle verweisen konnte, kam ein anderer Polizist – ein älterer, großgewachsenen, stämmiger Mann mit rötlicher Haut und kahlem Kopf – und schickte ihn weg. Er selbst baute sich hinter der Barrikade auf, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Beine auseinander um sicheren Stand zu haben. Er beantwortete keine Fragen, schüttelte nur den Kopf. Vermutlich hatten sie ihn geschickt weil er abschreckender aussah als der junge Constable.

 

Nach einer Weile fruchtlosen Bemühens ließ die Reporterin von ihm ab und wandte sich wieder der Kamera zu. Sie gab zurück ins Studio und versprach, weitere Neuigkeiten zu melden, sobald sie sich ergaben.

 

Ianto schaltete den Fernseher aus. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Vera mit einem Arm voll Handtücher aus dem Bad kommen. Sie warf sie in den Wäschekorb und ging mit einem Stapel frischer, ordentlich gefalteter Tücher zurück.

 

Unschlüssig, was er jetzt tun sollte, stand Ianto auf. Es war kurz vor elf.

 

Wenn er im Büro wäre, würde er jetzt mit Lisa eine Kaffeepause einlegen, nachdem sie Mister Beecher und Mister Latimer die Tagespost gebracht hatten. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später bekamen sie normalerweise die Unterlagen zurück, mit Anmerkungen versehen, was damit zu tun war. Pünktlich um zwölf verschwanden dann die beiden Anwälte, um zum Essen nach Hause zu fahren. Erst um zwei waren sie wieder in der Kanzlei und empfingen dann meist den ganzen Nachmittag lang Klienten.

 

Wäre dies ein normaler Freitag, an dem er frei hatte, wäre er vermutlich ebenfalls hier in Jacks Suite – aber vermutlich mit Jack und die Frage danach, was er tun sollte, würde sich gar nicht erst stellen…

 

Er holte sich ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche, wischte verstohlen einen einzelnen verschütteten Milchtropfen von der Frühstücksbar, den er zuvor übersehen hatte und schlenderte zurück in den Wohnbereich. Vera lächelte ihm zu, als sie ins Schlafzimmer ging.

 

Okay, er bevorzugte es definitiv, nicht hier zu sein, während jemand anderes die Suite aufräumte und reinigte. In welchem Zustand hatten sie das Schlafzimmer eigentlich hinterlassen? Er wusste, dass er seine Kleidung aufgesammelt und in den Wäschekorb bzw. auf einen Stuhl geworfen hatte, bevor er schlafen ging. Jack war bereits eingeschlafen gewesen, als Ianto aus dem Bad zurückgekommen war und rührte sich auch nicht, als er ein feuchtes Handtuch über den Bauch des anderen Mannes zog. Keiner von ihnen hatte in der letzten Nacht an Kondome gedacht und Ianto wusste, er würde nie schlafen können, bevor er sich nicht zumindest kurz wusch. Er hasste es, wenn seine Haut am Laken festklebte…

 

Ianto kauerte sich in einen der bequemen Sessel, von denen aus man in zwei Richtungen freien Ausblick aufs Wasser hatte und nahm ein Buch zur Hand, das auf der breiten Sessellehne lag. Es stammte aus Jacks Bibliothek und er hatte irgendwann während seines letzten Aufenthaltes darin zu lesen begonnen. Das Buch war alt, auf der Innenseite war 1935 als Erscheinungsjahr angegeben, das Papier so dünn, dass die Schrift auf der Rückseite durchschimmerte und es schwer machte, die kleinen, eng gedruckten Worte zu entziffern. Er fragte sich, woher Jack es hatte und wieso er sich für walisische Mythologie interessierte. (Ehrlich gesagt, Ianto hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es so etwas gab. Sie mussten in der Schule ein paar Gedichte lesen, die englische Übersetzung bekannter, alter walisischer Gedichte und die Lebensläufe einiger walisischer Dichter und Poeten wurde ihnen nahe gebracht, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass einer seiner Lehrer von Mythen und Märchen gesprochen hätte.)

 

Ein an den Rändern vergilbtes Lesenzeichen, das offensichtlich mit einer echten, gepressten Blume - auf Karton geklebt - und einem geflochtenen Stoffbändchen handgefertigt worden war, markierte eine Stelle über Faeries. Feen, nicht wie Disneys Tinkerbell, eher kleine, gemeine Geschöpfe, die den Menschen üble Streiche spielten, wenn man sie nicht durch Opfergaben besänftigte. Offensichtlich gehörte dazu eine Untertasse voll Sahne auf der Fensterbank des Küchenfensters oder auf dem Herd, genauso wie das Hinterlassen von Honig, Kuchen oder Blumen an Orten, die ihnen zugeschrieben wurden. Im Gegenzug sollten sie die Hausbewohner und ihr Vieh verschonen, und ihnen sogar gutes Wetter und eine reichliche Ernte bescheren. Leider wurde nicht weiter ausgeführt, wie diese Wesen das zustande brachten.

 

Dort wo die Blüte des Lesezeichens auf dem Papier auflag, hatte sie es verfärbt und das dünne Papier hatte ihren Abdruck angenommen, selbst jetzt wo das meiste davon zu Staub zerbröselt war. Es lag wohl schon seit vielen Jahren im Buch und markierte dieses Kapitel. Nicht zum ersten Mal schloss Ianto den Band wieder um die Widmung auf dem Vorsatzblatt zu lesen. In kunstvoll geschnörkelter Schrift, die Tinte zu einem blassen Veilchenblau ausgebleicht, stand dort: „Verschließ die Augen nicht, Jack“ und darunter „In Liebe, Estelle. Cardiff, Weihnachten 1953“.

 

Wer diese Estelle wohl war? Und an welchen Jack sich diese Worte richten mochten? Vielleicht ein Familienerbstück? Jack machte zwar ein Geheimnis um sein wahres Alter, aber es schien ihm eher unwahrscheinlich, dass Tante Estelle dieses Buch 1953 für den kleinen Jack unter den Weihnachtsbaum gelegt hatte. So alt war er auf keinen Fall.

 

Vielleicht hatte Jack es auch nur zufällig in einem Antiquariat gesehen und wegen der Widmung gekauft. Da stand nämlich eine ganze Reihe an Büchern im Regal, aus den unterschiedlichsten Jahren und sie sahen alle gebraucht aus. Es waren sowohl alte, schwere, ledergebundene Bände dabei, als auch zerfledderte Taschenbücher. Und die Themen umfassten alles erdenkliche, von Literaturklassikern, Sachbüchern über Mathematik, Physik, Astronomie bis hin zu Taschenbüchern, wie man sie zur Unterhaltung an Flughäfen und Bahnhöfen kaufen konnte, billige Krimis mit reißerischen Umschlagbildern, dazwischen ein paar Mills-and-Boon-Romane, die er wirklich nicht im Bücherregal eines Mannes vermutete. Vielleicht waren sie Souvenirs von Frauen, die Jack gekannt hatte… Ein paar Bücher waren in anderen Sprachen gedruckt und er fragte sich, wie viele Jack davon wohl sprach. Einmal hatte er ihn in fließendem Französisch telefonieren hören und als er ihn danach fragte, hatte Jack gelacht und etwas von einem längeren, beruflichen Aufenthalt in Paris erzählt, bevor er ihn mit seiner Demonstration von _French Kissing_ ablenkte. Und da war die vergilbte Broschüre, die zwischen zwei Bände über Stonehedge geklemmt war – sie war offenbar für Kinder entworfen, und illustrierte indische Worte und ihre englischen Gegenstücke mit bunten Zeichnungen. Sie trug das Copyright der Indischen Regierung und war auf 1923 datiert.

 

Sie passten nicht so ganz zur Suite, genau wie Jacks Schallplattensammlung. Er hatte die schon bei seinem ersten Besuch bemerkt und sich darüber gewundert. Jack hatte sogar einen Plattenspieler, der an die Stereoanlage angeschlossen wurde und einmal hatte er auf Iantos Bitte hin eine Platte aufgelegt. Er war einfach neugierig gewesen, mehr über Jack zu erfahren und warum nicht mit seinem Musikgeschmack anfangen? Das Cover der Plattenhülle verriet ihm, dass es sich um das Glen Miller Orchester handelte, aber ohne sich an einen PC zu setzen und danach zu googlen, brachte es ihn auch nicht viel weiter. Außer, dass Jack melancholisch wurde, als die Musik den Raum füllte und an irgendetwas anderes zu denken schien.

 

Ianto legte das Buch zurück auf die Armlehne. Er sah hinaus auf die Bucht und beobachtete Veras Reflektion auf dem makellos polierten Glas. Sie stopfte Bettwäsche und Laken in den Wäschesack und schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit. Gut. Er war sicher, dass er rot anlaufen würde, wenn sie ihn ansah, während sie die Laken in der Hand hielt, die sicherlich verrieten, was letzte Nacht auf ihnen passiert war.

 

Er hob den Arm zum Gesicht und atmete Jacks Geruch am Ärmel ein. Das half nicht gerade und feine Gänsehaut bildete sich an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel. Das waren bestimmt die kalten Füße. Er hätte Socken anziehen sollen. Vielleicht war Vera im Schlafzimmer bald fertig und er konnte sich ein Paar holen.

 

Wozu warten. Ianto stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Vera war gerade dabei, das letzte Kissen glatt zu streichen und sah auf, als sie ihn hinter sich bemerkte. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“, fragte sie freundlich.

 

So etwas hatte er doch schon einmal in einem Film gesehen… „Uuh. Danke, nein, ich hole nur schnell…“ Ianto zog den Kopf ein und eiligst eine Schublade auf. Es musste an dieser Umgebung liegen, dass er sich immer wie ein stotternder Idiot benahm. Na und, dann war das hier eben ein Luxushotel, das Wert auf ein anspruchsvolles, reiches Klientel legte (und Touristen aus Europa). Nirgendwo gab es Schilder, die dem Sohn eines Kaufhaus-Schneiders und einer Musiklehrerin verboten, es zu betreten. Er schnappte sich das erste Paar Socken, das ihm in die Finger geriet und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

 

Ianto schaltete den Fernseher wieder ein. Er hatte keine Lust auf weitere Spekulationen und Theorien der Reporter und öffnete stattdessen einen Schrank, in denen DVDs lagen. Das Hotel stellte sie zur Verfügung und wechselte sie ab und zu gegen aktuelle Filme aus. Unter ihnen befand sich eine Box mit James-Bond-Filmen. Irgendjemand musste gedacht haben, das würde dem Captain mehr zusagen, als die üblichen Hollywood-Streifen. Jack hatte zugegeben, dass er mit seinem Team ab und zu einen gerade angesagten Film sah, wenn sie während einer ruhigen Nachtschicht wach zu bleiben versuchten, aber sich ansonsten nicht besonders dafür interessierte. Aber er hatte nichts dagegen, wenn Ianto die DVDs nutzte – und meistens sahen sie sich dann am Ende die Filme zusammen an. Action war okay, auch die gelegentliche Komödie, aber alles was mit Science Fiction oder Aliens zu tun hatte, forderte nur Jacks Kritik heraus.

 

Eines Nachts hatte Ianto sich die Wiederholung von „Alien“ angesehen, als er nicht müde war und nachdem Jack den halben Film über kritisiert hatte, schaltete Ianto den Fernseher ab, wandte sich dem anderen Mann zu, und fragte ihn, ob er schon vielen Alien begegnet war, weil er so gut Bescheid zu wissen glaubte.

 

Zu seiner Überraschung war Jack plötzlich sehr ernst geworden und hatte eine Weile geschwiegen. Schließlich schien er zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen und forderte von ihm das Versprechen, niemand gegenüber zu wiederholen, was er ihm erzählen würde - und dann spann Jack ein unglaubliches Märchen von einer 1879 durch Königin Victoria in Schottland gegründeten Einrichtung namens „Torchwood Institute“, die die Erde vor einem gewissen Außerirdischen – einfach nur „Doctor“ genannt – und seinem zeitreisenden Raumschiff und weiteren Alien beschützen sollte. Mehr als das, die Königin richtete diese Organisation ein, weil sich in ihrem Stammbaum eine Art von außerirdischen Werwölfen eingeschlichen hatten, was sie am eigenen, königlichen Leib erfahren musste, und vom Doctor gerettet wurde. Von Dankbarkeit hielt sie wohl nicht genug, um ihn nicht gleich darauf von der Erde zu verbannen. Vermutlich, damit niemand hinter ihr kleines Familiengeheimnis kam.

 

Mehr noch. Jack sagte, er wäre mit diesem Doctor und seiner Zeitmaschine eine Weile durchs Universum gereist und hätte einige Abenteuer auf anderen Planeten erlebt. Wann genau das allerdings geschehen war, darüber schwieg er sich auffällig aus. Auch wie lange er schon für dieses ominöse Torchwood arbeitete. „Zu lange“, war sein einziger Kommentar dazu.

 

Zwei Tage später, in einer Samstagnacht, nahm Jack ihn dann mit nach Mermaid Quay und brachte ihn über einen am Fuß des Wasserturms versteckten Lift in das Torchwood Hauptquartier in Wales.

 

Er war nach wie vor nicht wirklich ganz sicher, ob er in dieser Nacht nicht einfach nur zu viel Bier getrunken hatte, um das scharfe indische Curry, zu dem Jack ihn ausgeführt hatte, hinunter zu spülen. Und ob er den Rest der Nacht und den Besuch in einer hochgeheimen, unterirdischen Alien-Jäger-Basis nur geträumt hatte. Ausgerechnet, sich vorzustellen, dass der prähistorische Flugsaurier, den Jack als eine Art Haustier dort hielt, tatsächlich echt sein sollte, fiel ihm am Schwersten. Vielleicht gerade, weil er eine der ledrigen Schwingen berührt hatte...

 

Jack lachte, als er ihn - später, zurück im Hotel - fragte, ob er vielleicht auch ein Alien wäre und meinte, er wäre seinem Wissen nach menschlich genug. Was immer auch das bedeuten sollte. Vielleicht erklärte es, wieso die Verbrühungen gestern Mittag innerhalb so kurzer Zeit abgeheilt waren und warum Jack immer so gut roch…

 

Jedenfalls hatte er heute keine Lust auf irgendetwas, das mit außerirdischem Leben zu tun hatte - Ianto zog Casino Royale mit David Niven aus der Box und legte die DVD ein. Kaum hatte er es sich wieder auf der Couch bequem gemacht – und dieses Mal mit warmen Füßen – als Vera mit einem zusammen gefalteten Karton unter dem Arm aus der Küche kam. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass sie sich noch in der Suite aufhielt.

 

Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, schien sie sich genötigt zu fühlen, ihn anzusprechen. „Ich habe den Kühlschrank nach den Wünschen von Captain Harkness aufgefüllt. Eine neue Bestell-Liste liegt auf dem Tisch und die Reinigung des Wohnraumes wurde wie erbeten auf Dienstag verschoben. Schönen Tag noch, Mister Jones.“

 

Bevor er sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte, dass sie seinen Nachnamen wusste, war Vera bereits mit ihrem Wagen – nun voll Schmutzwäsche – verschwunden.

 

Ianto wandte sich wieder dem Film zu und wurde nur ein paar Minuten später wieder unterbrochen. Dieses Mal klingelte sein Handy und auf dem Display stand „Lisa“. Er nahm den Anruf rasch an, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte. „Hi, Freundin“, sagte er.

 

„Faulpelz“, kam es vom anderen Ende der Leitung, gefolgt von einem tiefen Seufzen. „Du hast besser eine sehr gute Entschuldigung… wie… dass er dich ans Bett gefesselt als seinen persönlichen Sexsklaven in diesem schicken Hotel gefangen hält… dafür dass du dir heute außer der Reihe frei genommen hast.“

 

Ianto lachte und drückte auf die Pause-Taste des DVD-Players. „Jack hält mich in einem schicken Hotel als seinen persönlichen Sexsklaven fest und hat mich ans Bett gefesselt.“

 

„Lügner“, erwiderte Lisa trocken. „Ich habe den Fernseher gehört. Und du kommst ans Handy, also bist du nicht gefesselt.“

 

„Vielleicht hat er eine Hand frei gelassen“, flachste Ianto zurück. „Und der Fernseher ist an um meine Hilferufe zu übertönen.“

 

„Ich sollte um Hilfe rufen“, erwiderte seine Freundin mit dumpfer Stimme. „Ich muss meinen eigenen Kaffee trinken, während du dich in deinem Vergnügen suhlst.“ Er hörte ein leises Quietschen im Hintergrund und wusste, dass sie sich in ihren Stuhl zurück gelehnt hatte. „Wo steckt der Herr Kerkermeister? Mark hat vorhin angerufen, ob wir mal wieder zu Viert essen gehen wollen.“

 

Nun, das war definitiv ein Vorwand. Mark hasste ihn zwar nicht gerade, aber er war auch nicht froh über die Vertraulichkeit seiner Freundin mit ihm. Die Tatsache, dass Ianto gegenwärtig mit einem Mann liiert war und Mark eben diesen Mann bereits kennen gelernt hatte (oder war es gerade das gewesen?) überzeugte ihn wohl nicht ganz, dass er keine „Absichten“ auf Lisa hegte.

 

„Er musste für eine Weile weg. Etwas mit seiner Arbeit.“

 

„Ist wirklich alles okay?“, fragte Lisa, plötzlich wieder ernst. „Du bist so überstürzt aus dem Büro verschwunden und ich meine, es ist nicht wirklich ein romantisches… Intermezzo… wenn er dich dann alleine im Hotel sitzen lässt und an die Arbeit zurück geht.“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, Lisa“, gestand er ein. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte urplötzlich die Reporterin auf, die von Blutspuren im Keller gesprochen hatte. „Aber er hat gesagt er braucht mich. Und ich habe versprochen, das Wochenende hier mit ihm zu verbringen.“

 

„Du musst das selbst wissen.“ Lisa seufzte erneut. „Anderenfalls kannst du wieder auf meiner Couch unterkommen und ich verteidige dich mit meinem Leben, okay? Zumindest für ein paar Minuten. Jack ist verdammt charmant, wenn er etwas will und ich bin auch nur eine Frau aus Fleisch und Blut, kein Roboter. Wobei er vermutlich da noch das Metall zum Schmelzen bringen würde...“

 

„So weit wird es nicht kommen“, versicherte ihr Ianto lachend. „Keine Sorge. Ich würde dieses große Opfer niemals von dir fordern.“

 

„Sollen wir uns nachher irgendwo zum Mittagessen treffen?“, fragte Lisa nach einem Moment. „Ich mache um zwölf Schluss. Natürlich nur, wenn du ohne Erlaubnis des Kerkermeisters deine hochfeine Suite verlassen darfst.“

 

„Ein anderes Mal? Ich habe erst vor einer Weile gefrühstückt und sobald Jack zurück ist, muss ich eh wieder mit ihm essen.“

 

Lisa lachte. „Das klingt, als versuche er dich zu mästen. Gibt es vielleicht einen besonders großen Ofen in seiner Luxushöhle?“

 

„Jetzt wo du es sagst… er versucht mich immer zu füttern. Als wäre ich eine streunende Katze, die ihm zugelaufen ist.“ Ianto zupfte an der Ecke eines Sofakissens.

 

„Also, wenn du es so formulierst...“

 

„Zumindest bin ich ihm nicht nach Hause gefolgt“, schnitt Ianto ihr das Wort ab.

 

„Nein, du bist ihm in ein Hotel gefolgt. Böser Junge.“

 

„Okay, du hattest eindeutig zu viel schlechten Kaffee heute.“ Ianto grinste und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Es tat gut, mit ihr zu sprechen.

 

„Du hast schon was von einem Kätzchen an dir“, meinte Lisa und er konnte das Grinsen in ihrer Stimme hören. „Hmh, ich erinnere mich. Als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, hast du eben sehr wie ein halbverhungertes Straßenkätzchen gewirkt.“

 

„Kätzchen, wirklich? Konntest du nicht wenigstens Kater sagen?“

 

„Du hast damit angefangen. Und nein. Eindeutig ein Kätzchen. Wie du dich bewegst. Die undurchdringlichen Augen. Ein bisschen fluffiges Fell…“

 

Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. Das hatte er sich jetzt wirklich selbst zuzuschreiben.

 

„Und ein langer Schw...“

 

„Ich höre dir nicht zu“, rief Ianto. „Siehst du? Ich halte mir beide Ohren zu.“

 

„Ach, das ist sehr erwachsen.“ Lisa lachte, wurde dann abrupt ernst. „Hey, wenn du mehr Zeit mit Jack brauchst, dann ruf mich Montag an, und wir kriegen das hin. Mark muss auf eine Fortbildung, und danach nimmt er eine Woche Urlaub. Ich könnte dann ein paar freie Tage extra gut brauchen. Latimer hat mir eine eMail geschickt, dass er die ganze nächste Woche krank ist, die Arbeit sollte also für einen alleine leicht zu schaffen sein.“

 

„Danke. Du bist die beste Kollegin – und Freundin - die man sich wünschen kann.“ Ianto meinte es auch so. „Ich spreche mit Jack und melde mich spätestens am Montag bei dir.“

 

„Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt meinen Heiligenschein polieren, bevor ich ins Wochenende enteile.“ Wieder das Quietschen des Stuhls. „Pass auf dich auf, okay, Ianto? Ich mag Jack, aber manchmal ist er… unerklärlich.“ Damit legte sie auf.

 

Das war möglicherweise stark untertrieben, dachte Ianto, als er das Handy neben sich auf die Couch legte.

 

 

###

 

 

_Ianto benutzte einen Handspiegel, den er in einer Schublade gefunden hatte, um die Rückseite seiner Schulter im großen Wandspiegel zu betrachten, als Jack hinter ihm im Türrahmen auftauchte._

_Das Lächeln des älteren Mannes war gleichzeitig entschuldigend, als auch unübersehbar zufrieden. Und offensichtlich ein klein wenig stolz, als Jack die Spuren musterte, die er auf Iantos blasser Haut hinterlassen hatte. Er trat zu dem jungen Waliser, nahm ihm den Spiegel ab. „Ich war wohl ein bisschen... übereifrig“, meinte er, einen Kuss auf das hervortretende Schlüsselbein des anderen Mannes pressend. Er sollte Ianto unbedingt häufiger zum Frühstück einladen, und zum Lunch und zum Dinner... Es war zwar nicht so, dass man seine Rippen einzeln zählen konnte, aber er wirkte auf eine ungesunde Weise dünn._

_„Mein letzter HIV-Test liegt sechs Monate zurück“, erwiderte Ianto sachlich. „Er war negativ und ich bin auch sonst sauber. Seither hatte ich mit niemandem Sex. Bis heute. Ich schätze, das hätten wir eigentlich vorher besprechen sollen...“ Er zuckte mit der Schulter._

_Sechs Monate? Hmh, das erklärte einiges.... Jack wurde ein wenig verspätet klar, dass der junge Waliser auf eine entsprechende Antwort von ihm wartete._

_Darüber machte er sich selten Gedanken. Sein weiterentwickeltes Immunsystem und die Impfungen, die er während seiner Zeit als Time Agent erhalten hatte, machten ihn praktisch immun gegen so ziemlich alles, was dieses Jahrtausend an Krankheiten bereit hielt. Und falls sich doch etwas in seinen Blutstrom verirrte, kümmerte sich das gleiche in ihm darum, das ihn auch heilen ließ, wenn er starb. Owen studierte seit Jahren sein Blut, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, heraus zu finden, was dieses etwas in ihm war. Aber er wartete auf den richtigen Doctor - seinen Doctor - um diese Frage zu beantworten._

_Sie hatte Kondome benutzt und so weit er sehen konnte, waren die Abdrücke seiner Zähne an Iantos Schulter nicht tief genug, um zu bluten._

_„Ich auch“, entgegnete er. „Bei meiner Arbeit sind monatliche Blut- und Gesundheitstests vorgeschrieben. Ich habe es schriftlich.“_

_Natürlich nahm Owen die monatlichen Blutproben nicht nur, um sie auf Geschlechtskrankheiten zu testen - obwohl das nebenbei gleich mitlief - sondern um zu kontrollieren, wie sich die Riftstrahlung auf ihre Körper auswirkte. Außerdem wurde auf diese Weise sichergestellt, dass sich niemand zum Beispiel einen außerirdischen Parasiten oder Krankheitserreger eingefangen hatte, der sich vielleicht auf der Oberfläche eines Artefakts befunden hatte und der von den Bioscannern an den Eingängen nicht entdeckt wurde. Veränderungen in der Körperchemie konnten auch auf mentale Beeinflussung hindeuten. Jack hatte es in Torchwoods Diensten mehr als einmal erlebt, dass einer seiner Kollegen - ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein - unter den Einfluss einer anderen Lebensform geraten war, durch Drogen, Sekrete oder telepathische Aufzwingung eines fremden Willens._

_Er hatte Owen nicht grundlos Iantos DNA vom Speichel an der Colaflasche testen lassen. Auch wenn zugegeben Neugier sein Hauptmotiv gewesen war. Es gab erstaunlich viele Alien in Cardiff und er hatte mit nicht wenigen davon geschlafen, aber seit er der Leiter der Torchwood Drei Niederlassung war und die Verantwortung für sein Team, den Rift und praktisch die komplette Bevölkerung von Wales trug, musste er gewisse Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen. Ianto war jedoch eindeutig kein Alien, das Macht über den Rift zu erlangen versuchte, sondern genau das, wonach er aussah._

_Ianto erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Gut. Dann könnten wir ja...“_

_„Sechs Monate?“, wiederholte Jack lachend. „Wieso stehen wir noch hier herum? Du hast eine Menge nachzuholen.“_

_Einige Zeit später glitt Jacks Blick über den jungen Waliser. Ianto schlief, auf den Bauch gedreht, die Arme unter sich verschränkt. Auf seiner eigenen Haut verblassten bereits die Spuren, die ihm der junge Waliser zurückgegeben hatte._

 

 

\---

 

 

_„Ianto? Wo willst du hin? Es ist mitten in der Nacht.“_

_Der junge Waliser zog die Kapuze seines Shirts über den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich gehe spazieren.“_

_„Bleib hier und ich finde eine angenehmere Methode dich müde zu machen.“ Jack schlug die Bettdecke zurück und klopfte auf die Matratze._

_Doch Ianto schüttelte den Kopf und schob die Hände in die Taschen. „Ich brauche frische Luft.“_

_„Okay.“ Jack drehte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken. Sollte er fragen...? Aber Ianto war ihm gegenüber keine Rechenschaft schuldig, nur weil sie eine Nacht miteinander verbrachten. „Hey, hast du irgendeinen besonderen Wunsch zum Frühstück? Roman vom Zimmerservice meinte, sie erweitern das Menü um...“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn Ianto hatte sich aufs Bett gekniet und sich über ihn gebeugt, um ihn zu küssen._

_„Ich laufe nicht weg, ich habe kein anderes Rendezvous und ich will ein traditionelles britisches Fry-up zum Frühstück. Aber bis dahin bin ich längst zurück, dazu ist dieses Bett einfach zu bequem.“_

_„Hey!“ Jack packte ihn am Arm und Ianto wand sich lachend aus seinem Griff._

_„Und die Gesellschaft ist gut.“ Der junge Mann bückte sich auf dem Weg zur Tür noch einmal - vorgeblich um seine Schnürsenkel zu checken  und verschwand dann aus der Suite._

 

 

###

 

 

„Was hältst du von einem Ausflug aufs Land?“ Jack lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

 

„Ein Ausflug aufs Land?“ Ianto warf einen Blick in den Karton mit süßsaurem Huhn und Nudeln und beschloss, dass er noch ein bisschen davon essen konnte. Er kippte den Rest der orangefarbenen Masse auf seinen Teller und attackierte sie mit den Stäbchen. Jack nannte das lachend seinen „Raubtiermodus“ und hatte versprochen, nie zwischen ihn und etwas Essbares zu geraten. Weise Entscheidung von seiner Seite.

 

„Ich muss noch einmal dorthin, wo ich mit meinem Team gewesen bin.“ Jack schob seinen eigenen Teller weg und griff stattdessen nach dem Wasserglas. „Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge abholen, die wir zurück gelassen haben und ich dachte, die Fahrt ist unterhaltsamer, wenn du mitkommst.“

 

Ianto erinnerte sich an die Bilder in den Nachrichten und war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich dorthin wollte, wo diese Dinge passiert waren. Andererseits würde Jack ihn bestimmt nicht bitten, ihn zu begleiten, wenn er dachte, es wäre dort noch in irgendeiner Weise gefährlich. Er nickte und schluckte seine Bedenken mit einem Bissen voll scharfer Nudeln hinunter.

 

„Okay. Wir fahren morgen früh hin und kommen lange vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück nach Cardiff.“ Jack griff in die Papiertüte, in der die Kartons mit chinesischem Essen verpackt gewesen waren. „Habe ich da drin nicht frittierte Kokosbällchen und ein paar Glückskekse gesehen? Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass du die Stäbchen mit isst, wenn ich dir keinen Nachtisch gebe…“

 

 

\---

 

 

„Wir sind da.“ Jack parkte am Rand einer schlecht asphaltierten Straße. Ein hölzernes Gatter schnitt ihnen hier den Weg ab.

 

„Es sieht aus wie eine Kulisse für einen Horrorfilm“, bemerkte Ianto, als sie ausgestiegen waren. Er schob die Hände in die Taschen seines Parkas. Es war unangenehm kühl und der Wind pfiff ungehindert an ihnen vorbei.

 

„Ich habe vergessen dich zu fragen, aber ich nehme an, du hast die Nachrichten gesehen?“ Jack sah ihn von der Seite an. Er hatte seinen Mantel bis zum Hals zugeknöpft, kaum dass sie das Auto verlassen hatten.

 

„Es war schwer, es nicht zu sehen, auf vielen Sendern liefen Sondersendungen.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich um. Hier und dort flatterten noch abgerissene Polizeiabsperrbänder im Wind und schwere Fahrzeuge hatten tiefe Reifenfurchen in der Erde hinterlassen. „Ihr wart also tatsächlich hier?“

 

„Ja.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse, auf ein größeres Gebäude in der Mitte der kleinen Ansiedlung starrend. „Wir waren hier.“

 

„Was ist wirklich passiert? Es wurde eine Menge Unsinn geredet. Irgendwas mit Drogenhändlern und Entführung, war - glaube ich – der letzte Stand.“ Ianto zog den Nacken ein, als ein Windzug direkt an der entblößten Haut oberhalb des Kragens vorbei zu streifen schien. Fast wie die beklemmende Berührung einer eiskalten Hand. Er verfluchte wortlos jeden Horrorfilm, den er sich jemals angesehen hatte. „Niemand hat etwas von Alien erwähnt“, setzte er hinzu, als Jack schwieg. „Und wenn Torchwood sich darum gekümmert hat…“

 

„Es waren Menschen.“ Ein sichtlicher Schauer lief durch Jack. „Willst du wirklich wissen, was passiert ist?“ Er sah Ianto an.

 

Nein, das wollte er nicht. Dieser Ort war unheimlich. Und was immer hier passiert war, musste schlimm sein, wenn selbst Jack davon Alpträume bekam. Trotzdem nickte er. Ihm bot sich eine einzigartige Chance, mehr über die Arbeit des anderen Mannes zu erfahren. Der Besuch im Hub war nur ein kleiner Tropfen auf den heißen Stein seiner Neugier gewesen. Jetzt hatte er zum ersten Mal seit der Nacht als Jack vom Torchwood Institute gesprochen hatte, die Chance, mehr zu erfahren.

 

„Okay. Aber nicht hier. Ich will keine Sekunde länger bleiben, als nötig ist.“ Jack nahm die Schultern zurück und checkte den Sitz seiner Waffe. Ianto hatte gesehen, wie er das Holster mit dem Revolver an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte, bevor sie die Suite verließen.

 

„Bitte hör mir zu.“ Er wandte sich an den jungen Waliser und sein Gesicht war ernst. „Du bleibst genau hier stehen und rührst dich nicht von der Stelle. Auf keinen Fall, was immer auch passiert, gehst du in eins der Häuser.“ Er deutete auf eine Art großen Schuppen, ein Stück entfernt. „Die Polizei hat unsere Sachen aufgesammelt, und alles, was nicht total kaputt war, da drinnen verstaut. Es sollte nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten dauern, sie zu holen. Wenn jemand auftaucht, egal wer es ist, sogar ein Polizist – drehst du dich um, läufst so schnell du kannst zurück zum Wagen und schließt dich ein.“ Er fischte den Autoschlüssel aus der Tasche und drückte ihn Ianto in die Hand. „Ich kann dir das jetzt nicht erklären, aber ich will dich auf keinem Fall irgendeinem Risiko aussetzen. Die Polizei ist sicher, dass sie alle erwischt hat, die hier gewohnt haben, aber das ist keine Garantie, dass es nicht noch irgendwo mehr von ihnen gibt.“

 

Ianto dachte, dass er nach diesen Warnungen vielleicht besser gleich im Wagen warten sollte. Dort würde es auch wärmer sein. Aber offenbar war er zu einem bestimmten Zweck hier. Jack war nicht immun gegen die unheimliche Atmosphäre und noch wusste Ianto nicht, was passiert war. In was konnten wohl gleich alle Bewohnung der Ansiedlung verwickelt gewesen sein? „Ich bleibe hier“, versicherte er und schob die Hand mit dem Autoschlüssel zurück in die Tasche.

 

Jack warf ihm ein Lächeln zu und ging auf die Scheune zu.

 

Es war eine ziemliche Enttäuschung. Zwar fand Ianto die Umgebung und die grauen Häuser noch bedrückender, während er alleine in der Dorfmitte stand und auf die leeren Gebäude starrte, aber es passierte nichts, dass die Anspannung gerechtfertig hätte. Über ihm kreisten ein paar Vögel, doch sie schienen auch nichts Interessantes zu entdecken und ließen sich vom Wind weiter treiben.

 

Jack kam mit zwei Kartons voll zerbeulten Campinggeschirrs und mehreren, ordentlich auseinander gebauten und in ihren Taschen verstauten Zelten unter dem Arm, zurück. Wortlos nahm Ianto ihm den zweiten Karton ab und sie gingen zum Auto zurück. „Eines von Toshs Ortungsgeräten fehlt. Ich werde wohl einen Anruf bei der Polizei machen müssen“, meinte Jack, als sie die Kartons im Kofferraum verstauten.

 

Es war das erste Mal, dass Ianto nicht in Jacks privaten Auto, sondern dem Torchwood-SUV unterwegs war, den er bei seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Jack gesehen und als für zu protzig befunden hatte. Er musste seine Meinung korrigieren. Innen war der aufgerüstete Range Rover sehr bequem und mit einer Menge an technischem Schnickschnack ausgestattet. Von den meisten Sachen konnte er allerdings nicht mal erahnen, wofür sie gebraucht wurden. Auf dem Rücksitz gab es Computerarbeitsplätze. Und der Kofferraum war offenbar so etwas wie ein mobiles Waffenlager. Außerdem fand er einen Karton voller Plastikhandschuhe, mehrere Paar lose herumfliegende Handfesseln – ebenfalls Plastik – und etwas das an einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer erinnerte, aber in Tarnfarbe gestrichen war, die er zur Seite schob, um die Campingsachen abzustellen

 

Jack bemerkte seinen Blick. „Da ist Betäubungsspray drin“, sagte er. „Für eine bestimmte Art von Alien, das sich in Cardiff besonders heimisch fühlt. Manchmal müssen wir sie von dort weg bringen, wo sie sind, damit sie keine Menschen verletzen und wenn sie dabei wach sind, ist das ein ziemliches Problem. Sie haben rasiermesserscharfe Zähne und spitze Krallen und können mit beidem verdammt gut umgehen.“

 

Ianto schluckte. „Okay“, erwiderte er unsicher. Er stellte seinen Karton ab und trat einen Schritt zurück, während Jack den Kofferraum wieder schloss. Dann wandte er sich ab und kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz, sich die Hände an der Luft aus dem Gebläse aufwärmend.

 

Es tat ihm nicht die Spur leid, dass der Ausflug nicht länger gedauert hatte, als Jack den Wagen wendete und sie zurück nach Cardiff fuhren.

 

 

\---

 

 

Jack rollte sich herum und presste einen Kuss auf das Drachen-Tattoo auf Iantos Hüfte.

 

Erwartungsgemäß verdrehte der junge Waliser die Augen. „Soll ich euch beide vielleicht alleine lassen?“

 

Mit einem Grinsen richtete der andere Mann sich auf und gab Ianto einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich dachte eher daran, dass wir zu Dritt spielen.“

 

„Träum weiter, Mister.“ Ianto drehte sich auf den Rücken, winkelte ein Bein an und entfernte damit das Tattoo vorübergehend aus Jacks Reichweite. Er hatte im Internet recherchiert, wie viel es kosten würde, den Drachen entfernen zu lassen und war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals so viel zusammensparen konnte. Oder ob es wirklich besser war, den Rest seines Lebens mit einer Narbe auf der Hüfte herum zu laufen. Seine helle Haut war nicht gerade ideal für den Laser. Offenbar konnte er sich ernste Verbrennungen während der Prozedur zuziehen, die seine Haut dauerhaft vernarbten. Und das ganze klang sehr schmerzhaft. Nur Jacks… Enthusiasmus… für das Tattoo versöhnte ihn ein wenig mit der ungeliebten Erinnerung an seine Jugendtage. „Erzählst du mir jetzt, was passiert ist?“, fragte er nach einer Weile.

 

„Nicht hier.“ Jack wandte sich ab und setzte sich auf, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und angelte nach seiner Hose.

 

„Nicht hier?“, wiederholte Ianto verblüfft.

 

„Ich will hier wieder ohne Alpträume schlafen können. Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer.“ Jack sah ihn über die Schulter an und lächelte. „Du darfst deine Decke auch mitnehmen.“

 

„Nenn‘ mich einfach Linus. Es ist eine sehr freundliche Decke“, murmelte Ianto, als er aufstand. „Wir sind gute Freunde geworden.“ Er tätschelte „seine“ Decke, die sich im Moment als unordentlicher Haufen am Fußende des Bettes befand. Bisher hatte ja Jack ihn ausreichend warm gehalten… Ianto zog seine Shorts an, um seine Bereitwilligkeit zu einem ernsten Gespräch zu unterstreichen, schlang sich die Decke um die Schultern und folgte Jack ins Wohnzimmer.

 

Zwei der Lampen an der Wand waren eingeschaltet, aber der Rest des Raumes lag im Schatten. Jack saß auf der Couch, die Arme auf die Knie gestützt, den Körper nach vorne gebeugt. Auf dem Kaffeetisch vor ihm standen zwei Gläser, in denen eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit schimmerte.

 

Ianto setzte sich neben ihn, drehte sich zur Seite und zog die Beine unter sich, so dass er Jack ansehen konnte ohne sich den Hals zu verrenken. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es sich um ein längeres Gespräch handeln könnte.

 

„Ich war noch nie so froh, dass du es abgelehnt hast, für mich zu arbeiten“, sagte der ältere Mann schließlich. „Wenn ich mir vorstelle, du wärst dabei gewesen, als…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

 

Nach einem Moment beugte Ianto sich vor, nahm eines der Gläser und reichte es an Jack weiter. Er stützte den Ellbogen gegen die Rücklehne der Couch und legte die Wange in die Handfläche.

 

Eine Weile – bevor er die Anstellung in der Kanzlei bekam - hatte Jack mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn für Torchwood anzuheuern. Nicht als Feldagent, sondern als allgemeine Hilfe im Hub – Kaffee kochen, Aufräumen, Mülleimer leeren, Akten sortieren, Einkaufen und Klamotten in die Wäscherei bringen. Dafür brauchte er keine spezielle Ausbildung.

 

Jack trank einen kleinen Schluck, drehte das Glas in den Fingern. „Ich hätte beinahe einen Teil meines Teams an Kannibalen verloren.“

 

„Kannibalen?“, wiederholte Ianto stirnrunzelnd. „Wie in der Dokumentation über diese ausgestorbenen Südseevölker, die ihre Nachbarn aßen und ausgerottet wurden, als sie sich an exotischere Kost in der Form von englischen Missionaren wagten?“

 

Ein schwaches Lächeln spielte bei dieser Beschreibung um Jacks Mundwinkel. „Die hier war sehr lokal. Das Dorf, in dem wir heute waren. Sie… wohnten da, ihre Familien lebten dort wohl schon sehr lange. Ganz normale Menschen.“

 

„Aber wenn es sich nicht um Aliens handelt, die sich an Menschen vergreifen, warum hat Torchwood damit zu tun?“, fragte Ianto leise. „Ist das nicht ein Fall für die Heddlu?“ Wow, das war ihm fast zu glatt über die Lippen gekommen. Jack färbte auf ihn ab.

 

„Das ist meine Schuld.“ Jack trank einen weiteren, kleinen Schluck. „Weil ich dachte, es wäre nichts ernstes. Nur ein Ausreißer in der Statistik.“ Er sah Ianto an. „Menschen sind in diesem Gebiet verschwunden, Ianto, über die Jahre sehr viele – Durchreisende, Touristen, Einheimische, die im Naturschutzgebiet Ausflüge oder Urlaub machen wollten. Ein Kontaktmann bei der Polizei hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, er dachte, das wäre vielleicht ein Fall für uns.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte mir, der Rift reicht nicht so weit, also warum fahren wir nicht da raus, sehen uns um, verbringen zwei, drei Nächte in der freien Natur und vielleicht glätten sich ein paar Falten, die sich in den letzten Monaten zwischen uns aufgeworfen haben. Gwen und Owen verbringen die meiste Zeit damit, sich zu zanken oder zu flirten oder beides und Tosh leidet sichtlich darunter, dass sie sie oft ignorieren und so ausschließen.“

 

Er schwieg einen Moment. „Stattdessen finden wir kurz nach unserer Ankunft eine gehäutete Leiche und während wir sie uns ansehen, stiehlt jemand unseren Wagen und verwüstet das halb aufgebaute Camp. Tosh konnte unseren Wagen über das GPS orten und so haben wir das Dorf gefunden. Vielleicht hast du gar nicht so unrecht, dass es aussieht wie die Kulisse eines Horrorfilms. Was wir dort gefunden haben, sah so auf jeden Fall so aus. Blut, Leichen und einen Kühlschrank voller Leichenteile und einen Keller voller Schuhe.“

 

„Moment, was haben Schuhe damit zu tun?“, fragte Ianto, mit Ekel kämpfend, als er sich unwillkürlich die Szenerie vorzustellen versuchte. „Welche Schuhe?“

 

„Die ihrer Opfer. Es gab einen ganzen Berg davon, wie… Trophäen. Und sie müssen da zum Teil schon sehr lange liegen, manche Modelle waren vor 50 oder 60 Jahren modern.“ Er wusste, dass das Blut und die Toten mit der Zeit verblassen würden. Aber diese Schuhe, die Erinnerung an die Reihen über Reihen an Schuhen, würde noch lange bei ihm bleiben.

 

„In einem der Ferien-Cottages versteckte sich ein verängstigter, total verstörter Junge. Sein Name ist Kieran. Er dachte, sie wären zurückgekommen um ihn zu holen und zu töten und deshalb hat er sofort geschossen als die Tür aufging. Die Waffe stammte aus einem Schuppen den er aufgebrochen hat. Gwen wollte nicht warten, sie war die Erste und Kieran hat sie getroffen – zum Glück nur mit Vogelschrot. Sie hat viele kleine Wunden an der Seite des Bauches, das ist sehr schmerzhaft, aber die Schrotkugeln sind nicht so tief eingedrungen, dass ihre Organe verletzt wurden.“ Jack schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Lehne der Couch, holte tief Atem und stieß die Luft langsam aus. Er hätte auf der Stelle mit Gwen getauscht, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre.

 

„Wie geht es ihr jetzt?“, fragte Ianto.

 

„So weit ganz gut. Sie hat ein paar Stunden im Krankenhaus verbracht, und ist dann mit Owen nach Hause gegangen. Die beiden dachten wirklich, niemand merkt etwas von ihrer Affäre - ich würde es nicht merken. Als ich sie Zuhause angerufen habe, hat mir ihr Freund den Kopf gewaschen, weil ich sie sofort wieder an die Arbeit geschickt hätte, trotz ihrer Verletzung. Ihr Handy war ausgeschaltet, nur deshalb habe ich das Festnetz benutzt - aber das GPS hat mir verraten, dass es sich in unmittelbarer Nähe von Owens Handy befindet.“ Er lachte leise, aber es war kein fröhlicher Laut. „Ich habe ihn angerufen. Er hat es nicht mal geleugnet, dass sie bei ihm ist. Nur gemeint, dass sie beide erwachsen wären und in ihrer Freizeit tun könnten, was sie wollten. Ich denke es ist keine gute Idee. Es herrscht jetzt schon genug Anspannung im Team. Wenn es zwischen ihm und Gwen endet – und das wird es, weil Gwen Rhys liebt… Unsere Arbeit ist oft riskant, und abgelenkte Agenten bringen ihr eigenes und das Leben von anderen in Gefahr.“

 

„Vielleicht haben sie sich nur unterhalten.“ Ianto rückte näher an Jack, nahm ihm das Glas ab und stellte es auf den Tisch zurück. „Vielleicht war es ihr peinlich, dass ihr Freund sie mit den Wunden sieht, aber Owen ist Arzt, er kann sich gut um sie kümmern…“

 

Jack senkte den Kopf, schob die Decke ein kleines Stück zur Seite und küsste ihn auf den Bizeps. „Du bist wunderbar. Nein, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie genau wie wir viel Zeit im Bett verbringen.“ Er legte die Hand unter Iantos Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht ganz zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. „Vielleicht nicht ganz so wie wir.“

 

„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Ianto und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, seine Kehle für Jacks Mund entblößend.

 

Jack sah ihn an. „Gwen hat nicht vor, ihren Freund Rhys zu verlassen. Und Owen trauert immer noch um seine tote Verlobte. Er benutzt Alkohol und Sex nur, um seine Trauer fern zu halten. Ich hingegen…“ Er legte beide Hände um Iantos Gesicht. „…habe nicht vor, dich in naher Zukunft irgendwohin gehen oder dich auch nur längere Zeit aus den Augen zu lassen.“

 

„Was ist mit der „Wir haben nur ein wenig Spaß“-Regel passiert? Du sagst immer, du kannst keine festen Beziehungen eingehen.“ Der junge Waliser musterte ihn eindringlich.

 

„Vielleicht bin ich dabei, meine Meinung zu ändern.“ Jack zeichnete Muster auf Iantos Rücken, sein Kinn auf die Schulter des jungen Walisers gestützt. „Alte Hunde lernen manchmal neue Tricks.“

 

„Was ist passiert, nachdem Gwen von diesem Kieran angeschossen wurde“, fragte Ianto nach einer Weile.

 

„Danach… ging alles schief. Tosh verschwand. Und der Rest von uns hat sich in einem Pub verschanzt. Da gab es eine Küche mit noch einer Leiche. Zu dieser Zeit dachten wir immer noch, es handele sich vielleicht doch um irgendeine außerirdische Lebensform, die durch den Rift gefallen ist und sich bis aufs freie Land durchschlug, um sich von der einheimischen Bevölkerung zu ernähren. Dann wurden wir angegriffen, aber es war zu dunkel, um zu erkennen, wer da draußen war. Dann entdeckte ich einen Mann, der es geschafft hatte, sich in den Keller vorzuarbeiten. Zuerst dachte ich, er wäre ein weiteres Opfer – obendrein noch eines, das wir aus Versehen angeschossen haben. Aber er war… da war etwas Arrogantes an ihm, er hatte keine Angst, er tat nur so. Ich… Ianto, ich habe etwas getan, das ich mir vor langer Zeit geschworen habe, nie wieder zu tun. Ich habe ihm damit gedroht ihn zu foltern, wenn er mir nicht die Wahrheit sagt.“

 

„Aber du hast es nicht getan, oder?“, fragte Ianto. Seine Knie berührten Jacks Oberschenkeln und er spürte die Anspannung in den Muskeln des anderen Mannes.

 

„Ich habe ihm wehgetan. Es war nicht schwer. Nur ein bisschen Druck auf seine Wunden… und er hat geredet. Er hat mir gesagt, dass die Dorfbewohner die „Ernte“ abhalten. Sie haben Menschen getötet und…“ Jack sprach nicht weiter. Musste er auch nicht. Die Vorstellung alleine war übelkeitserregend genug. „Tosh konnte entkommen, als sie sie in eins der anderen Häuser bringen wollten und wir haben die restlichen Dorfbewohner gefunden – sie hatten sich in einer Art Gemeindehaus versammelt. Das war das große Gebäude, das ich dir gezeigt habe. Es waren zu viele für uns fünf – ich, Tosh und Owen, dazu Gwen mit ihrer Schusswunde und ein total verängstigter Junge – also sind wir zurück in den Pub und ich habe meinen Kontaktmann bei der Polizei angerufen. Er… genauer gesagt: sie – mein Kontaktmann ist eine Frau… ein Detective - rückte mit einer Spezialeinheit an, und sie denken, sie haben alle Kannibalen erwischt. Sogar den, den ich gefesselt im Keller zurückgelassen habe.“

 

„Das war der wahre Grund, warum du heute nochmal da hin wolltest, richtig? Nicht die Campingausrüstung. Nichts davon war unersetzlich. Du wolltest nachsehen, ob wirklich alle verhaftet wurden.“

 

Jack nickte. „Ich musste sicher sein.“ Er hob den Kopf. „Habe ich mich schon dafür bedankt, dass du mit mir gekommen bist?“

 

„Musst du nicht.“ Ianto schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte er: „Du hast schon am Telefon so merkwürdig geklungen, dass ich sofort wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Und dann, als du diesen Aussetzer unter der Dusche hattest… habe ich mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Reden wir gar nicht erst von deinen Alpträumen. Bisher hatte ich nie das Gefühl, dass dich deine Arbeit so belastet.“

 

„Manchmal braucht es länger, bis ich abschütteln kann, was ich erlebe. Und wenn wir uns sehen, dann will ich nicht mehr an meine Arbeit denken.“ Jack strich mit den Fingerspitzen an der Innenseite von Iantos Arm entlang und zog dann die Decke wieder um die Schultern des jungen Walisers. Ianto war eine fürchterliche Frostbeule, dachte er zärtlich. „Und es hilft, dich zu treffen. Zu wissen, dass es dich gibt. Die Welt ist nicht ganz so grau mit dir darin.“ Er sah direkt in Iantos weite, blaue Augen, in denen sich deutlich widersprüchliche Gefühle spiegelten. Und als Ianto den Mund öffnete, um ihm zu antworten, wählte er den Weg des Feiglings – er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn.

 

 

\---

 

 

„Hey, weißt du was komisch ist?“, murmelte Ianto eine Weile später. Er nestelte gegen Jacks Seite, einerseits wegen der Wärme, die der Körper des anderen Mannes abstrahlten; andererseits, weil Jack wesentlich entspannter wirkte als zuvor und so würde er direkt spüren, wenn sich das änderte. Und es war wirklich… nett… hier so zu sitzen. Erst seit er Jack kannte, wurde ihm klar, dass ihm das gefehlt hatte – jemanden berühren zu können, und das nicht nur während des Sex, sondern einfach so, einfach weil es sich gut anfühlte.

 

„Was ist komisch?“, murmelte Jack zurück. Ianto hatte da einen Punkt in seinem Nacken, der nach… hmmmh… was war das noch?… roch. Irgendeine Art von Gewürz, aber er kam nicht auf den Namen. Er leckte über die Stelle, und Iantos Hand flog hoch, gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Oberarm.

 

„Keine Knutschflecken wo man sie sehen kann, wenn ich angezogen bin.“ Ianto legte den Kopf zurück, sah ihn warnend an. „Lisa grillt mich am Montag ohnehin über offener Flamme, weil ich sie gestern alleine gelassen habe. Das ist zusätzliches Öl auf ihren Flammen.“

 

„Sag ihr, es war alles meine Schuld.“ Er küsste ihn auf die Nase und Ianto lächelte, schloss die Augen, drehte das Gesicht gegen seine Schulter. Jack wusste, dass es nicht anhalten würde. Dieses Vertrauen, und die Nähe…

 

Der junge Waliser hatte sich verändert. Er hatte gelernt sich selbst zu vertrauen. Irgendwann würde Ianto mehr wollen. Eine richtige Beziehung. Vielleicht sogar eine Familie. Völlig normal in seinem Alter. Und dann würde er nicht mehr bereitwillig alles stehen und liegen lassen, um für ihn da zu sein.

 

Das waren sicherlich nur die Nachwirkungen des Schocks, die da aus ihm sprachen. Er hatte schlimmere Dinge gesehen, als in dem kleinen Dorf, aber es hatte ihn mehr erschüttert, als er erwartet hatte, weil es sich um Menschen handelte. Wenn Tosh oder Gwen gestorben wären…

 

Er strich Ianto durch die Haare, presste einen Kuss gegen sein Ohr und zwang seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. „Wolltest du mir nicht etwas erzählen?“, fragte er. „Etwas Komisches.“

 

„Nicht komisch wie in haha-witzig“, entgegnete Ianto. „Nur wieder einer dieser Zufälle. Es ist mir eingefallen, als wir zurück nach Cardiff gefahren sind. Ich war schon einmal dort.“ Er hörte Jack scharf einatmen. „Nicht im gleichen Dorf“, korrigierte er sich sofort. „Aber irgendwo dort in der Gegend. Auf einem Schulausflug, ein ganzer Bus voll Stadtkinder aufs flache Land gekarrt. Die meisten von uns waren nicht sehr begeistert davon, dass wir einen ganzen Tag von Büschen, Bäumen und Wiesen umgeben verbringen sollten.“

 

Ianto lachte leise, als Jack den Arm um seine Taille schlang und ihn tröstend in den Nacken küsste. „Mir gefiel es übrigens auch nicht. Ich saß neben einem Jungen namens Tommy im Bus. Und ihm wurde furchtbar schlecht vom Ruckeln bei der Fahrt, das hat er zumindest behauptet. Er hat sich dreimal übergeben und das letzte Mal erwischte er meine neuen Schuhe. Sie waren für mich danach ruiniert. Meine Mutter versuchte sie zu reinigen, aber immer wenn ich sie ansah, dachte ich an Tommy. An den Ausflug. Daran, wie mich ein paar der größeren und stärkeren Jungs in einen Busch gestoßen haben, der mir Gesicht und Hände zerkratzte. Und als mich ein Lehrer fragte, was passiert war und ich die Wahrheit sagte, stießen sie mich in einem mit Wasser gefüllten Graben, so bald er uns den Rücken zuwandte. Und um das Ganze noch demütigender zu machen, behaupteten sie hinterher, ich wäre freiwillig hineingeklettert um zu verbergen, dass ich mir vor Angst in die Hose gepinkelt hatte.“

 

„Ist das oft passiert?“ Jack ließ seine Finger nachdenklich weiter durch Iantos Haare gleiten.  Er versuchte sich den jungen Waliser als Kind vorzustellen. Mit Stupsnase, und großen, blauen Augen in einem runderen Gesicht, noch kindlich weich, ohne die scharfen Wangenknochen. Hatte er damals schon diesen misstrauischen Ausdruck in den Augen getragen? „Wurdest du oft so von den anderen Kindern behandelt? Was war mit deinen Freunden?“

 

„Oft genug. Ich war höflich zu Erwachsenen, ich machte meine Hausaufgaben jeden Tag und vielleicht das Schlimmste von allem, ich wagte es, gerne zur Schule zu gehen. Ich wollte lernen. Ich wollte alles wissen.“ Wieder lachte Ianto leise, fast als könnte er selbst nicht glauben, wie naiv er damals gewesen war. „Es fiel am Ende sogar den Lehrern auf, dass ich nicht sonderlich beliebt war und meine Eltern mussten in die Schule kommen. Mein Vater meldete mich dann beim Schul-Rugbyteam an, ich sollte so wohl neue Freunde finden und vermutlich dachte er auch, ich würde Muskeln und Selbstvertrauen aufbauen. Der Plan ging nur halb auf. Ich fand einen neuen Freund, aber keinen Anschluss ans Team.“

 

„Warum nicht?“ Jack war fasziniert von diesem Einblick in die Kindheit des jüngeren Mannes. Er dachte an einen schlaksigen Jungen mit wirren, braunen Locken und Iantos blauen Augen, in schlammbespritzter Sportkleidung, die Stirn in Konzentration kraus gezogen.

 

„Weil ich nach ein paar Wochen aus dem Team flog“, brach Iantos Stimme in seine Fantasien.

 

„Was ist passiert?“

 

„Ich wollte neue Rugby-Schuhe haben. Die, die ich trug, waren mir zu klein, Mam hatte sie von einer Nachbarin gebraucht gekauft. Aber weil ich mich weigerte, die Schuhe vom Ausflug zur Schule zu tragen, sagte Mam sie könne mir im Moment nicht auch noch neue Rugby-Schuhe kaufen. Also habe ich mir ein Paar gestohlen. Natürlich konnte ich sie nicht mit nach Hause nehmen, das wäre ihr aufgefallen, also ließ ich sie in meinem Spind in der Schule. Aber irgendjemand hat mich schließlich verpetzt und ich bezog Prügel von meinem Vater, es gab Tränen und Vorwürfe von meiner Mam, Spott von meiner Schwester und der Trainer schloss mich zur Strafe aus dem Team aus.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war mir egal. Der Hausarrest gab mir Zeit zum Lesen und ich musste nicht mehr so tun, als würde es mir Spaß machen, mich mit anderen Jungs im Schlamm herum zu wälzen.“

 

Jack lachte leise. „Oh, unter den richtigen Umständen kann das sehr viel Spaß machen. Der Teil mit dem Herumwälzen mit anderen Jungs zumindest.“ Er klang schläfrig. „Das alles hat dich aber nicht daran gehindert, es wieder zu tun. Ich erinnere mich an deine Strafakte.“

 

Ianto angelte nach einem Kissen vom anderen Ende der Couch und schob es unter seinen Kopf. Jack rückte näher, um es mit ihm zu teilen. „Nein, das hat es nicht. Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass du das Bett mit einem vollkommen reuelosen Dieb teilst.“

 

„Dann sind wir schon zwei. Oh, du hast keine Vorstellung, was ich schon alles gestohlen habe. Sogar das Schiff, mit dem ich zur Erde kam.“ Jack schloss die Augen.

 

„Bist du müde? Sollen wir zurück ins Bett gehen?“, fragte Ianto leise. Er ignorierte Jacks letzten Satz, speicherte ihn irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf ab, um vielleicht später danach zu fragen. Im Moment schien es wichtiger, dass der andere Mann endlich zur Ruhe kam.

 

Jack schüttelte den Kopf, nickte dann. „Lass uns noch ein wenig hier sitzen.“ Er küsste Ianto auf die Stirn. „Sprich weiter, erzähl mir mehr von deiner kriminellen Vergangenheit. Ich liebe deine Stimme, diesen Akzent...“

 

Zwei Minuten später schlief er tief und fest. Für einen Mann, der einmal behaupt hatte, nie zu schlafen, war das bestimmt ein Rekord. Für Ianto hieß es, dass Jack erschöpfter war, als er zugeben wollte. Er ließ den Kopf gegen Jacks Schulter sacken, zog seine Decke über sie beide so gut es ging und folgte ihm in den Schlaf.

 

 

\---

 

 

Die Türklingel riss Lisa aus dem Schlaf. Sie schob Marks Arm von ihrer Taille und rollte sich auf die andere Seite, den Wecker anblinzelnd. Kurz nach zehn. Wer störte denn um diese Zeit? Es war spät geworden, sie waren mit Freunden Essen gewesen und danach in einem Club tanzen…

 

Es klingelte erneut.

 

Oh… Hoffentlich nicht ihre Mutter, die auf einen sonntäglichen Überraschungsbesuch vorbeigekommen war. Sie hatte sich zwar angewöhnt, vorher anzurufen, seit ihr eines Morgens Ianto die Tür geöffnet hatte, nur mit Shorts bekleidet. Das war gewesen, als Ianto vorübergehend eine Weile auf ihrer Couch geschlafen hatte. Er verlor damals seine Wohnung und fand nicht sofort eine neue – und Jacks Angebot, bei ihm einzuziehen, wollte er nicht annehmen. Ihre Beziehung war noch viel zu neu gewesen. Eigentlich war ihre noch neuer, aber trotzdem… Ihre Couch war leidlich bequem und Ianto entpuppte sich als angenehmer Hausgast, der das Bad sauberer hinterließ als er es vorfand, den Kühlschrank auffüllte und keine Klamotten in der Wohnung verstreute. Ohne Marks – vollkommen unbegründete – Eifersucht, hätten sie das bestimmt zu einer dauerhaften Einrichtung gemacht…

 

Ein neuerliches Klingeln, länger und nachdrücklicher dieses Mal, ließ Lisa mit einem Seufzen aufstehen. Sie kletterte über Mark, der sich mit einem unwirschen Grunzen auf die andere Seite rollte und warf sich einen Morgenmantel über.

 

„Ich komme ja schon“, rief sie im Flur. Sie sah durch den Spion und auf… Blumen. Einen riesigen Strauß Sommerblumen. Überrascht öffnete Lisa die Tür.

 

„Lisa Hallett?“, fragte ein gelangweilt dreinsehender Teenager, der hinter dem umfangreichen Blumenstrauß auftauchte. Er trug eine Mütze mit der Aufschrift eines Lieferdienstes.

 

„Ja?“ Lisa zog ihren Morgenmantel zu, als er ungeniert in ihren Ausschnitt starrte.

 

„Bitte hier unterschreiben.“ Er hielt ihr ein Pad hin, an dem ein Stift befestigt war und Lisa kritzelte ihre Unterschrift auf die Linie. Dann drückte ihr der Bote den Blumenstrauß in die Hand und lief die Treppe hinunter.

 

Die Stiele waren mit Papier umwickelt, an dem ein kleiner Umschlag klebte. Lisa riss es ab, während sie in ihre Wohnung zurück trat und in die Küche ging. Sie legte die Blumen auf den Tisch und öffnete den Umschlag. Auf die Karte war ein Kätzchen gedruckt, das eine Sonnenblume in der Hand hielt – im Zentrum der Blüte stand „Danke“. Lachend drehte Lisa sie um, und auf die Rückseite war Jack + Ianto von einem Computer geschrieben. Sie klemmte die Karte mit einem Magneten an den Kühlschrank und machte sich summend auf die Suche nach einer Vase, die groß genug dafür war.

 

 

\---

 

 

Ianto lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile und atmete den Kaffeedampf ein, der aus seiner Espressotasse aufstieg. Orangefarbenes Morgenlicht fiel durch die Fensterfront.

 

Jack – Haut und Haare noch feucht von seiner Dusche - legte beiläufig die Hand auf Iantos Hüfte, während er um ihn herum nach seiner eigenen Tasse griff, die neben der Maschine auf ihn wartete. „Denkst du, ihr gefällt der Blumenstrauß?“

 

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr.“ Ianto leerte die Tasse mit geschlossenen Augen und leckte sich über die Unterlippe. Jack wünschte sich, er hätte eine Kamera griffbereit, um den Ausdruck seines Gesichts auf einem Foto fest zu halten. „Der Strauß hat fast 100 Pfund gekostet und dazu kam noch ein Aufschlag für die sofortige Lieferung.“

 

Jacks Daumen rieb Kreise über das Drachentattoo auf Iantos Hüfte. „Dafür wurden schließlich Kreditkarten und Onlineshops erfunden.“ Er trank einen Schluck und seufzte zufrieden. „Das ist mir übrigens ein verlängertes Wochenende mit dir wert.“

 

Der junge Waliser sah ihn amüsiert an. „Haben wir nicht schon vor einer ganzen Weile geklärt, dass ich mich nicht kaufen lasse?“

 

„Richtig.“ Jack stellte seine Tasse weg und schlang beide Arme um die Taille seines Liebhabers. „Aber ich kann dich weiterhin mieten, richtig?“, neckte er ihn.

 

„Nicht mich“, korrigierte Ianto in gespielter Strenge, in seinen Augen funkelte es schelmisch. „Meine Zeit. Manchmal.“

 

„Markier‘ deinen Kalender als ausgebucht.“ Jack zog ihn enger an sich und küsste ihn.

 

 

###

 

 

_Ianto spürte seinen Körper im Rhythmus der Musik pulsieren. Lichter zuckten. Um ihn herum drängten sich Menschen, tanzend, lachend, ein Stimmengewirr. Hände, Schultern und Oberkörper streiften ihn, bis er sich fast benommen von den vielen Berührungen fühlte. Er hatte nicht viel getrunken. Nur genug, dass sich in seinem Magen ein warmes Gefühl ausbreitete, es in seinen Gliedmaßen zu kribbeln begann und er einen Tag voll stumpfsinniger Handlangerarbeit vergessen konnte. Sein Arbeitskollege Aron, der ihn mit hierher genommen hatte, war mit seiner Freundin in der Masse verschwunden. Das war okay, soweit es Ianto betraf. Er hatte ohnehin nicht vor, allzu lange zu bleiben._

_Jack hatte früher am Abend eine Textnachricht geschickt und gefragt, ob er Zeit habe, ihn gegen 23 Uhr im Hotel zu treffen. Es war Freitagabend, Ianto hatte fürs Wochenende keinen Job und der Gedanke daran, Jack wieder zu sehen, ließ Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen tanzen. Ja, so sehr das auch nach Schulmädchen und Herzchen mit zwei Namen darin, gemalt auf Hello-Kitty-Hefte, klingen mochte. Jack war aufmerksam, charmant, großzügig und der Sex einfach unglaublich. Bisher hatte Ianto sich nicht für gerade unerfahren gehalten, aber bei Jack kam er sich manchmal vor, als würde er das erste Mal mit einem Mann schlafen. Sex mit Jack war wie eine Droge und wenn sie sich schließlich trennten, konnte er ihn noch stundenlang in sich spüren._

_Er war Realist genug, um zu wissen, dass es nicht ewig so weiter gehen würde. Ein Mann wie Jack langweilte sich rasch. Was immer der ältere Mann jetzt auch in ihm sah, es würde mit der Zeit verfliegen. Die Nachrichten und Anrufe und Treffen würden weniger werden, und schließlich ganz aufhören, wenn Jack etwas oder jemand neues fand, das sein Interesse gefangen nahm._

_Aber bis dahin hatte er vor, jeden einzelnen Moment in Jacks Gesellschaft auszunutzen._

_Ein Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren tauchte an seiner Seite auf. Ihre Haut war milchweiß und Sommersprossen leuchteten förmlich auf ihren Wangen. Sie lächelte ihn an und schmiegte sich in seine Seite, legte die Arme um seine Mitte, als wären sie beste Freunde, tanzte mit ihm. Ihr Unterkörper rieb gegen seinen Oberschenkel, als sie sich vorbeugte und ihn ins Ohrläppchen biss. „Willst du etwas?“_

_Er konnte ihre Worte kaum über den Lärm hören, obwohl sie direkt in sein Ohr sprach, aber es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich in dieser Situation befand. Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Geld“, erwiderte er, sich zu ihr vorbeugend. Das stimmte zwar nicht, er hatte seinen gesamten Wochenlohn bei sich, aber es war die beste Möglichkeit, sie los zu werden._

_Heute Abend brauchte er nichts, um in Stimmung zu kommen und überhaupt war diese Art von Drogen ohnehin nicht so wirklich sein Ding. Er hatte den einen oder anderen Joint geraucht und auch mal auf einer Party Ecstasy probiert, aber ansonsten interessierte er sich nicht groß für das Zeug. Seine selbstzerstörerische Phase lag Jahre hinter ihm – heute versuchte er so gesund zu essen wie seine Finanzen es zuließen, hatte keinen ungeschützten Sex und trank nicht übermäßig oft oder viel harten Alkohol._

_Sie lächelte und hakte den Arm um seinen Nacken. „Kein Problem“, meinte sie und ihre grünen Augen blitzten. „Du bist echt süß.“ Ihre freie Hand schlängelte sich zwischen ihre eng aneinander gepressten Körper, ihre Finger drückten gegen den Schritt seiner Jeans. Sie zog seinen Kopf nach vorne, bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. „Du bekommst heute eine einmalige Gratisprobe von mir“, schnurrte sie._

_Ianto griff nach ihrer Hand und öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu sagen, dass er eigentlich weder an ihr noch an ihrem Produkt interessiert war, aber da überbrückte sie die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn. Ihre Zunge schob sich in seinen Mund und presste gegen seine. Er wollte keine Szene veranstalten und vermutlich war sie nicht alleine – sie war nur der Verteiler, garantiert beobachtet von ihrem Dealer – also ließ er sie gewähren, küsste sie mit wenig Enthusiasmus zurück. Ianto legte beide Hände auf ihre Hüften, um sie von sich zu schieben, sobald der Kuss endete. Es war nicht wirklich „schlimm“ – ihr Haar roch nach Erdbeershampoo und wenn er nicht schon eine Verabredung mit Jack gehabt hätte, wäre er nicht abgeneigt gewesen, mehr von dem straffen Körper zu sehen, den er an seinem spürte. Bestimmt hatte sie überall diese milchweiße Haut und die neckischen Sommersprossen und er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie ihre langen, glatten Haare kühl durch seine Finger gleiten würden._

_Ein leicht bitterer Geschmack blieb in seinem Mund zurück, als sie den Kuss schließlich beendete und er schluckte instinktiv ein paar Mal dagegen an. Etwas kleines, rundes rutschte seine Kehle hinunter. Die Gratisprobe, die sie ihm versprochen hatte! Wie hatte sie das gemacht, er hatte nicht gesehen, dass sie sich vor dem Kuss etwas in den Mund steckte..._

_„Hab noch einen schönen Abend, Süßer.“ Sie strich ihm über die Wange und verschwand in der Menge, bevor er sie fragen konnte, was sie ihm gegeben hatte._

_Ianto wischte sich über die Lippen, die nach ihrem Lipgloss schmeckten und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Er musste sich beeilen, damit er nicht zu spät zu seiner Verabredung mit Jack kam._

_Aron war nicht zu sehen, also verließ er den Club, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Draußen atmete er tief die kühle Nachtluft ein. Okay. Er spürte keinen Unterschied zu vorher. Was immer sie ihm da gegeben hatte, vielleicht wirkte es überhaupt nicht bei ihm. Ianto schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und machte sich auf den Weg zum St. Davids._

_\---_

_„Jack! Jack! Jack!“ Die Rufe seines Namens wurden von Hämmern gegen die Tür unterstrichen._

_Jack durchquerte den Raum und öffnete die Tür. „Jemand hat es aber eilig“, meinte er mit einem breiten Grinsen._

_Ianto hatte sich offenbar gegen die Tür gelehnt, er fiel Jack eher entgegen, als dass er in die Suite trat. Sofort schlang er die Arme um Jacks Nacken, hängte sich an ihn und küsste ihn._

_„Wow, hey.“ Jack drehte sie herum, kickte die Tür mit dem Fuß zu und dirigierte Ianto zur Couch, während der junge Waliser ungeschickt an seiner Kleidung zerrte. „Ich weiß, wir haben uns ein paar Tage nicht gesehen.“_

_Der jüngere Mann sackte auf die Couch und sah aus weiten, feuchten Augen zu ihm hoch. „Dubistsoheißundichkannkaumwartenbisdumichfickst.“ Die Worte verschwammen ineinander, während Ianto versuchte, genug Kontrolle über seine Finger zurück zu gelangen, um Jacks Reißverschluss zu öffnen._

_Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Ianto?“ Er schob Iantos Finger von seinem Reißverschluss weg und packte sein Kinn, um sein Gesicht ins Licht zu drehen. Seine Pupillen waren so weit, dass das Blau seiner Iris sich nur noch als ein schmaler Ring zeigte. Eine dünne Schweißschicht hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. „Hey, ist alles okay? Versuch langsamer zu sprechen.“_

_„Bestens.“ Ianto zog einen Schmollmund. „Noch besser, wenn du mich endlich fickst.“_

_„Darüber können wir reden.“ Jack sah nach unten, wo wieder ungeschickte Finger an seinem Reißverschluss herumfummelten. Er hatte zugegeben wenig Skrupel, wenn es um Sex ging, aber er bevorzugte es doch, wenn seine Partner wenigstens einigermaßen Herr über ihre Sinne waren. Was bei Ianto im Moment nicht wirklich der Fall war. „Du musst mir nur vorher etwas sagen.“_

_„Was?“ Ianto sog an seiner Unterlippe, ließ sie mit einem leisen Laut plump und feucht und pink aus dem Mund ploppen. Er versuchte sein Gesicht in Jacks Hand zu drehen, konnte es aber nicht, weil Jack sein Kinn weiterhin fest im Griff hatte._

_„Hast du irgendetwas genommen?“ Betrunken war Ianto nicht, obwohl er Alkohol, Rauch und etwas, dass ihn an künstliches Erdbeeraroma – wie Seife - erinnerte, an ihm roch._

_„Du willst mich nicht mehr“, murmelte Ianto schmollend. „Du willst mich nicht ficken.“_

_„Oh, glaub mir, das will ich“, erwiderte Jack besänftigend. „Aber bevor wir das tun, sag mir bitte, was du genommen hast, okay.“ Er streichelte Iantos Wange, legte die Finger der anderen Hand gegen seinen Hals. Der Puls des jungen Walisers raste und seine Haut kam Jack wärmer vor als sonst. „Ich bin bestimmt nicht böse, aber erzähl es mir einfach und dann können wir ins Bett gehen.“ Er wusste, dass er mit ihm sprach als wäre er ein Kind, aber das bekam Ianto vermutlich in diesem Zustand gar nicht mit._

_„Können wir?“ Ein breites, hoffnungsvolles Grinsen breitete sich über Iantos Gesicht aus._

_„Versprochen.“ Jack beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Iantos Haut war definitiv wärmer als sonst._

_„Ich war mit Aron in einem Club.“ Ianto drehte den Kopf, leckte über Jacks Handfläche. „Da war ein Mädchen.“ Er grinste. „Sie war heiß. Aber nicht so heiß wie du, ich wollte nix von ihr. Sie hat mich angemacht.“_

_„Das ist absolut okay. Du kannst treffen, wen du willst“, versicherte ihm Jack. „Sie hat dir etwas gegeben?“_

_„Sie hat mich geküsst“, murmelte Ianto. „Und ich war so dumm.“ Er runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte kummervoll den Kopf. „So dumm. War Ex-ta-siiii in ihrem Mund. Denke ich.“ Seine Miene hellte sich wieder auf. „Sie meint, ich bin süß.“_

_„Oh, und sie hat vollkommen recht.“ Jack umschloss mit beiden Händen Iantos Gesicht. „Du bist hinreißend. Aber hast du sonst etwas genommen? Oder getrunken?“ Eigentlich war ihm der junge Waliser bisher nicht wie ein typischer Partyboy vorgekommen. Das klang eher, als hätte er das Ecstasy unabsichtlich geschluckt. Er zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen._

_„Ein paar Bier. Mit Aron. Wir haben auf seine Freundin gewartet.“ Ianto runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Können wir jetzt ficken?“_

_„Gleich.“ Besänftigend streichelte er weiter Iantos Gesicht. „Hey. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mit einer Dusche anfangen? Ich bin erst ein paar Minuten vor dir gekommen und ganz verschwitzt von der Arbeit.“_

_Ianto beugte sich leicht vor und atmete tief ein. „Du riechst gut. Immer.“ Er sah wieder zu Jack hoch. „Manchmal rieche ich an deinen Sachen. Heimlich.“_

_„Das freut mich“, entgegnete Jack trocken. „Komm jetzt, hoch mit dir. Auf die Beine mit dir.“ Er schlang die Arme um Iantos Oberkörper und zog ihn hoch. Ianto lehnte sich gegen ihn und versuchte ihn zu küssen. „Gleich, Baby.“ Das war nicht unbedingt, wie er sich den Abend vorgestellt hatte, aber hey, er hatte nichts anderes zu tun. Und selbst in diesem Zustand war Ianto bessere Gesellschaft als die Aktenstapel, die im Hub auf ihn warteten._

_Er dirigierte ihn ins Bad, wehrte mehr Annäherungsversuche als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben ab – nicht ohne Bedauern - und half Ianto dabei aus seiner Kleidung. Der junge Waliser spielte an seiner beginnenden Erektion herum, während Jack sich ebenfalls auszog und das Wasser in der Dusche aufdrehte. Er stellte die Temperatur kalt ein und lockte den jüngeren Mann mit sich unter den Wasserstrahl._

_Ianto schnappte nach Luft, als ihn das kalte Wasser mit voller Wucht traf und versuchte zurück zu weichen, doch Jack stand hinter ihm und hielt ihn fest. Er wusste nicht sicher, ob das die empfohlene Behandlung war – er hatte wenig persönliche Erfahrung mit den Drogen dieser Zeit und dieses Planeten, da sie kaum eine Wirkung auf ihn zeigten – aber Ianto schien darauf zu reagieren. Seine Bewegungen verloren ein wenig von ihrer Ungeschicklichkeit, seine Finger fummelten nicht mehr ziellos umher. Ianto packte mit beiden Händen seine Schultern um sich an ihm fest zu halten, drehte das Gesicht in den Wasserstrahl und trank gierig. Dann wandte er sich ab und übergab sich._

_Eine Grimasse schneidend – obwohl das vermutlich eine gute Sache war – trat Jack hastig vom Abfluss weg, in die andere Ecke und beobachtete Ianto, der sich jetzt gegen die Wand lehnte und sich stöhnend den Bauch hielt. Glücklicherweise spülte das Wasser die ganze Bescherung schnell weg._

_„Besser?“, fragte Jack nach einer Weile, als Ianto sich von der Wand löste und den Mund ausspülte, mehr Wasser trinkend._

_„Mir ist total schlecht“, murmelte Ianto und setzte sich in der Ecke auf den Boden. „Was ist mit mir los?“_

_„Darüber sprechen wir später.“ Jack musterte den jungen Mann. Ianto war blass, seine Haut fast durchscheinend, aber sein Blick wirkte klarer. Die Pupillen näherten sich langsam einer normalen Größe an. „Denkst du, du musst noch einmal…?“_

_„Ich weiß nicht.“ Ianto presste die Handballen gegen die Schläfen. „Ich habe seit heute Mittag nichts mehr gegessen. Es sollte nichts mehr drin sein.“_

_Das klang ermutigend._

_„Kannst du das Wasser abdrehen?“ Ianto schlang die Arme um sich selbst. „Mir ist kalt.“_

_„Kein Problem.“ Jack drehte das Wasser ab und hielt Ianto eine Hand hin, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen._

_Der jüngere Mann folgte ihm bereitwillig aus der Dusche, wickelte sich zähneklappernd in alle Handtücher, die Jack auftreiben konnte. Eigentlich war es nicht kalt in der Suite, aber Iantos Lippen zeigten eine leichte Blaufärbung. Und da sich seine Haut vorher wärmer als normal angefühlt hatte, war das wohl auch eine Auswirkung der Droge in seinem Blut. Feuchte Handtücher zogen hinter ihnen eine Spur bis ins Schlafzimmer, wo Jack den Schrank nach warmer Kleidung durchstöberte. Seine Sachen saßen nicht unbedingt perfekt an dem schlaksigen Waliser, aber Ianto hörte mit dem Zähneklappern auf und sah weniger wie der aufgewärmte Tod aus. Jack zog sich rasch selbst an, platzierte ihn mit einer Decke auf der Couch und ging in die Küche, um Tee zu kochen._

_„Nicht beschweren, trinken.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf, als Ianto den Mund öffnete – und dann wieder schloss – und den Teebecher nahm, den Jack ihm unter die Nase hielt. Er nippte daran und schnitt eine Grimasse. Da musste ein halbes Kilo Zucker drin sein, so süß war der Tee. Seinem Magen schien es aber gut zu tun, also schluckte Ianto seine Beschwerden hinunter und trank mehr davon._

_Jack nahm neben ihm Platz, legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Habe ich dich vorhin richtig verstanden? Du hast aus Versehen Ecstasy genommen?“_

_„Nicht mit Absicht. Ich war nur so dumm und sagte nur, ich hätte kein Geld, als sie mir etwas angeboten hat – wie sollte ich wissen, dass sie das mit der Gratisprobe ernst meint?“ Ianto verzog das Gesicht. „Oh Gott, ich erinnere mich wie ich mich aufgeführt habe. Das gleiche ist passiert, als ich das erste Mal Ecstasy genommen habe, damals aus Neugier. Ich habe mich total wie ein Idiot aufgeführt.“_

_„Oh, so schlimm fand ich dein Verhalten nicht“, entgegnete Jack leichthin. „Du warst sehr anhänglich, sehr zuwendungsbedürftig und du hast darauf bestanden, dass ich dich unbedingt und auf der Stelle ficke. Übrigens deine Worte.“_

_„Vielen Dank für deine Zurückhaltung“, entgegnete der jüngere Mann sarkastisch, den Blick auf den Teebecher in seinen Händen senkend. „Ich bin sicher es war ein großes Opfer.“_

_Jack grinste. „Du hast sehr viel Enthusiasmus an den Tag gelegt, aber irgendwie fehlt dir gerade das richtige Talent. Ich hatte Sorge, du tust dir weh, wenn ich dich nicht stoppe.“ Er stand mit einem ermutigenden Klaps auf Iantos Oberschenkel auf. „Ich denke der Abend ist für uns beide gelaufen. Gehen wir schlafen?“_

_„Es tut mir leid.“ Ianto stellte den Teebecher ab. „Ich gehe besser. Du bekommst deine Sachen gewaschen zurück, sobald ich…“_

_„Warum willst du gehen?“, unterbrach ihn Jack. „Wir können auch in einem Bett schlafen, ohne Sex zu haben. Das ist keine Bedingung dafür, dass du hier übernachtest.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Überhaupt, das Wochenende ist doch noch nicht vorbei.“_

_Ianto musterte ihn, seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte Unentschlossenheit aus. „Ich mache das sonst nicht“, murmelte er._

_Jack schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte. „Es ist okay. Warum trinkst du nicht den Tee aus, und gehst ins Bett?“ Er deutete auf den Laptop, der auf der Frühstücksbar lag. „Ich habe noch ein bisschen etwas zu tun, aber ich komme bald nach.“_

_Schließlich schien Ianto zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein. Er nickte, zog die Decke um sich und verschwand ins Schlafzimmer._

_Als Jack ihm eine Weile später folgte, hatte sich der junge Waliser auf dem Bett zu einem Knäuel zusammengerollt und schlief tief und fest. Er hatte es gerade mal geschafft, sich halb auszuziehen und hatte sich fast bis zur Nasenspitze in Decken vergraben._

_\---_

_„Wie wäre es mit einer Dusche? Und dann Frühstück? Du siehst aus als könntest du ein bisschen frische Luft brauchen, warum lade ich dich nicht in ein Café ein und wir gehen zu Fuß dorthin?“ Jack war so früh am Morgen geradezu boshaft guter Laune._

_„Du schmeißt mich nicht raus?“ Ianto rollte sich auf die Seite, um den anderen Mann anzusehen._

_„Wegen letzter Nacht? Warum sollte ich? Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass du trotzdem zu mir gekommen bist.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme im Nacken._

_„Machst du dich lustig über mich?“_

_„Es ist mein voller Ernst. Hey, du hast einen schlechten Tag erwischt, das ist alles. Ich glaube dir, dass du das Zeug nicht absichtlich genommen hast und wir können immer noch das Wochenende miteinander verbringen. Ecstasy-Dealen in einem Club fällt nicht in mein Aufgabengebiet.“ Solange es sich um menschliche Dealer handelte. Es sah nach nichts anderem aus, aber Jack hatte sich die Form des Einlassstempels an Iantos Handgelenk gemerkt und würde Suzie in der Datenbank nachsehen lassen, ob sie mit diesem speziellen Etablissement bereits in der Vergangenheit Schwierigkeiten hatten._

_„Ich mache das sonst wirklich nicht.“ Ianto setzte sich auf und zog die Decke bis zu den Schultern hoch. „Ich nehme keine Drogen mehr.“_

_„Das ist okay. Ich glaube dir.“_

_In Iantos Gesicht kehrte langsam eine normale Farbe zurück. Er konnte den jungen Waliser später scannen, mit Hilfe seines Vortex Manipulators, wenn Ianto schlief, um zu sehen, ob er gesund war. Aber das konnte warten, jetzt wollte er erst einmal frühstücken. Und dann hatte er da noch ein Versprechen einzulösen..._

###

 

 

Ianto hatte sich endlich entschlossen dem Schimmel in der dunkelsten Ecke seines winzigen Badezimmers den Garaus zu machen. Seinen Vermieter interessierte das nicht besonders, als er sich darüber beschwerte und hatte ihm nur geraten, häufiger zu lüften oder auszuziehen, bevor er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu schlug.

 

Aber noch war Ianto nicht bereit seinen ersten ernsthaften Schritt in die neuerliche Sesshaftigkeit schon wieder aufzugeben. Sein Gehalt reichte für die Miete, versorgte ihn mit Essen, Kaffee und gelegentlich auch mit den Anzügen, die ihm Jack so gerne auszog.

 

Er brauchte eigentlich nur einen Platz zum Schlafen, zum Duschen und um seine Sachen aufzubewahren. Jack hatte ihm angeboten, in der Suite zu wohnen, wenigstens so lange, bis er eine bessere Wohnung gefunden hatte (Lisas Couch war inzwischen strikt verbotenes Territorium, zumindest laut ihrem Freund Mark) – aber es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Er hatte kein Problem damit, im Hotel zu übernachten oder Jacks freie Tage mit ihm dort zu verbringen… mit der Betonung auf „mit Jack“. Ihre Beziehung rechtfertigte nicht seinen Einzug und so wie es war, käme er sich ausgehalten vor. Als wäre es Jack am Ende doch noch gelungen, ihn zu kaufen.

 

Vielleicht war es albern so zu denken, vor allem weil er wusste, dass Jack zwar den Luxus genoss, aber nicht davon eingenommen war. Er erinnerte sich an den Bunkerähnlichem Raum, in dem Jack schlief, wenn er über Nacht im Hub blieb und der war alles andere als luxuriös.

 

Also war Ianto losgezogen und hatte in einem Heimwerkermarkt Schimmelkillerspray, Handschuhe und – nachdem er die Hinweise auf der Flasche mit dem Reinigungsmittel las – noch eine Atemschutz-Maske, eigentlich gedacht für Maler- und Lackierarbeiten, gekauft. Angetan mit alten, fleckigen Jeans, einem schlabbrigen, verwaschenen T-Shirt, schmutzigen Nikes und den Handschuhen, holte Ianto noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er die Malermaske über Mund und Nase zog – und es sofort hasste. Die Maske stank – im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes atemberaubend - nach Plastik. Vielleicht war es doch besser, das Schimmelspray einzuatmen… es würde ihn möglicherweise etwas schneller umbringen.

 

Er zog die Sprayflasche aus der Plastikeinkaufstüte und machte sich am Sicherheits-Verschluss zu schaffen, seine Finger in den Handschuhen untypisch ungeschickt. Nach zweimaligem Abrutschen; einer eingeklemmten Fingerkuppe und etliche Flüche später, hatte er den kindersicheren Verschluss geknackt und angefangen, sorgfältig in alle grau-grün-weiß-schwarz-bepelzten Ecken zu sprühen. Er blinzelte und begann zu bedauern, dass er nicht auch noch eine dieser Plastikschutzbrillen gekauft hatte (das stark nach Chlor riechende Spray brannte in seinen Augen) als sein Handy klingelte.

 

Ianto stellte die Flasche weg und zog einen der Handschuhe ab, den er ins Waschbecken warf. Sein Handy lag auf dem Bett und er runzelte die Stirn als er aufs Display sah, das statt des Namens des Anrufers nur „unbekannt“ anzeigte.

 

„Hallo?“, meldete er sich, während er nochmals zurück ins Bad ging, um das winzige Fenster zu öffnen, unwillkürlich den Atem anhaltend, als ihm beißender Chlorgeruch entgegen schlug.

 

„Ianto Jones?“, fragte eine zögerliche Frauenstimme am anderen Ende.

 

„Ja?“, entgegnete er unverbindlich. Sie klang nicht vertraut.

 

„Mister Jones. Ianto, wenn ich darf... ähem... wir kennen uns nicht. Mein Name ist Tosh... Toshiko Sato. Ich arbeite mit Jack Harkness.“

 

Zurück im Schlafzimmer setzte Ianto sich überrascht auf die Bettkante. „Ich weiß, er hat mir von Ihnen erzählt, Miss Sato“, sagte er langsam, unsicher ob er das preisgeben sollte. Andererseits wenn sie ihn anrief musste Jack seinem Team von ihm erzählt haben…

 

Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung zögerte erneut. Vielleicht erwartete sie, dass er nach dem Grund ihres Anrufes fragte, oder zu wissen verlangte, wie sie an seine Nummer gekommen war. Ianto wartete ab.

 

„Jack ist krank“, sagte sie schließlich. „Es ist nichts Ernstes... denke ich. Er lässt sich nicht von Owen - das ist unser Teamarzt - untersuchen, aber er will auch nicht nach Hause gehen. Ich rufe an, weil ich dachte, vielleicht könntest du... ich meine... vielleicht könnten Sie ihn dazu überreden.“

 

„Du ist völlig okay.“ Ianto rieb sich übers Gesicht und ließ hastig die Hand sinken, als ihm einfiel, dass er noch immer einen nach Chlor riechenden Gummihandschuh trug. Dieser Anruf wurde von Augenblick zu Augenblick mysteriöser. „Aber ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich Erfolg habe, wenn er nicht auf Doktor Harper hören will.“

 

Sie registrierte, dass er Owens vollen Namen kannte, obwohl sie ihn nicht erwähnt hatte. Offensichtlich sprach Jack mit Ianto über Torchwood - im Gegensatz zu Jack, der nach wie vor nur selten ein Wort über Ianto verlauten ließ. „Ein paar Teammitglieder sind in den letzten Wochen mit einem Virus ausgefallen und so wie es aussieht, hat Jack ihn jetzt auch erwischt, egal für wie unmöglich er es hält, krank zu werden.“

 

Ianto lachte leise. „Ich verstehe. Der unzerstörbare Captain, richtig?"

 

Tosh lächelte. "Genau." Sie spürte ein merkliches Zögern am anderen Ende der Leitung.

 

"Es ist doch kein..." Eine Pause. "Es ist ein normaler Virus, oder?"

 

Verwundert blinzelte Tosh. Was meinte... Oh! Jack vertraute ihm wohl wirklich sehr. "Es ist ein ganz normaler Virus. Husten, Fieber, Heiserkeit, gepaart mit Appetitlosigkeit und in Jacks Fall offenbar extreme Schlaflosigkeit. Ich denke er war die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen und ist durch die Gegend gegeistert, anstatt sich auszuruhen."

 

„Gut, ich... ich meine... nicht, dass ich mich in dem Fall nicht um ihn gekümmert hätte, das meine ich nicht, nur...“

 

„Ich verstehe“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Und Ianto... Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Jack nichts von meinem Anruf erfährt.“

 

„Ich habe hier noch ein wenig um zu organisieren, dann rufe ich Jack an und versuche ihn davon zu überzeugen, nach Hause zu gehen“, versprach Ianto. Er klemmte das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter und fummelte seine Finger aus dem zweiten Handschuh. 

 

Im Hub hörte Tosh ein Rauschen und Knistern, dann ein schnalzendes Geräusch wie von zurückschnellendem Gummi. Wobei hatte sie ihn wohl gestört? "Danke. Auch wenn es mir leid tut, dass wir ihn dir aufbürden müssen, denn er hat wirklich eine Laune wie ein verwundeter Bär. Aber hier liegen eine Menge geladener Waffen herum und die Stimmung ist langsam am Überkochen.“

 

„Ich komme schon mit ihm klar, Miss Sato. Es war schön, mit Ihnen zu sprechen.“ 

 

Die Verbindung war unterbrochen, bevor sie Gelegenheit hatte, ihn zu bitten sie zu duzen und Tosh zu nennen. Er war nur ein paar Jahre jünger als sie, kein Grund sie „Miss“ zu nennen. Leider auch bevor sie ihm sagen konnte, dass sie es bedauerte, dass sie ihn einfach so angerufen hatte.

 

Neben ihr ertönte explosives Husten und Tosh schreckte auf, ließ fast das Telefon fallen. Jack stand hinter ihr und so wie er nach Luft rang – nach einem erstklassigen Hustenanfall - nahm sie an, dass er nicht eben erst angekommen war, sondern ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte - und dabei wohl die Luft angehalten hatte, um sich nicht durch seinen rasselnden Atem oder Husten zu verraten. Sie sprang auf und kippte einen Rest kalten Kaffee aus ihrer Tasse in den Mülleimer, füllte sie mit Wasser aus einer Flasche auf ihrem Tisch nach und hielt sie Jack hin.

 

Nachdem er ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatte, ebbte der Hustenanfall langsam ab.

 

„Ich habe dir nicht von ihm erzählt, damit du ihn hinter meinen Rücken anrufst.“ Seine Stimme war schlimmer geworden, war fast nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen.  Jack zuckte zusammen und stöhnte. „Mein Hals fühlt sich beim Sprechen an als hätte ich mit Rasierklingen gegurgelt.“

 

„Dann hör auf zu sprechen. Und möglicherweise hilft es auch, wenn du damit aufhörst, Owen anzuschreien.“ Tosh hatte sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, während sie zu ihm aufsah. „Ich habe Ianto angerufen, weil du ins Bett gehörst.“ Sie ignorierte das lüsterne Grinsen, das Jack zustande zu bringen versuchte und das schwer danebenging. "Du brauchst jemand, der sich um dich kümmert. Und wenn es keiner von uns sein soll, dann hör wenigstens auf ihn. Gwen hast du schließlich gestern auch gezwungen nach Hause zu gehen und sie war wesentlich weniger krank als du."

 

„Ich kann mich im Bunker für ein paar Stunden hinlegen“, murmelte Jack trotzig.

 

„Wenn du nicht in diesem Loch schlafen würdest, wärest du vielleicht gar nicht krank geworden. Geh nach Hause und lass zu, dass Ianto sich um dich kümmert. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es ihn stört.“

 

Einen Moment lang sah Jack so aus als wolle er widersprechen, sie vielleicht daran erinnern, dass sie mit ihrem Boss sprach, dann sackten seine Schultern nach unten. Es musste ihm wirklich mies gehen und da war ein Schimmer von Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn.

 

„Okay“, sagte er leise.

 

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich ihn angerufen habe?“, fragte Tosh. Jack war in seinem Büro gewesen, als sie nach dem Telefon griff.

 

Plötzlich sah Jack sehr schuldbewusst drein.

 

„Oh nein, das hast du nicht! Du überwachst sein Handy?“ Tosh schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er nicht so elend dreinsehen würde, dann würde sie ihm jetzt eine gesalzene Predigt halten...

 

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, offenbar hatte er abrupt beschlossen, dass das Sprechen tatsächlich zu schmerzhaft war.

 

Sie seufzte. „Männer, nie um eine Ausrede verlegen, nicht direkt miteinander reden zu müssen“, murmelte sie, ihre Worte von einem neuerlichen Hustenanfall auf Jacks Seite übertönt.

 

Jack presste einen dankbaren Kuss auf ihr Haar und sie versuchte nicht zurück zu zucken, als seine fieberwarmen Lippen ihre Haut berührten. Es war ohnehin zu spät, zu befürchten, dass er sie ansteckte. Entweder hatte sie den Virus bereits oder nicht.

 

Er nahm einen Notizzettel von ihrem Schreibtisch und kritzelte: „Wir sprechen später darüber“ darauf, bevor er ihn vor ihre Nase hielt. Dann verschwand er in Richtung seines Büros, hoffentlich um seinen Mantel zu holen, bevor er ging.

 

„Wir kommen ein paar Tage alleine zurecht, verstanden? Du musst nicht morgen schon wieder hier vor der Tür stehen“, rief sie ihm nach.

 

 

\---

 

 

Ianto betrachtete unschlüssig das Handy. Das war wirklich ein seltsamer Anruf gewesen. Er wusste nicht, ob er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, indem er preisgab, dass er von Torchwood wusste. Andererseits war Jack der Boss, also was konnte ihm schon passieren?

 

_Jack._

 

Zuerst musste er Jack überzeugen, dass er nach Hause gehen sollte und dann musste er Lisa anrufen und ihr sagen, dass er vermutlich morgen wieder mal nicht zur Arbeit kommen konnte. Und er musste auf dem Weg ins Hotel noch ein paar Dinge einkaufen. Zweifelnd sah er an sich herunter. Sollte er sich vorher umziehen? Nein, keine Zeit. Außerdem hatte er Klamotten zum Wechseln in der Suite.

 

Ianto schnappte sich eine Jeansjacke und seinen Rucksack, als das Handy in seiner Hand wieder summte.  Ein Blick aufs Display verriet ihm, dass Jack eine Nachricht geschickt hatte.

 

                               

_Ich weiß von Toshs Plan._

_30 min, bei mir? xx J._

 

 

Er hoffte, dass sie deshalb keinen Ärger bekam, denn er war überzeugt, dass Toshiko Sato es nur gut gemeint hatte. Wenn Jack von ihr sprach, klang es als wäre sie eine Freundin, nicht nur ein Teammitglied. Plötzlich tat es ihm leid, dass er nicht länger mit ihr hatte sprechen können. Er hätte sie gerne ein paar Dinge gefragt…

 

Aber das musste warten. Jetzt hatte er erst einmal einiges zu erledigen. Zum Glück wusste er genau, wo er was einkaufen konnte, das sparte enorm viel Zeit. Auf der Treppe nach unten textete er seine Antwort.

 

                            

                                 _Sie meint es gut, Jack._

                                 _Ich bin in 45 minten da. xx Ianto_

 

Als er „Senden“ drückte, fiel ihm der Tippfehler auf. Jack konnte ihn mit seiner Besessenheit, selbst Textnachrichten fehlerfrei und korrekt zu verfassen, ein anderes Mal aufziehen.

 

Exakt 42 Minuten später betrat Ianto mit zwei Plastiktüten das Foyer des Hotels und hatte sofort das Gefühl, dass die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf ihn gerichtet waren – und zwar alle in Missbilligung. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch die Zeit nehmen sollen, sich umzuziehen?

 

Selbst der Teppich schien vor seinen abgetragenen Nikes zurück zu zucken und Ianto war erleichtert, als sich die Lifttüren hinter ihm schlossen. Er zog seine Schlüsselkarte aus der Tasche und steckte sie in den entsprechenden Schlitz. Anders als mit dieser Karte konnte man nicht zum Penthouse gelangen, der Lift hatte keinen entsprechenden Stockwerksknopf.

 

„Jack?“, rief Ianto als er die Tür mit dem Ellbogen aufstieß und in die Suite trat.

 

Statt Jack tauchten zunächst nur Jacks Hand und sein Arm über der Rückenlehne des Sofas auf und er winkte. Einen Moment später folgte der Rest des Captains, als sich der ältere Mann langsam auf die Beine hievte.

 

Jack sah… nun, er sah schlichtweg krank aus. Er war - abgesehen von roten Flecken auf den Wangen - blass, er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den fiebrig glänzenden Augen, und seine Lippen waren aufgesprungen und trocken. Andererseits war er Jack und dass bedeutete, selbst krank und mit in Stacheln abstehenden verschwitzten Haaren war er noch attraktiver als der Durchschnittsmann. Dunkle Schweißflecke zeigten sich auf seinem hellblauen Hemd. Er hatte zwar den Kragen geöffnet und die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, war aber ansonsten vollständig angekleidet – Schuhe und Hosenträger inklusive. Sein Mantel lag auf einem Sessel, wo er das leere Waffenholster halb verdeckte. Jack hatte einen Safe für seinen altmodischen Revolver und die Munition, er trug in der Suite nie die Waffe bei sich.

 

Das blanke Elend in seinem Blick hätte einen Stein erweichen können.

 

Lisa hätte die Augen verdreht und ihm gesagt, er wäre eine Dramaqueen und solle die Vorstellung vom sterbenden Schwan nicht so übertreiben.

 

„Hey“, sagte Ianto leise und durchquerte den Raum, um seine Tüten und den Rucksack in der Küchennische abzustellen. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

 

Jack murmelte etwas und deutete auf seinen Hals, als Ianto sich ihm wieder zuwandte. Dann saugte sich sein Blick an den engen Jeans fest und ein Grinsen breitete sich über seine Züge aus. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, was jedoch in einem weiteren Husten endete.

 

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Setz dich wieder hin“, sagte er, als Jack kurz schwankte.

 

Doch der Captain blieb störrisch auf den Beinen. „Was… ist …?“, krächzte er und deutete auf die Einkaufstaschen.

 

„Du bist krank.“ Ianto kam auf ihn zu, um ihn notfalls mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Couch zurück zu zwingen. "Und offenbar ist Hühnersuppe in so einem Fall ein wahres Wundermittel. Also werde ich dir welche kochen.“ Er sah überrascht hoch, als Jack ihn fest umarmte und dabei fast von den Beinen holte - uh, seine armen Rippen. Wofür war das? Er berührte Jacks Stirn. War sein Fieber gestiegen?

 

„Wieso… nicht... Zimmer… service?“, flüsterte Jack heiser.

 

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nicht das gleiche, einfach Suppe zu kaufen oder zu bestellen.“ Er lächelte, als Jack die Stirn gegen seine Hand presste und "kühl" murmelte. „Oder eine Dose zu öffnen. Das behauptet meine große Schwester und ich wage ihr in dieser Hinsicht nicht zu widersprechen. Hey, warum setzt du dich nicht wieder hier auf die Couch und ich hole dir ein kaltes Handtuch für deine Stirn?“ Es benötigte nicht viel Nachdruck um Jack zurück auf die Couch zu befördern und Ianto wich den an der Innennaht seiner Jeans entlangwandernden Händen aus. Dazu war er also nicht zu krank…

 

Aber schlecht ging es ihm trotzdem. Ianto lauschte auf Jacks rasselnde Atemzüge und sein Husten, während er Wasser in einen Topf füllte und gleichzeitig auch den Wasserkessel anstellte. Er wusch das Huhn ab und ließ es in den Topf plumpsen, warf das schon fertig geputzt und geschnitten gekaufte Suppengemüse hinein und packte den Deckel darauf.

 

Kaum war das erledigt, klickte der Wasserkocher aus und Ianto füllte das kochende Wasser in eine Thermoskanne, in die er ein paar Teebeutel hängte. In einer der Schubladen fand er Honig und gab einen großen Löffel voll in eine Tasse, bevor er den Tee aufgoss. Aus einer kleinen Papiertüte, die er aus dem Rucksack holte, nahm er ein Tablettenröhrchen. Die Teetasse, eine Packung Cracker, die Tabletten und eine Flasche Wasser stellte er auf ein Tablett, das er zum Couchtisch balancierte und dort vorsichtig abstellte.

 

Jack war gegen die Rückenlehne zurückgesunken und schien zu dösen. Zumindest hatte er die Augen geschlossen.

 

„Jack?“ Ianto nahm seine Schulter und rüttelte ihn sanft bis Jack mit einem Stöhnen den Kopf wandte und ihn anblinzelte. „Du musst etwas trinken.“ Er schraubte die Wasserflasche auf und hielt sie ihm zusammen mit zwei Ibuprofen hin. Jack musterte die beiden Tabletten mit fast so etwas wie Amüsement, dann schluckte er sie, eine Grimasse schneidend, als sie im Hals kratzten. Er leerte fast die halbe Flasche Wasser, bevor Ianto sie ihm abnahm und zurück auf den Tisch stellte. „Versuch den Tee.“

 

„Kaff…“ Ein neuer Hustenanfall schnitt Jack das Wort ab.

 

“Nein. Kein Kaffee”, beschied Ianto. “Sieh es als besonderen Anreiz schneller wieder gesund zu werden. Willst du etwas essen?”

 

Jack schmollte – und schnitt eine Grimasse als Ianto Essen erwähnte.

 

„Gut, dann versuchen wir es später, wenn die Suppe fertig ist.“ Ianto hielt ihm die Tasse vor die Nase. „Trinken! Es ist Tee, kein Gift.“ Er ging zurück in die Küchenecke und ließ kaltes Wasser in eine Plastikschüssel laufen. Kein Vergleich zu dem kalkig-trüben Wasser, das in seiner Wohnung aus dem Hahn kam. Seufzend dachte er an den Schimmel in seinem Bad und die unterbrochene Aktion zu dessen Beseitigung, während er Eiswürfel ins Wasser kippte – so ein Eisfach mit automatischem Eiswürfelbereiter war super. Vielleicht half das verlängerte Einwirken des Mittels ja besonders gut. In Jacks schimmelfreiem Bad fand er flauschige, kleine Gästehandtücher von denen er ein paar mit ins Wohnzimmer der Suite nahm.

 

Jack hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen, er atmete rasselnd und flach. Frischer Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Die Teetasse war immerhin leer.

 

Ianto stellte die Schüssel auf den Tisch, packte eine Ecke der Tischplatte und zog ihn näher zur Couch. Ein Tischbein verfing sich im flauschigen Teppich und der Ruck brachte die Tasse klirrend zum Umfallen. Eiswasser schwappte auf die polierte Glasoberfläche. Jack blinzelte und sah zu ihm hoch. Er setzte zu einer Frage an, doch alles was über seine Lippen kam war ein heiseres Flüstern. Offenbar hatte er seine Stimme völlig überbeansprucht und jetzt war sie ganz weg.

 

Vorsicht darauf achtend dass er sich nicht in die Pfütze setzte, nahm er auf der Kante des Tisches Platz. „Mehr Tee?“, fragte Ianto und tauchte das erste der Gästehandtücher ins Eiswasser. Nachdem er das Tuch sorgfältig ausgewrungen hatte, wischte er damit Jacks Gesicht und Hals ab. Das wohlige Stöhnen das über die Lippen des älteren Mannes kam ließ Ianto fast rot werden… Er faltete das Handtuch zusammen und legte es auf Jacks Stirn, bevor er aufstand und die Thermoskanne und den Honig holte, um die Tasse frisch zu füllen.

 

Als er zurückkam hatte Jack sich ein wenig aufgerappelt und die Kissen in seinen Rücken befördert, so dass er trinken konnte ohne sich zu verschlucken. Ianto kehrte auf seinen vorherigen Platz zurück, nahm das Handtuch und tauchte es wieder in das kalte Wasser.

 

Jack trank eine zweite Tasse Tee und schüttelte dann den Kopf, als Ianto nachfüllen wollte. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich in die Kissen fallen. Ab und zu lief ein Schauer durch seinen Körper und unter Iantos Händen fühlte er sich glühend heiß an. Wann war das Fieber so hoch, dass er einen Arzt rufen musste? Er erinnerte sich, dass Jack behauptete schnell zu heilen, und dass ihm nichts auf Dauer Schaden zufügen könnte. Offenbar ein Vorteil davon, in der Zukunft geboren zu sein. Das klang gut, so lange Jack gesund und munter war, doch war jetzt alles andere als beruhigend.

 

Ianto fuhr fort, ihm Gesicht und Nacken zu kühlen und als er sah, dass Jack eingeschlafen war – so viel dazu, dass Schlaflosigkeit ein Symptom der Krankheit war – zog er ihn rasch aus. Nun, _das_ machte deutlich mehr Spaß wenn sie beide wach waren…

 

Jacks Schuhe polterten auf den dicken Teppich und obwohl der das Geräusch dämpfte, bewegte sich der ältere Mann unruhig, bevor er wieder in tieferen Schlaf sank. Ianto schob die Hosenträger über Jacks Schultern, löste seinen Gürtel und packte dann seine Hosenbeine, um ihm die Hose auszuziehen. Sie gesellte sich zum Mantel auf dem Sessel. Die engen weißen Boxershorts ließ er wo sie waren und beugte sich über Jack, um sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er zog es ihm über die Arme, ließ ihn dann aber einfach darauf liegen, anstatt zu versuchen, es unter Jack hervor zu ziehen. Das T-Shirt bekam er ohne Mithilfe des anderen Mannes eh nicht über seine Arme, also beließ er es dabei, es bis unter die Achseln hoch zu schieben und Jacks Brustkorb mit kaltem Wasser abzuwaschen. Mit einem zweiten Handtuch trocknete er ihn wieder ab und deckte ihn schließlich mit einer dünnen Decke zu, die über der Rückenlehne der Couch hing.

 

Als er aufstehen und nach der Suppe sehen wollte, kam Jacks Hand unter der Decke hervor und er packte Ianto am Handgelenk. Jack blinzelte ihn unter schweren Lidern an. Ianto lächelte besänftigend und nahm wieder Platz. Er drückte Jacks Hand. „Okay, kein Problem, ich kann auch noch eine Weile hier sitzen bleiben, wenn du willst.“ Ianto legte die freie Hand an die Seite von Jacks Gesicht und massierte mit dem Daumen seine Schläfe. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass seine Mutter das so gemacht hatte, als er einmal mit einer Grippe fiebernd im Bett lag. Und die Berührung schien auch auf Jack ihre besänftigende Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen.

 

Nach einer Weile schlief Jack ruhiger und Ianto glaubte auch, dass er sich ein wenig kühler anfühlte. Vorsichtig löste er Jacks Griff um sein Handgelenk und stand auf.

 

Ianto piekste das Huhn an, befand es für gar, schaltete die Kochplatte ab und stellte den Topf für später beiseite. Er machte sich Kaffee und trank die Tasse im Stehen, wusch sie automatisch ab und räumte sie wieder in den Schrank, obwohl es genug frische Tassen und eine Spülmaschine gab. So lange Jack schlief hatte er ohnehin nichts anderes zu tun.

 

Er ging zurück zu dem anderen Mann, checkte wieder seine Temperatur und legte ein frisch angefeuchtetes Handtuch auf seine Stirn. Die Eiswürfel waren geschmolzen, also leerte er die Plastikschüssel aus und füllte sie mit frischem Wasser und mehr Eis nach.

 

Danach setzte er sich in einen der Sessel und schaltete den Fernseher ein, ohne Ton natürlich, obwohl es nicht danach aussah als könne augenblicklich irgendwas Jacks Schlaf stören. Da fand er aber auch nichts, das sein Interesse fesselte und Ianto wandte sich wieder einmal Jacks Bücherregal zu. Er fand einen dicken Band, auf dem in angelaufenen Goldbuchstaben stand, dass es sich um eine Kollektion von Jules Verne-Geschichten handelte. Das klemmte Ianto sich unter den Arm, machte es sich in einem Sessel bequem, den er neben die Couch zog, und vertiefte sich in die fantastischen Geschichten über Reisen zum Mittelpunkt der Erde oder zum Mond. Immer bewusst, dass er neben einem Mann saß, dessen wahren Erlebnisse die Geschichten von Jules Verne zu unbeholfenen Schulaufsätzen verblassen ließen. Ab und zu wechselte er das Handtuch auf Jacks Stirn oder wusch ihm Gesicht und Brust mit kaltem Wasser ab.

 

Er hatte sich schließlich Sandwiches und mehr Kaffee gemacht und das Buch zur Hälfte gelesen, als Jack sich wieder rührte, hustete und die Augen aufschlug.

 

Ianto legte das Buch weg. „Hey“, sagte er, neben der Couch in die Hocke gehend, damit sie auf einer Höhe waren. „Möchtest du etwas?“

 

„Et… trinken.“ Jack klang noch immer wie ein Rabe mit Halsentzündung. “Bitte.”

 

“Bitte?”, wiederholte Ianto trocken. “Du bist tatsächlich krank.” Er steckte einen Trinkhalm in die Wasserflasche und hielt sie ihm hin, so konnte Jack trinken ohne sich aufzusetzen.

 

„Ha. Ha“, machte Jack als er gierig getrunken hatte. Seine Lippen waren immer noch spröde und aufgeplatzt. Er schob die Decke ein Stück nach unten. „Meine…“ Er deutete auf seinen Körper, dann auf Ianto.

 

„Du hast Fieber“, wiederholte er geduldig. „Du warst viel zu heiß um in deinen Klamotten zu schlafen.“ Ianto zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du bist doch nicht plötzlich schüchtern?“

 

Jack gab ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich, das abrupt in einen trockenen Hustenanfall überging. Der ältere Mann verzog das Gesicht und nickte, als Ianto ihm wieder den Trinkhalm hinhielt, dieses Mal in der Teetasse. „…nie krank…“, murmelte er.

 

„Ich weiß.“ Ianto stellte die Tasse zurück, als Jack den Kopf weg drehte. “Du bist unkaputtbar. Außer wenn es um itzyklitzekleine böse Viren geht.”

 

„Witzig.“ Jacks Blick glitt zu der Fensterfront, und zu der Dunkelheit draußen.

 

“Du hast ungefähr fünf Stunden geschlafen”, bemerkte Ianto. „Willst du jetzt versuchen etwas zu essen? Ich kann dir die Suppe in der Mikrowelle warm machen.“

 

Jack nickte und rappelte sich hoch. Er schwankte ein wenig, als er sich hochstemmte, stand dann aber sicher auf den Beinen. Ianto ging eine Schale mit Suppe aufwärmen, während Jack ins Bad verschwand.

 

Als er wieder auf der Couch saß, stellte ihm Ianto ein Tablett auf den Schoß, darauf standen eine Suppenschale mit einem Löffel und ein kleiner Teller mit Crackern. Er klopfte auf das Polster neben sich und Ianto nahm Platz. Jack legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und aß die Suppe, schluckte widerstandslos mehr Ibuprofen, während Ianto durch das Fernsehprogramm zappte, bis er eine Wiederholung von Casino Royal (die alte Version, mit David Niven) fand, die gerade begann. Er hatte die DVD schließlich nie beendet. Halbwegs durch den Film lehnte Jack sich gegen ihn, seine Schulter als Kopfkissen benutzend. Ianto stellte das Tablett auf den Boden und zog die Decke um ihn. Kurz darauf schlief Jack wieder tief und fest.

 

Ianto stellte den Ton leise und machte es sich bequem. Er spürte wie seine eigenen Augen schwer wurden. Jack murmelte etwas im Schlaf und presste mehr seines fieberwarmen Körpers gegen Iantos. Hm. Damit konnte er leben. Ianto schlief ein, noch lange bevor der Abspann lief.

 

 

\---

 

 

Er erwachte mit Kopfschmerzen und wundem Hals, aber das Fieber war weg. Jack schlug verkrustete Augen auf und sah sich um. Richtig. Tosh hatte ihn nach Hause geschickt und Ianto… Er lächelte. Ianto war gekommen, um sich um ihn zu kümmern.

 

Jack löste die Fernbedienung aus Iantos Hand und schaltete den Fernseher ab, bewegte seinen Nacken, seine Muskeln von der nicht ganz idealen Haltung ein wenig steif. Es lag Jahrzehnte zurück, dass er zuletzt krank geworden war. Damals hatte er mit einer Frau namens Elisabeth zusammen gelebt, und er erinnerte sich noch an den bitteren Kräutertee, den sie ihm zu trinken gegeben hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wie sie ausgesehen hatte.

 

Er ließ die Fernbedienung zwischen die Kissen fallen und schob die Decke von seinen Schultern, warf sie über den jungen Waliser, der sich neben ihm zusammengerollt hatte. Es war warm in der Suite, aber wie er Ianto kannte, würde der trotzdem frieren.

 

Wie immer hatte Tosh Recht. Es war okay, sich auch einmal wie ein normaler Mensch zu fühlen. Und im Moment, hier und jetzt, war er nicht Captain Jack Harkness, Leiter von Torchwood Drei und Ex-Time Agent – sondern einfach nur Jack, und er war krank und wurde von seinem… Freund? Partner? Liebhaber?… versorgt.

 

Vorsichtig löste er Iantos Hand, die auf seiner Hüfte lag und stand auf. Ein Besuch der Toilette stand an und er brauchte dringend eine Dusche. Es musste ihn dieses Mal wirklich schlimm erwischt haben, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er verprügelt worden – schwerfällig und nicht total unter seiner Kontrolle. Aber so viel besser als früher am Tag im Hub.

 

Im Bad warf er seine restliche Kleidung in den Wäschekorb, benutzte die Toilette und trat unter die Dusche. Jack stellte das Wasser kühler als sonst ein und blieb lange einfach unter dem Wasserstrahl stehen, den Kopf gesenkt und genoss das Prasseln auf seine Haut. Es fühlte sich wie eine Minimassage an und wirkte auch so. Als er die Dusche verließ, hatten seine Kopfschmerzen nachgelassen und sein Körper fühlte sich weniger steif und fremd an. Jack rieb sich die Haare trocken und putzte den pelzigen Belag von Zunge und Zähnen.

 

Ianto hatte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt, als er den Wohnbereich auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer durchquerte. In der Ecke neben dem Schrank stand die Plastikbox der Wäscherei, sie war irgendwann am Vormittag geliefert worden war und er nahm eine der losen Pyjamahosen heraus, auf die Ianto bestand. Nun, Jack hatte immer großes Vergnügen daran, ihn aus seinen Stoffhüllen zu locken. Heute fühlte sich der vom häufigen Waschen weiche Stoff großartig auf seiner Haut an. Er nahm ein weißes T-Shirt aus seinem Schrank, streifte es über und streckte sich, bevor er wieder auf der Couch Platz nahm. Es war noch Tee in der Kanne und Jack goss sich eine frische Tasse ein. Sein Magen knurrte und er fragte sich, ob er Ianto wecken sollte – er war sicherlich auch hungrig – und ob er den Zimmerservice anrufen sollte. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Ein völlig überraschender Hustenanfall nahm ihm vorübergehend den Atem.

 

Der junge Waliser rappelte sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Ich kann zu einer Apotheke gehen, dir etwas dagegen besorgen. Hustensaft oder so was.“

 

Jack trank ein paar Schlucke Tee. „Das ist nicht nötig.“ Er klang noch ein wenig heiser, aber nicht mehr als hätte er mit Rasierklingen gegurgelt. „Der Husten ist viel besser geworden, es dauert nicht lange bis er weg ist.“

 

„Nun, wenn du Glück hast, nur ein paar Tage. Meine letzte Erkältung dauerte zwei Wochen.“ Ianto streckte die Beine aus und bewegte die Schultern. Im Sitzen zu Schlafen klang bequemer als es in Wirklichkeit war.

 

„Nicht... bei mir.“ Es mochte ihn überrascht haben, dass er sich den Virus eingefangen hatte, aber Jack war sicher, dass er spätestens am Morgen wieder fit sein würde. „Wenn du mir jedoch wirklich einen großen Gefallen tun willst…“

 

Ianto musterte ihn. „Ja-a?“, entgegnete er gedehnt.

 

„Servier mir mehr von deiner Suppe in einer dieser sexy Krankenschwesternuniformen und ich verspreche dir eine Spontanheilung.“ Jack stellte die Teetasse ab und rückte näher.

 

„Oh, ich sehe es geht dir prächtig“, erwiderte der junge Waliser trocken.

 

Jack sah sehr enttäuscht drein.

 

Ianto seufzte. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir Suppe und Tee bringe und sie dir nicht über den Kopf kippe und du mich nie wieder als Krankenschwester bezeichnest?“

 

„Okay.“ Jack legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah an die Decke. „Laaaannggweiilllig.“

 

„Aber wir können vielleicht Doktor spielen, wenn du wieder gesund bist“, meinte Ianto auf dem Weg in die Küche. Er drehte sich nicht um, aber er konnte sich auch so den begeisterten Ausdruck auf Jacks Gesicht vorstellen.

 

 

\---

 

 

Sie aßen die aufgewärmte Suppe und mehr Cracker und dann noch Eiscreme zum Nachtisch. Ianto gähnte während er seine Eisschale in die Geschirrspülmaschine stellte. Es war inzwischen immerhin drei Uhr morgens.

 

„Ist das meine Hose?“, fragte er, während Jack den letzten Rest Eiscreme aus der Packung kratzte.

 

„Yeah.“ Jack grinste. „Wenn es dich stört, ziehe ich sie sofort aus.“

 

„Nicht meinetwegen.“ Ianto hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich weiß, wir haben schon den ganzen Abend wie ein altes Ehepaar vor dem Fernseher gedöst, aber ich würde echt gerne ins Bett gehen und noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, bevor ich zur Arbeit muss.“ Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und wandte sich dem Spülbecken zu, um sich die Hände zu waschen, als er bemerkte, dass Jack bei dem Wort „Ehepaar“ zusammengezuckt war.

 

„Nein, das ist eine gute Idee. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf mehr und ich sollte wieder total fit sein.“ Jack leckte den letzten Löffel Eiscreme sehr gründlich ab und warf die leere Packung mit Bedauern in den Müll. Vielleicht würde er das später bereuen, aber die Kälte schien seinem Hals gut zu tun, er hatte fast keine Schmerzen mehr beim Schlucken. Er steckte den Löffel in die Spülmaschine und schloss die Tür. „Es war sicher nur einer dieser 24-Stunden-Viren.“

 

„Das ist kein 24-Stunden-Virus, und die sind übrigens nur eine Erfindung von Leuten, die einen Tag außer der Reihe freinehmen wollen und sich krank melden, um Urlaub zu sparen“, erwiderte Ianto und trocknete sich die Hände ab. „Als ich hier angekommen bin, warst du wirklich ernsthaft krank, ich dachte schon, dein Fieber ist so hoch, dass du einen Arzt brauchst. Jetzt hast du gerade mal eine leichte Erkältung. Kommt das auch davon, dass du in der Zukunft geboren wurdest? Werden die Leute da einfach schneller wieder gesund?“ Es war nicht gerade ein Tabu-Thema, sie sprachen einfach nur nie darüber. Ianto akzeptierte, dass Jack ihm Dinge anvertraut hatte, die er eigentlich nicht wissen dürfte. Und indem er keine Fragen stellte, respektierte er dieses Vertrauen. Aber manchmal konnte er einfach nicht anders.

 

„Teilweise hat es damit zu tun.“ Jack streckte die Hand aus und strich mit einem Finger an Iantos Arm entlang. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Ianto. Und ich kenne selbst nicht alle Einzelheiten. Wieso ich so bin, wie ich bin. Es gibt jemand, den ich finden muss – jemand der die Antworten kennt. Der Doctor weiß, was mit mir passiert ist – und vielleicht auch, wie man es wieder rückgängig machen kann.“

 

„Rückgängig?“ Ianto runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso? Nicht krank zu sein oder zumindest nicht lange oder schnell zu heilen – das klingt nach einer guten Sache.“

 

Jack hakte den Arm um seine Taille und zog ihn näher zu sich. Er stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter, vermied es ihn anzusehen, als er weiter sprach. „Erinnerst du dich, als wir uns darüber unterhalten haben, wie alt ich bin? Nun, ich bin ein bisschen älter, als ich gesagt habe.“

 

Ianto lachte leise. Er schob die Hände in Jacks Rücken unter sein T-Shirt. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht einfach nur ein bisschen nach Komplimenten fischst? So, dann bist du den 40ern wohl ein wenig näher als ich geschätzt habe? Ich nehme an, Menschen altern in der Zukunft langsamer oder du hast diese Supergene, wie sie manche Schauspieler und Models haben.“

 

Das war der Moment. Jack traf eine Entscheidung und holte tief Luft. „Versuch es mit 35 und leg noch einmal ungefähr 130 Jahre darauf.“

 

Iantos Finger, die bisher sehr angenehme Kreise auf seinen Rücken gezeichnet hatten, stoppten. „Du willst mir sagen, du bist 165 Jahre alt?“

 

Es klang, als wäre Ianto nicht ganz sicher, ob Jack scherzte, aber er klang nicht so, als würde er ihn für verrückt halten und bereits seine Flucht aus der Suite planen. „Es ist eher eine Schätzung. Ich habe nie hingekriegt auszurechnen, wie alt ich war, als ich 1869 auf die Erde gekommen bin. Zeitreisen helfen nicht gerade und jeder Planet, den ich besucht habe, hatte andere Methoden, die Zeit zu messen.“

 

Einen Moment lang war Ianto sehr still, dann zogen seine Finger weiter Linien entlang Jacks Wirbelsäule. „Du nimmst mich nicht auf den Arm, oder? Ich denke, ich kenne langsam deinen perversen Sinn für Humor.“

 

„Es ist mein Ernst, ich schwöre.“ Jack hob den Kopf, sah ihn an. „Ianto, ich…“ Er umfasste das Gesicht des jungen Walisers mit beiden Händen. „Ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen, dass wir dieses Gespräch nie führen würden. Ich behalte meine Geheimnisse für mich, weil sie… zu viel… sind. Zu groß um sie zu verstehen“, sagte er leise.

 

„Warum hörst du nicht auf, in Andeutungen zu sprechen und versuchst, ob ich die Wahrheit verkrafte?“ Ianto sah ihn direkt an. „Das heißt, wenn du mir so weit vertraust.“

 

„Wenn du das fragst, muss ich bisher etwas falsch gemacht haben.“ Jack seufzte und fuhr dem jüngeren Mann durch die Haare, bevor er ihn los ließ. „Können wir im Bett weiter sprechen? Oder auf der Couch?“ Er lächelte schief. „Natürlich - jetzt, wo du weißt, dass ich ein alter Mann bin…“

 

„Soll ich dir helfen den Weg ins Bett zu finden? Wie wäre es mit einer Wärmflasche, wenn wir schon beim Thema sind? Und soll ich dir warme Milch machen?“, meinte Ianto trocken. „Du solltest langsam wissen, dass ich eine Schwäche für ältere Männer habe. Aber wenn wir in den Bereich der Erwachsenenwindeln kommen sollten…“ Er hob beide Hände. „…bin ich leider weg.“

 

Jack lachte. „Oh, ich wusste vom ersten Moment an du bist etwas Besonderes, Ianto Jones.“ Er küsste Ianto und schwang sich dann den überraschten Waliser wie ein Feuerwehrmann über die Schulter, beförderte ihn ins Schlafzimmer und ließ ihn aufs Bett fallen. „Allerdings hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du so frech bist.“

 

„Wirklich?“ Ianto rollte sich herum, winkelte den Ellbogen an und stützte den Kopf in seine Handfläche, während Jack das mit Eiscreme bekleckerte T-Shirt auszog. „Weißt du, das ist nicht der Oberkörper eines Mannes, der das reife Alter von fast 170 Jahren erreicht hat.“

 

Jack drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und streckte sich dann neben ihm aus. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und musterte Ianto. „Du nimmst das ziemlich locker.“

 

„Locker? Ich bin nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass ich nicht immer noch vor dem Fernseher schlafe und das Ganze nur träume.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast mir diese unterirdische, geheime Anlage gezeigt. Und einen lebendigen Dinosaurier. Und mir gesagt, dass es Alien in Wales gibt. Oh, und natürlich dass du von einem anderen Planeten stammst und in der Zukunft geboren wurdest. Ich denke, ich bin einfach nicht mehr so leicht zu überraschen.“

 

„Willst du eine wirkliche Überraschung?“ Jack streckte die Hand aus, legte die Finger in Iantos Halsbeuge. „Ich bin schon tausende Male gestorben und immer noch am Leben.“ Er flüsterte die Worte nur, aber sie hallten sehr laut in der Stille des Raumes nach. „Wenn ich sterbe, heilt mein Körper und ich komme zurück. Ich weiß nicht, wie es funktioniert. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so bin. Vermutlich ist es auch der Grund, warum ich nach all den Jahren noch keine Falten und grauen Haare habe.“ Jack hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Unter seinen Fingerspitzen hatte sich Iantos Puls beschleunigt, doch der junge Waliser hielt seinem Blick stand.

 

Schließlich schluckte Ianto. „Tut es weh?“, fragte er dann.

 

„Das Sterben? Oder das Zurückkommen?“ Jack ließ seine Finger zu Iantos Schulter wandern. Es war bizarr, diese Unterhaltung… Iantos Reaktion. Vielleicht träumte er ebenfalls. Vielleicht war das Fieber zurück gekommen. „Ja, es tut in der Regel weh. Es hängt natürlich davon ab, wie ich sterbe, ob es schnell geht oder langsam. Eine Kugel in den Kopf ist langsamem Verbluten vorzuziehen. Und dann… ist da eine Weile nichts… Bevor ich zurück gezerrt werde, von wo auch immer ich während dieser Zeit bin. Es tut jedes Mal weh, wie Glasscherben, die mich am ganzen Körper schneiden und selbst nach all der Zeit habe ich mich nicht wirklich daran gewöhnt.“

 

Ianto schloss einen Moment die Augen, schluckte noch einmal. „Ich glaube dir.“

 

„Was ist, wenn du doch noch aufwachst?“ Jack flocht die Finger in Iantos Haare, zog seinen Kopf nach vorne.

 

„Dann immer noch.“ Ianto küsste ihn. „Ich hatte noch nie einen so guten Traum.“

 

„Habe ich mich schon dafür bedankt, dass du hergekommen bist?“ Er musste unbedingt das Thema wechseln, bevor einer von ihnen noch sentimentaler wurde und feuchte Augen bekam. 

 

„Nicht nötig. Aber wenn du mich mit deinen Viren angesteckt hast…“ Ianto gähnte und wandte Jack den Rücken zu, zog den Arm des anderen Mannes quer über seine Mitte, als er sich gegen seinen Körper zurück lehnte. "...wirst du es bereuen." Er lächelte, als Jack sich über ihn beugte und seine Schläfe küsste.

 

 

###

 

 

_Ianto kickte die Schuhe von den Füßen und streckte sich auf der Couch aus. Sein Hosenbein rutschte hoch und zeigte ein dünnes Band, das um seinen Fußknöchel geschlungen war._

_Jack entdeckte es sofort und hakte den kleinen Finger darunter. „Was haben wir hier…“_

_„Komm nicht auf falsche Ideen“, warnte Ianto amüsiert. „Das stammt von meiner Nichte. Ihr unaufmerksamer Onkel ist bei der fünften Vorstellung von „Arielle die kleine Meerjungfrau“ eingeschlafen und sie fand, ich müsse dringend verschönert werden. Sie hat das Band in ihrer Bastelgruppe selbst gemacht.“_

_„Woher willst du wissen, was ich denke.“ Jack ließ sein Bein los und beugte sich über ihn. Sein Mund streifte Iantos fast._

_Der junge Waliser lachte. „Ich lasse mich nur von Männern fesseln, die ich bedeutend besser als dich kenne“, neckte er ihn._

_„Gut. Weise Worte aus einem so jungen Mund.“ Jack küsste ihn. „Aber ich denke, dass du mich inzwischen ganz gut kennst.“_

_„Ich weiß von dir nur, was du mich wissen lässt.“ Ianto sah zu ihm hoch, seine Augen beinahe stürmisch grau. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich kenne.“_

_Das Klopfen an der Tür rettete Jack davor, eine Antwort darauf finden zu müssen. Er richtete sich auf. „Unser Essen ist da.“_

_Ianto rollte sich auf die Seite, stützte den Ellbogen auf und legte den Kopf in die Handfläche, während Jack zur Tür ging. Er musste etwas Falsches gesagt haben, so wie der ältere Mann reagiert hatte. Vielleicht weil er angedeutet hatte, dass er gerne ihr Verhältnis vertiefen würde? Jack hatte von Anfang an keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine feste Beziehung eingehen konnte oder wollte. Und Ianto sah das Ganze realistisch. Er war nur einer von vielen willigen Partnern, die in Jacks Leben getreten und es ebenso wieder verlassen hatten. Jemand wie Jack ließ sich nicht mit einer Person nieder und spielte glücklich-bis-ans-Ende-ihrer-Tage. Er konnte was immer er wollte, von wem auch immer es haben wollte, bekommen._

_Und er selbst sah sich auch nicht in Jacks Supersuite einziehen. Das hätte eine Bereitschaft zu emotionaler Nähe bedeutet, zu der er noch nicht, vielleicht nie, bereit war. Er war gerne mit Jack zusammen, der Sex war fantastisch und er lernte langsam mit der beiläufigen Großzügigkeit des anderen Mannes umzugehen, die nicht dazu diente, Gefälligkeiten von ihm zu erkaufen. Jack war da eher wie ein Kind am Taschengeldtag in einem Süßigkeitenladen. Der Wert seines Geldes lag darin, was er sich damit kaufen konnte und wie sehr er dieses etwas wollte._

_Vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie sich in seiner Mittagspause zum Lunch im Einkaufszentrum getroffen. Doch bevor sie aßen, schleppte Jack ihn in die Abteilung für Männerbekleidung und überredete ihn, ein weinrotes Hemd mit dazu gehöriger, etwas dunklerer Krawatte anzuprobieren. Der Stoff war glatt und geradezu luxuriös auf seiner Haut, die Krawatte aus Seide, mit der seine Finger eher ungeschickt hantierten - aber Ianto konnte nicht über den Kontrast zu seinen ausgewaschenen Jeans und den abgetragenen Turnschuhen hinweg sehen. Ein Verkäufer, der sie kritisch aus sicherer Entfernung betrachtete, offenbar auch nicht. Er hatte sich so postiert, dass sie auf dem Weg nach draußen auf jeden Fall an ihm vorbei kommen mussten._

_Jack hatte darauf bestanden, es für ihn zu kaufen, und entgegnete auf seinen Einwand, dass er wohl kaum viel Gelegenheit habe, so etwas zu tragen, dass er es als Investition in seinen neuen Job sehen solle. Einen Job, den er nicht hatte und möglicherweise auch nie bekommen würde, egal wie gut die Bewertungen in seinen Kursen waren. Aber die Art, wie Jack die Krawatte durch seine Finger gleiten ließ und ihn dabei ansah, ein Funkeln in den blauen Augen, das alles sprach nicht davon, dass er an seine Kreditkarte dachte._

_„Dinner ist serviert, Mister Jones“, brach Jacks Stimme in seine Gedanken und Ianto setzte sich rasch auf, und lächelte als der andere Mann einen Teller vor ihn auf den Couchtisch stellte._

_Darüber was vor dem Essen passiert war, sprachen sie nicht. Weder als sie Sex unter der Dusche und später noch einmal im Bett hatten oder sehr viel später, als Jack nicht schlafen konnte und Ianto dank seines Nickerchens am Nachmittag auch wach blieb. Sie machten es sich auf der Couch bequem, Ianto gegen Jacks Seite gelehnt, ihre Beine auf dem Couchtisch und sahen Filme, bis sie im Morgengrauen ins Bett krochen. Und Jack wie immer einen Arm lose über seine Taille warf, als wolle er ihn daran hindern, einfach so zu verschwinden. Und Ianto noch ein paar Momente wach blieb, bis er spürte wie Jacks Atem gegen seinen Nacken langsamer wurde und er sich überzeugt hatte, dass der ältere Mann auch tatsächlich schlief._

_Was sie hatten, war gut. Wozu es zu sehr hinterfragen und das Risiko eingehen, dass sie es zerstörten._

 

 

***

 

 

Er erwachte vom Sonnenlicht, dass durch die Fensterfront in die Suite strömte – und von der Hand unter seinem T-Shirt, und Fingern, die Muster auf seinen Rücken zeichneten. Ianto rollte sich herum und sah zu Jack auf, der sich über ihn beugte. „Bore da“, sagte er leise, einen Arm um Jacks Nacken hakend. „Wie geht es dir?“ Bevor Jack antworten konnte, begann Iantos Handyalarm zu schrillen. „Oh, der Wecker.“ Er rollte sich von dem älteren Mann weg und griff nach seinem Mobiltelefon, um es zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Wo sind wir stehen geblieben?“

 

„Ich glaube du wolltest dich gerade persönlich davon überzeugen, wie es mir geht?“ Jack versuchte ihm das Handy abzunehmen und ihn gleichzeitig zu küssen. Er rollte sich über ihn, klemmte ihn unter sich ein. Ianto versuchte sich lachend unter ihm hervor zu winden, als sein Mobiltelefon erneut Laut gab. Jack wühlte den Kopf unter die Decke und Ianto grabschte nach seinem Handy, um aufs Display zu sehen.

 

„Das muss warten.“ Er gab Jack einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Es ist Lisa!“

 

Unter der Decke gab Jack ein mitleiderregendes Seufzen von sich. Er pustete warmen Atem durch Iantos T-Shirt.

 

„Guten Morgen, Lisa“, sagte Ianto betont freundlich. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“ Er lauschte einen Moment, abwesend mit der freien Hand Jacks Nacken kraulend, als hätte er einen sehr großen Kater vor sich. „Ja, ich komme pünktlich zur Arbeit. Nein, Jack geht es besser.“ Er hatte ihr getextet, als Jack schlief und sie auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. „Er ist ein großer Junge und kommt heute ohne Babysitter klar.“ Jack gab Protestlaute von sich. „Das werde ich nicht zu ihm sagen und ich hole auf keinen Fall jetzt ein Maßband!“ Jack tauchte unter der Decke auf um ihn interessiert zu mustern. „Bis später.“ Ianto unterbrach die Verbindung und legte Jack die Hand auf den Mund, bevor er fragen konnte, über was er mit Lisa gesprochen hatte. „Es geht dir offensichtlich besser.“

 

„Gut genug, um zu wissen, dass wir noch mindestens zwanzig Minuten im Bett bleiben können, wenn du dich hier duschst, anziehst und ich dich ins Büro fahre.“ Jack stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Brustbein. „Natürlich könntest du auch den ganzen Tag hier bleiben. Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass du dich nicht angesteckt hast. Und selbstverständlich besteht immer die Möglichkeit, dass ich einen schweren Rückfall erleide…“

 

„Und dann brauchst du mich, damit ich meine kühle Hand auf deine fiebrige Braue lege?“, entgegnete Ianto spöttisch.

 

„Oh, überall hin, nicht nur die Braue.“ Jack gab sich alle Mühe, elend und krank drein zu sehen. „Uh, ich denke, ich fühle mich… ein plötzlicher Schwächeanfall…“

 

„Schwäche ist nicht, was sich da gegen meinen Oberschenkel presst“, murmelte Ianto direkt in Jacks Ohr – und biss ihn ins Ohrläppchen. „Nun, was hältst du davon, wenn wir das unter der Dusche fortsetzen? Ich denke, ich habe eine Tube wasserfestes Gleitgel im Bad gesehen…“

 

Jack hielt sehr viel von dieser Idee.

 

 

\---

 

 

Es blieb sogar noch genug Zeit für ein frugales Frühstück, bestehend aus Kaffee und Toast. Ianto pickte zum Nachtisch ein paar Weintrauben aus einer Schale auf der Frühstücksbar, während Jack mit geschlossenen Augen an seiner zweiten Tasse nippte. Offenbar fand Ianto, dass er über das Tee-Stadium hinaus war...

 

„Keine Halsschmerzen mehr?“, fragte Ianto, mit der Hand ein paar Krümel zusammenfegend. „Kopfschmerzen? Fieber? Husten?“

 

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles bestens. Muss an der guten Pflege liegen.“ Er grinste. „Oder an der Hühnersuppe. Ich hoffe du hast dir das Rezept gemerkt.“

 

„Alles hier drin gespeichert.“ Ianto tippte sich an die Schläfe. „Ich werde sie in Dosen abfüllen und als magische Hühnersuppe vermarkten. Was hältst du davon, als Model für das Etikett zu posieren?“

 

„Nackt?“, erkundigte sich Jack grinsend.

 

„Könnte den Absatz ankurbeln“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. Er leerte seine Tasse und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „In fünf Minuten geht ein Bus. Ich sollte wirklich…“

 

„Ich fahre dich.“ Jack stellte seine eigene Tasse weg. „Ianto, was ich dir heute Nacht erzählt habe…“

 

„Ich weiß“, unterbrach ihn der junge Waliser. „Streng geheim, kein Wort darüber zu niemandem. Als würde mir jemand glauben.“

 

„Gut, aber das war nicht, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte.“ Jack zögerte einen Moment. „Bist du okay damit? Ich meine… wird es etwas zwischen uns ändern?“

 

„Willst du wissen, ob ich jetzt denke, dass du jemand anderes bist als der Typ, der mir Kaffee über den Kopf geschüttet hat, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen?“, erwiderte Ianto nachdenklich. „Nein, Jack. Weiß ich, was ich von all dem halten soll, dass du mir erzählt hast? Nein, Jack. Aber die Person, die ich bisher kennen gelernt habe, ist jemand, den… ich… sehr mag. Reicht das für den Moment? Ich muss nämlich wirklich los, oder Lisa wird mich wegen Vernachlässigung verklagen. Und sie hat wirklich gute Chancen, zu gewinnen.“

 

Jack zog seinen Mantel an und fischte darin nach den Wagenschlüsseln. „Ich kenne einen guten Anwalt, falls es zum Äußersten kommt“, meinte er, während Ianto sich in seine Jacke wickelte und seinen Rucksack holte.

 

Ianto sah über die Schulter, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Hast du mit ihm auch geschlafen?“

 

„Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt“, sagte Jack, neben ihn tretend und die Tür für ihn offenhaltend.

 

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber was hat das mit dir zu tun?“ Ianto trat lachend in den Aufzug, als Jack ihm dafür einen Klaps auf den Hintern verpasste.

 

 

 


	3. What a Boy needs

Kapitel 3: What a Boy needs

 

„Nächsten Monat ist Weihnachten.“ Jack lehnte am Türrahmen und beobachtete Ianto dabei, wie er seine Krawatte band. Oh, dieser Anzug… Es war als würde der Waliser eine Rüstung überstreifen, jemand anderer werden als der junge Mann der verwaschene Jeans und löchrige Sweatshirts trug, und neben dem er vor einer knappen Stunde aufgewacht war. Andererseits musste er zugeben, dass Ianto atemberaubend darin aussah. So proper und korrekt… Jack konnte kaum die Finger von ihm lassen.

 

„Ich weiß.“ Ianto rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und wischte ein paar Staubfädchen von seiner Weste. „Meine Schwester hat eine Andeutung fallen lassen, dass ich mich wieder einmal bei ihr blicken lassen soll. Jetzt da Onkel Ianto ein festes Einkommen hat, erwarten Mica und David Weihnachtsgeschenke“, setzte er sarkastisch hinzu.

 

„Gehst du hin?“, fragte Jack neugierig. Ianto erwähnte seine Schwester selten genug, aber Jack wusste, dass er sich oft von ihr bemuttert fühlte, wegen des großen Altersunterschieds.

 

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde einen Tag vorher hinfahren und meine Geschenke abliefern. Und du? Willst du feiern?“

 

Er hatte die Geschenke für seine Tochter und seinen Enkel bereits verpacken lassen und bewahrte sie im Büro im Hub auf, bis er sie abschicken würde. Er wollte Ianto nicht erklären, warum er Kinderspielzeug eingekauft hatte, auch wenn der junge Waliser inzwischen so viele seiner Geheimnisse kannte.

 

Weihnachten und Sylvester waren nicht gerade Jacks Lieblingstage, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, für Ianto eine Ausnahme zu machen. Nichts Besonderes. Sie würden sich Essen vom Zimmerservice bestellen und die eine oder andere Flasche teilen und die Feiertage im Bett verbringen. „Es wird eine kleine Feier im Hub geben, für das Team, Gwen ist schon mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Ansonsten habe ich keine speziellen Pläne…“ Er trat hinter Ianto und ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel. „Du bist aber herzlich willkommen. Wir können es uns hier bequem machen.“

 

„Ich denke darüber nach“, erwiderte Ianto. Er gab Jack einen leichten Klaps auf den Arm. „Lass mich vorbei, ich muss mich fertig machen, sonst erwische ich den Bus wieder nicht.“

 

„Dann fahre ich dich eben wieder zur Arbeit.“ Jack legte die Arme um seine Taille und küsste seinen Nacken. „Ist das ein neues Rasierwasser?“

 

„Wieso? Wolltest du mir eines zu Weihnachten schenken?“

 

„Riecht gut. Und nein – trau mir ein bisschen mehr Kreativität zu.“ Jack stützte das Kinn auf Iantos Schulter und beobachtete Ianto, der nun unwillkürlich seine Rasur checkte. Er grinste. Es war so einfach, Ianto aufzuziehen. „Hör auf damit“, meinte er. „Es ist perfekt.“ Er tätschelte Iantos Wange. „Glatt wie ein Babypopo.“

 

„Danke für deine Expertise.“ Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Warum reden wir dann über Weihnachtsgeschenke?“

 

„Ich wollte fragen, ob ich dir etwas schenken darf, oder ob ich damit deine Unabhängigkeit herabwürdige. Oder beleidige. Oder wie auch immer. Du weißt, was ich meine.“

 

„Ich weiß, dass ein Geschenk kein Kaufangebot ist. Es ist ein Geschenk.“ Der junge Waliser runzelte die Stirn. „Jack! Das bedeutet ja, ich muss auch ein Geschenk für dich finden!“

 

„Ich bin nicht anspruchsvoll. Wir binden einfach eine rote Schleife – es muss unbedingt eine rote sein, das steht dir am besten – um deinen…“

 

„Im Ernst, Jack“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. „Schenk mir nichts, sonst bin ich verpflichtet, dir auch etwas zu schenken und ich werde furchtbar in Stress geraten und du kannst dir die rote Schleife in die Haare binden.“

 

Jack lachte. „Hey, du musst mir wirklich nichts zurückschenken.“ Er zog Ianto wieder an sich. „Wenn du ein wenig Zeit für mich übrig hast, reicht das vollkommen.“ Er küsste die Seite von Iantos Kinn. „Eindeutig Babypopo“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und brachte den jüngeren Mann damit zum Lachen.

 

„Geh weg von mir, du Perversling“, beschwerte sich Ianto amüsiert und wand sich aus Jacks Griff. „Da nur einer von uns selbst ein Chef ist, muss ich pünktlich zur Arbeit erscheinen.“

 

„Autsch, war das ein Seitenhieb auf mich?“ Jack setzte eine gespielt gekränkte Miene auf, trat aber brav einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Ianto sein Haar in Fasson bringen konnte. Er mochte ihn ja lieber so richtig zerzaust, frisch aus dem Bett… „Ich werde die nächsten drei Tage genug Zeit ohne dich im Hub verbringen, gönn mir die paar Minuten mit meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung.“

 

„Mich zu begrabschen ist deine Lieblingsbeschäftigung?“ Ianto zog die Augenbrauen hoch, setzte eine Miene übertriebenen Erstaunens auf. „Wir müssen dir unbedingt ein Hobby suchen.“

 

„Ich wüsste ein großartiges Hobby für uns beide.“

 

„Außerhalb des Bettes, Jack.“

 

„In der Küche und unter der Dusche und auf der Couch und irgendwann überrede ich dazu, es mit mir auf dem Dach zu versuchen.“ Jacks Augen verengten sich. Oh ja. Das hätte fast schon mal geklappt… Dann schlug das Wetter um und Ianto weigerte sich, länger draußen zu bleiben.

 

„Um dabei zu erfrieren? Nein, danke. Nicht so lange wir nicht in den Tropen wohnen.“ Ianto zog seine Ärmel gerade. Dann wandte er sich um und küsste Jack. „Können wir das Thema auf ein anderes Mal vertagen? Der Bus wartet nicht.“

 

„Ich habe gesagt, dich fahre dich. Und vertagen wir im Übrigen die Couch oder die Küche?“

 

„Die Weihnachtsgeschenke.“ Ianto trat aus dem Bad.

 

Okay. Nun, theoretisch konnten sie das Thema vertagen. Praktisch hatte er bereits ein Geschenk für Ianto, sicher versteckt in seinem Safe…

 

 

###

 

 

_Jack hielt seinen Arm hoch, schob das Shirt zurück, bis Iantos dünnes Handgelenk sichtbar wurde. „Was ist das?“, fragte er neugierig und rieb mit dem Finger über die dünne Halskette mit dem billig wirkenden Kreuzanhänger, die Ianto wie ein Armband trug. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sie an dem Waliser sah. Bisher war er ihm nicht religiös erschienen und auch so trug Ianto nie Schmuck._

_Der junge Mann zog ruckartig die Hand aus seinem Griff und ballte die Finger zur Faust. „Nicht.“ Er rieb die Kette vorsichtig gegen sein Shirt, wie um sie von seiner Berührung zu säubern. „Bitte nicht anfassen.“_

_„Entschuldige.“ Ohne sich beleidigt zu fühlen, lehnte Jack sich gegen die Rücklehne der Couch, musterte ihn. Offensichtlich bedeutete der Schmuck dem jungen Waliser sehr viel, aber sie sprachen selten über seine Vergangenheit. Ianto war erst vor ein paar Minuten in der Suite eingetroffen, nachdem sie sich fast eine Woche nicht gesehen hatten. Jack war zu einer Konferenz in London gewesen, die sich mit seinen üblichen freien Tagen überschnitt. Ianto war in dieser Zeit aus seinem schäbigen Zimmer aus und in eine etwas bessere kleine Wohnung ein gezogen._

_Aber das konnte doch wohl kaum die dunklen Augenringe und seine auf Distanz bedachte Haltung erklären. Ianto war schon sehr oft umgezogen. Vielleicht war es die neue Stelle, die Ianto am Montag antreten würde? Die Zeitarbeit-Agentur hatte ihm eine Vertretungsstelle in einer Kanzlei vermittelt. Vielleicht war er deshalb so angespannt. Hinter der abgeklärten Fassade steckte oft noch ein unsicherer Junge, vor allem wenn es um seine berufliche Zukunft ging. Ianto glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass er es schaffen würde, einen festen Job auf Dauer zu halten. Sich an strikte Arbeitszeiten zu gewöhnen. Mit Kollegen zu arbeiten. Sicher, das hatte er bisher auch getan, aber unter anderen Bedingungen. Autos zu waschen oder Kisten in Lagerhäusern zu schleppen, erforderten eine andere Art von Geschick als in einer Kanzlei, wo der Umgang mit Klienten und Vorgesetzten erwartet wurde. Jack hatte keinen Zweifel das Ianto sich ohne wirkliche Schwierigkeiten in seine neue Rolle eingewöhnen würde – und er hatte das ganze Wochenende, um den jungen Waliser ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen._

_Er beschloss zu warten, ob Ianto ihm mehr erzählen würde. Und es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen…_

_„Das gehörte meiner Mutter“, sagte Ianto nach einer Weile. „Sie hat sie von meinem Dad bekommen, als meine Schwester geboren wurde. Sie hatten damals unheimlich wenig Geld, deshalb ist es kein wertvoller Schmuck. Aber...“_

_„Aber es ist eine wertvolle Erinnerung“, beendete Jack den Satz für ihn, als er nicht weitersprach. Er beugte sich vor und presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Handgelenk, ohne dabei die Kette zu berühren. Dann zog er den Ärmel wieder darüber. „Gibt es einen… besonderen Grund… dass du sie heute trägst?“, fragte er vorsichtig._

_„Normalerweise bewahre ich sie in meinem Tagebuch auf.“ Ianto starrte auf seine Hände. „Meine Schwester hat mich heute Morgen angerufen, und sie hat mich daran erinnert, dass unsere Mam nächste Woche Geburtstag gehabt hätte. Sie will, dass wir Sonntag zusammen auf den Friedhof gehen und Blumen auf ihr Grab legen.“ Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, musterte die Decke. „Deshalb wollte ich eigentlich nie wieder nach Wales zurück kommen.“_

_Jack legte die Hand auf Iantos Oberschenkel, strich an der Naht seiner Jeans entlang. „Erinnerungen nimmt man mit wohin man geht, Ianto. Egal ob sie gut oder schlecht sind, egal wie weit man von dem Ort entfernt ist, an dem sie entstanden sind“, sagte er leise. „Das weiß ich nur zu gut.“_

_Der junge Mann sah ihn an. „Ich kann nicht mit ihr dorthin gehen, Jack. Sie wird darüber sprechen wollen. Über unsere Eltern. Über unsere Kindheit. Und ich kann das nicht… nicht so… nicht wie auf Befehl.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Nicht mit ihr.“_

_„Du kannst ihr Grab doch auch ohne deine Schwester besuchen.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wird das bestimmt verstehen.“ Er setzte sich auf, beugte sich vor. „Wenn du willst, können wir gleich jetzt gehen. Ich fahre dich… und wenn du willst… komme ich auch mit?“, setzte er fragend hinzu. „Als… moralische Unterstützung?“_

_„Jetzt gleich?“, fragte Ianto ungläubig. Sein Blick wanderte zur Fensterfront hinter ihnen. „Es ist schon dunkel.“_

_„Okay. War nur so eine Idee.“ Jack setzte sich auf und griff nach dem schnurlosen Telefon der Suite. „Hey, ich habe Hunger. Du auch? Auf was hast du Lust?“_

_Ianto legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. Eine steile Falte zeigte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Meinst du das ernst?“, fragte er leise, angespannt. „Würdest du wirklich mit kommen?“_

_„Ja. Natürlich.“ Jack legte das Telefon zurück. Er war nicht so hungrig._

_„Okay. Gut.“ Ianto holte tief Luft und stand auf. „Dann lass uns gehen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege. Und können wir irgendwo anhalten und Blumen kaufen?“ Nervös durchquerte er den Wohnbereich._

_Jack folgte ihm. „Kein Problem.“ Er schloss zu Ianto auf, legte den Arm um die Schultern des jüngeren Mannes und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. Sie würden zwei Blumensträuße kaufen. Auch wenn er Iantos Mutter nie kennen lernen würde – er hatte das Gefühl ihr dankbar sein zu müssen._

_\---_

_Ianto presste die Spitze des Zeigefingers auf den Punkt über der Nasenwurzel. Erst acht Uhr morgens und er fühlte sich schon gestresst. Er warf einen Blick zu Jack hinüber, der eben aus dem Bad kam und sich große Mühe gab, so zu tun, als würde er ihn nicht belauschen. Aber wenn sich Ianto darüber Sorgen gemacht hätte, dann hätte er seine Schwester angerufen, während der andere Mann noch unter der Dusche stand. Sie hatten nur ein paar schweigende Minuten am Grab seiner Eltern verbracht, aber als Jack ihn hinterher ins Bertoni’s einlud, hatte er das Gefühl als wären sie sich irgendwie näher gekommen._

_Er winkte ihm. Jack schlenderte nonchalant zur Couch, setzte sich neben ihn und legte die Füße auf den Couchtisch. Ianto deutete ein Stirnrunzeln an und deutete auf Jacks Füße. Jack grinste und wackelte mit den Zehen. Verdammt, es war schwer, einem nackten Mann böse zu sein. Oder es überhaupt sein zu wollen. Wozu auch. Das war Jacks Wohnung. Er konnte die Füße hinlegen, wo er wollte. Auch wenn sie diesen Tisch gelegentlich dazu benutzten, um darauf zu essen. Wenigstens kam er gerade aus der Dusche…_

_Entweder hatte die viele nackte Haut neben ihm auf dem Sofa seine Gedanken zu lange beschäftigt, oder Rhiannon hatte mitten im Satz das Thema gewechselt. Eigentlich hatte er sie nur angerufen, um ihr zu sagen, dass er Sonntag schon etwas vor habe. Und nun sprachen sie plötzlich über seinen Vater!_

_„Und du weißt genau, dass seine väterliche Fürsorge nur darin bestand, mich grün und blau zu prügeln, als er Iain und mich in meinem Zimmer beim Knutschen erwischt hat“, sagte er hitzig._

_Er hörte Jack hinter sich einatmen, als bereite sich der andere Mann darauf vor, eine Frage zu stellen. Aber Jack schwieg, schob einen Arm zwischen ihn und der Rücklehne der Couch und zog ihn näher zu sich. Ianto sträubte sich zunächst ein wenig, dann lehnte er sich gegen Jacks Schulter, während er der Antwort seiner Schwester lauschte._

_„Das war nicht wegen Iain, sondern weil ihr seinen Whiskey getrunken habt.“ Rhiannon klang nicht sonderlich von ihrem eigenen Argument überzeugt. Sie war älter gewesen, sie hatte bereits ihr eigenes Leben gelebt. Ianto hatte die Launen seines Vaters ertragen müssen. Und seine so handgreiflich ausgedrückte Missbilligung, dass sich sein fünfzehnjähriger Sohn für Mädchen UND Jungs interessierte._

_Ianto schloss die Augen, spürte die Wärme von Jacks Körper gegen seinen. Gott, er wagte sich nicht auszumalen, was sein Vater von seiner Beziehung mit Jack gehalten hätte, ungeachtet dessen, dass er inzwischen erwachsen war und es seinen Erzeuger absolut nichts angehen würde, mit wem er schlief._

_„Er war überrascht. Davor hattest du nur Mädchen mit nach Hause gebracht.“_

_Rhi war nicht überrascht gewesen. Sie hatte es vor ihm gewusst – hatte es geahnt, als er mit acht Kreide-Herzchen auf den Gehweg vor ihrem Haus gemalt hatte. Ianto + Sally. Und in der nächsten Woche: Ianto + Andrew. Er hatte damals nicht gewusst, dass es ein Wort dafür gab. Er wusste nur, dass er Mädchen genauso gerne mochte wie Jungs, und er hatte nicht geahnt, dass andere Menschen nicht genau so empfanden. Seine natürliche Zurückhaltung und die früh erlernte Fähigkeit, andere einzuschätzen, hatten verhindert, dass er später auf größere Schwierigkeiten stieß oder ernsthafte Anfeindungen erlebte._

_Sie mochte ihren kleinen Bruder nie richtig verstanden haben, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran, ihn so zu lieben und so zu akzeptieren, wie er war. Ihr Vater hatte diese Einstellung natürlich nicht geteilt._

_Sein Vater hatte damals einige Monate zuvor den Job verloren, weil er immer wieder angetrunken zur Arbeit erschienen war, die Nächte im Pub verbrachte und sich weigerte, die Beratung anzunehmen, die die Jugendbehörde ihm empfahl, noch einen vorgeschriebenen Termin beim Amtsarzt wahrzunehmen. Nach mehreren Personalgesprächen (die Tatsache, dass er Witwer mit zwei Kindern war - auch wenn es keine kleinen Kinder mehr waren - brachte ihm wohl einige Nachsicht ein) bei denen er hartnäckig schwieg, und die darauf folgenden Abmahnungen wurde er schließlich entlassen. Von dem Moment an verbrachte er auch meist die Tage im Pub, zumindest so lange das Geld reichte._

_Der Grund für die Prügel hatte ihn damals nicht interessiert und tat es jetzt sicherlich auch nicht mehr. Er sah Iain danach nur noch zweimal wieder. Sein Vater nahm nämlich die Mühe auf sich, Iains Vater zu besuchen und ihm zu erzählen, dass sein Sohn eine widerliche kleine Schwuchtel wäre, und dass er ihn mit seinem ebenfalls nichtsnutzigen Sohn beim Fummeln erwischt hätte._

_Er traf Iain am Tag danach während der Mittagspause im Heizungskeller der Schule, (ein riskanter Ort weil sich dort aufgrund eines kaputten Schlosses immer wieder Schüler einfanden, um zu rauchen) aber der einzige, an dem sie ungesehen waren. Ianto klemmte einen Stuhl mit nur drei Beinen unter die Türklinke, nachdem Iain in den Raum schlüpfte, um sie notdürftig zu verschließen. Die Prellungen im Gesicht seines Freundes sprachen Bände darüber, wie sein Vater die Neuigkeit aufgenommen hatte und als Ianto die Hand auf seine Schulter legen wollte, zuckte Iain zurück, trat von ihm weg – wandte sich ab und ging ohne noch ein Wort mit ihm zu sprechen._

_Das zweite - und letzte Mal - sah er Iain ein paar Wochen später auf dem Gehweg vor dem Haus, in dem er wohnte, demonstrativ um Yasmin aus dem Nachbarhaus gewickelt. Ohne jede Begründung oder eine Chance, sich zu verabschieden, hatten seine Eltern ihn mitten im Schuljahr in einer anderen Schule angemeldet._

_Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Ianto bereits beschlossen, alles hin zu schmeißen und aus Newport zu verschwinden. Sobald er das Geld für eine Fahrkarte nach London zusammen hatte._

_„Ianto?“ Rhiannon klang besorgt und ihm wurde klar, dass er eine ganze Weile geschwiegen hatte._

_„Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen“, sagte er und drehte den Kopf zu dem anderen Mann. „Jack ist hier und wir wollen frühstücken.“_

_„Okay.“ Sie klang verunsichert. Das war immer so, wenn sie über die Vergangenheit gesprochen hatten. Entweder das, oder sie schwiegen sich ein paar Wochen lang an. „Ruf mich Montag an, ich will wissen, wie dein erster Arbeitstag war, ja?“_

_„Mache ich. Bye, Rhi.“ Ianto unterbrach die Verbindung, ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten. Er legte das Handy neben Jacks Füßen auf den Tisch._

_„Dein Vater hat dich grün und blau geprügelt, als er dich mit einem anderen Jungen erwischt hat?“ Jacks Blick glitt suchend über ihn, als könne er noch Schatten der alten Misshandlungen sehen. „Wie alt bist du gewesen?“_

_Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Fünfzehn.“ Er zog die Knie hoch, schlang die Arme darum als wäre ihm kalt. „Iain war nicht der erste Junge, den ich geküsst habe, aber der erste, den ich mit nach Hause genommen habe. Ich dachte mein Vater würde noch Stunden im Pub sein. Der Wirt hat ihn rausgeschmissen, weil er seine Rechnung nicht bezahlen konnte.“ Wieder hob er die Achseln. „Ich denke, meine Schwester hat Recht, das war der wirkliche Grund, dass er so ausgerastet ist - seine letzte Flasche Whiskey, die wir aus dem Küchenschrank geklaut hatten. Nicht Iains Hand unter meinem T-Shirt oder meine Hand in Iains Jeans.“ Er musterte Jack, seine schamlose Nacktheit, die Selbstverständlichkeit seiner Berührung. „Dazu war ich ihm viel zu gleichgültig geworden. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter zählte für ihn nur noch was er seine Kehle hinunter schütten konnte.“ Er lächelte bitter. „Wenn er mich hier mit dir sehen würde, in einer Suite in einem Luxushotel, würde er mich vermutlich eher anpumpen, als sich darum zu scheren, dass ich mit einem Mann schlafe.“_

_Jack nahm seine Hand und zog sie an sein Gesicht, küsste seine Handfläche. „Manchmal ist es so schwer, das Kind seiner Eltern zu sein, wie Eltern für sein Kind zu sein.“_

_„Muss ich das verstehen?“ Der junge Waliser runzelte die Stirn, dann verengten sich seine Augen. „Hast du Kinder, Jack?“_

_Er zögerte einen Moment. „Eine Tochter.“ Ein leichtes Weiten von Iantos Augen war die einzige Reaktion auf seine Worte. „Sie ist erwachsen und wir haben seit vielen Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr miteinander, abgesehen davon, dass ich ihr ein Geschenk zu Weihnachten oder zu ihrem Geburtstag schicke und ab und zu ein wenig Geld.“_

_Ianto nickte. Dann begann er hinter einem der Kissen zu kramen und hielt Jack kurz darauf eine Packung Kondome vor die Nase. „Kann es sein, dass ich deine Pläne fürs Wochenende gefunden habe?“, fragte er trocken._

_Überrascht von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel – und Iantos herrlich trockenem Humor – lachte Jack. „Ich war eine ganze Woche in London, ich habe Nachholbedarf.“ Er zog den jungen Waliser näher zu sich. „Vielleicht nehme ich dich das nächste Mal besser mit.“ Beide Hände um Iantos Gesicht legend, küsste er ihn. Und danach spielte für eine lange Zeit die Vergangenheit absolut keine Rolle mehr._

 

 

###

 

 

Ianto war alleine im Büro. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und ordnete die Unterlagen eines Falles, den Mister Latimer in einigen Tagen vor Gericht vertreten würde.

 

Es gab eine Menge Papier zu sichten und nach der Bedeutung für die Verhandlung zu sortieren, immerhin zog sich der Erbstreit bereits über zwei Dekaden hin. Wider Willen war Ianto fasziniert von der Geschichte. Bei den Akten lagen viele persönliche Briefe, verfasst in einer altmodischen Handschrift, auf leicht vergilbtem Papier, die von der Erblasserin stammten. Einer alten Dame, die ohne Kinder gestorben war. Sie hatte auch keine Geschwister mehr und ihr Mann war ebenfalls lange verstorben. Und so gab es eine Reihe an Cousins und Cousinen und ferneren Verwandten, die das Erbe antreten wollten. Offenbar handelte es sich um ein Haus voll Antiquitäten und das Grundstück auf dem es stand, alles zusammen mehrere Millionen wert.

 

Es war wie in einem Roman von Agatha Christie. Die Briefe der alten Dame waren als Beweise von einigen der Verwandten eingereicht worden, um ihren besonderen Anspruch – oder was sie dafür hielten - zu unterstreichen. Sie waren natürlich vor Gericht nicht beweiskräftig, aber Ianto hatte die Aufgabe erhalten, alle noch einmal durch zu lesen und eventuell wichtige Einzelheiten zu notieren. Mister Latimer hatte von einer darauf spezialisierten Agentur einen Abstammungsnachweis erstellen lassen und anhand dessen würde das Gericht entscheiden, wer tatsächlich erbte und wer leer ausging.

 

Lisa hatte einen freien Tag. Mister Beecher war nachmittags nicht in der Kanzlei, weil er einen persönlichen Termin wahrnahm. Mister Latimer hatte sich eine Tasse Kaffee bei ihm geholt und sich dann in sein Büro zurück gezogen. Vermutlich um sich in die Zeitung zu vertiefen. Manchmal wunderte Ianto sich, wie die Kanzlei von den wenigen Fällen existieren konnte und ob er sich vielleicht besser nach einem anderen Job umsehen sollte. Aber er würde Lisa und die großzügigen Arbeitszeiten vermissen. Und Lisa, die auch die Buchhaltung führte, hatte ihm gesagt – als er ihr seine Bedenken anvertraute – dass er sich darüber keine Sorgen machen solle.

 

Als sein Handy vibrierte, konnte er es zunächst nicht finden. Es war irgendwo unter den noch nicht sortierten Unterlagen verschwunden, die er auf der freien Hälfte des Tisches ausgefächert hatte. Schließlich entdeckte er einen verdächtig zitternden Papierstapel und zog triumphierend das Mobiltelefon hervor. Jacks Foto begrüßte ihn auf dem Display, und Ianto nahm lächelnd das Gespräch an. Er stellte das Gerät auf Freisprechen, um weiter an den Unterlagen arbeiten zu können. „Hey, Jack.“

 

„Ianto“, begrüßte ihn die Stimme seines Liebhabers. „Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten.“

 

„Ich bin im Büro und ich arbeite, Jack. Kein Telefonsex während ich arbeite.“ Der junge Waliser legte ein Blatt Papier auf den Stapel mit den Unterlagen, die in den Akten bleiben würden und nicht mit ins Gericht kamen.

 

„Weiß er, dass wir mithören können?“, fragte eine Frauenstimme im Hintergrund.

 

Iantos Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte mit Toshiko Sato bereits telefoniert, also musste das die Ex-Polizistin in Jacks Team, Gwen Cooper, sein.

 

„Mein Team hört mit“, informierte ihn Jack - überflüssigerweise.

 

„Womit kann ich dir… oder eher Torchwood... helfen“, kam es nach einem Moment resigniert von Ianto.

 

„Wir haben ein paar Gäste von außerhalb. Könntest du mit ihnen heute Nachmittag eine kleine Tour machen? Ihnen ein paar Dinge in Cardiff zeigen. Mit ihnen einkaufen gehen?“

 

Jacks Bitte klang harmlos genug. Aber warum rief er gerade ihn an?

 

„Von wie weit außerhalb kommen sie?“, fragte Ianto misstrauisch.

 

„Grob gesagt, die 50ziger. Die 19hundert50ziger. Offensichtlich haben wir ein wenig den Kontakt zum Alltag verloren“, fuhr Jack fort. „Und du bist mir als Einziger eingefallen, der uns weiter helfen könnte.“

 

„Rhys hätte...“, begann Gwen Cooper, doch ein "scchht" von Toshiko Sato und "pssscht" von Owen Harper stoppten sie. Ianto konnte ihre Stimmen deutlich unterscheiden. Er selbst hatte mit dem Torchwood-Arzt noch nie ein Wort gewechselt, aber er hatte ihn mit Jack sprechen hören, als der Doktor seinen Boss abholte. Harper hatte damals eine bissige Bemerkung darüber gemacht, wie leid es ihm täte, ihn von seinem neuesten Spielzeug los zu reißen.

 

„Ich denke, ich könnte das tun...“, erwiderte Ianto zögernd.

 

„Wunderbar!“ Jack klang erleichtert.

 

„Wunderbar“, kam es sarkastisch von Harper – ein wenig verzerrt, aber deutlich zu verstehen. „Jacks Bettwärmer spielt also den Stadtführer. Was kommt als nächstes? Nimmst du ihn zum Weevil jagen mit? Und das alles nachdem du Gwen einen Vortrag hältst, dass wir keine Zivilisten in unsere Arbeit verwickeln dürfen…“

 

„Um vier Uhr auf dem Roald Dahl Plass, okay?“, unterbrach Jack ihn. „Danke, Ianto!“ Dann beendete Jack das Gespräch bevor der junge Waliser mehr sagen konnte.

 

Ianto lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und holte tief Luft. Sah ihn Jacks Team so? Als Bettwärmer? Er schob ein paar Unterlagen zur Seite und stand auf, um in die Kaffeeküche zu treten und von da aus durch eine diskret gekennzeichnete Tür, die in die Angestelltentoilette führte. Er wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und machte sich dann auf dem Rückweg eine frische Tasse Kaffee.

 

 

\---

 

 

Ianto betrachtete unsicher die drei Personen, die ihm Gwen Cooper – ihn neugierig musternd – übergeben hatte. Er war enttäuscht gewesen, dass sich nicht Jack mit ihm getroffen hatte, verbarg es aber vor der Brünetten mit der Lücke in den Vorderzähnen.

 

Da war ein älterer Mann im Anzug, der streng wirkte und ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln ansah. Ein Mädchen, das aufgeregt und verschüchtert zugleich wirkte. Und eine Frau mittleren Alters, die sich neugierig, aber selbstsicher umsah. Sie hatte sich als Diana vorgestellt und gesagt, sie wäre Pilotin. Das Mädchen hieß Emma, sie hatte ihren Namen nur gemurmelte und scheu seine Hand geschüttelt. Den Namen des älteren Mannes hatte er noch nicht erfahren.

 

„Arbeiten Sie auch für Torchwood?“, fragte Diana forsch. „Sie sehen irgendwie anders aus als die anderen.“ Ihr Blick ruhte auf seinem Anzug, der trotz des Wintermantels deutlich zu erkennen war. „Sie sind besser gekleidet.“

 

Ianto zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schob die Hände in die Taschen. „Ich? Nein, das tue ich nicht.“ Ihm gefiel ihre Offenheit und er lächelte ihr zu. „Ich schlafe nur mit dem Captain.“

 

Die Pilotin warf den Kopf zurück und lachte. Emma, die ihn so scheu gemustert hatte, riss die Augen auf und schlug die Finger vor den Mund. Der ältere Mann starrte ihn zuerst schockiert, dann angewiderte an und wischte sich die Hand, die Ianto geschüttelt hatte, an seiner Hose ab.

 

Der junge Waliser zuckte mit den Schultern und begann das "Taschengeld" zu verteilen, das Miss Cooper ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Damit konnten sich die drei ein paar dringend benötigte Dinge kaufen und sollten sich so mit dem verändertem Angebot vertraut machen. Ianto bezweifelte insgeheim, dass dieser Ausflug eine gute Idee war. Ein Supermarkt von heute musste die drei Zeitreisenden ja völlig überwältigen...

 

 

\---

 

 

John Ellis‘ Selbstmordversuch und Dianas Verschwinden setzten der Feiertagsstimmung einen Dämpfer auf und so endete ihre kleine, recht freudlose Feier früh.

 

Nachdem Owen verschwunden war – vermutlich, um sich zu betrinken; Gwen zu ihrem Rhys nach Hause gegangen war – womöglich um in trauter Zweisamkeit Plätzchen zu backen - und sich selbst Tosh von ihrem Computer los geeist hatte; sicherte Jack den Rift und den Hub, setzte die Alarme so, dass sie auf seinen Vortexmanipulator umgeleitet wurden und schlug den Mantelkragen gegen den Graupelregen hoch, als er aufs Hotel zueilte. Die Menge an Abgasen, die er eingeatmet hatte, reichte ihm für eine Weile, und so zog er es vor, zu Fuß zu gehen. Ellis lag mit unsicherer Prognose in einer Klinik unter einem Sauerstoffzelt und Emma befand sich auf dem Weg nach London. Wenigstens hatte eines der Riftopfer eine Zukunft vor sich.

 

Er hoffte, dass Ianto in der Suite auf ihn wartete. Die Kanzlei war über die Feiertage und bis ins Neue Jahr geschlossen, also hoffte er sehr, dass sie die nächsten Tage in Ruhe verbringen konnten. Das Hotel bot ein spezielles Weihnachtsmenü an, und auch wenn Ianto nicht mehr ganz so verhungert aussah wie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung, so hatte er doch vor, das meiste daraus zu machen.

 

„Ianto?“ Jack trat in die Suite und kickte müde seine schmutzigen Schuhe von den Füßen, bevor er den feuchten Mantel aufhängte.

 

„Hier.“ Der junge Waliser tauchte hinter der Frühstücksbar auf und Jack trat in die kleine Küche. „Hi.“ Ianto musterte ihn, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt. „Du siehst müde aus.“

 

Jack lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. Er folgte dem Blick des jüngeren Mannes, der in Richtung Decke ging. Über der Frühstücksbar verlief ein Balken. Und von ihm baumelte ein Mistelzweig. Lachend packte Jack Iantos Kragen und zog ihn zu sich und in einen Kuss. „Es geht mir mit jeder Minute besser.“ Er küsste Ianto auf die Nase, bevor er ihn los ließ. „Es gab ein paar Probleme mit unseren Neuankömmlingen. Aber das erzähle ich dir später.“ Er trat zum Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn, um eine Flasche Wasser heraus zu holen. „Wollen wir…“ Er unterbrach sich. „Wow. In diesem Kühlschrank war noch nie so viel verschiedenes Essen, wusstest du das?“

 

„Zumindest nicht so lange ich dich kenne.“ Ianto hatte sich umgewandt und rührte in einer Schüssel.

 

„Oh, ist das ein neues Spielzeug für uns?“ Jack hielt grinsend eine Gurke hoch. Er lachte, als sich Iantos Wangen röteten. „Ich muss dir unbedingt von meinem Wochenende mit dem Sohn des golbonischen Premierministers erzählen. Seine Haut hatte eine ähnliche Farbe. Überall.“ Er schloss den Kühlschrank wieder, trat zu Ianto und legte die Arme von hinten um ihn, das Kinn auf seine Schulter stützend. „Was machst du da?“, fragte Jack neugierig. „Abendessen? Du hättest dir nicht die Mühe machen müssen. Bestell doch einfach etwas beim Zimmerservice.“

 

„Waffelteig. Ich hatte absurde Lust auf Waffeln und nichts anderes zu tun, also habe ich ein Rezept im Internet gesucht und mir ein Waffeleisen aus der Küche geborgt. Dein Freund von der Rezeption hat es für mich geborgt, um ehrlich zu sein.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern, doch Jack spürte, dass seine Gleichgültigkeit nur aufgesetzt war.

 

„Also bist du einkaufen gegangen und hast vielleicht auch noch meine Wäsche weggebracht? Und...“ Er sah sich um. „Hast du etwa auch aufgeräumt und sauber gemacht?“

 

Wieder zuckte Ianto mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nicht den ganzen Tag herum sitzen, sondern mich nützlich machen.“

 

Jack drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Ianto. Du musst dich nicht nützlich machen, wenn du hier bist. Du bist nicht meine... Haushälterin. Ich bezahle dafür, dass die Wohnung geputzt wird und sich jemand um die Wäsche kümmert. Wenn du hier bist…“, er tippte auf Iantos Brust. „…dann will ich, dass du dich amüsierst und an nichts anders als an mich denkst.“

 

„Oh, ich verstehe“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Weniger Haushälterin und mehr Haremsdame. Um bei deinem Beispiel zu bleiben.“

 

„Das trifft es genau. Cleverer Junge.“ Jack küsste ihn wieder auf die Nase. „Sag mal, hast du hier noch irgendwo ein paar Mistelzweige versteckt?“

 

 

\---

 

 

Sie verbrachten ruhige Feiertage. Mit reichlich gutem Essen aus der Hotelküche, und Filmen, die Ianto über das Internet orderte. Sie hatten einander zur Gesellschaft und das reichte ihnen vollkommen.

 

Housekeeping hatte einen echten, kleinen - klassisch und dezent in Rot und Gold geschmückten - Weihnachtsbaum in der Ecke neben dem Bücherregal aufgestellt.

 

Ein bunt verpacktes Geschenk mit Iantos Name darauf, stand halb versteckt unter den Zweigen. Es war von Lisa und Jack hatte es bereits versuchsweise geschüttelt. Das leise Klirren machte ihn zwar noch neugieriger, aber verriet ihm nicht wirklich etwas über den Inhalt. Ianto hatte für sie einen kleinen Anhänger für ihr Charms-Armband besorgt – in der Form des Drachens auf der walisischen Flagge. Der fehlte in ihrer Sammlung. Lisa verbrachte mit Mark die Feiertage bei ihren Eltern in London, rief aber regelmäßig an und berichtete von den großen und kleinen Kontroversen, die sich daraus ergaben, dass sich diverse Mitglieder der Familie an einem Ort einfanden.

 

Am vierundzwanzigsten gesellte sich ein zweites Päckchen hinzu, viereckig und flach, geschmückt mit einer großen, roten Schleife. Auf einem Anhänger mit Iantos Handschrift darauf stand „Jack“. Nur unter äußerster Beherrschung hielt er sich davon ab, es mit seinem Vortexmanipulator zu scannen, um zu sehen was sich darin befand.

 

Ianto ließ sich lachend am Weihnachtsmorgen aus dem Bett ziehen. Er versuchte darüber zu verhandeln, dass sie wenigstens zuerst eine Tasse Kaffee tranken, gab aber nach und wickelte sich seine Decke um die Schultern. Jack hielt sich wie üblich nicht mit so Nebensächlichkeiten wie Kleidung auf – verschwand aber nochmal ins Schlafzimmer. Ianto hörte das Piepsen des Safes, der im Kleiderschrank versteckt war und gähnte. Er betrachtete mit einer Grimasse sein zerstrubbeltes Haar als die Fenster mit ihrem großartigen Ausblick in die Bucht seine Konturen wiederspiegelten. Es war noch nicht richtig hell draußen, und überall blitzten kleine Positionsleuchten wie eine exzentrisch verteilte Weihnachtsbeleuchtung. Ianto wandte sich ab und kuschelte sich in den Sessel vor dem Bücherregal, einem seiner Lieblingsorte. Winzige elektrische Birnen zwischen den Kugeln und Ornamenten hüllten den Weihnachtsbaum in ein warmes, goldenes Schimmern. Er hatte das Gefühl, er müsste nur die Hand ausstrecken um es berühren zu können.

 

Jack kam mit einem in dunkelblaues Glanzpapier verpackten Geschenk in den Wohnbereich zurück. Er trug jetzt das Lederband am Handgelenk, das eine Art Minicomputer enthielt. Meistens legte er es ab, sobald er das Penthouse betrat. Ianto erinnerte sich, dass Jack gesagt hatte, dass er damit früher durch Zeit und Raum gereist war. Aber seit seiner Ankunft auf der Erde funktionierte das Ding nicht mehr richtig. Deshalb musste Jack hier bleiben. Er benutzte es gelegentlich als eine Art Fernbedienung, und als Verbindung zu den Computern im Hub. Ein paar Mal hatte es Alarm ausgelöst und Jack zur Arbeit gerufen.

 

„Okay.“ Jack hielt ihm das Geschenk hin. „Pack meins als erstes aus.“

 

Ianto nahm es, hielt es aber zuerst einen Moment auf der Handfläche. Er tippte auf Jacks Wriststrap. „Erwartest du einen Alarm?“

 

„Nein.“ Jack setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels. „Ich erkläre dir das, nachdem du dein Geschenk ausgepackt hast.“

 

„Gut. Ähem… ich meine, Danke.“ Ianto zog den Kopf ein, er benahm sich ja als wäre dies das erste Weihnachtsgeschenk seines Lebens.

 

Rhi hatte ihm einen versilberten Kugelschreiber geschenkt, in den sein Name eingraviert war. Sie wusste dass er trotz seines Interesse an technischen Spielereien noch immer per Hand in seinem Tagebuch schrieb. Und sie hatte sich offenbar wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht.

 

Seit er feste Arbeitszeiten hatte und so viel seiner Freizeit mit Jack verbrachte, sah er seine Schwester nur noch selten. Er musste nicht mehr zum Wäschewaschen zu ihr fahren, in seiner neuen Wohnung gab es einen Raum im Keller, mit Waschmaschinen, Trockner und Bügelbrett und die Anzüge, die er zur Arbeit trug, gingen ohnehin in die Reinigung. Er musste sich nicht mehr von ihr durchfüttern lassen oder Geld von ihr schnorren. (Seit er ein festes Einkommen bezog, hatte er ihr jeden Monat eine kleine Summe zurückgezahlt, obwohl Rhi dagegen protestierte.) Deshalb waren seine Besuche in Newport sehr viel seltener geworden. Davids Geburtstag im Sommer. Und dann am dreiundzwanzigsten, um seine Geschenke für die Kinder und Rhi abzuliefern. Für seine Nichte und seinen Neffen hatte er sich von seiner Schwester beraten lassen und Spielsachen gekauft, die offenbar gerade total IN waren. Johnny war vollauf von der Flasche Whiskey begeistert, die ihm sein Schwager überreichte. Aber inzwischen tat es ihm leid, dass er sich nicht mehr Mühe mit Rhi gegeben hatte. Er hatte ihr einfach eine Flasche ihres Lieblingsparfums gekauft und es auch gleich im Kaufhaus verpacken lassen.

 

Jack beobachtete ihn amüsiert und ungeduldig, als er die Klebestreifen auf der Unterseite löste und das Papier vorsichtig entfernte, anstatt es einfach abzureißen.

 

Eine Schatulle - wie für Ringe, nur größer – kam zum Vorschein. Der dichte, dunkelblaue Samt fühlte sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen luxuriös an, als er darüber strich, war aber schon etwas ausgebleicht. Die Box hatte einen richtigen Verschluss aus Metall und keine Aufschrift, die den Namen des Juweliers zeigte, was bedeutete, dass das was sich darin befand, vermutlich sehr teuer gewesen war. Ianto holte tief Luft, schluckte und öffnete die Schatulle. Sie enthielt eine Uhr mit einem richtigen Ziffernblatt statt einer Digitalanzeige und einem Lederarmband, dass die gleiche Farbe hatte wie Jacks Wriststrap. Sie sah irgendwie so aus als wäre sie nicht neu, aber dabei gleichzeitig auch nicht so, als hätte sie schon einmal jemand getragen. „Wow. Die ist… wunderschön.“ Ianto berührte das kühle Metall.

 

„Es ist nicht nur einfach eine Uhr“, sagte Jack. Er hielt sein Handgelenk mit dem Wriststrap daneben. „Tosh hat mir geholfen ein paar Besonderheiten in das Gehäuse einzubauen. Sie ist jetzt mit meinem Vortexmanipulator synchronisiert. Das bedeutet, dass ich dich immer finden kann und du mich immer erreichen kannst, zumindest so lange wir uns beide auf der Erde aufhalten.“

 

Ianto sah auf. Er war eben dabei gewesen, die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk zu befestigen. „Heißt das, du planst aus Cardiff weg zu gehen?“

 

Jack schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihm mit einem Lächeln durch die Haare. „Nein, ich plane nichts in der Art.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste seinen jungen Liebhaber. „Darf ich jetzt meines auspacken?“, fragte er eifrig.

 

„Ja, natürlich.“ Lächelnd sah Ianto ihm nach als Jack aufstand um das andere Geschenk zu holen, dann auf die Uhr an seinem Arm. Das weiche Lederband schmiegte sich an sein Handgelenk.

 

Anders als er hielt sich Jack mit dem Geschenkpapier nicht lange auf. Er bewunderte kurz das viktorianische Muster aus Stechpalmenzweigen, deren roten Früchte perfekt mit der großen, roten Stoffschleife harmonierten und riss es dann auf. Eine Holzleiste kam zum Vorschein. Zuerst hielt Jack es für einen Bilderrahmen, doch dann streifte er das restliche Papier ab und hielt dann unwillkürlich einen Moment lang den Atem an. „Oh…“

 

Jack hatte im Laufe seines Lebens viele Orden verliehen bekommen. Und sie waren ausnahmslos in einer alten, hölzernen Zigarrenkiste verschwunden, die er auf einem Regal im Wohnzimmer aufbewahrte.

 

Ianto musste sie gefunden haben – und hatte mit großer Sorgfältigkeit das angelaufene Metall gereinigt und in einem schlichten Holzrahmen ordentlich aufgereiht.

 

Der junge Waliser hielt sichtlich angespannt den Atem an, als Jack sein Geschenk auspackte und als er ihn ansah, biss Ianto sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. „Sie sollten nicht in einer Kiste versteckt sein“, meinte er leise. „Jemand sollte sie sehen. Selbst wenn es nur hier in deiner Wohnung ist.“

 

Wortlos umarmte und küsste Jack ihn. Sie hatten ihm nie viel bedeutet, aber Iantos Geste berührte etwas in ihm. Vielleicht bewiesen sie, dass er doch etwas erreicht hatte. Dass er trotz all den schlimmen Dingen auf einiges stolz sein konnte. Vielleicht konnte er dem Doctor entgegen treten, ohne sich dafür schämen zu müssen, was aus ihm geworden war.

 

„Danke. Das ist ein wundervolles Geschenk.“ Er zog mit einem leisen Lachen die Decke enger um Iantos Schultern, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe und schloss die Augen, um diesen Moment zu genießen.

 

 

###

 

 

„Jack, wo willst du jetzt hin“, schnappte Gwen aufgebracht. „Du warst dieses Mal ganze vier Tage lang tot! Denkst du nicht, du schuldest uns eine etwas ausführlichere Antwort als: Du musstest dich erholen?“

 

Owen und Tosh, die – von Gwens aufgebrachter Stimme alarmiert - in einer Ecke der Leichenhalle standen, während er sich anzog, sahen sich betreten an, als Gwen sie in ihre Vorwürfe einbezog.

 

"Nein." Er schob sie sanft beiseite und holte seinen Mantel, der über eine Stuhllehne hing. „Ich war vier Tage lang tot und der einzige, dem ich eine Erklärung dafür schulde, ist Ianto“. Er behielt seine größte Befürchtung für sich, dass er direkt nach dem Aufwachen befürchtet hatte, dass Ianto einer der Menschen gewesen sein könnte, die der Schatten des Dämons berührt hatte.

 

„Weißt du, ich gebe Gwen ungern Recht, aber vielleicht sollest du die Nacht wirklich hier verbringen, damit ich ein Auge auf dich halten kann“, warf Owen ein. Er war selbst hundemüde und wollte nur noch in sein Bett kriechen – als Jacks Vertreter hatte er die Verantwortung für die Aufräumaktion nach Abbadons Vernichtung getragen. Whitehall wollte Erklärungen von ihm, die er nicht liefern konnte – genauso wenig wie er Jack aus dem Hut zaubern konnte, egal wie sehr die Schreibtischhengste in London darauf drängten mit dem Captain zu sprechen. Er beharrte darauf, dass Jack bei der Zerstörung der Bedrohung verletzt worden war und sich erst von seinen Verletzungen erholen musste, bevor er für Besprechungen zur Verfügung stand.

 

Jedes Mal, wenn er vor einem Bildschirm stand oder einen Hörer in der Hand hielt und log, dass sich eigentlich die Balken biegen müssten, sah er Jack vor sich, der kalt und tot auf einer Metallbahre in der Leichenkammer lag. Er klammerte sich daran fest, dass Jack bisher immer wieder zurückgekommen war – und dass er nicht wirklich tot sein konnte, so lange keine Verwesung einsetzte. So makaber das klang, in diesem Fall war es etwas Gutes gewesen. Jack war eiskalt und so blass als hätte er keinen Tropfen Blut mehr im Körper, aber es setzte keine Leichenstarre ein und es bildeten sich keine Totenflecken. Für ihn als Arzt ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass irgendwo in Jack noch ein Funke Leben steckte.

 

„Ich danke euch für eure Sorge.“ Jack knöpfte fröstelnd den Mantel bis ganz nach oben zu. Er trat zu Tosh, küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dann umarmte er Owen, der seine Umarmung ein wenig steif erwiderte. „Aber ich brauche jetzt eine kleine Pause von all dem hier. Nur ein paar Stunden.“ Er drehte den Kopf, sah zu Gwen hinüber, die mit trotzig vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben der Metallbahre stand. „Gwen. Ich kann dir deine Frage nicht beantworten – nicht, weil ich es nicht will, sondern weil ich es nicht kann. Ich kenne die Antwort selbst noch nicht.“ Er wandte sich wieder den beiden anderen zu. „Geht nach Hause, schlaft euch aus. Morgen früh fangen wir mit der Schadensbegrenzung an. Okay?“

 

Tosh nickte, drückte ihn noch einmal und ging dann, den Arm durch Owens gehakt, so dass ihm eigentlich keine andere Wahl blieb, als sie zu begleiten.

 

„Gwen, hör mir zu…“ Aber sie ging an ihm vorbei, die Lippen zu schmalen Strichen zusammen gepresst, eine steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen.

 

Jack seufzte, warf einen Blick zurück auf die Stahlkammern, schaltete das Licht aus und verließ diesen ungastlichen Ort. Er wollte auf schnellstem Weg nach Hause. Das erste, was er nach dem Aufwachen getan hatte, war eine Nachricht an Ianto zu schicken. Zu seiner Erleichterung wartete der junge Waliser im Hotel auf ihn.

 

 

\---

 

 

Er fand Ianto auf der Couch, über ein Buch gebeugt, die Reste seines Abendessens auf dem Tisch.

 

Sein junger Liebhaber wirkte ein wenig irritiert, dass er so lange keine Antwort auf seine Anrufe und Textnachrichten erhalten hatte, schob es aber auf Jacks Arbeit. Und er hatte sich bei seiner Schwester in Newport aufgehalten, als Abbadon Cardiff heimsuchte. Er war in eine Stadt zurückgekehrt, in der Chaos herrschte und niemand eine Erklärung für die merkwürdigen Ereignisse hatte.

 

Aber er stellte keine Fragen, sondern wartete bis Jack sich neben ihn setzte, ohne auch nur den Mantel abzulegen und ihn in seine Seite zog.

 

Und dann lauschte er schweigend, als Jack ihm die Wahrheit sagte.

 

 

\---

 

 

„Jack?“ Ianto blinzelte schläfrig. „Musst du wieder an die Arbeit? Ist wieder etwas passiert?“

 

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Er beugte sich über den jungen Mann, küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. „Hey, schlaf einfach weiter. Ich muss kurz in den Hub, nur nach dem Rechten sehen. Es dauert nicht lange, ein paar Stunden höchstens. Du wirst gar nicht merken, dass ich weg war. Und ich will dich genau so, genau hier, wiederfinden wenn ich zurückkomme, okay?“

 

„Okay“, murmelte Ianto und richtete sich halb zu einem ordentlichen Kuss auf.  Er hielt die Augen geschlossen.

 

Um ein Haar hätte Jack seine Meinung geändert. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz von Abbadon erholt. Ihm war noch immer kalt, und sein Bett sah mit Ianto darin sehr warm und einladend aus.

 

Seufzend zog er seinen Mantel enger um die Schultern und verließ leise die Suite. Nur ein kurzer Besuch im Hub. Er würde seinem Team Kaffee mitbringen, einen Blick auf die Monitore werfen und dann alle nach Hause schicken. Cardiff musste noch ein oder zwei Tage ohne Torchwood auskommen.

 

Zwanzig Minuten später stand er auf dem Roald Dahl Plass und hörte die Maschinen der TARDIS…

 

Als Ianto ein paar Stunden später aufstand und gähnend unter die Dusche ging, hatte er keine Ahnung, dass sich Jack Harkness nicht mehr auf dem Planeten aufhielt.

 

 

###

 

 

Ianto griff sich einen der Plastikeinkaufskörbe und begann mehr oder weniger wahllos Dinge aus den Regalen zu greifen. Er war im Minimarkt einer Tankstelle, also beschränkte sich die Auswahl auf Snacks, Süßigkeiten und Fastfood. Mehrere kleine Chipstüten folgten einer Handvoll Schokoriegel und Kaugummipäckchen. Er nahm einen Sixpack Coladosen aus dem Regal und warf eine Tüte Brezeln hinterher. Neben den Erdnüssen hingen Kondompackungen an einem Kartondisplay.

 

Er zögerte einen Moment - und legte stattdessen mit Schokolade überzogene Erdnüsse in den Korb. Es sah nicht danach aus, als bräuchte er dieses Wochenende Kondome. Jack war nach wie vor spurlos verschwunden. Und er konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, auszugehen und sich jemand für eine Nacht oder ein paar Nächte zu suchen. Lisa hatte ihm bereits angeboten, ihn zu begleiten und seinen Flügelmann zu spielen, oder auch einfach nur so mit ihm in einen Club zu gehen, zu tanzen und zu trinken und sich zu amüsieren. Sie wollte, dass er etwas anderes tat als nur zu arbeiten und ab und zu in einer leeren Luxussuite zu sitzen und auf einen Hinweis auf den Verbleib des Bastards zu hoffen. Sie nannte Jack nur noch „DER BASTARD“ und versprach, es dem Captain auf die Stirn zu tätowieren, sollte er es jemals wieder wagen bei ihm aufzutauchen.

 

Aber seit Jack weg war, schien alles zu viel Mühe zu sein. Selbst zu atmen. Er wollte sich nur in sein Bett verkriechen und darauf warten, dass es aufhörte, weh zu tun.

 

Er kippte den Inhalt seines Korbes auf die Theke neben der Kasse und sah teilnahmslos zu, wie ein Teenager mit Augen, die von erdrückend breiten Kajalstrichen umrandete waren, seine Einkäufe eintippte. Ihre Fingernägel waren auf unpraktische Weise lang und pink und spitz. Sie warf ihm die ganze Zeit über bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu, die möglicherweise flirtend gemeint waren. Und poppte Kaugummiblasen in seine Richtung, die sie nach dem Platzen zwischen pink geschminkte Lippen sog und dabei eine rosafarbene Zunge mit einem silbern aufblitzenden Piercing sehen ließ. Ianto bezahlte und nahm sein Wechselgeld und die Plastiktüte entgegen, in die sie seine Einkäufe gepackt hatte.

 

Als er in seiner Wohnung die Einkäufe auf den Tisch kippte, fand er neben dem Kassenbon einen zweiten Zettel mit einer Handynummer in der Tüte. Er hatte wohl das Schild übersehen, dass sie als Sonderangebot der Woche auspries.

 

Er verbrachte den Rest des Wochenendes im Bett und damit, sich Seifenopern und Serien anzusehen, deren Inhalt er nach dem Weiterzappen bereits wieder vergessen hatte, Talkshows und Spielshows, sein Kopf auf dem Kissen, das er aus Jacks Hotelzimmer geklaut hatte und das immer noch ein wenig wie der andere Mann roch. Sein Magen wehrte sich gegen die Fastfoodorgie und er verbrachte einige Zeit im Bad um sich zu übergeben. Die Magenschmerzen blieben, selbst als er sicher war, alles von sich gegeben zu haben, das er in den vergangenen zwei Tagen gegessen hatte und irgendwann fiel er in einen fiebrigen Schlaf.

 

Das Wochenende ging letztlich doch noch vorbei, aber Ianto blieb im Bett, verließ es nur um auf die Toilette zu gehen und um telefonisch oder online etwas zu essen zu bestellen. Er klebte einen Umschlag mit dem Geld an die Tür und wies an, dass man die Lieferung davor abstellte, er wollte niemanden sehen und mit niemandem sprechen müssen.

 

Lisa rief natürlich an. Schickte Textnachrichten. Sie drohte ihm. Sie bat ihn. Sie versucht mit ihm zu argumentieren. Liebeskummer war kein Grund, sich bei lebendigem Leib einzumauern.

 

Schließlich kam sie persönlich vorbei und Ianto entdeckte die Schwachstelle in seinem Plan - er hatte ihr für Notfälle einen Schlüssel für seine Wohnung überlassen und Lisa hegte keine Skrupel, ihn auch zu benutzen.

 

Sie zwang ihn zum Duschen und als er sich wieder aus dem Bad schleppte – immer noch deprimiert, aber wenigstens sauber - war sein Bett frisch bezogen. Die Schokoriegelverpackungen und leeren Getränkedosen, die fettigen Pizzaschachteln und Fastfoodtüten waren verschwunden. Genau wie Jacks Kissen.

 

Lisa zog die Augenbrauen hoch als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und sah, dass er sich aus Trotz nicht angezogen hatte – wie ein Fünfjähriger, der keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, seinen Protest kund zu tun – und warf ihm dann eine einigermaßen saubere Jeans an den Kopf. „Zieh das an“, befahl sie knapp. „Du gehst jetzt mit mir nach draußen, du brauchst unbedingt frische Luft. Und dann kommst du mit zu mir nach Hause und isst etwas, das nicht in einer Tüte oder einem Karton serviert wird.“ Nach kurzem Stöbern in seinem Schrank folgte der Jeans ein Sweatshirt. „Und du wirst mir gefälligst dankbar sein, denn ich koche nicht für jeden.“ Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen wandte Lisa sich ihm erneut zu. „Wir können uns hinterher mit Eiscreme vollstopfen und Wein trinken und wir werden den Bastard verfluchen. Aber das hier muss aufhören. Ianto, deine Beziehung ist vielleicht vorbei, aber nicht dein Leben.“

 

„Du klingst ja wie die Kummerkastentante aus der Zeitung“, murmelte Ianto und bückte sich nach der Jeans.

 

 

\---

 

 

Er saß mit Lisa und Mark auf dem Sofa in Lisas Wohnung, und sah mit dem Rest der Welt, wie der amerikanische Präsident ermordet wurde. Die angebliche Alieninvasion entpuppte sich als - wieder einmal - als Terroranschlag.

 

Aber da war auch etwas... oder genauer gesagt, jemand... anderes. Ianto sah Jack. Im Hintergrund, neben einer atemberaubend attraktiven, dunkelhäutigen Frau, als eine der Kameras das Publikum zeigte. Er hätte angenommen, sich getäuscht zu haben, aber Lisa und Mark sahen ihn ebenfalls.

 

Drei Tage später entwischte er seiner Aufpasserin/Babysitterin, betrank sich, und kletterte auf das Dach von Jacks Penthouse, um in die Tiefe zu starren und zu überlegen, ob es wirklich so schlimm wäre, den letzten Schritt ins Nichts auch noch zu machen…

 

 

###

 

 

Jack sah sich benommen um, als er aus der Tardis trat. Ihre Stimme flüsterte ermutigend in seinem Kopf. Selbst verletzt und verwirrt, versuchte sie trotzdem ihm beizustehen. Er dachte einen Augenblick lang, dass der Doctor noch auftauchen würde, um zu verhindern, dass er einfach so ging… dass er ihm vielleicht wenigstens doch so viel bedeutete… oder dass er sich zumindest verabschieden konnte…

 

Er ging ein paar Schritte, atmete die kalte, feuchte Luft ein und blinzelte in die Nachmittagssonne. Sie hatte ihn fast an der gleichen Stelle abgesetzt, an der er sich an ihre Seiten klammerte. Vor einem Jahr. Nein. Vor… ein paar Wochen. Oder waren inzwischen Monate vergangen? Wie lange hatte er sich in seinem Zimmer an Bord der Tardis verkrochen? Wenn Martha und die anderen nicht immer wieder nach ihm gesehen hätten, ihn zurückholten, wenn er in den Erinnerungen verloren ging, wäre er vielleicht noch immer dort... Es konnten Jahre - oder auch nur Minuten – vergangen sein, sein Zeitgefühl schein so zuverlässig wie das Tageshoroskop in einer Zeitung.

 

Er konnte in fünf Minuten im Hub sein. Sein Handy steckte überraschenderweise noch in der Tasche seines Mantels, vermutlich auch das Werk der Tardis. Sein Team war nur ein paar Anrufe von ihm entfernt.

 

Eine Weile starrte er auf das Mobiltelefon, das er – ohne es wirklich zu bemerken – aus der Tasche geholt hatte. Versuchte zu entscheiden, wen er zuerst anrufen sollte.

 

Er spürte die Vibrationen, mit denen die Tardis verschwand, aber er hörte die Motoren nicht. Es war als stecke er unter einer Glasglocke. Hier, aber unbeteiligt. Fast konnte er sich einreden, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war…

 

Jack steckte das Handy zurück in die Tasche und schob seinen Ärmel hoch. Der Doctor hatte die Transporterfunktion seines Vortexmanipulators wieder deaktiviert, aber alles andere sollte okay sein. Seine Finger zitterten so heftig, dass er sie einen Moment zur Faust ballen musste, um die Kontrolle darüber zurück zu erlangen. Erst dann konnte er einen Befehl in den winzigen Computer eingeben. Es gab eine kleine Verzögerung, dann tauchten Koordinaten auf dem Display auf, die ihm so vertraut wie sein eigener Herzschlag waren. Das Signal kam aus seiner Wohnung.

 

Ianto hielt sich im Penthouse auf. Und ihn wollte Jack jetzt sehen. Niemand sonst. Wollte ihn berühren und sich versichern, dass es ihn gab und es ihm gut ging.

 

Ruckartig schloss er den Vortexmanipulator, zog den Ärmel darüber und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er auf das Hotel zulief. Unglaublicherweise befand sich auch die Schlüsselkarte noch in seiner Tasche und er musste wieder einen Moment inne halten, bis seine Hand nicht mehr so sehr zitterte, dass er im Lift die Karte in den Schlitz stecken konnte.

 

Obwohl es draußen noch hell war, brannten in der Suite bereits alle Lampen. Es war warm, fast schon stickig, und er zog den Mantel aus, legte ihn achtlos auf eine Kommode neben der Tür. Im Hintergrund spielte leise Musik, eine seiner alten Platten. Glen Miller, die Platte, die Ianto einmal als seinen „Melancholie-Soundtrack“ bezeichnet hatte. Die Luft roch nach frischem Kaffee, nach den Reinigungsmitteln die das Housekeeping benutzte – und nach Ianto. Jack holte tief Atem und sein Mund wurde trocken.

 

In diesem Moment trat Ianto aus der Küche, in der einen Hand ein Buch, in der anderen Hand eine Kaffeetasse, die er gerade an die Lippen hob.

 

Vielleicht spürte er seine Anwesenheit oder Jack gab unwissentlich ein Geräusch von sich, denn Ianto hatte kaum zwei Schritte zurückgelegt, als er abrupt stoppte und den Kopf drehte, um in seine Richtung zu sehen.

 

Jack hob instinktiv die Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste. „Ianto…“

 

Die Kaffetasse landete mit einem dumpfen Poltern auf dem weichen Teppich, überschlug sich einmal – verteilte dabei Kaffee in einem Halbkreis – und kam dann gegen ein Stuhlbein zur Ruhe. Sie war nicht einmal zerbrochen. Iantos andere Hand, die das Buch hielt, fiel an seine Seite.

 

Ianto sah… er sah fast wieder so aus wie damals, als Jack ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Blass, misstrauisch und hungrig. Alleine. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und ließen sein Gesicht mit den hervortretenden Wangenknochen noch schmaler wirken. Er trug Boxershorts, ein nicht zugeknöpftes, hellblaues Hemd das ziemlich sicher aus Jacks Kleiderschrank stammte – und Socken. So typisch. Er bekam so furchtbar leicht kalte Füße und fror und wie oft hatte Jack ihn damit aufgezogen. Ianto hielt es für einen Makel, eine Schwäche. Jack fand es hinreißend.

 

Seine graublauen Augen weiteten sich und dann plumpste das Buch ebenfalls auf den Teppich, als Ianto die Arme um seinen eigenen Brustkorb schlang, als hätte er Sorge, sonst auseinander zu brechen.

 

Mit einem leisen Klicken und Kratzen glitt der Tonarm des Plattenspielers auf den Träger zurück, als die Platte endete. Es war so still in der Suite, dass Jack es deutlich hören konnte.

 

Langsam trat er einen Schritt näher. Er hatte das Gefühl, sehr vorsichtig sein zu müssen, als wäre Ianto ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier. Genauso fähig, die Flucht zu ergreifen, wie zurück zu schlagen. „Es tut mir leid, Ianto. Du musst mir glauben, ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte nicht einfach ohne ein Wort… verschwinden.“ Wieso waren Worte plötzlich so unzulänglich; stolperte seine Zunge über einfache Sätze?

 

Der junge Waliser öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas erwidern, aber es kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Und dann setzte er sich ruckartig in Bewegung. Kam auf ihn zu und blieb keinen halben Meter von ihm entfernt stehen.

 

Jack spürte ein nervöses Lächeln an seinen Lippen zerren. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du jetzt sauer auf mich bist. Und du…“ Die Wucht des Schlags riss seinen Kopf zurück und er wäre fast rückwärts auf dem Boden gelandet. Jack fing sich im letzten Moment und behielt das Gleichgewicht, taumelte deshalb nur einen Schritt zurück und stützte sich dann mit einer Hand an einer Sessellehne ab. Er schluckte und schmeckte Blut. Mit fast so etwas wie Unglauben betastete er sein schmerzendes Kinn und den Riss in seiner Unterlippe. Beides verblasst fast gegen den pochenden Schmerz der von seiner Zunge ausstrahlte. Er hatte sich darauf gebissen, als Ianto ihm den Kinnhaken verpasste.

 

Ianto starrte auf seine Hand, dann auf Jacks Gesicht, als könne er selbst nicht begreifen, was er eben getan hatte. Und begann dann langsam zurück zu weichen. Jack wischte sich mit den Ärmel das Blut vom Mund; der Riss in seiner Lippe begann sich bereits zu schließen. Dann folgte er dem jungen Waliser, drängte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Frühstücksbar. Legte beide Hände um Iantos Gesicht, und küsste ihn hungrig. Iantos Hände glitten über seinen Brustkorb, krallten sich in sein Hemd, zogen ihn noch näher.

 

Danach hörte er auf zu denken.

 

 

\---

 

 

Jack hatte alle Lichter in der Suite ausgeschaltet, bis auf zwei matte Lampen im Schlafzimmer. Auf der anderen Seite des Glases war es ebenfalls dunkel geworden und Jack starrte zwar hinab auf die Stadt, aber er sah sie nicht. Die Reflektionen auf dem Glas fesselten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Und Iantos.

 

Hinter ihm zogen sich ihre Kleider wie die Brotkrumenspur aus dem Märchen über den Boden, vom Wohn- bis in den Schlafbereich. Jack streckte die Hand aus, berührte die kühle Glasscheibe mit den Fingerspitzen. Liebkoste die Konturen des jungen Mannes, wie zuvor seinen Körper.

 

Ianto saß in der Mitte des breiten, zerwühlten Bettes, ein Laken lose über die untergeschlagenen Beine geschlungen, gedankenverloren ins Nichts starrend.

 

„Woran denkst du?“ Seine Stimme fiel in die Stille wie Steine in einen dunklen Teich. Vorhin war es nicht so still gewesen, als sie übereinander herfielen, mehr ein Kampf um die Oberhand als Leidenschaft, als sie ineinander verkeilt übers Bett rollten. Später hatten sie sich dann noch einmal geliebt, fast unerträglich langsam und so intensiv, dass Jack das Gefühl hatte, sie würden sich auflösen und zu einem Wesen verschmelzen.

 

Als Ianto sich von ihm weg drehte, um sein Gesicht ins Kissen zu pressen, sah Jack die hell glitzernde Tränenspur, die sich über seine Wange zog.

 

Eine Weile später verließ er das Bett um die Lichter im Rest der Wohnung zu löschen und ein Glas Wasser zu trinken, bevor er ans Fenster trat und in die Dunkelheit hinaus starrte.

 

Jetzt wandte er der Aussicht den Rücken zu und ließ seinen Blick über den jungen Waliser gleiten.

 

„Ich frage mich, ob du gerade schon wieder vor mir weg läufst.“ Iantos Stimme hatten  
einen heiseren Beiklang, als er endlich antwortete. „Oder ist das die senile Bettflucht, vor der ich gehört habe?“

 

Jack löste sich vom Fenster und streckte sich neben ihm auf dem Bett aus. „So...“ Er rollte sich auf die Seite, um Ianto anzusehen. Er suchte nach einem unverfänglicheren Thema. „Was hast du so gemacht, während ich weg war? Bist du ausgegangen? Hast du jemand interessantes kennen gelernt?“

 

„Ich habe versucht mich umzubringen“, sagte Ianto sachlich.

 

„Du hast... WAS?“ Jack setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Ianto, das ist nicht witzig.“ Sein Herz begann heftig in seiner Brust zu schlagen.

 

Der jüngere Mann zuckte scheinbar gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Du hast gefragt, ich habe geantwortet. Können wir jetzt mehr Sex haben oder wenn nicht, lass mich schlafen, okay?“

 

„Du kannst mir das nicht einfach vor den Kopf knallen und dann so tun als wäre nichts gewesen.“ Jack fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und zerrte daran, als versuche er sich aus einem Alptraum aufzuwecken.

 

„Warum?“ Ianto rollte sich auf den Rücken und starrte wortlos an die Decke.

 

Jack schluckte. „Dann... Wie? Sag mir wenigstens das.“

 

Ein schwaches Lächeln glitt um die Lippen des jungen Mannes. „Ich schätze das war ein wenig melodramatisch. Müssen all die alten Filme sein, die ich gesehen habe. Mit Wodka“, fügte er dann hinzu. „Ich war hier. Um mich zu verabschieden. Und deine Minibar zu plündern. Erinnere mich daran, dass ich die Rechnung dafür übernehme.“ Es sah so aus als würde er mit der Zimmerdecke sprechen. „Ich saß eine Weile auf dem Dach und trank immer mehr und ich dachte darüber nach, einfach ein paar Schritte weiter zu gehen...“

 

„Aber du hast es nicht getan.“

 

„Es fing an zu regnen. Kann man das glauben? Es war der Regen.“ Iantos Stimme klang so unbeteiligt, als spreche er über etwas, dass einem anderen zugestoßen war und das er nur vom Hörensagen wusste. „Wie lächerlich... wie feige ist es, sich um ein paar Regentropfen Sorgen zu machen, während man seinen Selbstmord plant. Aber der Regen erinnerte mich an dich und an die Nacht, die wir auf dem Dach verbracht haben. An das Picknick, dass du mir zum Bestehen des Computerkurses geschenkt hast.“

 

„Und dann?“ Er wollte es nicht wissen, wollte es nicht hören, aber er konnte nicht anders, als weiter zu fragen.

 

„Ich wollte zurück in meine Wohnung. Aber irgendwie... bin ich in die falsche Richtung gegangen. Am Ende stand ich vor der Tür zu deinem supergeheimen Hauptquartier. Das ist wie mit der Bathöhle, weißt du das?“ Iantos Stimme war nun fast tonlos, und das war bestürzender als wäre er wütend geworden, hätte ihn angebrüllt oder ihm noch eine verpasst. „Macht dich das zu Batman?“

 

„Es tut mir leid.“ Seine Lippen fühlten sich taub an.

 

„Nicht so sehr, wie ich mir selbst leid tat.“ Jetzt schwang Abscheu in seinen Worten mit. „Gott, ich habe mich benommen wie ein liebeskranker Teenager. Ich wollte den Rest des Wodkas trinken und über die Brüstung klettern. Mich in die Bucht werfen. Dabei hasse ich kaltes Wasser. Ich dachte... ich könnte so verschwinden. Endgültig verloren gehen. Einfach weg sein. Damit nichts mehr von mir übrig bleibt.“

 

„Was ist dann passiert?“, fragte Jack tonlos.

 

„Lisa. Sie hat mich ständig angerufen. Sie war... oh... super-wütend. Um nicht zu sagen stinksauer. Ich bin einfach ohne ein Wort aus ihrer Wohnung verschwunden. Da ich nicht auf ihre Anrufe reagiert habe, ist sie in meine Wohnung gefahren, um mich zu suchen. Dann ins Hotel.“ Er lächelte abwesend. „Sie ist clever, nicht? Jemand hat ihr gesagt, dass ich dort gewesen war, aber wieder gegangen bin. Sie haben sogar gesehen, in welche Richtung ich ging.“

 

„Hast du ihr von Torchwood erzählt?“ War das jetzt wichtig?

 

„Nein. Aber sie weiß, dass wir uns oft in Mermaid Quay treffen, weil du da arbeitest. Lisa behauptet natürlich, es wäre weiblicher Instinkt gewesen, der sie dorthin geführt hat.“ Ianto zog das Laken um seine Schultern.

 

„Und dann?“

 

„Sie hat mich gefunden. Sie hat mich zurück in ihre Wohnung geschleppt, mich unter die kalte Dusche gestellt und mir eine Gardinenpredigt gehalten, während sie mich mit Kaffee abfüllte.“ Er lächelte matt. „Dann hat sie mich wieder auf die Couch verfrachtet. Richtig sauer ist sie erst geworden, als sie meine betrunkene Abschieds-SMS gelesen hat, die ich ihr auf dem Dach geschickt habe. Ich glaube, sie war ganz knapp davor, mich an die Heizung zu ketten, damit ich nicht wieder auf dumme Ideen komme, selbst als ich wieder nüchtern war. Seither kampiere ich auf ihrer Couch. Mark ist nicht glücklich darüber, seine Freundin mit mir zu teilen, aber sie lässt mich seither kaum aus den Augen. Er hat mich sogar eine Woche krankgeschrieben, damit ich mich von meiner Alkoholvergiftung erholen konnte. Heute war einer der ersten Abende, an denen ich sie überreden konnte, mich ohne Aufsicht nach draußen zu lassen.“

 

Jack beschloss, Lisa bei allererster Gelegenheit den größten Strauß Blumen schicken zu lassen, den er auftreiben konnte. Für den Anfang, bis er eine bessere Möglichkeit fand, ihr zu danken, dass sie zum Schutzengel des jungen Walisers geworden war.

 

Als er die Hand auf Iantos Brustkorb legte, wandte der ihm den Kopf zu. „Du musst mich nicht so ansehen. Es war eine Phase. Ich bin darüber hinweg.“ Aus Iantos Mund klang das, als hätte er eine mittelschwere Erkältung hinter sich gebracht.

 

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht viel bedeutet - aber es tut mir leid.“

 

Ianto setzte sich auf, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen. „Was tut dir leid?“, fragte er rau. „Dass du nicht da warst? Dass du überhaupt etwas mit mir angefangen hast? Dass ich auseinander gefallen bin, als du weg warst? Willst du, dass ich dir sage, dass es nicht deine Schuld war? Es war nicht deine Schuld.“ Er stand auf und trat vom Bett weg, um sich neben dem Fenster gegen die Wand zu lehnen. Er starrte nach draußen, die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen. „Ich wollte mich nie in dich verlieben. Wollte dich nicht lieben. Es ist... alles so kompliziert geworden. Ich kann mit Gefühlen nicht gut umgehen.“

 

Jack folgte ihm. Trat nahe genug zu ihm, dass er Ianto hätte berühren können, wenn er wollte. „Wenn es irgendwie hilft, dann gib mir die Schuld“, sagte er leise.

 

„Es hilft nicht. Ich habe es schon versucht.“ Ianto wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ich bin es. Ich bin...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin einfach defekt.“

 

„Das bin ich auch. Und wie man mir unlängst gesagt hat, kann ich nicht repariert werden.“ Jack griff nach seinen Armen, löste sie aus ihrer Umklammerung und nahm Iantos Hände in seine. „Ich dachte wir passen deshalb so perfekt zusammen.“

 

„Das ist nicht witzig, Jack.“ Der junge Waliser klang müde.

 

„Es war nicht als Witz gemeint.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Glaub mir, ich habe dich von Anfang sehr ernst genommen. Denkst du, ich verpasse jedem mit dem ich ins Bett will einen GPS Sender? Ich habe seit dreißig Jahren nicht mehr so hart gearbeitet um jemand kennen zu lernen - und ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er mich wieder trifft. Du warst wild entschlossen, dass ich ein amerikanischer Tourist bin, der sich für die lokalen Sehenswürdigkeiten interessiert. Und ich wollte dich um jeden Preis beeindrucken.“

 

„Aber warum ich?“ Ianto hob den Kopf. „Was ist so interessant an mir?“

 

„Du bist interessant an dir. Wie du die Dinge und die Welt siehst. Wie du mich und meine verrückten Geschichten akzeptierst. Akzeptierst, wer… und was ich… bin.“ Er flüsterte die Worte nur, aber es war so still in der Suite, dass er sie ebenso gut hätte rufen können.

 

„Zwei zerbrochene Dinge ergeben zusammen kein Ganzes.“

 

„Wir schon.“ Jack zog Ianto an sich. „Wir schon.“ Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Als ich weg war, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich dich brauche. Mehr, als ich zugeben wollte. Und dann kam ich zurück... und ich hatte Angst, dass du mich nicht brauchst. Dass du jemand anderes gefunden hast, jemand der dir mehr gibt als ich.“

 

„Da war niemand anderes.“ Ianto sah ihn an, dann auf Jacks Finger, die seine Handgelenke festhielten. „Wie auch. Du hast mich dazu gebracht, dir zu vertrauen, Jack“, sagte er leise. „Du hast mich dazu gebracht, dich zu brauchen. Du hast mich dazu gebracht, jemand sein zu wollen. Bevor ich dir begegnet bin, war ich niemand. Ich gehörte nirgendwohin und ich brauchte nichts. Und das war okay. Das war gut. Wieso musstest du in meinem Leben auftauchen, alles ändern und dann... dann einfach verschwinden. Wie alle anderen vor dir. Ich dachte, du wärst anders.“ Er löste sich aus Jacks Griff.

 

„Ich kann die Art und Weise wie ich verschwunden bin, nicht mehr ändern, aber ich kann es wieder gut machen.“ Jack sah den jungen Waliser an. „Gib mir eine neue Chance. Ich bin zurückgekommen. Auch für dich. Nein. Besonders für dich.“

 

„Was, wenn ich sage: Das ist nicht genug, Jack. Du kommt zu spät.“ Ianto zog die Schultern hoch.

 

„Ich konnte dich nicht vergessen. Und ich hatte das nicht geplant. Aber wenn du denkst, dass das was zwischen uns ist, vorbei ist und dass hier eine Abschiedsvorstellung war, dann akzeptiere ich das. Es wird mir schwer fallen, doch du...“

 

Ianto schnitt ihm mit einem Kuss den Satz ab. “Lass uns zurück ins Bett gehen, es ist zu spät für eine Vorstellung von Romeo und Julio.“

 

Jack folgte ihm. „Ich erinnere mich wie diese Liebesgeschichte ausging“, meinte er, als er neben Ianto auf das Bett glitt.

 

„Keine Sorge, meinen suizidalen Tendenzen sind vorbei. Lisa und Tosh würden mich umbringen, wenn ich irgendetwas in der Art noch einmal versuchen sollte. Und dann würden sie natürlich dich umbringen.“ Ianto angelte nach einem Kissen und schob es unter den Kopf.

 

„Tosh? Was hat denn Tosh mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?“, fragte Jack überrascht und schlang einen Arm um Iantos Hüfte, um ihn zurück gegen seinen Körper zu ziehen, bis sich der Rücken des jüngeren Mannes gegen seine Brust schmiegte.

 

„Tosh hat mich und Lisa auf dem internen CCTV gesehen oder wie immer ihr das nennt, über das Sicherheitssystem. Sie hat mich ab und zu angerufen, um mich zu fragen, wie es mir geht“, murmelte Ianto schläfrig. „Wir waren dann ein paar Mal Kaffeetrinken.“

 

„Du, Tosh und Lisa?“ Jack presste einen Kuss in den Nacken des jungen Walisers und schloss die Augen.

 

„Tosh und ich. Sie ist ein unglaublich interessanter Mensch.“ Ianto schwieg einen Moment. „Und du solltest wissen, sie hat keine Minute angenommen, dass du nicht zurückkommst und dich immer verteidigt.“

 

Noch jemand, bei dem er sich besonders dafür bedanken musste, dass sie auf Ianto aufgepasst hatten.

 

„Du hast nie gesagt, dass ich mich nicht mit jemand aus deinem Team anfreunden darf. Und es war nur Kaffeetrinken, sie hat mit mir nicht über eure Arbeit gesprochen“, setzte Ianto amüsiert hinzu. „Und Tosh hat mir nichts über den Kopf geschüttet, das hat sie mir sofort sympathisch gemacht.“

 

„Aber so hat es mit uns auch angefangen“, murrte Jack. Er presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Schulter.

 

Es war gut, Zuhause zu sein. Sie hatten ohne jeden Zweifel noch einiges zu klären und ihre Beziehung - jetzt, wo er sie endlich so nennen wollte - brauchte einige Arbeit. Aber Jack wusste eines: Er war genau wo er sein wollte. Und mit wem.

 

 

\---

 

 

Jack musterte den neben ihm schlafenden Mann. Für eine Weile hatte er fast geglaubt, Ianto hätte sich während seiner Abwesenheit wieder in den zurückgezogenen, zynischen Jungen voll unterdrückter Wut und Angst und voll Trotz verwandelt, der glaubte, dass es für ihn weder Platz in der Welt gab, noch dass er einen Wert für sie hatte.

 

„Du denkst viel zu laut, als dass ich schlafen könnte“, murmelte Ianto. „Was ist deine Entschuldigung?“

 

Die Angst davor, zu träumen und sich zu erinnern. „Es ist schon hell. Wann musst du zur Arbeit?“, fragte Jack, ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen. „Ich würde es zwar vorziehen, wenn du hier bleiben könntest, aber ich denke, du bist meinetwegen schon in genug Schwierigkeiten…“ Außerdem sollte er sich langsam bei seinem Team melden und sie wissen lassen, dass er wieder da war. Er hoffte, dass eine Nacht gereicht hatte, um so viel Distanz zu den Ereignissen des vergangenen Jahres aufzubauen, dass sie ihm nicht auf den ersten Blick ansahen, wie brüchig die Fassade war, die ihn zusammen hielt.

 

„Es ist Samstag, Jack. Deshalb bin ich hergekommen, um übers Wochenende zu bleiben.“ Ianto drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihn anzusehen. „Hier war… wenigstens ein bisschen was von dir.“

 

Er streckte die Hand aus, zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen eine Linie über die Innenseite von Iantos Unterarm. Eine mehr als zehn Zentimeter lange, blasse Narbe schlängelte sich hoch zur Ellenbeuge. Ein Souvenir aus seiner Kindheit, erinnerte sich Jack. Von einer Wette mit einem Nachbarsjungen, wer es länger schaffte, freihändig Fahrrad zu fahren. Ein übersehener Stein hatte dazu geführt, dass Ianto intime Bekanntschaft mit einem Drahtzaun machte. Als Jack ihn fragte, ob die kleine, halbmondförmige Narbe an seiner Augenbraue auch von dem Unfall stammte, hatte Ianto den Kopf abgewandt und gemeint, dass sie mehr mit der Reaktion seines Vaters auf das kaputte Fahrrad zu tun habe.

 

„Ich nehme an, du kannst mir nicht sagen, wo du in den letzten Monaten gewesen bist?“ Ianto griff nach seiner Hand, drehte sie mit der Handfläche nach oben, zeichnete mit dem Daumen Kreise in seine Haut. „Was mit dir passiert ist? Hat es mit Torchwood zu tun?“

 

Jack sah blutende Handflächen und musste die Erinnerung wegblinzeln. Saxon hatte seine Neugier über den „menschlichen religiösen Aberglauben“ befriedigt und an ihm getestet, ob ein Mensch wirklich an einer Kreuzigung sterben konnte…

 

Er räusperte sich. „Es ist etwas passiert, aber… Ich habe Angst. Die Erinnerungen… Wenn ich auch nur ein wenig davon heraus lasse, dann… wird es mich verschlingen. Ich kann dir nichts sagen.“ Jack sah Ianto an. „Vielleicht irgendwann. Es war sehr schlimm, Ianto.“ Er flüsterte die letzten Worte nur. „Ich war so allein.“

 

Schweigend rollte Ianto näher an ihn und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

 

„Wenn du nicht aufstehen musst, heißt das, wir können den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben?“, murmelte Jack eine Weile später, den Mund dicht an Iantos Ohr.

 

„Nun, dank deiner freakigen Heilungskräfte wirst du nicht derjenige sein, der am Montag merkwürdig läuft, aber ich gehe das Risiko ein“, erwiderte der junge Waliser trocken.

 

Zu seiner Überraschung drehte Jack sich auf den Rücken, starrte an die Decke. „Ich bin kein Freak“, sagte er schließlich leise.

 

Er wusste nicht, was es gewesen war, was er falsches gesagt hatte, aber er hatte eindeutig einen wunden Punkt berührt. „Ich habe das nicht so gemeint“, sagte Ianto.

 

„Schon okay. Ich weiß.“ Er wuschelte dem jüngeren Mann durchs Haar, und lächelte, als Ianto eine Grimasse schnitt und sich wegduckte. Er zeichnete eine Line von der Schläfe bis zum Kinn des Walisers, als könne er sich so seinen Anblick einprägen. Seine Fingerspitzen malten den Schwung seiner perfekten Lippen nach und folgten der Nase nach oben zur Stirn. „Ich denke, ich habe mich in dich verliebt“, sagte er ruhig.

 

„Du sagst das, als wäre es etwas Schlimmes.“

 

„Du weißt, ich bin nicht gut mit... Beziehungen.“ Jack malte einen Kreis auf Iantos Stirn.

 

„Ich bin auch nicht gerade ein Experte.“ Ianto drehte den Kopf zur Seite, küsste seine Finger.

 

Wieder lachte Jack. „Ja, aber du bist noch so jung, du kannst dich noch bessern.“

 

„Was könnte besser sein als das?“ In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung rollte sich Ianto auf die Knie und kniete sich über Jacks Beine.

 

 

\---

 

 

„Kannst du mich nach dem Frühstück zu Lisas Wohnung fahren? Meine Sachen sind noch dort“, fragte Ianto, als er aus der Dusche kam. Er griff nach einem Handtuch und begann sich die Haare trocken zu reiben. „Falls du dir Sorgen machst, ihr über den Weg zu laufen, sie hat gesagt, sie fährt heute nach London und bleibt übers Wochenende bei ihren Eltern.“

 

Jack wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich wollte eigentlich gerade vorschlagen, dass wir sie einladen, mit uns Essen zu gehen.“ Er lächelte schief. „Wie sehr hasst sie mich?“

 

„Legst du Wert auf deine Augen? Dann komm besser ihren Fingernägeln nicht zu nahe. Sie schärft sie seit Wochen.“ Der junge Waliser erwiderte sein Lächeln als Jack „Hallo“ zu dem Drachentattoo auf seiner Hüfte sagte. „Reden wir nicht davon, was sie anderen Körperteilen antun wird.“

 

„Autsch.“ Jack schnitt eine Grimasse. „Kannst du kein gutes Wort für mich einlegen?“

 

Anstatt zu antworten legte Ianto die Hand an Jacks Wange und drehte seinen Kopf in einen Kuss. „Ich mache uns Kaffee und bestelle das Frühstück, okay?“ Er warf das nasse Handtuch in den Wäschekorb.

 

„Okay.“ Jack ließ ihn widerwillig gehen. „Ich bin in einer Minute bei dir.“ Als die Tür hinter Ianto zu fiel, stützte er die Hände auf den Rand des Waschbeckens, senkte den Kopf und holte tief Luft.

 

 

\---

 

 

„Hey, irgendjemand Zuhause?“ Lisa war überrascht, dass in der Wohnung Licht brannte, als sie die Tür öffnete. „Mark?“ Aber Mark hatte doch Wochenenddienst... Sie war sich sicher, dass sie vorhin alle Lampen ausgeknipst hatte, als sie ging. Blieb nur die Möglichkeit, dass Ianto sich in Jacks Suite gelangweilt hatte oder es zu deprimierend fand, dort alleine herum zu sitzen… „Bist du schon wieder da, Ianto? Dann hilf mir auf der Stelle. Wenn ich nicht sofort aus diesem Kleid komme, passiert ein Unglück, das schwöre ich!“ Sie warf ihre Handtasche auf die Kommode unter dem Spiegel. „Also, das glaubst du nicht, ich fahre extra früh los – und war bereits halb in London - als meine Mutter angerufen hat, dass sie und Dad sich zu einem spontanen Kurzurlaub in Paris entschlossen haben. In ihrem Alter!“ Lisa verrenkte sich halb den Rücken beim Versuch, hinter sich zu greifen. „Und der verdammte Reißverschluss klemmt schon wieder!“

 

„Ich könnte auch helfen“, ertönte es hinter ihr. „Man sagt mir nach, ich verstehe etwas von Reißverschlüssen.“

 

Lisa wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum. „Harkness!“, fauchte sie. Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Wo ist Ianto? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“ Die Nerven dieses Mannes! Tauchte einfach so auf als wäre er einfach nur mal Brötchen holen gewesen! Sie stutzte. Zugegeben, sie hatte ihn vor mehr als vier Monaten das letzte Mal gesehen, als er Ianto von der Arbeit abholte, aber irgendetwas war anders an ihm. Er wirkte fast… oh, ihr fiel kein besserer Vergleich ein… geschrumpft.

 

„Ich bin hier.“ Ianto tauchte hinter Jack auf, ein Sweatshirt über den Kopf ziehend. „Alles okay, Lisa.“ Er hob beschwichtigend beide Hände.

 

„Wirklich? Soll ich ihn nicht besser doch rauswerfen?“ Sie schlüpfte aus ihren hochhackigen Stiefeln und hob drohend einen davon. „Selbst wenn ich hinterher Blutflecken aus dem Teppich schrubben muss.“

 

„Das ist nicht nötig.“ Ianto trat vor Jack, obwohl er fast sicher war, dass Lisa ihre Drohung nicht wahr machen würde. „Alles in Ordnung. Jack und ich sind okay, wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Ich bin nur hergekommen, um meine restlichen Sachen zu holen; es ist an der Zeit, dass ich deine Couch räume.“

 

Lisa musterte ihn, richtete dann einen eisigen Blick auf Jack. Sie trat näher zu ihnen und griff um Ianto herum, bohrte einen silbern lackierten, spitzen Zeigefinger in Jacks Brust. „Hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie schlecht es ihm ging? Deinetwegen?“

 

Jack hielt ihrem Blick stand. „Ich habe Ianto schon erklärt, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte... dass ich nie die Absicht hatte, ihm so weh zu tun.“ Er legte den Arm um Iantos Taille.

 

„Deine Absichten interessieren mich nicht“, entgegnete Lisa hitzig. „Du warst nicht hier! Du hast nicht gesehen, wie er...“

 

„Lisa, bitte. Das ist vorbei“, unterbrach Ianto sie und ergriff bittend ihre Hand. „Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du für mich da warst, aber ich habe schon eine ältere Schwester – ich kann für mich selbst sprechen. Und selbst entscheiden, was gut für mich ist.“

 

„Bis er das nächste Mal wortlos verschwindet und dir wieder das Herz bricht.“ Lisa schleuderte ihre Stiefel in die Ecke und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

 

„So etwas wird nie wieder passieren.“ Jack griff nach Iantos Hand. Er sah ihn an, obwohl er weiter zu Lisa sprach. „Ich kann nicht versprechen, ihm nie wieder weh zu tun. Niemand kann so etwas versprechen und es ernst meinen. Aber während ich... weg... war, ist mir bewusst geworden, wie viel Ianto mir bedeutet.“

 

Lisa seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, weißt du das.“ Dann küsste sie Ianto auf die Wange. „Ruf mich an, okay? Oder schickt mir zumindest ab und zu ein Lebenszeichen per SMS.“ Lisa sah Jack an, sagte aber nichts zu ihm.

 

Ianto löste seine Hand aus Jacks Griff. „Ich muss noch die Sachen aus dem Bad holen und meine Tasche zu Ende packen. Kann ich euch beide hier alleine lassen oder muss ich Jack sicherheitshalber in den Wagen schicken, damit er dort auf mich wartet?“

 

„Ich benehme mich“, versprach Jack sofort. Lisa nickte knapp, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

 

„Gut.“ Ianto beschloss, sich besser zu beeilen. Er ging ins Bad.

 

„Danke.“ Jack sah Lisa an. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir dafür danken kann, dass du auf ihn aufgepasst hast“, sagte er, seine Stimme gesenkt, damit Ianto seine Worte nicht hören konnte. „Ianto hat mir gesagt, was passiert ist. Er hat mir von dieser Nacht erzählt.“

 

„Was passiert ist?“, wiederholte Lisa hitzig – aber ebenfalls im Flüsterton. „Er hat versucht, sich um zu bringen. Es war reines Glück, dass ich ihn rechtzeitig gefunden habe. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr er dich liebt? Er hat sein ganzes Leben geändert – für dich - weil er denkt, dass er nur so wert ist, geliebt zu werden. Was dachtest du, würde er tun, wenn du plötzlich spurlos verschwindest? So tun als wäre nichts? Das hat er am Anfang versucht. Er sah so aus wie Ianto, er redete wie Ianto, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, mir sitzt im Büro ein Roboter gegenüber. Ich denke, damals hat er sich noch eingeredet, dass es deine Arbeit ist. Dass man dich irgendwo auf eine strenggeheime Mission geschickt hat und du dich nicht von ihm verabschieden durftest, aber dich melden würdest, so bald es möglich wäre. Aber dann hat die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Er hat sich so sehr in sich selbst zurückgezogen, dass ich manchmal dachte, wenn ich ihm den Rücken zu wende, verschwindet er ganz.“

 

„Ich konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass ich weg gehe, weil ich es selbst nicht wusste.“ Jack wusste, dass seine Verteidigung auf wackligen Füßen stand. „Ich habe jemanden getroffen… jemanden aus meiner Vergangenheit. Ich habe sehr lange darauf gewartet, diese Person wieder zu sehen, weil ich Antworten von ihm brauchte.“ Er stoppte, holte tief Luft. „Alles, was ich wollte, waren ein paar Antworten und dann zurück zu Ianto. Aber es gab… unvorhersehbare Schwierigkeiten und ich war gezwungen, meinen… diese Person… zu begleiten.“

 

„Und da, wo ihr hin seid, gab es kein Telefon?“, fragte Lisa sarkastisch. „eMail? Rauchzeichen hätte es auch getan.“

 

Jack lächelte bitter. „Nein. Nicht direkt. Ich war eine lange Zeit von allen möglichen Mitteln zur Kommunikation abgeschnitten.“

 

Lisa warf einen prüfenden Blick in Richtung Badezimmer. „Erstaunlich, dass du das so sagst. Hat er auch erwähnt, was ein paar Tage vor dieser bewussten Nacht passiert ist?“

 

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf, die Hände hinter dem Rücken so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass seine Nägel tief ins Fleisch seiner Handflächen schnitten.

 

„Er hat dich gesehen. Wir alle. Im Fernsehen. Als diese merkwürdige Sache mit den angeblichen Aliens und dem amerikanischen Präsidenten passierte. Du warst dabei. Die Kamera hat dich einen Moment lang im Hintergrund gezeigt.“ Sie hob die Hand, als Jack den Mund öffnete. „Ich verstehe schon, du arbeitest für die Regierung, und du darfst über so etwas nicht sprechen. Es interessiert mich auch nicht, was du dort gemacht hast. Aber dass du offensichtlich in London warst und dich nicht gemeldet hast und dass du dort in Begleitung warst, dich denke, dass hat ihn endgültig die Hoffnung aufgeben lassen.“

 

„Sie ist nur eine Freundin. Wir haben zusammen gearbeitet.“ Jack räusperte sich, als Ianto mit einem Armvoll seiner Sachen aus dem Bad kam und ihnen einen teils fragenden, teils misstrauischen Blick zu warf. „Ianto, hilf mir Lisa zu überreden, dass sie mit uns Mittagessen geht. Auf meine Rechnung, und ihr könnt aussuchen, wohin wir gehen.“

 

„Verlockendes Angebot“, meinte Lisa mit einem spröden Lächeln. „Aber ich habe schon andere Pläne.“

 

„Welche?“, fragte Ianto mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Du wolltest das Wochenende bei deinen Eltern verbringen, also…“

 

„Ich habe genug zu tun“, unterbrach ihn Lisa. „Hey, warum packe ich nicht einfach den Rest deiner Sachen ein und du holst es Montag ab? Ich nehme dich nach der Arbeit mit.“

 

Ianto deponierte Deo, Zahnbürste und ein Handtuch in einer Sporttasche, die neben dem Eingang zum Wohnzimmer stand. „Okay. Wenn es dich nicht stört, dass mein Kram rumliegt?“ Er zog den Reißverschluss zu und nahm die Tasche hoch. „Danke, dass ich bei dir wohnen durfte. Ich schulde dir mehr als ich dir je zurückzahlen kann.“

 

Lisa umarmte ihn und küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Wange. „Pass auf dich auf.“ Sie sah dabei Jack über die Schulter ihres Freundes hinweg an. „Ich sehe dich Montagmorgen im Büro.“

 

„Yeah.“ Iantos Blick glitt nachdenklich zwischen ihr und Jack hin und her, dann nahm er seine Tasche und öffnete die Wohnungstür. Er stoppte auf der Türschwelle und griff in seine Hosentasche. „Dein Ersatzschlüssel…“

 

„Behalt ihn“, winkte Lisa ab. „Ich wollte dir schon lange einen geben, zum Blumengießen, wenn ich mit Mark im Urlaub bin.“

 

Jack folgte dem jüngeren Mann. „Danke für das Gespräch“, sagte er zu ihr.

 

„Ja. Es war gut, dich wieder zu sehen“, erwiderte Lisa höflich. Sie winkte und schloss dann die Tür hinter dem Paar.

 

Sie hoffte, dass Ianto nicht wieder verletzt wurde. Und dieser verdammte Reißverschluss an ihrem Kleid klemmte noch immer.

 

 

\---

 

 

„Rezeption, Kevin Remy. Captain Harkness, was kann ich für Sie tun?“

 

Jack wechselte den Hörer des schnurlosen Telefons in die andere Hand. Die andere schob er unter die Decke, die Ianto über sich gezogen hatte und strich mit den Fingerspitzen an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang. „Kevin. Wir hätten gerne etwas zu essen. Hey, kann ich ein paar dieser Steak-Sandwiches haben, die waren gut. Und irgendetwas dazu, irgendetwas zum Sattmachen, Pommes und etwas Gesundes, irgendwas mit Gemüse.“ Obwohl er heute mehr Mahlzeiten erlebt hatte, als in einer Woche an Bord der Valiant, war er plötzlich rasend hungrig.

 

Ianto hob den Kopf vom Kissen und Jack warf ihm ein Lächeln zu. „Verdreh nicht die Augen, Ianto, du wirst es essen.“

 

„Natürlich, Sir“, erwiderte der Nachtportier ohne zu Zögern. „Es wird aber mindestens eine halbe Stunde dauern.“

 

„Kein Problem.“ Jack unterbrach die Verbindung und legte das Telefon zur Seite.

 

„Die Leute hier müssen dich wirklich hassen“, murmelte Ianto, als Jack sich neben ihm ausstreckte.

 

„Wieso?“ Jack ließ seine Hand tiefer wandern.

 

„Hast du in letzter Zeit mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Es ist nach zwei Uhr morgens. An einem Sonntag. Es ist bestimmt niemand mehr in der Küche. Sie müssen erst irgendjemand wecken.“ Der junge Waliser streckte sich unter seinen Liebkosungen wie eine Katze.

 

„Wir sind in einem Luxushotel.“ Jack grinste. „Die zucken nicht mit der Wimper, wenn du einen mit Senf beschmierten Elefanten in einem Sesambrötchen bestellst.“

 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass der in den Lift passt“, entgegnete der andere Mann trocken.

 

„Es ist ihr Problem. Dafür lassen sie sich gut bezahlen.“ Jack küsste seine Schulter. „Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Wir hingegen haben eine halbe Stunde zu überbrücken...“

 

Lachend zog ihn Ianto an sich.

 

 

\---

 

 

„Ich glaube immer noch, dass du ihn viel länger hättest leiden lassen sollen. Er ist gerade mal drei Tage zurück und alles ist vergeben und vergessen.“ Lisa lagen diese Worte auf der Zunge, seit Ianto am Morgen dieses Montags - leicht unausgeschlafen aber bis über beide Ohren vor Verliebtheit strahlend - ins Büro gekommen war. Er umarmte sie, gab ihr einen Kuss, drückte ihr eine Papiertüte von ihrem Lieblingsbäcker in die Hand und verschwand in die Küche, um Kaffee zu machen.

 

Ianto sah einen Moment weg. „Ich kann es nicht vergessen, und ich habe ihm sicherlich nicht so einfach vergeben“, erwiderte er leise. „Aber deshalb kann ich ihm doch trotzdem eine Chance geben.“

 

„Hoffentlich weiß er das auch zu schätzen.“ Lisa rollte sich mit ihrem Stuhl ein wenig vom Schreibtisch weg, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Bist du auch gleich bei ihm eingezogen? Ich meine, weil du es so eilig hattest, deine Sachen zu holen.“

 

„Nein.“ Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich behalte meine Wohnung. Aber wir…“ Er stoppte, grinste. „Wir haben uns am Wochenende benommen wie ein paar frischverliebte Teenager, LiLi. Wenn wir nicht beide zur Arbeit müssten, hätten wir das Bett nie verlassen.“

 

„Das will ich wirklich nicht hören.“ Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Du versuchst mich nur neidisch zu machen, weil ich gerade alleine schlafen muss.“ Sie war froh darüber, dass er sie wieder aufzog – kein Vergleich mit den Wochen, in denen Ianto sich niedergeschlagen durch den Tag schleppte und er nur das nötigste sprach – und ihren Kosenamen verwendete. Trotz allem war Jack gut für ihn und sie hoffte nur, dass der ältere Mann ernst gemeint hatte, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. „Bring lieber Mister Latimer die Unterschriftenmappe, bevor er danach fragt. Und nenn mich nicht LiLi. Ich hätte dir nie verraten sollen, dass ich so genannt wurde als ich klein war.“

 

„Aber es gefällt mir.“ Ianto war im Begriff aufzustehen, als sein Telefon klingelte. „Latimer und Beecher, mein Name ist…“ Weiter kam er nicht, als Jack ihn unterbrach.

 

„Ianto. Ist alles okay?“

 

„Hi, Jack.“ Er lehnte sich zurück, und begegnete Lisas fragendem Blick mit einem Schulterzucken. Normalerweise rief Jack nie auf dem Festnetz an. „Wir haben gerade von dir gesprochen. Ist etwas passiert?“

 

Der andere Mann ignorierte seine Frage. „Geht es dir gut?“

 

Ianto runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann rief Jack einfach so an, um ihn zu fragen, wie es ihm ging? „Alles okay. Ist etwas?“

 

„Nein. Ja. Ist dir jemand aufgefallen? War irgendjemand da, der keinen Termin hatte und dich unter einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede auszuhorchen versuchte?“ Kurzes Zögern. „Oder ist dir jemand aufgefallen, der merkwürdig gekleidet war?“, fuhr Jack angespannt fort.

 

Was verstand Jack unter „merkwürdig gekleidet“? Das von einem Mann, der Sommer wie Winter einen Militärmantel aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg und Hosenträger zum Gürtel trug. „Nein. Niemand war hier und mir ist auch nichts aufgefallen. Wir hatten heute bisher nur zwei Besucher…“ - er wechselte einen Blick mit Lisa, die bestätigend nickte – „…und beide mit Termin. Montag sind Mister Latimer und Mister Beecher oft vor Gericht, deshalb ist wenig los. Wieso fragst du?“ Normalerweise stellte er die Frage nach dem warum nicht, daran gewöhnt das Jacks Arbeit alles Mögliche Ungewöhnliche beinhielt, doch dieses Mal gefiel ihm der seltsame Unterton in der Stimme des älteren Mannes nicht.

 

„Jemand ist hier aufgetaucht.“ Jack legte eine Pause ein. „Jemand aus meiner Vergangenheit.“ Und dann, fast als hätte es kaum Bedeutung. „Mein alter Partner aus der Time Agency. Ich habe ihn schon ein paar Mal erwähnt.“

 

„Wie hieß er noch? Karsi?“, fragte Ianto nach einer Weile, als keine weiteren Informationen kamen. „Dein Ex.“

 

„Ja, der. Inzwischen nennt er sich John Hart. Captain John Hart“, fügte er sarkastisch zurück. „Er hat einen Mann vom Dach eines Parkhauses geworfen und eine Bar zerlegt, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er sucht nach etwas, dass der Rift angeblich nach Cardiff getragen hat.“

 

„Und wieso sollte er bei mir auftauchen?“ Ianto konnte sehen, dass seine Antworten Lisas Neugier nur noch verstärkten. Er musste aufpassen, was er sagte.

 

„Ich weiß nicht. Er hat mich gefunden, vielleicht hat er mich beobachtet, mein Team versucht gerade heraus zu finden, wie lange er tatsächlich schon auf der Erde ist. Er könnte von dir wissen“, erklärte Jack müde.

 

„Wann hast du ihn denn das letzte Mal gesehen? Ich meine, früher?“ Ianto starrte auf die Tastatur.

 

„Kommt auf die Sichtweise an. Für ihn kann es alles zwischen drei Monaten und fünf Jahren sein. Für mich? Keine Ahnung. Ein paar Jahre bevor ich auf der Erde gelandet bin.“ Im Hintergrund war ein schrilles Piepsen zu hören.

 

„Was will er dann von dir, wenn er nur hier ist, um nach etwas zu suchen?“

 

„Ich soll ihm helfen. Und...“ Jack seufzte. „Er denkt wir sollten wieder zusammen kommen. Ich soll mit ihm gehen, unser altes Leben wieder aufnehmen.“

 

„Oh.“ Ianto bemerkte, dass er unbewusst das Telefonkabel um die Hand gewunden hatte und ließ es hastig los. „Und... willst du?“ Die drei Worte schmerzten in seiner Kehle und Unsicherheit tat sich wie ein klaffendes Loch in ihm auf.

 

Jack lachte leise. „Nein. Keine Chance, Karsi... John... und ich, das ist Vergangenheit. Sobald wir ihm geholfen haben, zu finden, weswegen er hergekommen ist, schmeiße ich ihn eigenhändig in den nächsten Riftriss. Und dann gehen du und ich auf dieses Date, das ich dir versprochen habe. Sei einfach ein bisschen vorsichtig, bis ich dich wieder anrufen, ja? Und wenn dir was auffällt, ruf mich oder Tosh an? Bitte?“

 

„Ja, natürlich, das mache ich“, versprach Ianto.

 

„Ich muss auflegen. Wir haben einen Alarm.“ Mit diesen Worten unterbrach Jack die Verbindung.

 

Lisa starrte ihn an, als könne sie ihm die Worte von der Stirn ablesen. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder?“, fragte sie.

 

„Ein Ex von Jack ist in der Stadt und macht Stunk“, erklärte Ianto und fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor er die Unterschriftenmappe in die Hand nahm. „Offenbar macht er sich Sorgen, dass der uns zusammen gesehen haben könnte und versucht, mich abzufangen, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass Jack besser mit ihm zusammen sein sollte.“ Er trat zur Tür, die in einen kurzen Korridor führte, an dessen Ende das Zimmer des Anwalts lag.

 

„Und ich dachte, ihr hättet selbst schon genug Drama in den letzten Monaten veranstaltet“, murmelte Lisa und verdrehte die Augen.

 

 

###

 

 

Jack setzte sich auf die Couch und öffnete den Umschlag, den er an der Rezeption erhalten hatte. Ianto nahm neben ihm Platz, die Knie hochgezogen, und spähte über seine Schulter. "Was ist es?", fragte er, als der ältere Mann das Schreiben überflog und leise lachte.

 

„Ein Angebot des Hotels, mir die Suite abzukaufen." Jack knüllte den Brief zusammen und warf ihn weg. „Das machen sie alle paar Jahre.“

 

„Wie viel bieten sie dir?“, fragte der junge Waliser neugierig.

 

„Fünf Millionen.“

 

Neben ihm gab Ianto ein erstauntes Pfeifen von sich. „Pfund oder nur Euro?“

 

„Pfund, du kleiner Snob.“ Jack drehte den Kopf und küsste ihn auf die Nase. Dann musterte er ihn. „Kannst du dir immer noch nicht vorstellen irgendwann hier einzuziehen?“, fragte er.

 

„Nicht wirklich.“ Ianto ließ den Blick kurz durch die Suite streifen. „Ich meine, es ist toll, mit dem Einkaufsservice und Housekeeping, dem 24-Stunden-Zimmerservice… Aber es fühlt sich eben nicht wie eine richtige Wohnung an, sondern wie ein Hotelzimmer. Wenn ich hier bin… fühle ich mich immer nur als Gast.“

 

„Aber du warst hier. Ich meine, während meiner Abwesenheit.“ Waren wirklich erst zwei Wochen vergangen, seit die Tardis ihn abgesetzt hatte? Manchmal waren die Ereignisse ein Leben weit entfernt, während des Tages, wenn er mit Ianto zusammen war oder arbeitete. Erst in den Nächten schreckte er schweißgebadet aus Alpträumen aus, die ihn wünschen ließen, dass er tatsächlich ganz ohne Schlaf auskam.

 

„Deinetwegen. Um dir nahe sein zu können.“ Ianto zuckte mit den Schultern und ein leises Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Und natürlich wegen der Kaffeemaschine in deiner Küche.“

 

Jack griff lachend nach ihm und zog ihn an sich. „Damit hast du dich selbst entlarvt, du bist nur wegen der Kaffeemaschine mit mir zusammen.“ Er küsste Ianto. „Ich werfe sie sofort morgen früh raus.“

 

„Wunderbar. Dann nehme ich sie mit in meine Wohnung und gebe ihr ein neues, liebevolles Zuhause.“ Ianto strich mit den Fingern an Jacks Hosenträgern entlang und schob sie über seine Schultern. „Du hast nicht zufällig auch vor, diese riesige Badewanne mit den Massagedüsen los zu werden?“

 

„Keine Chance.“ Jack stand auf und zog ihn mit sich auf die Beine. „Aber ich teile sie mit dir.“ Grinsend dirigierte er Ianto in Richtung Badezimmer und befreite ihn dabei von seinem Sweatshirt. Vielleicht sollte er sich das Angebot des Hotels nochmals durch den Kopf gehen lassen… Später. Jetzt erwartete ihn erst einmal Iantos Lachen und seine warme Haut unter seinen Händen.

 

 

\---

 

 

„Jack, was machen wir hier?“, fragte Ianto neugierig und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Wem gehört die Wohnung?“ Mit einer Besichtigungstour hatte er nicht gerechnet, obwohl Jack ihm für den Abschluss ihres Dates eine Überraschung versprochen hatte.

 

Seine Stimme hallte leicht durch den leeren Raum. Er wusste ja, dass Jack eine Vorliebe für hohe Gebäude hatte, aber sie waren mit dem Lift nicht bis aufs Dach, sondern ins Penthouse gefahren. Dort zog Jack einen Schlüssel aus der Manteltasche und führte ihn durch die offensichtlich unbewohnten Räume. Nicht, dass es viel zu sehen gab. Die Wände waren neutral gestrichen und es gab einen luxuriösen Teppichboden, der nicht nur neu aussah, sondern auch ganz leicht so roch. Hier und dort standen ein paar Möbel, vermutlich um zu verdeutlichen, wofür der Raum von den Architekten vorgesehen war. Direkt vor ihnen stand eine Designercouch, die vermutlich mehr kostete, als er in einem Jahr verdiente und die eher so aussah, als wäre sie ein Kunstobjekt. Durch die großen Fenster dahinter konnte er den Mond über der Bucht sehen. Es gab kein höheres Gebäude dazwischen, das die Sicht versperrte.

 

Jack holte tief Luft und schob betont lässig die Hände in die Manteltaschen. Wieso war er so nervös? Es war ja nicht, als mache er Ianto einen Heiratsantrag. Sie nahmen nur einen total normalen nächsten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung. „Wenn du ja sagst, gehört sie uns.“

 

„Uns?“, wiederholte der junge Waliser überrascht. „Was ist mit deiner Suite?“

 

„Ich habe mich entschlossen, das Angebot anzunehmen und sie dem Hotel zurück zu verkaufen. Und ich weiß, dein Mietvertrag läuft in ein paar Monaten ohnehin aus… Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht zusammen ziehen? Hierher. Oder woanders, wenn es dir hier nicht gefällt.“ Er stoppte bevor er anfing nervös zu plappern und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Gespannt wartete Jack auf seine Antwort.

 

„Yeah.“ Ianto lächelte. „Ich denke, das könnten wir.“ Er umarmte Jack und nahm seine Hand, um ihn in Richtung Tür zu ziehen. „Diese Wohnung ist unglaublich. Ist das dein Ernst? Ist das da draußen ein Sonnendeck? Cool.“

 

Jack folgte ihm erleichtert. Mit dem Geld aus dem Verkauf der Suite könnte er das Penthouse mit Leichtigkeit kaufen. Und es war definitiv genug übrig, um alles nach ihren Wünschen und Vorlieben einrichten. Er würde auf jeden Fall das Stockwerk unter dem Penthouse für sich behalten. Denn vielleicht… nur vielleicht, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er jemals wieder so ein Wagnis eingehen würde, aber mit Ianto an seiner Seite schien ihm vieles möglich… benötigten sie ja irgendwann den zusätzlichen Platz...

 

 

 


	4. Epilog

Epilog

 

 

Jack warf einen Blick auf Ianto, der in ihrem neuen Bett schlief, stand vorsichtig auf und verließ leise das Schlafzimmer.

 

Im Dunkeln tastete er sich an den Kartons mit ihren Habseligkeiten und den noch nicht endgültig platzierten Möbeln vorbei, die am Tag zuvor geliefert worden waren. Abgesehen von den Dingen, die sie unmittelbar brauchten und ein paar Kleidungsstücken, hatten sie es noch nicht geschafft, viel davon auszupacken. Jack fand, dass er sich darauf freute. Es war lange her, dass sich sein Leben so mit dem einer anderen Person vermischt hatte. Der letzte Versuch lag ein paar Jahrzehnte zurück und hatte damit geendet, dass seine Frau mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter das Weite suchte.

 

Er knipste das Licht an, öffnete seinen Safe im Arbeitszimmer und entnahm dem untersten Fach ein kleines, viereckiges Kästchen aus Metall. Das Schloss öffnete sich mit einem leisen Klicken und Zischen, als der in den Deckel integrierte Scanner auf seine DANN-Sequenz reagierte und Luft in das ansonsten versiegelte Innere drang. Es beherbergte nicht viel – nur eine Tarotkarte mit dem Abbild eines jungen Mannes der Ianto zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah – und einen kurzen Brief in einer Handschrift, die seiner eigenen bis ins kleinste Detail glich.

 

Das Kästchen mit seinem geheimnisvollen Inhalt war vor einigen Jahren aus dem Rift gefallen. Es war durch reinen Zufall dazu gekommen, dass er es in die Hand nahm, nachdem ihre Scans und Messungen nichts ergaben – und herausfand, dass es offenbar auf ihn persönlich codiert war. Suzie hatte es eine futuristische Flaschenpost genannt.

 

Der Brief selbst war noch kryptischer als seine Verpackung.

 

„Sein Name ist Ianto Jones. Finde ihn, aber verhindere, dass er für Torchwood arbeitet. Lass ihn nie daran zweifeln, dass du ihn liebst. Er ist es wert.“

 

Unterschrieben war mit dem Namen, den er von seinen Eltern erhalten hatte und einem ID-Code aus seiner Zeit mit der Time-Agency. Niemand kannte beide Angaben, nicht einmal sein Ex-Partner. Er hatte seinen Namen bereits einige Male geändert, bevor er dort seine Ausbildung anfing und es hatte nie einen Grund gegeben, solche Vertraulichkeiten auszutauschen. Überhaupt hatte er das damals alles hinter sich gelassen.

 

Scans mit seinem Vortexmanipulator ergaben, dass es tatsächlich seine Handschrift war, sogar die DNS-Spuren an dem Papier und die Fingerabdrücke darauf, auf der Tarotkarte und im Inneren des Kästchens stimmten mit seinen Daten überein.

 

Er wusste, dass es parallele Welten gab. Andere Erden in anderen Zeitlinien und multiplen Dimensionen. Die Cybermen, die Torchwood Eins zerstört hatten, waren von einer dieser Welten gekommen.

 

Es war nur selbst für ihn nicht leicht, sich vorzustellen, dass sich da draußen noch andere Versionen von ihm befanden. Waren sie so wie er? Waren sie sterblich oder ebenfalls gezwungen, jedes Mal zurück zu kommen, wenn sie getötet wurden? Hatte der Doctor sie verraten oder waren sie ihm nie begegnet? Arbeiteten sie auch alle für Torchwood? Hatten sie - oder würden sie eines Tages – auch so ein Kästchen in den Händen halten?

 

Die Möglichkeiten waren schwindelerregend und Jack starrte wieder auf den Brief.

 

Offenbar hatte er mit ihnen eines gemeinsam: ein junger Waliser namens Ianto Jones war irgendwann Teil ihres Lebens geworden.

 

Jack faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und verstaute ihn mit der Tarotkarte in dem Behältnis, bevor er es wieder schloss und zurück in den Safe stellte.

 

Es war blanke Neugier – und zugegebenermaßen auch ein wenig Langeweile - gewesen, die ihn dazu bewegt hatten, Ianto Jones zu suchen. Er wollte einfach nur mit eigenen Augen sehen, wer dieser Mann war, was ihn zu etwas so Besonderem machte, dass irgendwo und irgendwann eine andere Version von ihm es für nötig befunden hatte, eine Warnung in andere Dimensionen zu schicken.

 

Nun, er musste eingestehen, er hatte immer schon einen leichten Hang zu Dramatik und Übertreibungen…

 

Aber wo immer dieser Jack jetzt war, er war ihm dankbar – ohne diesen Brief hätte er Ianto nie gefunden, hätte er nie erfahren was seinem Leben fehlte.

 

Er schlüpfte leise zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass es unbemerkt bleiben würde, doch Ianto drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung.

 

„Jack?“, murmelte er schlaftrunken. „Was ist los? Musst du arbeiten?“

 

„Nein, nichts“, erwiderte Jack, als er neben ihn aufs Bett glitt. „Schlaf weiter.“

 

„n‘kay.“ Gehorsam glitten Iantos Augen zu und er rollte sich näher zu Jack, ein Bein mit einem zufriedenen Murmeln über die des älteren Mannes schlingend.

 

Jack lachte leise und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Schläfe. „Ich liebe dich, Ianto Jones.“ Inzwischen kamen ihm die Worte leicht über die Lippen – und er meinte sie so.

 

Es war gerade hell genug, um zu sehen, wie sich Iantos Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog. Dann legte er den Kopf neben den des jungen Walisers und schloss die Augen, um ihm in den Schlaf zu folgen.

 

 

 

Ende

 

 

Home is just another word

for you  
(Billy Joel – You’re my home)


End file.
